A Romanov kötelék
by april45
Summary: *Új leírás* New York ostroma alatt Natasa sorsa kemény fordulatot vesz, ami nehéz döntés meghozatalára kényszeríti. De sikerül-e Kathlinnek(OC) és Clintnek megmenteniük; Lokinak rendbe hoznia az életét; és egy ősi erőt hordozó földi lánynak túlélnie két hónapot Asgardban? És mi lesz a kilenc világgal, ha eljön a vég? Dráma, kaland, szerelem, humor és persze rengeteg varázslat :)
1. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet -** **Kegyetlen felismerés**

S.H.I.E.L.D, Központ, New York-i idő szerint 15:40.

-Május van. Egy hónap telt el New York ostroma óta. Egy hónapja az emberiség még édes tudatlanságban élte hétköznapjait, egy hónapja még senki semmit sem sejtett, egy hónapja senki nem gondolt a mára, de egy hónapja megtörtént a végső katasztrófa. A Földet idegen lények vették ostromuk alá…

...de talán még sem voltak annyira idegenek. Hiszen már évszázadok, lassan tízezer év óta tudunk róluk. Tudjuk, amit már őseink is tudtak, de egyszerűen nem voltunk hajlandóak elhinni, amíg a hangulatos monda véres valósággá nem vált.

Az egyiptomi, a görög, a távol-keleti és még számos mitológia mesél a különleges hatalmakkal rendelkező istenekről, azokról, akik már jó néhányszor meglátogatták földünket a múltban, mégis nemrégiben a skandináv bizonyult az igazsághoz legközelebb állónak.

Talán az emberek az évezredek során elvettek és hozzátettek az igazsághoz, amit őseik láttak, de az is lehet, hogy az egész csak az emberi fantázia és valóság véletlen egybeesése és az istenek csupán a vikingek korában mutatkoztak meg az embereknek, egy hatalmas háború győzteseiként.

Nem tudni még, hogy a skandináv mitológia minden egyes szava igaz-e, ami kevésbé valószínű, vagy csak néhány részlete ragadta meg a valóságot, a tény az tény. Hét hónapja, tavaly decemberben Thor, az északi hitvilág szerint a mennydörgés istene Új-Mexikóba látogatott és távozása előtt porig rombolt egy kisvárost. Majd félévnyi hitetlenkedő bizonytalanság után az öccse, Loki, a tűz és hazugságok istene, bár utóbbi nyilvánvalóan csak az emberi fantázia által alkotott gúnynév, is sajnálatosan követte testvére példáját.

Kis földi kiruccanása során milliárdos nagyságrendű kárt okozott, főleg New York belvárosában, miközben azzal dicsekedett, hogy leigázza és térdre kényszeríti az emberiséget. Tettei következményét fizikailag még évekig, mentálisan évtizedekig, akár örökké viseljük majd. Mert nem csak Manhattan dőlt romba aznap, hanem valami más is… és itt nem a több millió megtört emberéletre célzok. Loki akarva akaratlanul örök nyomot hagyott a világunkban, a történelemben, az emberek lelkében.

Egy hónapja végleg és teljességében ledőltek az emberi tudatlanság, vagy más szemszögből nézve naivság falai. Azt hittük, egyedül vagyunk… később azt hittük, ha nem is vagyunk egyedül, akkor is van esélyünk védekezi, sőt kihasználni egy olyan hatalmas és tökéletes energiaforrást, amiről pár mondattöredéken kívül semmit sem tudtunk. Azt hittük, mi irányítunk…

Mára beigazolódott, hogy ez mind nem igaz, hogy csupán saját hazugságainkat irányítottuk mindaddig, amíg elkezdtünk reménykedni bennük. De reményt vetni az előző dolgokba nyilvánvalóan önmagunk átverése volt, talán szándékosan, az igazságtól tartva.

De a felszín alatt mindig ott volt a valós, az igazi igazság, évtizedek óta sejtettük már. Ám mi inkább ostobán elkerültük, amíg valaki fel nem nyitotta szemeinket, pont mielőtt vakon belesétáltunk volna a szakadékba, amelynek nem létezésében addig lehunyt szemmel reménykedtünk. A szakadékba, ami a valóság és az elméleteink közötti távolságot szimbolizálja.

Mert rosszul következtettünk. Nem számoltunk azzal, amivel feltétlenül számolni kellett volna. Hogy az idegenek háborúval fenyegetnek, hadsereget küldenek ellenünk, de ha még ez nem is lenne igaz, azzal biztosan nem számoltunk, hogy saját titkos fegyverünket fordítják majd ellenünk. A Tesserack-ot, ami valójában nem is volt a miénk…

- Romanov ügynök, elég lesz! – állította meg Fury Natasát, mielőtt az rossz fényt vetett volna a S.H.I.E.L.D. munkásságára a Tanácsnak tartott összefoglaló alatt. – Azt hiszem már mindannyian átéreztük az elmúlt események súlyát…

- Az lehet, de a lényeget még nem mondtam el! – ellenkezett a vörös hajú ügynök, aki láthatóan sokat készült a mai általános összefoglaló beszédére.

- Dehogynem! – Fury hajthatatlan volt. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy még Natasa is az orra alá dörgölje korábbi hibáit, amikből viszont keményen megtanulta a leckét: ne csinálj tűzijátékot, ha még azt sem tudod biztosan mi az a tűz. - Kérem, most fáradjon a helyére és hallgassuk meg Coulson ügynök beszámolóját az anyagiakról…

- Na de…!

- Semmi de!

- Hagy beszéljen! – védte meg szerelmét Barton ügynök egy ravasz kacsintással párosítva.

- Barton, magát senki sem…! – De Clint megint pofátlanul félbeszakította főnökét.

- Kegyetlenség egy ilyen szép lánytól elvenni a szót!

- Hova kerültem… - jegyezte meg magának Fury nagyot sóhajtva. – Maga nem ért a szép szóból?! Nem érünk rá erre!

- Javaslom, kérdezzük meg a Tanácsot, hogy érdekli-e őket a befejezés – szólalt meg Coulson ügynök, aki, bár Fury mindmáig titkolta a bosszúállói elől, szerencsésen túlélte Loki támadását. Az azgardi annyival elhibázta a szívet, hogy az ügynöknek még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy valójában nem is akarta megölni, csupán a bátyját bosszantani, ami könnyen ment hétméteres távolságból.

Akár igaz az előbbi, akár Loki volt nagyon ügyetlen, Coulson nem halt meg. Ezt viszont eddig csak a két beépített embernek, Clintnek és Natasának sikerült megtudnia a csapatból, mivel ők vele dolgoztak. Az igazgató dühüktől tartva jobbnak látta, csak idővel beavatni Starkot, Bannert, Steve-et és Thort, ez utóbbi egyébként is messze járt már.

- Már maga is…

- Ez remek ötlet! – lelkesedett Barton. – Uraim? – fordult a fapofák felé.

- Folytassa kisasszony! – Barton erre fölényesen pillantott egyre idegesebb főnökére.

- Köszönöm! – hálálkodott Natasa lopva szerelme felé pillantva.

- Ne izgulj főnök, tegnap belenéztem a jegyzeteibe, nincs benne semmi meglepő, vagy megbotránkoztató – nyugtatta most Coulson Fury-t.

- Maga ellopta Ro…?

- Csss! Csak belepillantottam.

- Szép munka! – lepte meg Fury a válasszal.

- Köszönöm uram! – suttogta, mert közben a nő újra beszélni kezdett.

- De itt nem csak a felelőtlen hadviselés és fegyverkészítés kérdéséről van szó…

- Na ugye, hogy nem gázos? – suttogta közbe most Barton büszkén figyelve az ő kicsikéjét.

- …Az elmúlt tragikus események nyomására végre szembe kellet néznünk a sorsunkkal, a létezésünket veszélyeztető tényezőkkel. Ez viszont nem feltétlenül rossz dolog, sőt… Bár az igazság gyakran kegyetlen és félelmetes, csak akkor élhetjük túl, ha tisztában vagyunk vele. Másképp esélyünk sincs. Csak az küzdhet meg a valósággal, aki minimum ismeri azt.

Bár a győzelem még ekkor sem teljesen biztos, ha hamis, önhitegető világban élünk, elesünk, még mielőtt ténylegesen harcba szállnánk. Mert nem harcolhatunk, ha nem tudjuk, mivel állunk szemben…és hogy mi áll a mi oldalunkon. Továbbá csak annak van lehetősége egyáltalán dönteni a sorsáról, aki tisztában van vele, milyen opciók közül választhat.

Mi nem voltunk…és ezt használta ki az ellenségünk. Nem voltunk tisztában semmivel. De aznap lehetőségünk nyílt a változtatásra. Az emberiség válaszút elé került: elfogadjuk a valóságot, és megpróbálunk minél többet kihozni abból, amink van, vagy tovább kísértjük a sorsot és …

- Elég az üres szövegből, térjen már a lényegre! – vágott közbe udvariatlanul az egyik tanácstag. – Nem érünk rá egész nap a drámai monológját hallgatni!

- Ne legyen már udvariatlan! – ugrott neki Barton azonnal.

- Nem, Clint, igaza van. Ugyanazt vesézem már percek óta – nagy levegőt vett – mert azt a tényt, amit most mondani fogok még nekem is nehezemre esik elfogadni.

- Mégpedig? – türelmetlenkedett Fury, de Natasa tovább magyarázkodott.

- Nehezemre esik, mert olyan szemszögből állítja be a történteket és azok elindítóját, amilyenből nem szívesen nézzük, de az igazsághoz ez is hozzátartozik…

- Azaz…? – kérdezett rá az ideges tanácstag.

- Csak arra próbáltam kilyukadni, hogy a mostani csata, amit túléltünk, csak a kezdet volt, és azt, ha a továbbiakat is túléljük majd, csak annak köszönhető, hogy a mostani rákényszerített minket a tények elfogadására, így a holnapra már megfelelő módon készülhetünk.

- Ennyi az egész? Hogy ön szerint ez a háború szükségszerű és hasznos volt?! – kérdezte flegmán egy másik tanácstag.

- Nem teljesen. Nem volt szükségszerű, de a megtörténtjének vannak előnyei is. Például az előbb említett valóság felismerése, a hibáink beismerése…

- Az istenek elismerése. Pont, pont, pont… -gúnyolódott egy harmadik férfi.

- Még a legfőbb iróniát nem is mondtam… azt, hogy ez az egész felismerés végső soron Lokinak köszönhető.

Egy pillanatra megfagyott a levegő a teremben. Mintha az azgardi jégóriás maga is közöttük lett volna.

- Loki volt az, aki lerombolta téves feltevéseinket, felnyitotta szemünket végzetes hibáinkra és akarva-akaratlanul rávezetett az igazságra. Veszélybe sodort minket, mégis ő neki köszönhetjük, hogy most végre ténylegesen mi irányíthatjuk a sorsunkat. Neki köszönhetjük, hogy lehetőségünk van dönteni, még akkor is, ha a rossz döntések is terítéken vannak.

Néma csönd, senki nem merte, vagy akarta magára vállalni a csendet elsőként megtörő figyelmét, így Natasa kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát.

- Van még egy bejelentésem… - _Most vagy soha!_ – gondolta a lány. _Most kell lépnem, ha a legkevesebb szenvedést akarom okozni nekik. Csak jöjjön be a kifogásom… Az előzőek után senki nem fog gyanút fogni, mert láthatóan le vannak taglózva a hallottaktól._

- Talán könyvet ír a félisten hőstetteiről? – gúnyolódott egy tanácstag.

- Fogja már be! – torkolta le Barton, aki bár maga sem értette szerelme álláspontját, mindenképp támogatta. Neki még azt is elfogadta volna, hogy a hó hupikék. – Van valami abban, amit mondott – bátorította a lányt. Natasa megkönnyebbülve nyugtázta, hogy legalább Clint mellette áll, és egy kedves mosollyal köszönte meg.

- Mi az a második dolog? – kérdezte az igazgató, aki kénytelen volt elismerni a lány igazát, így, bár nem örült a megbotránkoztató kijelentéseknek, visszafogta magát.

- Igazából összefügg az előzőekkel – újra baljós csend - …de nem úgy! Csak arra jutottam, hogy nem tudhatjuk, mit hoz a holnap, nem tudhatjuk, mennyi időnk van még hátra… ezért amit még szeretnénk az élettől, azt ne halasszuk sokáig, mert talán túl késő lesz…

- Mire céloz? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Coulson.

- Kilépek. – Mindenki, mármint a fapofákon kívül, felkapta a fejét.

- Micsoda?! – kiáltotta Barton és Fury egyszerre.

- Ez biztos csak vicc… - nyugtatta őket Coulson, aki maga sem hitte el az előbbit.

- Nem viccelek – jelentette ki a vöröshajú határozottan, megrázva a fejét.

- De mégis mikor? – kérdezett rá Fury remélve, hogy nem azonnal.

- A mai nap az utolsó.

- Na, de – kezdte Barton, de Natasa befogta a száját – Mnmmmnm…!

- Barton ügynökkel úgy döntöttünk, hogy ideje lenne családot alapítanunk és többet foglalkoznunk a magánéletünkkel.

- Micso… - hitetlenkedett Barton, de Natasa rálépett a lábára, kicsit sem visszafogottan.

- Na ne szégyenlősködj már, édes… - cirógatta a nyakát.

- Áh, már emlékszem – vette a lapot Barton. – Három gyereket akarunk, egy kertes házat, egy nyaralót Hawaii-on és egyet Idahoo-ban, két kutyát, öt…

- Azért ne játssz rá ennyire – susogta a lány a fülébe idegesen és megerősítésként újból lábtörlőnek használta kedvese lábát.

- Nem léphetnek le csak így! – szólt bele Fury.

- Ha jól tudom a Szerződésünk már három hónapja lejárt! – védekezett a lány.

- Így igaz! – kontrázott rá Barton, akinek egyre jobban megtetszett a váratlan ötlet, hogy lépjenek le kettesben.

- Az a fránya papírmunka… - vetette közbe a szája szélét mosolyra húzva Coulson, aki titokban mindig nagyon szurkolt a párosnak.

- Az bizony – enyhült meg végre Fury. - Jól van, menyjenek, amíg meg nem gondolom magam!

- Köszönöm, Nick! – ölelte át Natasa az igazgatót búcsúzásképpen, aki ennek hatására kissé elérzékenyült, de ezt soha senkinek sem vallotta volna be. Az évek során a szívéhez nőtt a lány, akit még valamikor likvidálni akart. Natasa azonban hirtelen átállt a jó oldalra és persze az egyik legkiválóbb ügynökévé vált. Biztosra tudta, hogy hiányolni fogja, de megértette a lány indokait.

Egyébként is, ha valaha vissza akarja kapni, akkor most el kell engednie. Akkor még nem tudta, hogy az előbbi nem lehetséges. – Köszönök mindent!

- Csak magadnak köszönheted! – Natasa könnyes szemmel bólintott, majd megölelte Coulson ügynököt is és megvárta még Barton kezet fog az előbb említettekkel.

- Viszont látásra uraim! Néhány év múlva látjuk egymás… - kezdte volna Clint.

- Gyere már! – kiáltotta szerelme a folyosóról.

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

- Jól átgondoltad ezt, szívem? – kérdezte Barton Natasától miközben közös, azaz volt szobájukban pakolták össze a holmijukat.

- Igen! – érkezett a tömör és kissé feszült válasz, de a férfi ezzel nem elégedett meg.

- Úgy tűnt, mintha te nem is terveznél visszajönni…

- Én nem, de neked vissza kell jönnöd, legalább is még pár hónapra…

- Mi?! Nem úgy volt, hogy együtt szökünk meg és élvezzük az életet? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Clint.

- Az én életemben nincs semmi élvezni való – jelentette ki a lány hidegen és faképnél hagyva tanácstalan társát elindult a gépük felé. Barton csak a fedélzeten érte utol.

- Mi ez az egész, szívi?! Hogy érted, hogy nem jössz vissza… csak nem el akarsz hagyni?!

- Cssss – tapasztotta hüvelykujját a lány Barton meleg ajkaira. – Majd ha leszálltunk, megbeszéljük…édes – tette hozzá biztatóan, de legbelül szenvedve a bűntudattól, hogy szerelme képébe hazudik. Pont úgy, ahogy ma mindenki máséba.

Már persze nem a Loki-s rész volt hazugság, bár az lett volna az. De valójában az volt az egyetlen igaz mondata az elmúlt órákban. Bár közvetetten Loki volt az oka hazugságainak is.

Egy hónapja már Natasának nem csupán a sorssal, hanem az egyre közelgő halálával is szembe kellett néznie. Mert azon a bizonyos napon sokakkal együtt neki sem kedvezett a szerencse. De amíg a szerencsétlenek nagy részének gyors megváltásban volt részük, addig neki csak a hosszas szenvedés jutott. Néha azt kívánta, bár akkor és ott meghalt volna.

Clintnek szerencsére szerencséje volt, Thor és Tony páncélt viselt, Bruce zöld bőre áthatolhatatlan volt és Steve-et megvédte a szérum, de Natasa védtelen volt.

Egy rossz mozdulatnál az egyik csiturinak sikerült megharapnia a vállát, de ha ez nem lett volna elég, utána többnek is sikerült a legkülönbözőbb helyeken bele mélyeszteniük a ronda robotfogaikat. A fogakat, amelyekben, mint kiderült, méreg volt. Valószínűleg lassan ölő, de halálos méreg.

Erre a lány abból következtetett, hogy a sebei nem indultak gyógyulásnak, sokkal inkább kiszélesedtek és egyre nagyobb kékes-zöldes elszíneződés vette körül őket, ráadásul szörnyen fájt, ha hozzájuk ért. S bár ez nem igazán képes megtörni egy kemény, orosz nőt, Natasa úgy érezte, egyre inkább elhagyja az ereje. Néha pedig nagyon rosszul volt, mintha belülről égett volna. Napról napra gyengébb lett, de kitartott. Szerelme kedvéért semmit sem mutatott a fájdalomból.

Egy hete viszont elkezdett szédülni és émelyegni, a rosszullétek pedig egyre gyakrabban fordultak elő, már kétszer, háromszor egy nap. _Ha ez így megy tovább, nem húzom sokáig _- gondolta és ekkor kezdett komolyabban elgondolkozni lehetőségeiről.

Persze, próbálta megtalálni az ellenszert, de az nem létezett. Legalább is azon orvosok egyike sem tudott segíteni, akiket felkeresett… pedig Fury legjobb emberei is közöttük voltak. A hírekben pedig hallotta, hogy az a néhány ember, akit szintén megharaptak, maradék nélkül belehalt. Akkor vele miért lenne másképp? Végleg letett a reményről. Nem is a saját életét sajnálta már, arról már többször is kész volt lemondani. Bár akkor valaki mindig bebizonyította, hogy érdemes még élnie. Ez egyszer a húga volt, Kathlin és többször a szerelme, Clint.

De most más a helyzet, most nem hagyhatja, hogy megpróbálják megmenteni, mert az úgyse menne. Csak fájdalmat okozna a szeretteinek, pedig éppen elég, ha neki fáj. Féltette őket, így inkább hazudott. Hazudott, de egyszer el kell mondania nekik, még mielőtt elmegy, hogy ne vigyen hazugságokat a sírba. És talán pont most jött el az idő.

A gép leszállt Los Angeles külvárosában. Az óceán mellett landolt. A nap magasan járt, itt még csak reggel 11 óra volt.

- Clint…? - kezdte bizonytalanul.

- Igen? – válaszolta a férfi gombóccal a torkában, mert már a gépen érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben.

- El kell mondanom valamit…

- Mégpedig?

- Hazudtam az előbb…neked…mindenkinek.

- Valahogy éreztem – sóhajtotta Barton csalódottan.

- Nem szeretnék csa…vagyis nem alapíthatok most családot…veled.

- Figyelj, drágám, ha bizonytalan vagy én szívesen várok… Csak élvezzük az életet és lazítsunk egy kicsit. – Még mindig abban reménykedett, hogy volt valami őszinteség, legalább abban, hogy a lány vele szeretne lenni.

- Nem erről van szó… nekem nincs időm élvezni…és nincs időm gyerekre sem…

- Jajj, ne már… Mi van veled, Nati? Egész idő alatt olyan letargikus vagy…

- Nem szülhetek gyereket, bármennyire is szeretnék, mert már nincs kilenc hónapom…maximum három… a gyerek is velem halna. Nem sodorhatok veszélybe még egy ártatlan életet, túl sok van már a rovásomon… - Barton hirtelen nem jutott szóhoz.

- …mi…MICSODA?! Hogy érted, hogy maximum három hónap?

- Clint, kérlek…

- Beteg vagy? Mi történt?! – rázta meg a lányt idegességében, persze merő aggodalomból, de az így is térdre esett a fájdalomtól. – Ne már, ennyire rossz? Nati…? – segítette fel a bosszankodó lányt.

- Hagyj békén! Hát nem érted? Ezen már nincs mit változtatni, el kell fogadnod.

- De mégis micsodát? Rákos vagy? – A lány megrázta a fejét. – Nekem elmondhatod. Keresünk gyógymódot…

- Nem lehet…

- De igen. Bár nem nagyon rajongok azért a bájgúnárért, de Stark biztos kitalál valamit.

- Pont ő?! Ja, majd rám szerel egy bombát, amit meg is érte…

- Dehogy. Hidd el nekem, ha már én is azt állítom, hogy ő tényleg egy zseni. Egy bunkó zseni. Nemrég néhány gyógyíthatatlan betegség és halálos méreg ellenszerét fedezte fel. Úgy tűnik a kémia és kvantumfizika mindenhol bejön…

- Én is olvastam a cikket, de én nem úgy vagyok beteg… - ellenkezett Natasa.

- Hanem? – Clintnek most már a torkában dobogott a szíve.

- Egy csituri megharapott… - még be sem fejezte, Barton máris közbevágott.

- Ne! Most csak szórakozol velem – csuklott el a hangja a rémülettől, mialatt a vér is kifutott az arcából. – Hagy nézzem!

- Semmi értelme – _ahogy annak se, hogy elmondjam, több is volt. Minek szomorítsam? _– gondolta Nat.

- Kérlek…

- Clint. Nézz a szemembe! – A férfi nagy nehezen eleget tett a kérésének és fájdalmasan lenézett a vöröshajú lányra.

- Ne nézz így, ez nekem is fáj…!

- Már fájnod sem szabad?

- Clint, édesem, megteszel nekem egy szívességet? – Barton nyelt egyet.

- Micsodát?

- Megteszed? – erősködött Natasa.

- Igen, hát persze, csak mondd már!

- Egy hét múlva menny vissza a központba, és mond azt, hogy elhagytalak, hogy szeretőm van és megcsaltalak, ha úgy könnyebb. Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, mondhatod azt is, hogy te dobtál, a lényeg, hogy elváltunk, te pedig vissza akarsz menni dolgozni. Maradj legalább négy hónapot a S.H.I.E.L.-nél, aztán ha akarsz, újra kiléphetsz. Csak arra vigyázz, hogy ne fogjanak gyanút. Nem szeretném, ha Coulson, Fury, vagy bárki megtudná…

- Lehetetlent kérsz.

- De te megteszed értem.

- Miért nem kérsz segítséget? Együtt megtalálnánk az ellenszert…

- Nem lehet, már próbáltam.

- Oh, Nati…

- Megteszed?

- És mi lesz Kathlin-nel? – kérdezett rá a férfi a lány húgára, akit jól ismert, és azt is tudta, hogy mennyire fontosak egymásnak.

- Tőle már elköszöntem…két hete, amikor Bécsben találkoztunk.

- És ő csak így elengedett?!

- Ő még nem tudta, hogy végleg köszöntem el…

- De mégis mit akarsz csinálni egyedül? Együtt kéne maradnunk, velem és a húgoddal és a többiekkel…

- Nem, édesem, azzal csak még több szenvedést okoznék nektek. Várjuk együtt a napot, amin eltávozok?! Nem, nem akarom, hogy sajnáljatok!

- Nati…

- Egyre rosszabb…de most még bírom. Egy hétig még biztosan. Ezt a hetet csak veled szeretném eltölteni, ahogy nemrég a húgommal is egyet. Ti vagytok számomra a legfontosabbak, de azt szeretném, ha az utolsó napjaink boldogságban, nem pedig fájdalomban és szomorúságban telnének. Megértesz?

- Persze, hogy meg, de…

- Ne gondolj most arra! Van egy hetünk, ami csak a miénk. Jól fogjuk érezni magunkat az angyalok városában, utána pedig visszamész a központba és minden a régi lesz! – Próbálta Natasa meggyőzni szerelmét a lehetetlenről.

- Nélküled semmi sem lesz a régi… És egyáltalán, hova mész utána?

- Ezen most ne gondolkozz! – Natasa gyengéden megérintette Barton arcát, majd közelebb húzta, s mikor már majdnem összeért az ajkuk, még hozzátette: - Most csak te vagy és én – és finoman, mégis szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a férfit, aki többet jelentett neki mindennél. Barton persze azonnal visszacsókolt, majd még három percig felváltva támadták egymás ajkait. – És nagyon jól fogjuk érezni magunkat. – tolta el finoman most a férfit, hogy belenézhessen hatalmas, világoskék tekintetébe. – Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek, Natasa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Előzmények I. - Kathlin története**

Eközben Bécsben...

Május volt, országos vizsgaidőszak az egyetemeken és a tavasz legszebb hónapja egyben. Nagyobb ellentmondás, mit áprilisban, de ha valaki többet tanult a vizsgákra, mint három nap, akkor még egész kellemes is lehetett. Kathlin Romanov számára viszont a kéthetes tanulás után sem volt az.

Persze nem a vizsgái miatt, amiken szerencsésen átment, hanem az aggodalom miatt. Aggódott a nővéréért, Natasáért, aki két hete meglátogatta. Bár tudta, hogy ez hülyeség, úgy érezte, mintha végső búcsút mondtak volna egymásnak. Azóta folyton ezen járt az esze. Bár eddig valamennyire sikerült lekötnie a figyelmét a tanulással, most, hogy az utolsó vizsgáját is letudta, muszáj volt szembenéznie a ténnyel, hogy Nati talán nagy bajban van.

Kathlin ismerte jól. Vidám, sugárzó és gondtalan a magánéletben, de most mégis annyira nyomott és rosszkedvű volt. Bár próbálta leplezni, ő észrevette a fájdalmat a szemeiben, de akárhogy is kérdezte, Natasa semmit sem mondott. Mármint semmi értelmeset, csak terelte a szót. Kathlin felállt és elsétált a tükörig.

Az is fura volt számára, hogy Nati egy teljes hétre jött és minden egyes percét vele töltötte, még el is kísérte a létfontosságú vizsga előtti konzultációkra. Eddig a munkája miatt alig látta ötször-hatszor egy évben, és akkor is csak pár napra, miközben mindig dolga volt. Most meg mintha ez lett volna az utolsó alkalom, hogy együtt legyenek. Vagy csak szimplán kirúgták? Kathlin végignézett 171 centis, formás alakján és hosszú, hullámos, barna haján.

Nem, az nem lehet, ő túl jó volt ahhoz. A lány egyre jobban aggódott. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Nem akarta elveszíteni Nati-t. Nem akarta újból elveszíteni azt, aki fontos volt számára.

Kathlin és Natasa nem voltak édestestvérek. Még féltestvérek sem. Natasa családja még kiskorában fogadta örökbe.

* * *

_(Kathlin visszaemlékezése)_

Kathlin még csak 9 éve volt. A szüleivel és négy éves húgával nyaraltak Törökországban. Azaz nyaralni indultak, de útközben változott a terv. A körülmények szerencsétlen összejátszásának eredményeként úgy alakult, hogy a család egy terrortámadás kellős közepén találta magát. Még mielőtt felfoghatták volna, hogy mi történt, egy bomba véget vetett mindennek. Csak Kathlin élte túl, a csodával határos módon.

Együtt voltak, de míg a szülei és testvére holttesteit a házak között találták meg, a lány egy közeli parkban találta magát. Bár sajgott mindene, az akkor sem lehetett, hogy túlélte. Meg egyébként is a robbanás hatótávolságán kívül esett, idáig nem repülhetett. Az utolsó emléke arról a szörnyű napról egy árnyék, egy magas, sötét köpenybe burkolódzott, szikár férfi árnyéka, aki miután a lány magához tért, eltűnt a fák közözött. Kathlin nem tudta, hogy az az ember mentette-e meg az életét, és ha igen, akkor hogyan és miért, de nem eredt utána, mert erőt vett rajta a felismerés. Hiába élte túl, egyedül maradt.

Szegény kislánynak még ideje sem maradt a gyászra, mert mikor elérte volna a robbanás központját, szüleit keresve, két erős kéz ragadta meg és tuszkolta egy kocsiba. Két napon át autóztak, és végük Krím félszigetén kötöttek ki. A hely ismeretlen volt a lánynak, de arra rögtön rájött, hogy el akarják adni. Emberkereskedők markába került.

És amikor azt hitte, ennél már rosszabb nem is lehetne, az egyik fickó elkezdte molesztálni. Először a cipőjétől szabadította meg a rettegő kislányt, aki reménytelenül próbált segítséget kérni bekötözött száján keresztül. Néhány percig úgy tűnt, nem jön senki. Már épp beletörődött volna kegyetlen sorsába, amikor hirtelen egy 15 év körüli, hosszú, meggyvörös hajú és égkék szemű angyal bukkant fel a zsákutca végén.

Az az angyal Natasa volt, de ezt Kathlin még nem tudta. Ahogy azt sem, hogy mire képes az előbb említett lány. Natasa könnyűszerrel elbánt a három támadójával, olyan mozdulatokat használva, amelyekről Lin még csak álmodni sem mert, majd kézen ragadta és az utcára vonszolta a megrettent kislányt.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte oroszul, de Kathlin nem értette, csak rázta a fejét. Végül pár óra alatt K lerajzolta, hogy mi történt vele az elmúlt napokban, hogy árva lett, és hogy elrabolták. Azt is elmondta volna, hogy nincs hova mennie, de ezt Natasa magától is megértette. Nem tervezett aznapra semmi különöset, csak egy kis sétát a városban, de mikor arra tévedt megesett a szíve a meggyötört lányon. Felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi és még aznap rávette a szüleit, hogy fogadják örökbe.

Romanovéknak úgy sem születhetett volna több gyerekük, és Natasa egyedül volt, így hát beleegyeztek. Úgy szerették Kathlint, mintha saját lányuk lett volna, a lány pedig cserébe keveset mutatott a gyászából és mindenben segített. Natival nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz. Minden titkukat megosztották és mindenben segítették egymást. Mintha valódi vér szerinti testvérek lettek volna.

Natasa harcolni tanította Kathlint, elboldogulni a kemény, orosz világban. Nővéreként vigyázott rá és támogatta. Kathlin cserébe mindig mindenben mellette állt, leginkább az akkoriban gyakori érzelemingadozásaiban. Átsegítette Natasát a hullámvölgyeken és vele örült a hegy tetején.

De mire Kathlin végre újra elkezdte volna élvezni az életet, amit Natasa adott neki, a sors megint közbeszólt. A nevelőszülei meghaltak, vagyis meggyilkolták őket. Ő ekkor már tizenhat éves volt, Natasa pedig huszonkettő. A nővére borzasztóan kiborult és bosszút esküdött. Bármennyire is fontos volt neki Kathlin, a gyilkosok nyomába eredt. Húgának viszont nem hagyta, hogy kövesse. Azt mondta, fejezze be a gimit. És Kathlin úgy tett. Mindig mindent megtett Nati-nak, mert nem tudta eléggé meghálálni neki azt, amit érte tett, hiába magyarázta nővére, hogy neki az is elég, hogy van kit szeretnie.

Natasa sosem élt vissza Kathlin kedvességével, de abban az évben elszaladt vele a ló. Megkereste és megölte szüleik gyilkosait, de akkor benne is meghalt valami. Rossz társaságba keveredett, önző és törvényellenes célokra használta harci képességét, amit húga mindig is csodált, de sosem tudott a nyomába érni.

Persze Kathlin sem volt éppen átlagos lány. Bár a barna haj és bordós-barna szem sehol nem számít igazán egzotikumnak, ez Kathlint mégis különlegessé tette. Árnyékban nem látszott semmi, de világosban észre lehetett venni a hajával játszadozó, a fényerősséggel egyre intenzívebbé váló bordós-pirosas árnyaltot, és nagyon erős fényben már a szemei is inkább meggyszínűnek hatottak.

Alakja pedig Natasáéhoz hasonlóan formás és izmos volt, bár kicsit magasabb volt és vékonyabb. Aki nem ismerte történetüket, az akár el is hihette, hogy legalább egy közös szülőtől származnak: bájos arc, határozott tekintet és magával ragadó kisugárzás. Ez maradt meg legjobban azokban, akik látták őket.

De a bizonytalan szépség mögött valami más is megbújt. Valami, ami „igazán különlegessé tette" Kathlin-t – fogalmazta meg Natasa. Míg az előbbi orosz amazon hajlékonyságát és harci tehetségét felhasználva szinte minden nehéz helyzetből győztesen került ki, addig húga sem volt teljesen tehetetlen. Ő is megtanulta a keleti küzdősportok és a rögtönzés alapjait, de képessége nem ebben nyilvánult meg.

Kiderült ugyanis Kathlin tizenötödik születésnapja után pár nappal, hogy a lány valamely rejtélyes módon irányítani tudja az energiát. Pontosabban minden, a környezetében lévő energiát a sajátját beleértve. [Áttranszformálhatja a különféle energiatípusokat egymásba, vagy átalakíthatja segítségükkel az anyagokat különféle fázisokba, akár egymásba is. Persze ezt az egészet csak meghatározott, legalábbis valahol véges mértékben, mivel az ilyen műveletek nagyságrendekkel több energiát igényeltek, mint amit ténylegesen visszakapunk a végén.

A legtöbb a folyamat elindításánál nyelődik el, de sok fogy a fenntartás és irányítás során is. A maradékból még távozhat is vissza a környezetbe, így a kapott energia lényegesen kevesebb a befektetettnél. Ráadásul az energiasűrűség is számít. A mozdulatlan tárgyak energiája nagyon kicsi és ritka, a mozgó rendszereké nagyobb, de a legsűrűbb és legnagyobb energiája az élő szervezeteknek van. Ezt lehet a legjobban kihasználni. Vigyázni kell viszont, mert minél bonyolultabb egy élőlény, annál erősebben borítja fel belső egyensúlyát az, ha kívülről belepiszkálnak az energiarendszerébe. Így a fák energiáját nyugodtan lehet használni, de ez amúgy is a legkevésbé etikátlan, viszont egy emberrel már az is végezhet, ha csak éppen megérintik az aurája belsejét, ahol az áramló energia található.]*

Erre úgy derült fény, hogy Kathlin egyszer dühében kiöntött egy pohár kávét, anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna, ráadásul a lehűlt ital tűzforróvá vált. Szerencsére ekkor csak ő és Natasa tartózkodtak a házban, így ez titok maradhatott. Nővére szerint ugyanis az emberek sosem nézték jó szemmel azt, ha valaki más, …ha különleges. Meg több okból is biztonságosabbnak látta ezt a megoldást és húga egyetértett vele. Persze, nem értettek mindenben egyet, de ebben igen.

Kathlin elkezdte próbálgatni képességét: egy hét múlva már kisebb tárgyakat tudott az erejével felemelni és mozgatni (legtöbbször a kezét is kellett hozzá mozgatnia, ami átvezette az energiát a tárgyba), vizet forralni, egyes anyagokat megolvasztani és elpárologtatni. Három hét múlva már szekrényeket emelt és gyertyákat gyújtott meg, valamint üveget tört ki puszta gondolattal – meg egy kis erőlködéssel. Két hónap alatt megtanulta az energiát (legnagyobbrészt a sajátját, amiből képessége miatt sokkal több volt, mint a hétköznapi embereknek) átvinni mozdulataiba, így egyszerűbb volt szétrúgni például egy falat, mint koncentrációval lerombolni. Ezen kívül már bárhol és bármin képes volt tüzet gyújtani, eltéríteni a vízsugarat és törött anyagot újra összerakni.

Még pár hónap és rájött, hogyan hozzon létre olyan erőteret, ami egyszerre viselkedhet mágneses és fizikai pajzsként, valamint fegyverként, amivel messziről is harcképtelenné teheti ellenfeleit. Elég volt tíz méterről meglendítenie a kezét, és a másik már repült is.

Így ment ez egy évig, amely során Kathlin újabb és újabb képességeit fedezte fel, Natasa pedig segített a gyakorlásban. Végül arra jutottak, hogy az ilyen képességet nevezhették egykoron mágiának, csak akkor még nem értették. …de igazán még most sem.

Natasa kezdettől fogva megértette és támogatta a mágia gyakorlásában Kathlint, de egy év után még nem tartotta elég erősnek, hogy vele tartson. Meg amúgy is túl fiatal volt még… így egyedül vágott neki a világnak, mialatt húga egyre jobb és jobb lett, míg már százakkal is elbánhatott volna, bár ezt nem igen tervezte. Inkább fizikát és más természettudományokat tanult, hogy még inkább megértse ereje lényegét. Nővéréről eközben mit sem tudott.

Natasa szülei megbosszulása után kínzó ürességet érzett, amin még húga sem segíthetett volna. Ezt az űrt kezdetben további meggondolatlan, önző cselekedetekkel próbálta kitölteni, mint bankrablás és ékszerlopás, tiltott áruk csempészete… De az űr nem telt be, egyre tágult, Natasa pedig egyre mélyebbre süllyedt a szakadékban.

Már nem volt a maga ura többé. Rossz társaságba keveredett, és először pénzért, de később kényszer hatására követett el szörnyűbbnél szörnyűbb bűntetteket, mint fegyvercsempészet, bérgyilkosság, terror-akció, és ott volt az a bizonyos kórháztűz is… Ártatlanok vesztették életüket Natasa ámokfutása nyomán, és a legrosszabb szerinte az volt, hogy néha még élvezte is és nem akart leállni.

Kathlin persze minderről mit sem tudott, pedig megszakadt volna a szíve, ha ilyennek látja szeretett Natasáját, míg egy nap…

...

Két éve történt, áprilisban. Kathlin elsőéves volt az egyetemen. Éppen tizenkilencedik születésnapját ünnepelte néhány ismerősével belvárosi albérletében, egy kis iszogatással, mikor kopogtattak. Helyesbítve, valaki majd betörte az ajtót a dörömböléssel.

- KATHLIN, nyisd ki az ajtót! – hallotta meg egy ismeretlen férfi türelmetlen és erőteljes ordítását. Kezdetben kissé meg is rettent, de a határozott hang valahogy még is megbízhatóságot árasztott, így hát elindult a bejárat felé. Barátai meglepetten nézték.

- Várunk még valakit? – értetlenkedtek.

- Én is ezt szeretném kideríteni – jelentette ki Kathlin. – Ki van ott?! – ordított át az ajtó túloldalára.

- Te vagy az, Kathlin? – kérdezett vissza a hang.

- Igen, én, de…

- Nyisd ki az ajtót! – követelte a hang.

- Majd ha elárulja végre, hogy ki maga és miért…

- Az nem érdekes – jött a tömör válasz, majd a megdöbbenés, - nálam van a nővéred.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Előzmények II. - Natasa hőse**

_(Kathlin visszaemlékezése, folytatás)_

...

Kathlin megriadva igyekezett betalálni a kulccsal a helyére. Még soha nem fogta el olyan pánik, mint akkor. Mi történhetett a nővérével? Mikor végre kinyílt az ajtó, minden világos lett számára. Kivéve az okokat. Natasa eszméletlenül és összetörve feküdt egy középmagas, de meglehetősen izmos és jóképű férfi karjaiban, aki egyetlen szó nélkül belépett, azaz berontott a lakásba. A férfi nem volt más, mint Clint Barton, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ügynöke és legjobb mesterlövésze.

- Merre van egy ágy? – kérdezte tömören és miután Kathlin meglepetten mutatott egy szobát, határozott léptekkel a háló felé vette az irányt. Egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát, hogy csak így kérdés nélkül birtokba veszi a helyet. Letette Natasát az ágyra, aztán kirobogott a nappaliba.

- Küld el a barátaidat! – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Kathlin minden más esetben kiakadt volna ezen a viselkedésen, de akkor nem ellenkezett Natasa miatt. Bár a férfi nem mondta, világos volt, hogy csak a lánynak szeretne némi nyugalmat teremteni.

- Hát srácok, sajnálom, de hallottátok: vége a bulinak – kezdte – köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek.

- Ne már, ezt nem mondod komolyan?! – háborogtak, de Barton közbeszólt.

- Dehogynem! Na, indulás, gyerünk! – tessékelte őket az ajtó felé, mintha csak ő lett volna a házigazda, mire a fiatalok még jobban értetlenkedtek.

- Még is ki maga, hogy csak így…?! – A férfi már ugrott is volna a kijelentésre, de Kathlin még idejében megállította.

- Nem érdekes, srácok, most induljatok. Majd máskor bepótoljuk…de ti akár ma is folytathatjátok, csak valahol máshol, például…

- Elég a szövegből! – türelmetlenkedett Barton. – TŰNÉS!

Kathlin barátai megrettenve igyekeztek elérni a lépcsőházat, miközben egymással dulakodtak a kijutásért. Fél perc sem telt bele, és a lakásra újra csend borult.

- Na, hála az égnek! – sóhajtotta mélyen Barton.

Kathlin ekkor vette csak igazán szemügyre a férfit. Eddig nem tűnt fel neki, mennyire jól is néz ki: úgy száznyolcvan centi körül lehetett, masszív testalkattal, rövid világosbarna hajjal és igéző, világoskék szemekkel. Mindezekhez pedig még határozott arcvonások és magabiztosság is társult. De akárhogy is nézett ki, Kathlin dühös volt rá, amiért csak így berontott hozzá.

- Mégis ki vagy te és mit műveltél a nővéremmel?!

- Hazahoztam, mint láthatod – érkezett a rövid válasz. Ekkorra Kathlin már kezdte azt feltételezni, hogy ez a férfi nem képes hosszabb mondatok alkotására.

- De mit tettél vele?! – erősködött idegesen, Natasa eszméletlen testét figyelve, miközben leült mellé az ágyra, megfogva hideg kezét. Úgy tűnt, mintha Barton egy kis időre elgondolkozott volna a válaszon.

- Semmit. Ez az ő szerencséje…

- Ezt mégis hogy érted. Ki vagy te, hogy…?!

- Kathlin – ült le ő is az ágyra, végigsimítva Natasa magatehetetlen testén – Azt hiszem, van pár dolog, amit nem tudsz a nővéredről – nézett az értetlenkedő lány szemébe. - Ideje lenne elbeszélgetnünk egy kicsit…

- De nem kéne mentőt hívnu…?

- Nem! – ellenkezett azonnal Barton.

- De lehet, hogy komolyak a …

- Hidd el, pár nap, és rendbe jön! Szívós lány, de nekünk fontos dolgokat kell…

- Csak a biztonság kedvéért… - aggodalmaskodott Kathlin.

- Az ő biztonsága kedvéért nem szerezhet erről senki tudomást, megértetted?! Pont erről szeretnék veled beszélni.

Kathlin most már teljesen elvesztette a fonalat, ami ritkán esett meg vele, szóval úgy döntött, végighallgatja az idegen mondandóját.

- Akkor ki vele! – Barton nagy levegőt vett, mint amikor valaki egy végletekig bizalmas dologba próbál beavatni egy olyan személyt, akitől nem tudja, milyen reakciót várhat cserébe.

- A nevem Clint Barton. A S.H.I.E.L.D. alkalmazottja vagyok. Valószínűleg nem hallottál még erről, szóval elöljáróban annyit, hogy ez egy titkos és befolyásos nemzetbiztonsági, terror elhárítási, védelmi és hírszerző szervezet, ami az államoktól független irányítású. Megvédjük a Földet meg ilyesmi…

Nemrég viszont parancsot kaptam a nővéred likvidálására.

- MICSODA?! Miért?

- Hagy fejezzem be! – Kathlin idegesen hallgatott. – Sajnálom, hogy ezt tőlem kell megtudnod, de a nővéred az elmúlt években hatalmas botrányokba keveredett…

- Mégis mit követett el?

- Kezdetnek ott van a moszkvai nemzeti bank kirablása és a frankfurti tőzsdeválság…

- Hogy mondtad…?

- Tudom, hihetetlen, de Natasa súlyos bűnöket követett el.

- Szóval más is volt? – kérdezte Kathlin görcsös gyomorral, mert már sejtette, hogy igen. Barton fájdalmasan bólintott és rosszkedvűen kezdett bele.

- Különféle bűnszervezetek kötelékében végrehajtott gyilkosságok, rablások, csalás, tiltott anyagok csempészésében való részvétel. Gyárak felgyújtása és radioaktív anyag eltulajdonítása a KGB számára, hogy azokból nukleáris fegyver készülhessen, kémkedés ugyanennek a kommunista szervezetnek. Az amerikai, japán és német nagykövetségek felrobbantása Budapesten és további jelentős európai városokban… a kórháztűz Szentpéterváron…folytassam?

- Kösz, elég lesz – válaszolta csalódottan Kathlin. – Ha legalább tudtam volna… ha nem lettem volna olyan vak és észrevettem volna, amikor legutóbb láttam, akkor talán…talán megaka…

- Nem tehettél volna semmit, sajnálom.

- De miért? Miért tette ezt? Nati mindig is kedves és jó ember volt, engem is megmentett, soha nem bántott volna ártatlanokat…

- Ez talán gyenge kifogás, de ha megnyugtat, nem önszántából tette…legalábbis a gyilkosságokat… Kényszerítették.

- Mi?! Megölöm ezt a szemétládát, aki ezt tette vele! – dühöngött Kathlin.

- Semmi értelme, már a nővéred megtette: elintézte azokat, akik zsarolták…de sajnos akkor már késő volt. A S.H.I.E.L.D. akkorra már tudomást szerzett Natasa képességeiről és bűntetteiről. A kettő együtt pedig arra az elhatározásra vezette az igazgatótanácsot, hogy kivételes veszélyt jelent a nemzetbiztonságra. Hónapokig próbálták elkapni, de hiába. Natasának mindig sikerült megszöknie. A főnököm végül engem küldött a nyomába…

- Miért, ki vagy te, valami szuper titkos szuperkém...?! – Barton elnevette magát, aminek sikerült végre kissé oldania a kialakult komor hangulatot.

- Nem. Mesterlövész vagyok és a S.H.I.E.L.D. legjobb nyomkövetője. Azért küldtek, hogy likvidáljam a nővéredet. Budapesten sikerült végre elkapnom, bár nem éppen úgy, ahogy terveztem…

- De nem ölted meg. Miért? Ugye nem csak arra vársz, hogy elbúcsúzhassak tőle? Mert, ha igen akkor én…! – Barton megrázta a fejét.

- Persze, hogy nem, pont ezt szeretném neked elmagyarázni.

- Csak tessék! …De előre figyelmeztetlek, hogy most már késő meggondolnod magad, mert ezentúl nem fogom hagyni, hogy bárki csak egy ujjal is…

- Részemről nem kell tartanod semmi ilyentől – biztosította Barton meggyőzően.

- Helyes! Szóval, mi történt?

- Egész Európán keresztül a nyomában voltam, három hónapig, de mindig kicsúszott a kezemből. Kijevben láttam meg először, miután sikeresen felrobbantott egy ukrán fegyvergyárat és menekülni próbált. Ekkor még a KGB elől, akik kihasználták és gyilkosságra kényszerítették. Moszkvában értem utol, ahol gyors szemtanúja lehettem, ahogy kivégzi az orosz kommunista titkosszolgálat legfőbb képviselőit. A S.H.I.E.L.D. azt az utasítást adta, hogy engedjem helyettük elvégezni a piszkos munkát, de utána kicsúszott a kezemből.

Varsóban már közel voltam, de a nővéred egy gyenge pillanatomban jól ellátta a bajom és tovább állt – Kathlin akaratlanul elmosolyodott. – Egy időre szem elől tévesztettem, majd egy hét múlva Rómában bukkantam a nyomára. Csapdát állítottam neki, hogy kikérdezhessem. Nem jött be, mert helyette egy idióta kisstílű tolvaj sétált be először a bankba. Natasa kinevetett és megint elvesztettem. De hamar hírt kaptam róla, mert további törvénysértéseket követett el. Volt még néhány szervezet, ami behálózta,így nem tudott szabadulni.

Stuttgartban végre sikerült megállítanom néhány órára. Kikötöztem egy oszlophoz, de nem sokat beszélt. Kérdeztem, hogy miért nem hagyja abba, de csak annyit mondott, hogy úgy sem érteném. Erre elgondolkoztam, mert volt valami a tekintetében, ami megfogott. Úgy éreztem, ő többet ér, mint, hogy gyilkosként kivégezzék, de ez alatt újra meglépett. Kezdett nagyon idegesíteni.

- És utána? – sürgette türelmetlenül Kathlin, mintha Barton az esti mese tetőpontját húzná a végletekig.

- Utána tovább üldöztem Strassbourg-on, Londonon, Oslón, Malmőn és Koppenhágán keresztül, jelentős anyagi kárt hagyva magunk után, a S.H.I.E.L.D. nagy örömére. Végül úgy döntöttek, erősítést küldenek, de én meggyőztem őket, hogy ne tegyék…

- Valóban?

- Az igazság az, hogy minden alkalommal lett volna egy vagy több lehetőségem végezi vele, miközben harcoltunk, de valami belül mindig megakadályozott. Úgy éreztem, Natasa megérdemel egy második esélyt…és hiába mondta, hogy tulajdonképpen élvezi, amit tesz, én tudtam, hogy nagyrészt inkább csak fél kilépni, fél, hogy mit tennének vele ezek után…Segíteni akartam neki, de nem bízott bennem. Általában leütött és elfutott.

Talán fel sem tűnt neki, hogy időnként nem csupán saját erejéből menekült meg.

- Ezt el tudom képzelni róla. Nézd, nem akarok beleszólni, de abban a helyzetben, amibe szerinted a nővérem került te csak egy újabb púp voltál-vagy a hátán. – Barton megsértődve morgott egyet.

- Talán igazad van, a vége felé egyre kétségbeesettebbnek láttam…szenvedett…

- Szegény Nati…

- Dániában megint nyomát vesztettem, de egy hét múlva hallottam a budapesti robbanásokról. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban! – Kathlin kissé összehúzta magát, mikor Barton felemelte a hangját.

- Már így is elég követség pusztulását kellett az első sorból végignéznem, mert túl későn érkeztem. Nem terveztem újból elkövetni ezt a hibát. Magyarországra indultam és elhatároztam, hogy akár ezt szeretném, akár nem, döntés elé állítom a nővéredet. Vagy megadja magát, cserébe megkímélem az életét, vagy megölöm, ott, helyben, várakozás nélkül. De ezt a kérdést már nem kellett feltennem…

- Mert mi történt? Megadta magát?

- Nem egészen – gondolkozott el Barton, - de talán szerette volna…

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Nem én voltam az egyelten, aki Natasát üldözte, és nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki elől menekült. Az orosz maffia tudomást szerzett a KGB csúfos végéről és jobbnak látta eltüntetni a lányt a képből. Mire Budapestre értem, már az egész lengyel követség, ahova Natasa menekült volna, lángokban állt. Három férfit láttam a parkoló felé rohanni, és majdnem a nyomukba is eredtem, de úgy éreztem, be kell mennem.

És Natasa ott volt. Véresen, szakadt ruhában, betömött szájjal egy gázvezetékhez kötözve, ami vészesen melegedett. Odarohantam és kivettem a szájából a tömést.

„Mire vársz, ölj már meg végre!" – ordította dühösen. „Vagy talán azt szeretnéd, ha még tovább szenvednék?!" Ez váratlanul ért.

„De miért? Miért nem küzdesz ellene?" – kérdeztem.

„Mert nem lehet, és te ezt nem értheted…nem tehetem! …Ölj már meg!" – könyörgött. Kiszabadítottam és még utolsó pillanatban rángattam ki az utcára, mielőtt az egész épület a magasba repült. Ő viszont hála helyett egyre idegesebb volt.

„ Te idióta! Hát nem érted?! Ha megtudják, hogy nem haltam meg, újra próbálkoznak majd…és most már te is felkerültél a listájukra."

„Kinek a listájára?"

„Jobb lett volna, ha még Kijevben megölsz!"

„És az mire lett volna jó?! Talán úgy kell megoldani a problémákat, hogy azonnal kiiktatjuk a forrását?"

„Ez nagyon "jól" esett, kösz!" – fordított hátat, de elkaptam a kezét.

„Figyelj, még mindig nem késő! Gyere velem és ha önként feladod magad, nem lesz semmi …"

„Te tényleg ennyire naiv vagy? Itt nincs olyan, hogy nem lesz semmi gond. Itt csak rossz döntés van és még rosszabb…sajnálom" – nézet a szemembe, mintha azt szerette volna mondani, hogy bár minden másképp lett volna.

„Mindig van…" – de feltűnt a korábbi három alak, további húsz emberrel és fegyverekkel.

„Menekülj, amíg lehet!" – kiáltotta Natasa, amin meglepődtem, mert eddig nem is gondoltam, hogy nem csak én vagyok az, akit érdekel a másik sorsa.

„Nem hagylak itt!" – jelentettem ki, amit nem helyeselt, de nem is ellenkezett. Együtt néztünk szembe a maffiózókkal. Néhányukkal végeztünk, de túl sokan voltak. Becsaltam őket egy régi házba, miközben Natasa elterelte a figyelmüket és az utolsó bombájával felrobbantottuk őket. Viszont a harc alatt Natasa megsérült és a robbanás hatására elvesztette az eszméletét. Mivel ezzel még nem végeztünk az összes őt üldöző maffiataggal, azt ítéltem a legjobbnak, ha elviszem egy biztonságos helyre.

Még korábban sikerült kiderítenem, hogy van egy húga, és a közelben lakik…

- Hát Bécs azért legalább három óra kocsival, de ha még dugó is van… Mióta eszméletlen? – Barton az órájára nézett.

- Hat órája…

- Micsoda?

- Hidd el, még egy nap sem olyan vészes… és elég nehéz volt kocsit szerezni, majd megtalálni a lakásod a belváros kellős közepén – panaszkodott Clint.

- És mi lett a ruháival? Azt mondtad, el voltak szakadva? – Barton elpirult.

- Hát, szóval, hát…más híján átöltöztettem a maradék ruhámba. – Kathlinnek most tűnt fel igazán, hogy mindig csinos nővére néhány számmal nagyobb ruhákat visel.

- Köszönöm, amit a nővéremért tettél – mondta Kathlin néhány perc hallgatás után. – Sose leszek képes teljesen megköszönni.

- Ne nekem köszönd, ő bizonyította be, hogy megérdemel egy második esélyt.

- Hogyan?

- Nem ölt meg. Ugyanúgy lett volna rá esélye, mint nekem, de nem tette. És nagyrészt kényszerből cselekedett, nem kedvtelésből gyilkolt.

- És most mit fogsz tenni? A főnökeid biztos hallani sem akarnak a kegyelemről, a maffia pedig a nyakunkon van…

- Nyakunkon?

- Már mondtam: Soha többé nem engedem bántani a nővéremet, senkinek!

- Nézd, nem szeretnélek ebbe belekeverni, amint jobban lesz…

- Azt már nem! Nem fogom újra elengedni…

- Újra?!

- Hát azt meg se kérdezted, hogyan is kezdődött ez az egész?! Mert nekem van egy tippem...

- ?

- A szüleinket hat éve az orosz maffia tagjai ölték meg. Nati minden kérlelésem ellenére elindult bosszút állni rajtuk. Azóta ritkán találkoztunk. – Barton felkapta a fejét és homlokon vágta magát.

- Ezzel minden értelmet nyer…

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tudom, kicsit elhúzódik az előzmények leírása és még az azgardi történésekhez el sem jutottunk, de szerettem volna kicsit azzal is foglalkozni, hogy mi is az alapja a Natasa-Clint, Natasa-Kathlin kapcsolatnak. Persze később még más előzmények is lesznek, még korábbról, amiben már nem kap szerepet a N-C páros, de Loki annál inkább! Még egy fejezetet tervezek ehhez a részhez, aztán visszatérünk LA-be, majd újra Kathlinhez és közben Azgard is szóba kerül. Előre is köszönöm a türelmet!**_

* * *

**Előzmények III. - Natasáért  
**

_(Kathlin visszaemlékezése, folytatás)_

...

- Hiszen Natasa szülei nyugdíjazott KGB ügynökök voltak. Valószínűleg összetűzésbe kerültek a maffiával még régebben, ezért akarták őket megölni… - folytatta Barton.

- És mikor Natasa bosszút állt ő is az egész részévé vált – következtette Kathlin. – Oh, ha tudtam volna…

- Már csak azt nem értem, hogy miért nem kért segítséget…

- Ugyan kitől kérhettem volna? – kérdezte rekedt hangon az ébredező Natasa. Húga és Clint felkapták a fejüket.

- Nati, hogy vagy? – kérdezte Kathlin aggódva, Barton pedig jelezte, hogy ő is érdeklődik a válasz iránt.

- Sajog a fejem, meg mindenem… - tette a kezét vörös hajára.

- Elmúlik – jelentette ki tömören és kissé hidegen az íjász. – Örülj, hogy ezek után még életben vagy.

- Hogyan hoztál haza? – kérdezte a lány csodálkozva, de legbelül végtelenül hálásan, amiért Kathlinnel lehet. Már jó ideje nem látta egyetlen élő „rokonát".

- Kocsival…

- Tudod, hogy nem így értettem…

- Még korábban kiderítette, hogy létezem, és hogy merre lakom – válaszolta Kathlin Clint helyett, és nagyon boldog volt, amiért nővére az ő lakását tartja az otthonának, azt a helyet, ahol a húga lakik.

- Valóban?

- Nem lényeges. Jobban vagy?

- Igen – vágta rá rögtön Natasa, aki, bár gyötörte a fájdalom, nem akart még több konfrontációt.

- Remek. Akkor most megyek és hagylak titeket fecsegni lányok – jelentette ki Kathlin beszélhetnékje láttán. – Van valami kajád? – kérdezte az utóbbit.

- A hűtőben – jött cserébe a rövid válasz.

- Kathlin… - kezdte volna Natasa fájdalmak közt, fáradtan a magyarázkodást, de húga megállította.

- Ne, ne magyarázkodj! Megbocsátok. Tudom, hogy megbántad, és azt is, hogy nem örömmel tetted. Sajnálom…annyira sajnálom, hogy nem álltam melletted, amikor a legnagyobb szükséged lett volna rám…

Natasa könnyes szemmel húzta magához és ölelte át Kathlint.

- Te meg miről beszélsz?! Végig mellettem voltál…

- De nem fizikailag. Nem tudtam megakadályozni, még csak nem is sejtettem, nagyon sajnálom.

- Nem a te hibád volt, csakis én tehetek róla…

- Mindketten hibáztunk! Nem szabad lett volna elengednem téged! Ha tudtam volna…

- Lin, senki nem láthatta előre.

- De rájöhettem volna, amikor néhányszor hazajöttél, segíthettem volna…

- A világért sem kevertelek volna bele! Lin, te sokkal fontosabb vagy nekem, minthogy ekkora terhet ruházzak rád.

Kathlin megszorította nővére kezét.

- Jobban bírom a terhelést, mint gondolnád. – De ahelyett, hogy kérdőre vonta volna Natasát, amiért nem szólt neki, és mindenért, inkább nem kínozta tovább a már így is megtört lányt, és így folytatta: - Ezentúl mondj el nekem mindent. Nem érdekel, ha szörnyűség, vagy ha szerinted úgy sem tudok segíteni, még az sem, ha rosszat tettél. Mindenben segítek, csak kérlek, bízz bennem. Soha senkinek nem hagyom többé, hogy bántson! Ha valaki miatt csak egy hajszálad is meggörbül, akkor azt fogja kívánni, bár soha ne született volna meg!

Natasa elérzékenyülve hallgatta húgát, hogy milyen szilárdan kitart mellette, még ezek után is, és, hogy mi mindent megtenne érte.

- Lin, meg se érdemlem, hogy ilyen kedves légy velem.

- Dehogynem! De ugye megígéred, hogy mindent elmondasz?

- Megígérem.

- És nincsenek titkok? Segítséget kérsz legközelebb, minden körülmények között?

- Csak ha te is úgy teszel!

- Rendben.

- Rendben – fogtak kezet, aminek újfent ölelés lett a vége.

- Most, hogy újra közös nevezőre találtatok – lépett be Barton a szobába – talán arról is dönthetnénk, hogy hogyan tovább.

- Akarod, hogy elküldjem? – ajánlotta fel Kathlin készségesen nővérének, aki még szemmel láthatóan elég rossz állapotban volt.

- Megtennéd? – ásította Natasa.

- Barton, kifelé! A nővéremnek pihenésre van szüksége!

- Már aludt több mint hat órát…

- Az kevés. Menjünk ki – csukta be maga után az ajtót, de előtte még engedett Natasának egy pohár vizet, nehogy kiszáradjon. Kicsit csodálkozott viszont, hogy a férfi nem ellenkezik vele. Amúgy nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ezek ketten valamennyire összemelegedtek az elmúlt hónapok alatt.

Azt a tekintetet, amivel Natasára nézett még hideg, érzelemmentesnek szánt mondataival sem tudta leplezni. Kathlin azonnal megérezte, hogy mindent megtenne nővéréért, így nem is izgatta fel magát a kijelentésen, hogy az ügynöknek tulajdonképpen végeznie kéne vele.

És persze Natasa sem volt teljesen közömbös iránta. Amikor magához tért legelőször Clintet kereste a szemével, amin húga kicsit meg is sértődött, de persze hallgatott róla. Az a tény, hogy még csak fel sem tette a kötelező _hol vagyok _mondatot, egyértelműen arra utal, hogy megbízott a férfiban.

- Jól laktál? – kérdezte Kathlin a nagyot nyújtózó íjászt, miközben hozzálátott elmosni az edényeket. Barton kis híján a hűtő egész tartalmát eltűntette.

- Fogjuk rá – válaszolta ásítva.

- Ha még mindig éhes vagy, rendelhetünk pizzát.

- Felőlem, reggelire jó lesz… De most hagyjuk az értelmetlen fecsegést! – könyökölt határozottan az ebédlőasztalra. - Ha jól emlékszem azt kérdezted nemrég, hogy mihez kezdek most.

- Hallgatlak – pillantott rá a lány két edény közben. Bartont bosszantotta, hogy nem tökéletesen és kizárólag rá figyel, de végül is az ő használt edényeit mosta…

- Natasa kommunista sakkban tartói már nincsenek a képben, viszont a maffiának még rengeteg embere maradt…de szerencsére nem mindegyikük érdeklődik a nővéred sorsa iránt. Akik minket érintenek, azok az urán és robbanószer csempészek, a fehérgalléros csalók és persze azok a stratégisták, akik legszívesebben orosz gyarmatnak nyilvánítanák az Államokat.

- És hogyan tervezed elintézni őket?

- Én sehogy.

- Akkor mégis miként fogod megvédeni a nővéremet?

- Erre is ugyanaz a válasz. Nem én fogom megvédeni a nővéredet – jelentette ki, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

- Ne bosszants fel, Clint! Eljátszod itt a nagy, kegyes hőst, aki megmenti a gyönyörű lányt, most meg a sorsára hagynád?!

- Nem.

- Akkor mégis mi lesz vele? Képtelenek vagyunk ketten elbánni ennyi…

- Hát ez az! Hárman se tudnánk, még ha neked a nővéredhez hasonló képességeid lennének is.

Kathlin jobbnak látta, ha még nem említi meg a csekély tényt, hogy varázserejének hála valójában százakkal is végezhetne, ha úgy tartaná kedve, mert inkább egy kevésbé véres megoldást remélt tőle. Meg azt sem tudhatta, hogy nem kerülne-e fel ő is egyben annak a S.H.I.E.L.D.-nek a kivégzési listájára.

- Szóval, ki fog végezni velük?

- A S.H.I.E.L.D. – Kathlinnek kicsúszott egy tányér a kezéből, de sikerült elkapnia, mármint megállítania a levegőben. – Mi?! Az a tányér ott a föld felett lebeg?! Biztos csak rosszul látok – dörzsölte meg a szemét Barton.

- Igen, persze, az ilyen előfordul, ha sokáig olyan stressznek van kitéve az ember, mit te voltál – darálta el a lány, mialatt sebesen elállta a kilátást és megfogta a tányért.

- De olyan valóságosnak tűnt… - értetlenkedett a férfi az immár a pulton nyugvó porcelántárgyat figyelve.

- Jajj, ne légy nevetséges! És ha már itt tartunk… Mi az, hogy majd a S.H.I.E.L.D.?! Az a szervezet, ami megbízott Natasa likvidálásával. Majd pont ők fognak neki segíteni – ironizált.

- Ahogy mondod!

- Nézd, lehet, hogy eddig félrevezetted őket, de hogy fogod rávenni őket, hogy felejtsenek el mindent, amit a nővérem tett. Ők nincsenek belezúgva…

- Nem vagyok belezúgva! – erősködött Barton, ami még inkább elárulta.

- Hát persze, hogy nem.

- Ne gúnyolódj!

- Eszem ágában sincs – kuncogott Kathlin. – De a lényegre térve: mivel fogod rávenni őket az amnesztiára.

- Semmivel.

- Nem értem a logikád, Clint! Egyáltalán szeretnél még segíteni a nővéremen, avagy sem?!

- Persze, hogy szeretnék! – Lin felvonta a szemöldökét. – Segíteni fogok neki, hogy biztonságban feladja magát.

- Tessék?! Te megőrültél!

- Nem akkor őrültem volna meg, ha azt hinném, egyedül elbánhatnánk maffiózók százaival, akik még az igazságszolgáltatásba is beépültek.

- Ehelyett inkább feladod a nővéremet…

- Nem figyelsz! Ő fogja feladni magát, amiért cserébe elnézőnek kell lenniük vele.

- De nem fognak megbocsátani…

- Elég, ha megfeledkeznek róla.

- Hogyan?

- Nem a Natasa a S.H.I.E.L.D. egyetlen problémája. Az orosz maffia évek óta vezeti a toplistát. Ha a nővéred hajlandó megosztani velünk mindazt, amit az évek során megtudott róluk és persze mindent bevall és együttműködik, nagy esély van rá, hogy a tettei csupán minimális következményekkel járnak majd.

- Biztos vagy benne? Ennyi gyilkosságot és alkotmányellenességet nem fognak csak úgy elfelejteni.

- Ha nem is, akkor jó kis történetet kerítenek majd mellé.

- ?

- Ismerem a főnökeimet. Fury, az igazgató, ölni tudna egy olyan emberért, mint Natasa. Talpraesett, intelligens és kivételes képességekkel bír, ráadásul egy nap alatt végzett a KGB vezetőségével, amiről mi csak álmodoztunk. Akár már holnap munkába is állhatna.

- Úgy akarod felmentetni a vádak alól, hogy meggyőzöd a feletteseidet arról, hogy Natasa cselekedeteinek hasznos oldala is volt, és mennyivel jobban megérné a nővéremet alkalmazni, mint bezárni?!

- Tulajdonképpen igen.

- Ez hihetetlenül remek ötlet! – érkezett a nagyszerű válasz. – Ha valaki egy ilyen szervezetnek dolgozik, annak minden hibáját eltusolják. Ez a felháborító tény a nővéremnek most pont jól jön.

- Még szép, hogy jól. Ez az egyetlen esélye – zárta le Barton a vitát.

Ez volt az egyetlen esélye – gondolt vissza Kathlin arra az időre, amikor nővére élete hatalmas veszélyben forgott. Nem is sejtette, hogy most újra ez a helyzet.

Barton még aznap este megbeszélt Fury-val egy találkozót. Az igazgató először annyira dühös volt Bartonra, mert fontos dolgokat eltitkolt a lánnyal kapcsolatban, és mert félrevezette őket, hogy az íjász azt hitte, nemsokára neki is a nyomába küld valakit. Ám csodával határos módon meggyőzte, hogy Natasa állapotára tekintettel mondjon le a bázison való találkozásról, illetve a díszkíséretről is. Nagy nehezen Kathlint is rávette, hogy kis időre konferenciateremként használhassák a lakását.

- Szó sem lehet róla! Be nem teszik ide a lábukat az idióta S.H.I.E.L.D. ügynökök! – vágta rá azonnal, de végül rájött, hogy a nővére itt van a legnagyobb biztonságban.

Bár kezdetben nehezen indultak a dolgok, Bartonnak sikerült meggyőznie Natasát, hogy ez a legjobb, amit tehet, és rávette, hogy másnap mondjon el mindent, amit tud. Ha együttműködik, nem esik bántódása, erről Fury személyesen biztosítja. Bár még nem tudja, mi lesz a lány büntetése, a maffiózók nem bánthatják, a S.H.I.E.L.D. parancsot ad ki ellenük. Továbbá megemlítette, hogy ha véletlenül éppen állásajánlatot kapna az igazgatótól, akkor feltétlenül fogadja el. Nem csupán a kivételes fizetésért és mert ez esetben a legvalószínűbb a büntetés eltörlése, hanem mert Nick Fury nem szereti, ha visszautasítják. És van az a mondása, hogy _aki nem velünk van, az ellenünk_, Natasának pedig éreztetnie kell, hogy az ő oldalukon áll.

Kathlin megkönnyebbülve és vigyorogva nézte, ahogy nővére és Clint párbeszéde lassan átmegy turbékolásba, és a galambok, azaz a galamb és a sas elvonulnak első közös éjszakájukra. Hát igen, vannak emberek, akik szó szerint harc közben találnak egymásra. A lány magára hagyta a friss szerelmeseket, mert láthatóan arra vártak, hogy végre titokban megcsókolhassák egymást.

Kathlin úgy döntött, hogy a szemközit épületben található tornateremben vezeti le idegességét. Aznap este is így tett. Másképp nem bírta volna a nővére miatti aggodalmat és a tényt, hogy másnap talán a S.H.I.E.L.D. embereitől kell megvédenie. Megbízott Barton szavában, de minden esetre gyakorolta egy kicsit a harcban hasznos varázslatokat és rongyosra vert néhány boksz zsákot. Bár nem szeretett embereknek ártani az erejével, Natiért megtette volna. Az elmúlt időben sokat erősödött, amiről még nővére sem tudott, mert nyilvánvaló okokból ritkán látogatott haza.

Úgy hajnali kettő körül érhetett haza. Még volt kilenc órája a 11-re megbeszélt találkozóig. Majd reggel bevásárol – döntötte el miközben beosont nővére szobájába, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy nem veszik észre. Natasa Barton mellett aludt arcába hulló, hullámos hajával a franciaágyon. A férfi még álmában is szorosan tartotta a lány kezét, mintha attól tartana, hogy Natasa reggelre eltűnik. Kathlin meghatódva nézte őket.

- Már nem leszel többé egyedül, Nati – suttogta magának miközben kiemelt pár tincset nővére hajából. _Ezt a férfit az ég küldte, hogy a nővérem végre újra megtalálja a boldogságot a szüleink elvesztése után _– gondolta. Hálás volt Bartonnak, még akkor is, ha ebbe némi féltékenység is vegyült. Natasa láthatóan nem volt boldog, amíg csak ketten voltak. Bár tudta, hogy szereti őt, azt is tudta, hogy a nővérének ő nem tudja visszaadni a boldogságot. Másra volt szüksége. Clint Bartonra.

Kathlin lassan végigsimította nővére testét, a fejétől egészen a lábáig, miközben varázserejére koncentrált. Egy éve tanult meg gyógyítani, bár még nem ment minden tökéletesen és kimerítő volt. De a nővérét rendbe hozni, nem volt probléma. _Reggelre jobban lesz!_ – gondolta és úgy is lett.

Natasa láthatóan friss volt és üde, újra mosolygott. Barton szintén sugárzott a jókedvtől, csak Kathlin érezte magát zombinak, amíg túl nem jutott két kávén. A délelőtt csendesen telt, amíg nem kopogtattak. Natasa megrándult, mire Clint megszorította a kezét.

- Majd én kinyitom –ajánlotta fel a húga.

- Kösz, Lin – mondta Barton, aki kemény fél napos ismeretség után elkezdte a becenevén szólítani. – Gyere, édesem, menjünk be a nappaliba. – Natasa elmosolyodott a kijelentésen.

- Nemrég még megátalkodott, aljas nőszemély voltam.

- De csak voltál – csókolta meg a lányt.

Újból kopogtak.

- Jól van, nyitom már – rohant Kathlin az ajtóhoz. Elfordította a zárat és felkészült a rosszabbik esetre, de az ajtó túloldalán csak két férfi állt. Egy magas, erős testalkatú, félszemű, későközépkorú fekete férfi és egy valamivel fiatalabb, középmagas, nagyon világos bőrű, törékenyebbnek ható és kék szemű férfi állt, mindketten öltönyben és aktatáskával. – Jó reggelt, uraim! Szabad megtudnom, hogy kit tisztelhetek magukban? – kényszerítette magát Kathlin az udvarias megfogalmazásra.

- Ezt mi is kérdezhetnénk – jött a válasz a világos bőrűtől.

- De én kérdeztem előbb! – erősködött a lány. - Ha be akar jönni, akkor válaszoljon!

- A nevem Phil Coulson – lépett előre az alacsonyabb. – És a főnököm, Fury igazgató – mutatott a fekete férfira. – Azért jöttünk, hogy...

- Tudom miért jöttek.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Előzmények IV. - Megegyezés és újabb bonyodalom  
**

_(Kathlin visszaemlékezése, folytatás)_

...

- Valóban? – lépett közelebb Coulson, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a lányt, aki kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát.

- Elég a fecsegésből! – lépett előre most Fury is. – Merre találjuk a lányt? – lépett volna be a lakásba, de Kathlin elállta az útját. – El az útból!

- Csak lassan a testtel, uraim!

- Hogy mondta?

- Előbb esküdjenek meg, hogy a nővéremnek nem esik bántódása! – Fury és Coulson összenéztek.

- Natasának van egy húga?! – vonta kérdőre Fury az emberét. – Erről én miért nem tudok?

- Én is most tudtam meg, uram.

- Nagy kár.

- Ugyan miért? – kérdezte Kathlin. – Talán egyszerűbb lett volna velem zsarolniuk?

- Hölgyen, mi nem… - magyarázkodott volna az ügynök, de Fury ismételten félbeszakította.

- Most már nem számít! Kérem ne rontsa tovább a helyzetet és álljon félre!

- Majd ha megesküdtek! – erősködött a lány.

- Hölgyem, így kénytelenek leszünk erőszakot alkalmazni! – nyúlt Fury az öve felé, ahol valószínűleg a pisztolyát tartotta.

- Ez esetben, én is rákényszerülök – tárta szét a karjait a lány magabiztosan.

- Kisasszony, csak szólok, hogy ön jelenleg a S.H.I.E.L.D. vezérigazgatóját fenyegeti – lépett közbe Coulson.

- Teszek rá! – vágta rá a lány könnyedén. – Bárkit megfenyegetek, aki bántani tervezi a nővéremet.

- A nővéred nem olyan tökéletes, mint gondolod – jelentett ki az igazgató hidegen. – Most pedig bemegyünk! – indult meg újra az ajtó felé, de Kathlin szilárdan állt a küszöbön. Fury képtelen volt arrébb lökni. Csodálkozott is, hogy mennyi erő szorult ebbe a kis fruskába.

- Gondolhattam volna egy Romanovról – jegyezte meg magában.

- Esküdjenek! – parancsolta a lány utoljára.

- Kisasszony, kérem, nem ígérhetünk semmi biztosat! – próbálta menteni a helyzetet Coulson. – Ha a nővére együttműködik, elnézőbbek leszünk vele, de ez minden. A többi majd elválik.

- Nos ez legalább őszinte volt – lépett Kathlin egy lépéssel arrébb.

- Mi folyik odakint? – hallották meg hirtelen Barton kiabálását, aki fel nem tudta fogni, hogy mit művelhetnek azok hárman tíz percig az ajtóban. Hamarosan ő is felbukkant.

- Barton! – szólította meg keményen az igazgató. – Mire véljen ezt?! – nézett jelentőségteljesen Kathlinre.

- Uram, felajánlotta, hogy kinyitja az ajtót…

- Máskor említse meg neki, hogy ne csak nyissa ki, hanem engedjen is be minket, azonnal! – Kathlin nem tudott megállni egy kuncogást, és bár ez komoly helyzet volt, Coulsonnak is mosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Igenis, uram!

- Most pedig vezessen a lányhoz! Magával majd később számolok. – Barton nyelt egyet.

- Azonnal, uram, erre jöjjenek – indult el a nappali felé, Kathlin pedig kulcsra zárta a bejárati ajtót mögöttük.

A tárgyalás meglehetősen zökkenőmentesen ment. Fury és Coulson végig a tokjában tartották a fegyvereiket és Natasa sem ugrott nekik, amikor többször egymás után elsorolták bűntetteit. Mindent bevallott, és bár először vonakodott megtenni, Barton hatására az orosz maffiával kapcsolatos legtitkosabb információkat is megosztotta az ügynökökkel. Kathlin pedig csendesen ült a sarokban és figyelte az események alakulását.

- Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen! – lelkendezett Coulson. – Több évtizede küzdünk ezekért az információkért a vezetőkről, alszervezetekről és adószámokról, maga meg néhány év alatt birtokába került mindnek. Hogy csinálta?

- Épp az előbb említettem – oktatta ki Natasa, bár tudta, hogy az ügynök nem így értette. – Egyébként egy év is elég volt, a többi alatt csak felhasználtam őket.

- Lenne egy ajánlatom az ön számára kisasszony! – lépett be a szobába Fury, aki nemrég átküldte a megtudott adatokat a központba. Barton erőteljesen a vörös lányra nézett és Kathlin is felkapta a fejét. Natasa végül felnézett az igazgatóra.

- És mi lenne az?

- Segítsen nekünk leszámolni a maffiával. Biztosítunk megfelelő fegyvereket és elég embert. Ha így tesz, hajlandóak vagyunk minden bűne ellenére megkímélni az életét.

- De börtönbe zárják! – mérgelődött Kathlin.

- Erre is van egy ajánlatom.

- Mégpedig? – kérdezett rá kissé bizonytalanul Natasa.

- Ha alkalmazotti szerződést ír alá a S.H.I.E.L.D.-del, akkor munkaköri kötelezettségei miatt kénytelenek leszünk szabad lábra helyezni.

- Tehát vagy a maguk csicskája lesz, vagy megszívta – szűrte le Kathlin a lényeget.

- Hát, azért én enyhébben fogalmaznék – szólt rá Coulson.

- Elvállalom! – jelentette ki Natasa tömören. Furyék felkapták a fejüket. Valójában arra számítottak, hogy győzködniük kell majd a lányt.

- De hiszen ez nagyszerű, kedvesem! – lelkendezett Barton csókot nyomva a lány homlokára.

- Így már érthető – jegyezte meg Fury.

- Talán lemaradtunk valamiről? – kérdezte Coulson.

- De csak ha Barton ügynökkel egy munkakörbe kerülök –kötötte ki Natasa.

- Uram? – kérdezte Barton.

- Itt csak én állítok feltételeket… - kezdte volna az igazgató, de Coulson jobb belátásra térítette.

- Uram, így örökre elveszíti a lányt. Tegnap még azt mondta, hogy mindenképpen meg kell szereznünk magunknak…

- A nővérem nem valami ereklye, hogy így beszéljenek róla! – dühöngött Kathlin.

- Jól van, most az egyszer megengedem – válaszolta Fury elengedve a füle mellett Kathlin megjegyzését.

- Remek! – ölelte át Natasát Barton, aki a nyakába ugrott.

- Khmm…mintha említette volna, hogy a lány rossz állapotban van – emlékeztette az igazgató.

- Hamar rendbe jött – válaszolta Clint, bár ő is csodálkozott rajta. Kathlin persze hallgatott.

- Szerintem meg csak helyzeti előnyt látott abban, hogy mi keressük fel magukat… - kötekedett az igazgató.

- Talán igen – vigyorgott Clint. Fury fejét csóválva távozott.

- Két nap múlva jelentkezzenek nálam a bázison. Viszlát! – lépett ki az ajtón.

- Viszlát, uram! – köszönt el Barton megkönnyebbülve.

- Örömömre szolgál, hogy megismerhettem önöket! – fogott kezet Coulson Natasával és húgával. Kathlin bizonytalanul nyújtott kezet az ügynöknek.

- Remélem, hogy én is így látom majd a jövőben.

- Örömmel fogadnám – mosolygott az ügynök, amiért Kathlin számára egyre szimpatikusabbá vált, ember közelibbé. – Viszlát, Clint!

- Neked is, Phil!

- Tartsa szemmel a lányt! – vetette oda még félvállról Fury, majd Coulsonnal eltűntek a lépcsőházban.

- Most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Kathlin kicsivel később, csalódottan. – Újra nem látlak egy évig? – Natasa megértően a vállára tette a kezét.

- Egy jó ideig biztosan. Az egész maffiát felszámolni…nem tudom befejezzük-e valaha. De ígérem, hogy ha kicsit csillapodtak a kedélyek hazajövök. És minden héten írok.

- Hetente kétszer! Ígéred?

- Megígérem – ölelte meg húgát.

* * *

- Szia, édesem, vigyázz magadra! – búcsúzott el Kathlintől nővére két nap múlva. Az a két nap olyan volt mindkettejük számára, mintha minimum a világvégére készülnének. Barton viszont élvezte, hogy két csinos lány társaságában fedezheti fel Ausztria fővárosát, a klasszikus zene és tudományok bölcsőjét.

Múzeumokba mentek, koktéloztak a tavaszi fesztiválon és persze a Phrater is kihagyhatatlan volt. Barton közös időtöltésük alatt egészen megkedvelte Kathlint is, és megígérte, hogy ha nővére nem is ér rá, ő majd ír helyette. Végül a lány is elfogadta annyira, hogy nyugodt szívvel bízza rá a nővérét.

- Te is, Nati – ölelte meg. – Minden jót! Barton, vigyázz rá!

- Meglesz, ne aggódj – nézett ravaszul szerelmére. – De te is vigyázz magadra!

- Vigyázni fogok.

Natasa és Barton beszálltak a SHIELD fekete furgonjába és elhajtottak.

Írtak ugyan neki, minden héten, néha többször is, de az e-maileket a SHIELD cenzúrázta, így a lány sosem tudhatta, merre járnak éppen, vagy hogy állnak az üggyel. Kathlin viszont talpraesett lány volt, egy informatikus barátja segítségével két hét próbálkozás után sikerült feltörnie a szervezet biztonsági rendszerét és elintéznie, hogy a hálózat ne illetéktelen behatolóként jelezze ki. Így titokban, feltűnés nélkül nyomon követhette a maffiaellenes akció minden mozzanatát, barátja és nővére sorsára különös figyelemmel.

Mikor ritkán hazalátogattak persze hallgatott a dologról, és alaposan kikérdezte őket. Azok ketten már olyannyira összemelegedtek, hogy felváltva fejezték be egymás mondatait, amin Kathlin mindig jót mosolygott.

* * *

Egy év múlva valami felkeltette a figyelmét a központi dokumentumok között: a maffiaprogramot két hete lezárták. Ami viszont még gyanúsabbá tette ezt a tény az az volt, hogy a Natasáék már pontosan két hete nem írtak, nem válaszoltak, még a rendszerben sem talált semmit róluk. Megpróbált beszélni Furyval, vagy Coulsonnal, de persze nem kapcsolták.

Azonnal arra következtetett, hogy Clint és a nővére csapdába estek, a S.H.I.E.L.D. pedig megpróbálja eltussolni a dolgot. Rövid mérlegelés után úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha maga indul a nyomukba. Az igazgató úgy se mondana semmit, csak az idejét vesztegetné, ha betörne a központba. Az egyetlen kiindulási pontja az az üzenet volt, amit Bartontól kapott nemrég. A címzésnél a két héttel ezelőtti dátum szerepelt.

Kézzel írt üzenet volt, New York-ból feladva, nem e-mail, mint korábban. A lánynak rögtön leesett, hogy az íjász olyan információt szeretne megosztani vele, amelyet a felettesei nyilvánvalóan nem szívesen hoznának napvilágra.

_Kathy!_

_Sajnálom, de rosszul alakulnak a dolgok. Elárultak minket és néhány emberünk csapdába esett. Natasa engedély nélkül indult utánuk. Elkéstem, nem tudtam megállítani, sajnálom. Ma indulok utána pár társammal._

_Az ügynököket egy norvég kisvárosban tartják fogva, a hegyek között, szó szerint a világ végén. Natasa is oda mehetett. Ha meglett a nővéred, értesítelek. Addig is készülj fel, hogy menekülnünk kellesz!_

_Fury szerint az ellenségeink könnyen tudomást szerezhettek rólad, és miattunk téged is veszélyeztethetnek. Kérlek, nagyon vigyázz magadra. Ha itt végeztem, találkozunk, és mindkettőtöket biztonságba helyezlek._

_Minden jót,_

_Clint_

_Elfogták őket, nincs más magyarázat arra, hogy még mindig nem jelentkeztek _– gondolta Kathlin. Még aznap utánuk indult. Már bánta, hogy két hetet várt ezzel a lépéssel. Hiába hitt Clintben, egyedül ő sem boldogulhatott. Már csak abban reménykedett, hogy még nem késő, hogy még életben vannak.

...

Jeges szél gomolygott Svalbard hóval és sziklákkal tarkított pusztáin. Clint nem említette, hogy az a bizonyos kisváros az észak norvég szigetvilág kellős közepén található, így Kathlinnek négy teljes napjába telt, míg feltörte Fury legtitkosabb adatbázisát a pontos címért, kitalált valami hihető mesét a barátainak és ráakadt egy pilótára, aki van olyan bolond, hogy csinos kis összegért a magángépén egészen Svalbard-ig repítse.

Két órája szállt le egy kisvárosban. A hely, amit keresett innen még tíz kilométer a hegyek között, levegőből nem megközelíthető. Mivel szabad hójárművet nem talált, egy lovat vett kölcsön egy helyi gazdától, bár az előbbi erről még nem tudott.

A hideg és az arcába süvítő szél már-már elviselhetetlenné vált, amikor két hegy között végre körvonalazódni kezdett egy magas, modern falú épület. Közelebb vágtatott, majd hátsó bejárat után nézett…

_(Visszatekintés vége)_

* * *

- Kathlin! KATHLIN! – A lány riadtan zökkent ki gondolataiból. Az ajtóhoz sietett. Mia volt az, a legjobb barátnője. – Siess, elkésünk! - sürgette.

- Honnan?! – kérdezte Kathlin, akinek egy része még mindig Svalbardon járt.

- A félévzáró buliról, te bolond! Na gyere! – vonszolta volna ki az ajtón barátnőjét.

- De nem lehet…

- Miért nem? – Kathlin fájdalmasan nézett. – Már megint a nővéreden jár az eszed?

- Igen.

- Ugyan már, biztos csak sok dolga van. Hiszen nemrég egy egész hetet veled töltötte.

- De mi van, ha csak azért, hogy…

- Hogy elbúcsúzzon? Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy ne legyél már ilyen paranoiás?!

- De…

- Semmi, de! Induljunk! A nővéred várhat, most a saját életedet éld!

- Egy este talán belefér – adta be a derekát Kathlin és belevetették magukat az éjszakába.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bye-bye Los Angeles**

Barton egy tengerparti motelszobában ébredt. Lustán felemelte a karját, hogy eltakarja arcát az ablakon áthatoló napfénytől. A rádióból halk zene szólt:

„_Captain America's been torn apart__  
__Now he's a court jester with a broken heart__  
__He said "turn me around and take me back to the start"__  
__I must be losing my mind "are you blind?"__  
__I've seen it all a million times"_

Natasa még aludt. Barton feltápászkodott és kinézett az ablakon az óceánra. A parton gyerekek szaladgáltak.

„_Take me down to the paradise city__  
__Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty__  
__Take me home…"_

A férfi boldogan hallgatta kedvese nyugodt szuszogását. A napfény megcsillant a kék vízen. _Ó bár örökké tarthatna ez a pillanat _– gondolta az elmúlt héten vagy századszorra. Ma volt az utolsó nap. Holnap Natasa örökre elmegy, legalábbis azt tervezte, de Clint még mindig abban reménykedett, hogy utolsó pillanatban majd kitalál valamit, amivel visszatarthatja.

„…_Take me down to the paradise city__  
__Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty__  
__Take me hoooome…_

_Csodálatosan szép reggelt kívánok minden kedves hallgatómnak! Guns'N Roses, egy klasszikus, ez itt a Sound of Los Angeles, a mikrofonnál Paul Jersey! Az ég tiszta, a hőmérséklet huszonhat fok és a felhők még hónapokig elkerülik a várost! Fantasztikus nap ez a …"_

Barton kikapcsolta a rádiót és nagyot sóhajtott. Életében először nem tudta, mihez kezdjen. Nem tudta, hogyan akadályozhatná meg szerelme halálát, és hogy elmenjen. Natasa ébredezni kezdett. A férfi mellé bújt és megcsókolta.

- Jó reggelt, édesem – suttogta a lány fülébe, aki félálomban elmosolyodott.

- Reggelt, édes! Mit csinálunk ma?

- Mi lenne, ha reggeliznénk, majd együtt zuhanyoznánk, utána lemennénk a partra inni egy koktélt, és azután hancúroznánk a homokban, majd megnéznénk egy filmet, hancúroznánk a vetítőteremben, aztán elmennénk táncolni…

- Mi lenne, ha inkább reggeli közben hancúroznánk, majd lemennénk a partra és koktéloznánk, utána a homok helyett a zuhanyzóban hancúroznánk, később sétálnánk a városban, majd kiülnénk a hegyre piknikezni, este táncolnánk és utána…

- Nem is tudom, a reggel és este között nagy a hancúrhiány… - Natasa oldalba lökte kedvesét.

- Ne légy már ennyire férfi, Clint!

- Csak viccelek! Ahogy szeretnéd, kedvesem – újra megcsókolta a lányt. Ajkaik heves játékba kezdtek és percekig el sem szakadtak egymástól.

A nap, mint az egész hét, hamar elröpült. Natasa még tegnap este bekészítette a tejszínes gyümölcsöket reggelire, amiket vidáman adtak egymás szájába. Úsztak a tengerben, kergetőztek a parton, Long Island Ice Tea-t ittak és rengeteget nevettek.

Kitörték a zuhanyzó műanyag falát, az ágy egy deszkáját, sétáltak a városban kézen fogva. Fél órára még egy filmre is beugrottak, bár magából a filmből nem sokat láttak. Napnyugtakor a Hollywood felirat mellett „piknikeztek" egy üveg bor társaságában, majd este elmentek táncolni.

Később azon kapták magukat, hogy eltelt a hét és ők egymásba gabalyodva nevetnek és hancúroznak a franciaágyon.

- Imádlak, te vadmacska! – vetette rá magát a lányra Barton, de az sem volt rest és abban a pillanatban felülre került.

- Én is imádlak, Clint! – Újból egymásnak estek és így ment ez, amíg a szenvedélyes csókok és ölelések végül lassú, érzéki mozdulatokká váltak, majd éjfél után mindkettejüket elfogta az álom.

- Szeretlek, Clint! – suttogta Natasa félálomban.

- Én is téged – ölelte át Barton és elaludt.

Álmában az íjász már nem volt boldog. Végig azon gondolkozott, hogyan tudná megakadályozni, hogy szerelme elhagyja. Egyáltalán nem vágyott a búcsúra. Tudta, hogy képtelen lesz elengedni a lányt, aki fényt és izgalmat hozott egyhangú életébe.

Natasa jól ismerte, ezért megkönnyítette a dolgát. Mire reggel Barton felkelt, szerelme már nem volt mellette. Csupán egy üzenetet hagyott a párnáján. Clint remegő kézzel emelte fel a lapot.

_"Clint, szerelmem,_

_Sajnálom, hogy búcsú nélkül kellett távoznom, de tudom, egyiken sem lettünk volna képesek elengedni a másikat. De el kell engedned, ez az egyetlen módja, hogy boldog légy. Én pedig azt szeretném, hogy mindennél boldogabb legyél!_

_Most elválnak útjaink, de végtelenül hálás vagyok az együtt töltött évekért. Te visszaadtad nekem a boldogságot, melletted újra, igazából élhettem. Ezt senki más nem adhatta volna meg. Jobban szeretlek, mint bármit, vagy bárkit ezen a világon._

_Ha te is így szeretsz engem, akkor nem jössz utánam és megpróbálsz elfelejteni. Legalább addig, amíg már nem fáj az emlékem. Rájöttem, nem kérhetem, hogy menny vissza a központba, de szeretném, ha megtennéd, hogy elfoglald magad és Furynak szüksége van rád ebben a nehéz időben._

_Tudom, te csak egy protokollmániás, kontrollőrült, parancsolgató exkémnek tartod, de valójában csodálatos ember. Egész életét a világunk megőrzésének szentelte, folytonos stressznek van kitéve, így érthető, ha néha már-már mindenkit irányítani szeretne. De nagyszerű vezető és alkalomadtán egész kedves is tud lenni. Ha megpróbálsz türelmesebb lenni vele, akkor majd te is megérted._

_Még arra is szeretnélek megkérni, hogy add át az asztalon lévő borítékot a húgomnak. Én képtelen vagyok elbúcsúzni tőle, ahogy tőled is. Ti vagytok a családom. Kérlek, segíts neki túllépni ezen és te is lépj túl minél hamarabb._

_És végül szeretném, hogy tudd, ez nem miattad van. Te úgy szerettél, amiről egy lány még álmodni sem mer. Ne hibáztasd magad, én döntöttem így. Vigyázz magadra és Kathlinre!_

_Szeretlek,_

_Natasa"_

Barton könnyes szemmel gyűrte össze és vágta a falhoz a lapot, de utána újra kisimította és még többször elolvasta. Hogy kérhet ilyet tőle? Még hogy felejtse el? Nem, erre soha nem lesz képes, még ha a hiánya felemészti is. Beleöklözött a falba.

Menjen vissza, mert Furynak szüksége van rá? Ki nem szarja le?! Meg mi az hogy pont ő védi, akit még egykor ki akart végeztetni. Máig nem értette, hogyan alakult ki a lány és az igazgató között olyan bizalmi kapcsolat, amivel ő hiába is próbálkozott volna. Talán a lány tüze az, ami minden szívet felolvaszt?

Nem, nem akarta tűzhöz hasonlítani. Ha Natasa tűz volna, akkor most kihunyóban lenne. De ő nem hunyhat ki. Inkább lenne főnixmadár, aki bár meghal, mindig újjászületik. A hajszín még stimmelne is – nevetett magában Clint, ma reggel először. Aztán újra erőt vett rajta a csalódottság.

Nem, az nem lehet, hogy soha nem látja újra. Még mindig abban reménykedett, hogy megmentheti valahogy…hiszen eddig mindig megmentette az életét. Persze a lány is sokszor mentette meg az övét, de ez most nem lényeges. Most újra rajta a sor! De mit tehetne?!

Ráadásul még Kathlinnel is tudatni kell a dolgot. Nem titkolhatja el tovább, hogy a nővére élete újra veszélyben forog. Szegény lány össze lesz törve. Egyszer már túl sokáig várt, és majdnem késő le és… HÁT PERSZE! – csapott Barton idegesen a homlokára. – Hiszen Kathlin egyszer már megmentette mindkettejük életét. Felbukkant, amikor már elvesztettek minden reményt.

Hiába titkolja, az a lány különleges képességekkel bír. És itt többnek kell lennie puszta harctudásnál. Másképp hogy juthatott volna keresztül maffiózók tucatjain, hogy őket kiszabadítsa?! Sehogy. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a lány hazudott. És Natasa is elhallgatta előle húga képességét. Barton visszaemlékezett négy évvel korábbra…

* * *

_(Előzmények IV. végének folytatása. Kathlin visszaemlékezésével kezdődött, de mostantól Clintével folytatódik.)_

…Hideg volt, az ablakokon kívül jeges szél süvített át az élettelen sziklák között. Ő, szerelme és még tizenhat társuk egy toronyszobába zsúfoltan ültek, megkötözve. Bár Natasa segített nekik kioldania köteleiket, az ajtó zárva volt, egy baltával sem lehetett volna feltörni. Az ablakok meg a legkeskenyebb sziklaperem nélkül ötszáz méteres mélységbe néztek. Innen nem volt kiút.

Amikor az akciójuk kudarcba fulladt, mert ellenfeleik többen voltak, mint számítottak. Nemcsak hogy nem sikerült Natasát kiszabadítania, hanem ő maga is csapdába esett társaival együtt. Ennél rosszabb már nem is lehetett volna. Várni a halált egy kegyetlen sziklatoronyban a világ végén. Rosszkedvűen átölelte Natasát, aki cserébe hozzábújt.

- Sajnálom kedvesem, elcsesztem – mondta kedvetlenül.

- Nem, az én hibám volt – ellenkezett Natasa.

- Miattam végezzük egy…

- Nem, még nincs vége!

- Ugyan, hogy lehetne esélyünk fegyver és erősítés nélkül?

- Kathlin majd eljön értünk és együtt megoldjuk. Ugye hagytál neki üzenetet?

- Igen, de nem írtam, hogy jöjjön ide. Mégis hogyan segíthetne pont ő? Hiszen csak egy 17 éves gimnazista…

- Kathlin különleges lány, a legkülönlegesebb a világon. Érzem, hogy eljön értünk.

- Ha te mondod – hagyta rá végül szerelmére, mert a világért sem szerette volna elvenni tőle a reményt.

De a napok csak teltek, és nem történt semmi. A csend és unalom már szinte elviselhetetlenné vált. A legtöbben már rég feladták a reményt. Végül mindenki. Csak Natasa tartott ki. Aztán két hét és négy nap múlva valami szokatlanra lettek figyelmesek. Különös zajok szűrődtek fel a lentebbi emeletekből. A fogva tartóik és az itt tanyázó bűnözők eddig sohasem lármáztak ennyire.

Aztán a zaj közeledett és már ki lehetett venni a dulakodás hangjait. Végül egy test a közeli falnak csapódott, majd kettő, három, és utána kivágódott az ajtó. Nem finoman, olyan lendülettel, aminek hatására a zárnak is sikerült eltörnie.

Az ajtóban nem állt más, mint Kathlin, egymagában. Körülötte eszméletlen emberek. Az ügynökök meglepődve figyelték fiatal megmentőjüket. A csinos lány azonnal szeretteihez rohant és átölelte őket.

- Natasa! Clint! Annyira örülök, hogy életben vagytok. Kimondhatatlanul sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem korábban…

- Az a fő, hogy itt vagy – szorította magához Natasa.

- Hihetetlen – tért magához Clint. – Hogy csináltad?

- Én mindig tudtam, hogy eljössz – jegyezte meg Natasa, elterelve a témát Barton előző kérdéséről. – Na haragudj, hogy bele kellet kevernünk ebbe…

- Natasa, tudod, hogy a világ végére is elmennék érted.

- Hát ez itt pont az – mosolygott rá fáradtan nővére.

- De mégis hogyan…? – hitetlenkedett Barton tovább.

- Most nem érünk erre rá, Clint! Ki kell vinnünk az embereket – nézett körbe a szobában aggódva Kathlin. – Induljunk emberek! – kiáltotta az ajtó felé fordulva. – Sietniük kell! Még két percig tiszta a terep. Rohanjanak el a parkolóig, amilyen gyorsan csak tudnak és a hójárókkal eljutnak Barentsburg-ba. Ott várja önöket a S.H.I.E.L.D. néhány vadászgépe. – Jelentette ki nyugodt szívvel a lány, aki még pont időben említette Furynak, persze névtelenül, hogy ha vissza akarja kapni az embereit, akkor küldjön néhány gépet az északi kisvárosba. - Hagyják el a szigetet, amilyen gyorsan csak tudják!

- De mi lesz a maffiákkal? – kérdezte Barton. – Natasa szerint veled sikerülhet elbánnunk velük, bán nem értek teljesen egyet vele…

- Jól teszed! Ti mennyetek az embereitekkel és tűnjetek el. Az itteniekkel majd én foglalkozom.

- Lin, csak nem akarsz egyedül elbánni…?! – hüledezett Natasa.

- Sose vagyok egyedül, Nati.

- De fizikailag igen!

- Kérlek, most meg kell bíznotok bennem! Majdnem három hete fogságban voltatok, a többiek tovább…kimerültetek, nem lenne okos dolog most hősködni!

- Tudod, neked sem! – jelentett ki Barton.

- Talán, de tudod, van pá dolog, amit még nem tudsz rólam. Nem vagyok teljesen védtelen…

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Én b… - a lány kész volt elárulni titkát, de Natasa erőteljesen ránézett és ingatta a fejét, hogy ne tegye. Első kézből tapasztalta, hogy a SHIELD nem hagy nyugtot az embereknek, akik többre képesek az átlagnál, még a jófiúknak sem. Nem szerette volna, ha húga egy laborban végzi, vagy magánzárkában, vagy csupán őt is irányítani szeretnék majd, mert tudta, hogy Kathlinből ez az utóbbi hozná ki a legrosszabbat.

Nem volt áruló, de akkor jobbnak látta, ha a szürke farkasból nem csinálnak házőrző kutyulit és hagyják, hogy a vadonból segítse őket, szabad belátása szerint. Mert Natasa tudta, hogy húga mindig segíteni fog a reménytelen helyzetekben. De most még túl fiatal ehhez az egé ennek vége, ráveszi, hogy folytassa a tanulást.

- Nekem fekete övem van karatéból – keresett más magyarázatot Kathlin.

- Nekem meg három, de mit értem vele? – akadékoskodott Barton, de a lány nem engedett.

Kathlin ellentmondást nem tűrve kitessékelte az embereket a járművekhez, hagyta, hogy Clint és nővére még elintézzen néhány őket felfedező maffiát, de azután Natasa elvonszolta szerelmét a hójárműhöz. Kathlin egyedül maradt. Barton nem értette, hogy hagyhatta szerelme egyedül a húgát azokkal.

- Én inkább a gazfickók miatt aggódom – jegyezte meg a vörös lány.

Kathlin legalább száz fegyveres, könyörtelen férfival nézett szembe a hallban. Már négy napja eldöntötte, mit fog tenni, de mégis meggyengült, amikor végre eljutott célja végrehajtásáig. Mégsem ölhet meg száz embert… De ezek mind rossz emberek, a maffia veleje, sosem fognak megváltozni. Nincs mit tenni. Már így is túl kegyes volt.

Az előbb feltette a kérdést, hogy megadják-e magukat, de egyikük sem volt hajlandó. Közeledtek felé. Kathlin lehunyta a szemét, hogy jobban átérezhesse a környezetében áramló energiát: a vad, északi szelet, a szilárd sziklákat, a megfagyott földet, azt a kevés élőlényt, ami megélt a talaj közelében…az épület falait, az elektromos áramot a vezetékekben…az embereket. Nem, az emberekét nem használja, nem lenne fair.

Kinyitotta a szemét és magába irányította az energiát. Elmentek a fények. Egy pillanatra minden elsötétült, majd a lány elkezdett világítani. Kezdetben csak halványan, mint a kihunyó gyertya, majd egyre erősebben és erősebben. A kívül sárgás, belül hófehér fény végül mindent és mindenkit körbevett. Kivilágított az épület ablakain.

Erre Natasa és Barton, akik már pár száz méterre lehettek, felkapták a fejüket, de mire megfordultak, a fényt hatalmas hangzavar követte, majd az egész épület a levegőbe repült. Barton megrémült.

- Mi?! Hogyan?! Natasa, a húgod…

- Jól van, már biztosan úton van felénk…

- Hogy lehetsz ennyire nyugodt?

- Csak várd ki a végét.

Kathlin mozdulatlanul állt a romok közepén, a jeges szél a csontjáig hatolt. A törmelék őt elkerülte. Nemsokára nagyobb mennyiségű havat omlasztott le egy közeli hegyről, hogy eltemesse tette áldozatait, majd fájó szívvel Clinték után indult. Lova egy barlangban várta.

- Még téged is vissza kell vinnem, szépségem – simogatta meg szomorúan és a bűntudattól gyötrődve a bájos fjord pónit. – Mit szólsz? Milyen egy gyilkos a hátasod?

- Kathlin! – rohant felé Clint Barentsburgban. – Jól vagy?

- Hiszen látod, kedvesem – nézett rá Natasa.

- Lin, hogyan tudtad…?

- Bombával – hazudta tömören a lány, majd kedvetlenül a magángépe felé vette az irányt.

- Várj, nem jössz velünk? – kérdezte Barton. – A főnök biztos megköszönné, hogy megmentettél minket…

- Nem hiszem. Tizennyolc élet megmenekült, de több mint száz elveszett. Ezen nincs mit hálálkodni. Újra megtenném, ha újra meg kéne mentenem az életeteket, de ne várd, hogy önszántamból bérgyilkosnak jelentkezzek a SHIELD-hez. Pont eleget láthatott már a világ belőlem…

- Ezt hogy érted? Talán van valami, amit eltitkolsz?

- Szívem, hova gondolsz?! – vágott közbe Natasa.

- Helyesbítek: titkoltok.

- Viszlát, barátaim – indult volna, de nővére megragadta és átölelte.

- Tudom, hogy mennyire nehéz lehetett megtenni, Lin. És annyira sajnálom, hogy neked kellett, de örökké hálás leszek neked. Soha nem leszek képes rendesen megköszönni.

- Csak maradj életben!

- Igyekezni fogok.

Ezután, bár maga is meglepődött rajta, Clint is átölelte a lányt.

- Ááú, Clint, nem kapok levegőt…

- Elmondhatatlanul hálás vagyok, Lin! Megmentettél minket, ez nem semmi.

- Mi lenne, ha velünk jönnél, csak nem a központba? Menjünk haza – ajánlotta Natasa.

- Nem, nektek tisztáznotok kell a történteket! Bármit találtok is ki, én nem szerepelhetek benne!

- Megoldjuk – nyugtatta meg Natasa.

Kathlint még hónapokig emésztette a bűntudat, de mikor végre Natasáék újra meglátogatták, majd utána már háromhavonta látta őket, kezdett túllépni a dolgon. Minden együtt töltött nap jól szórakoztak hármasban, vagy még néhány barátjával.

Kathlin elvégezte a középiskolát, és nővére tanácsára a katasztrófa elhárítás helyett egyetemre ment. A tudományban kereste a választ erejére, de eddig nem sokra jutott.

Barton az évek során egész megkedvelte a lányt, már-már húgaként tekintett rá. A lány is szerette őt. De mégsem bízott meg annyira a férfiban, hogy elárulja titkát. Vagy megbízott, de nem szerette volna ezzel terhelni. Jobb volt így.

_(Előzmények vége)_

* * *

Bartonnak mindmáig nem sikerült megtudnia semmit Natasa kicsi húgának sötét titkáról. Mindkét lány hazudott neki erről a jelentős dologról. Bár nem értette miért, most már nem számít. Kathlin talán segíthet neki. Talán segíthet megtalálnia és megmentenie Natasát. Bár nem tudta, pontosan miben nyilvánul meg Kathlin ereje, abban biztos volt, hogy többre képes, mint gondolná.

Mégis sikerült enyhítenie a Natasa iránti fájdalmon. Bár nem azért, amiért a lány szerette volna. Esze ágában sem volt lemondania a lányról, most már végképp nem. Szerelme akaratlanul is segített neki abban, hogy ne legyen ideje szomorkodni azzal, hogy eszébe juttatta Kathlint.

Kathlin volt az egyetlen esélye.

Pont úgy ahogy legelőször Kathlinnek ő, mikor megmentette nővére életét, amikor húga még csak nem is sejtette, hogy veszélyben van. De most időben megtudja majd.

Még aznap felszállt az első Washingtoni gépre, hogy aztán a S.H.I.E.L.D. fővárosi bázisáról a központba juthasson. A lány e-mail címe ugyanis a számítógépében volt, és ő hülye persze a nagy rohanásban elfelejtette lementeni a mobiljára. A mobilja meg amúgy is tönkrement, mikor az elő nap Natasával ruhástól ugrottak a vízbe, és persze a telefont meg a zsebében hagyta.

Meg amúgy is vissza kellett mennie a felszereléséért. Ki tudja, milyen őrültséget tervez szerelme végkétségbeesésében…

* * *

Natasa fájó szívvel nézett körül Tibet kies fennsíkjain. Mindig is szeretett volna eljutni ide, de egyszerűen nem volt rá ideje. Meg ez az egyetlen hely, ahol talán nem működik a műholdas nyomkövető, mert a hegyek és sziklák leárnyékolják a jelet. Az lesz a legjobb, ha nem találják meg.

Döntött. Halála előtt valami hasznosat szeretett volna tenni. Még sötét korszakában lezuhant itt egy robbanótöltet, ami célt tévesztett és elpusztított több sziklatemplomot is. Natasa úgy döntött, utolsó napjaiban segít újjáépíteni. Két napjába telt, még meggyőzte a szerzeteseket, de utána örömmel fogadták a segítségét.

Most éppen pihenőt tartottak, így a lány úgy döntött, hegyet mászik, hogy elfoglalja magát. De még a ritka levegő és egyre erősödő rosszulléte sem tudta feledtetni vele szeretteit, akiket otthagyott. Hagyta, hogy gondolatai szabadon távozzanak a hűvös széllel.

_Kathlin, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy te voltál a lehető legjobb testvér, akit bárki kívánhat. És Clint, édesem, remélem megbocsátasz és nem készülsz semmi ostobaságra..._

* * *

**_Hello! Kicsit hosszúra nyúlt a Natasás előzmények lezárása, de remélem azért élvezhető volt, így a végén beágyazva a jelen történéseibe :) Nemsokára jön a folytatás is, amiben szerepel a központos rész is!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A központban**

S.H.I.E.L.D., Központ, május 14, New York-i idő 11:00.

- Barton?! Még is mi szél hozta erre? – Állította meg Nick Fury az íjászt, aki szeretett volna feltűnés nélkül beosonni a szobájába. Bartonnak hirtelen nem jutott eszébe semmi értelmes.

- Öhm, én csak, ööö...

- Hallgatom - felelte Fury.

- Szóval, hát…az történt, hogy…

- Mi történt, Barton? – kérdezte türelmetlenül az igazgató ügynöke arcát fürkészve.

- Natasa itt hagyta a…a szoknyáját… - Fury nagyot nézett.

- És maga képes volt átrepülni egy egész földrészt, hogy elvigye neki?! Sajnálom, de ezt nem veszem be.

- Akkor ne vegye be – indult volna Barton tovább, de Fury hajthatatlan volt. Nem szerette, ha nem tudja, mi folyik körülötte, és az ügynök ma különösen gyanús volt számára.

- Barton, miért jött vissza? Őszintén?

Az íjász a földet bámulta, hátha az megkönyörül rajta és megnyílik alatta. Nem szerette az ilyen helyzeteket.

- Csak nem mosolyszünet van? – kérdezett rá.

- Elhagyott, örökre – jött a tömör válasz. Fury pár pillanatra elfelejtett levegőt venni.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy nászútra mentek?

- Még az esküvőig sem jutottunk el.

- De mégis mi történt?!

- Az történt, hogy… - de Clintnek eszébe jutott kedvese kívánsága, hogy senki ne tudja meg az igazságot egyenlőre, így inkább hazudott. - …elhagyott valaki másért. Végleg.

- De egy hét alatt talált valaki mást?! Azt hittem ti vagytok a tökéletes pár – csodálkozott Fury.

- Csak voltunk –helyesbített szomorúan Clint. Egész jól játszotta a szerepét, mert az igazgató láthatóan semmit sem vett észre izgalmából.

- Sajnálom…

- Nem kell, majd túllépek rajta – felelte hidegen, Fury nagy megdöbbenésére. De magának sem ártana, mert Natasa kerek perec kijelentette, hogy nem tér vissza a központba. Soha. Soha nem akar már minket látni és a SHIELD-et sem. Rendes életet akar. – Fury nem tudta, mit szóljon erre. Némán nézte, ahogy az íjász lehajtott fejjel elsiet a szobája irányába. Aztán még utána ordított:

- Nem szeretne szabadnapot kivenni?!

- Majd holnaptól! Még van egy kis elintéznivalóm.

Izgatottan berontott szobájába, majd előkapta laptopját és gépelni kezdett:

_Lin, kedvesem,_

_Sajnálom, hogy újra rossz hírekkel kell szolgálnom, mint már többször korábban. De ez most mindennél fontosabb. A segítségedre van szükségem._

_A nővéred haldoklik. Szörnyen hangzik, tudom, de még megmenthetjük. A New York-i csatában megsérült, megharapta egy idegen. A méreg, ami a fogaiban volt lassan végez vele, ha nem lépünk. Eddig még nincs meg az ellenszer._

_A gond az, hogy itt hagyott minket. Úgy döntött, egyedül néz szembe a halállal…és restellem bevallani, de újból nem sikerült megakadályoznom. Viszont tudom, hogy a segítségeddel megtalálhatjuk._

_Figyelj! Hiába titkolod, hogy van valami különleges képességed, mert nyilvánvaló, hogy nem vagy átlagos lány. Nem tudom, mire vagy képes, de feltehetően többre, mint valaha gondolnám. Hidd el, elég különleges embert láttam már ahhoz, hogy ne becsüljelek alá._

_Mindegy, megosztod-e velem a titkod, vagy sem, de Natasának szüksége van rád. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy neked sikerülhet megtalálnod, és akkor majd kitalálunk valami ellenszert is. Kérlek ne félj megbízni bennem, nem foglak elárulni…_

- BARTON! – rontott be Fury a szobába. – Ezt mégis mikor tervezted elmondani nekem?! – lengette meg a gyűrött papírlapot a kezében, ami Barton zsebéből eshetett ki, amikor elsietett. – Azt mondtad elhagyott, nem könnyes búcsút vett!

- Adja vissza – nyúlt a levél után.

- Miért nem említette, hogy Natasa haldoklik?

- Natasa azt szerette volna, ha… HOGY MI?! De hiszen erről nincs is szó a levélben!

- A biztonsági kamerákon elég jól látszik a laptopja… Miért nem szólt?!

- Ha már beleolvasott az e-mailembe, akkor azt is láthatta, hogy Natasa akarta így. Nem szerette volna, ha végignézzük, ahogy meghal.

- Megtalálhattuk volna az ellenszert…az orvosaim…

- Nem találták meg. Natasa már megkérdezte őket.

- És én erről miért nem tudok?

- Nem ez a legfontosabb. Meg kell találnunk…

- Ha már itt tartunk…ki az a Lin, akitől segítséget vársz?

- Natasa húga. Még sem olvastad az e-mailt?

- Úgy értettem, hogy ki Ő? Miféle képessége van?

- Én sem tudom, hiszen olvasta!

- De szerinted elég lesz ahhoz, hogy segítsen nekünk…

- Nekünk?!

- Nem áll szándékomban engedni, hogy egyedül eredj Romanov ügynök nyomába. Részt veszek az emberem keresésében.

- Felőlem.

- Fogalmazza át! – nézett a képernyőre.

- Mi van?

- Hívja ide nekem a lányt!

- Uram, nem tehetem. Kathlin biztos nem szeretne önökkel…

- Nem érdekel, hívja ide! Van pár dolog, amit szeretnék tisztázni vele kapcsolatban.

- Mire céloz, uram?

- A barentburgi robbanás, a lengyel árvíz természetellenes felszívódása, a genfi nemzeti bank összeomlása pont mikor az olasz maffiavezér tartózkodott a tárgyalóteremben…van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ennek a lánynak köze van az igazsághoz.

- Csak nem gondolja, hogy…

- Tudom. Azt hitte nem jövök rá?! Az egyik gép rejtett kamerája rögzítette a kis barentburgi beszélgetésüket. Bár még nem tudom, mivel robbantotta fel az a lány a maffia bázisát, de ki fogom deríteni, higgye el. Mert nem lőszerrel, az egyszer biztos.

- Uram, kérem…

- Írjon! – Barton kedvetlenül gépelni kezdett.

„_Lin, kedvesem,_

_Sajnálom, hogy újra rossz hírekkel kell szolgálnom, mint már többször korábban. De ez most mindennél fontosabb. A segítségedre van szükségem._

_A nővéred haldoklik. Szörnyen hangzik, tudom, de még megmenthetjük. A New York-i csatában megsérült, megharapta egy idegen. A méreg, ami a fogaiban volt lassan végez vele, ha nem lépünk. Még nem találtunk ellenszert, de te segíthetsz!_

_Figyelj! Hiába titkolod, hogy van valami különleges képességed, mert nyilvánvaló, hogy nem vagy átlagos lány. Nem tudom, mire vagy képes, de feltehetően többre, mint valaha gondolnám. Hidd el, elég különleges embert láttam már ahhoz, hogy ne becsüljelek alá. _

_Tudom, hogy neked sikerülhet megmentened, így arra kérnélek, hogy gyere a központba minél hamarabb. Senki nem tudja meg a titkod, ne aggódj. Bízz bennem! Együtt sikerülni fog!_

_Itt várlak,_

_Clint"_

- Remek – dicsérte Fury. – Aztán ajánlom, hogy itt legyen!

- Nem örülök, hogy hazudnom kell neki. Átverem a szerelmem húgát. Ezért mindketten kinyírnak…

- Helyesen cselekszik. Nem szabad egy ilyen átlagon felüli lányt felügyelet nélkül hagyni. Hiszen tudja, mi történt a nővérével!

- Uram, figyelmeztetem, hogy Lin talán ki fog akadni. Nem szereti, ha irányítani próbálják, azt pedig főleg, ha átverik.

- Fel vagyunk készülve rá.

- Alig ha – jegyezte meg Clint. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a lány megbocsájtja majd gyengeségét, amiért képtelen volt szembeszállni főnökével. Nem szerette volna, ha Fury Kathlin után is bérgyilkost küld. Talán megérti majd.

- Várjon! – állt meg Clint keze a levegőben, mielőtt lenyomta volna a 'küldés' gombot. – Nem írtam neki, hogy hogyan talál ide.

- Ez az első próba… - jelentette ki Fury ravaszul.

- Hogy micsoda?

- Ha nem tudja magától is, akkor biztos ír majd magának. De van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a lány többet tud rólunk, mint gondolnánk. – Jelentőségteljesen Bartonra nézett.

- Én eddig nem mondtam neki semmit! Komolyan beszélek! Hiszen cenzúrázták az e-maileket.

- Oh, valóban? – emelte fel a hangját Fury. – Ha hiszek is magának… de talán nem is volt magára szüksége. Hogy máshogy jutott volna el Svalbardra, ha nem tudja, hol nézzen utána az információknak? És aznap valakitől egy névtelen bejelentést is kaptam, hogy hol találom az embereimet. Továbbá már évek óta eggyel több felhasználót jelez ki a rendszerünk központi processzora, mint ahány regisztrált alkalmazottal a SHIELD rendelkezik.

Eddig nem nagyon foglalkoztunk vele, de ha a kis Kathlin magától idetalál, akkor bebizonyosodik, hogy ő volt az illetéktelen…

- Maga szerint feltörte a rendszert?!

- Nem csupán feltörte, hamis felhasználói fiókot csinált magának. Tudja, hogy mit jelent ez?

- Sejtem, uram.

- Kívülállók hozzáférést szerezhettek a legtitkosabb adatainkhoz…

- Akkor miért nem foglalkoztak vele kezdettől fogva?

- Úgy gondoltuk meghibásodott a számláló…

- Jellemző… - gúnyolódott Barton és kelletlenül elküldte a levelet.

* * *

Bécs, másnap korán reggel, 9:00.

Kathlin élete eddigi legnagyobb macskajajját élte a tegnapi félévzáró buli után. Most jött csak rá, hogy a 'na jó, még egyet' nem épp a legszerencsésebb kijelentés a rövidezésnél, ha egész este ezt hajtogatja az ember. Tulajdonképpen fel sem akart ma kelni, de a mobilja megállás nélkül csörgött.

Valójában még ez sem lett volna jelenleg elég ahhoz, hogy kiverje az ágyból hajnalok hajnalán, másnaposan, de a hangszóróból az AC/DC - Black in black című száma ordított. Az a szám, ami akkor szokott szólni, ha nővére vagy Clint üzenetet küldött a laptopjára. Még régebben átirányította az üzeneteit a mobiljára, hogy akkor is elolvashassa őket, ha épp nincs otthon.

Fáradtan nyúlt a telefonhoz, hogy elolvassa az e-mailt. Clint beszámolója pillanatok alatt kizökkentette reggeli félálmából. Szokatlan rettegés vett rajta erőt. Máskor is volt már veszélyben a nővére. Mindketten voltak, de mindig megmentették egymást. De ez most más. Most nem tudja harccal megmenteni. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a képessége elég lesz-e.

És ha már itt tartunk. Most mégis mit tegyen? Bevalljon Clintnek mindent? És mi lesz, ha a SHIELD megtudja. Nem, most, hogy eddig halogatta már nem mondhatja el. Már késő. A New York-ban történtek után biztos azonnal bezárnák. Kathlin tudta, hogy Loki és az idegenek támadásai után a védelmi szervezetnek elég nehéz lenne megbíznia egy újabb természetfeletti lényben.

_Jól kell játszanom a szerepem! _– határozta el magában és még aznap felszállt egy Londoni gépre. A SHIELD adatbázisából tudta, hogy az Egyesült Királyság fővárosában mindig állomásozik néhány szervezeti vadászgép. Majd kölcsönveszi az egyiket…

* * *

Másnap reggel egy eltérített gép szállt le az óceánon állomásozó központ fedélzetén. Nemrég érkezett a bejelentés, hogy egy fiatal lány harcképtelenné tette a személyzetet, a pilótát pedig kényszerítette, hogy vigye a központba. Furyék már készen várták a lányt.

Hagyták, hogy bejusson az épületbe és a folyosó egy árnyékos részén vártak rá. Bartont kiállították, hogy fogadja. Az ügynök kelletlenül, de kiállt a folyosó közepére. Azt fontolgatta, hogy figyelmezteti a lányt.

Fury felbosszantotta, megtiltotta, hogy elhagyja a központot. Talán attól félt, és joggal, hogy elszökik a lánnyal messzire és magánakcióba fognak. Nick Fury nem szerette a magánakciókat, de azokat a természetfeletti lényeket, akik nem neki dolgoztak végképp nem.

Kathlinnek már a landoláskor gyanús volt, hogy nincs senki, aki fogadja. Minimum egy kisebb hadsereget várt tettéért cserébe, de legalább pár fegyverest, aki le kívánja tartóztatni. Ehelyett a kihalt fedélzet után kihalt folyosók fogadták. _Vajon hol lehet Barton?_ Nagyon hézagosan fogalmazott arról, hogy pontosan hol várja.

És akkor meglátták egymást egy az előbbieknél világosabb és szélesebb folyosó két végén.

- Clint! - rohant a férfi felé Kathlin, amint meglátta a folyosón. Barton erősen megölelte, majd kezeit a lány vállain hagyva eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Lin! El sem tudom mondani, mennyire örülök neked!

- Én is neked, de mi van a nővéremmel? - kérdezte Kathlin idegesen.

- Bajban van.

- Kösz, erre magamtól is rájöttem. Úgy értem, hol van?

- Azt én is szeretném tudni!

- Tessék?!

- Egy hete itt hagyott minket. Legalább is engem, a központot régebben.

- Akkor csak az időnket vesztegetjük itt. Induljunk!

- Még nem lehet... - fordította el a fejét Barton, mint amikor valaki rosszat tett a másikkal, de az még nem tudja.

- Miért?! És mégis mi a francnak hívtál **ide**, ha nincs itt?!

- Miattam – szólalt meg egy mély hang az árnyékból, majd Nick Fury alakja tűnt fel a folyosón. - Én kértem meg rá.

- Maga? Még is mit akarhat maga tőlem? - adta a hülyét Kathlin.

- Ideje lenne elbeszélgetnünk.

- De nekem nincs kedvem beszélgetni! - ellenkezett Kathlin. - Hol van a nővérem?!

- Nem tudjuk, de már folyik a műholdas keresés... - felelte Fury. - Most jöjjön velem!

- Clint! Induljunk! - ragadta volna kézen Kathlin a férfit, hogy magával vonszolja a gépig, de Fury nem engedte magát figyelmen kívül hagyni.

- Kisasszony, ha nem teszi önszántából, erőszakot kell alkalmaznom. A saját érdekében azt ajánlom...

- A saját érdekemben mi?! MI a fenét akar tőlem?! - csattant fel a lány. - ...Clint, csak nem...?

- Nem mondtam semmit, esküszöm...

- Azt írtad, hogy...

- Beleolvastam - mentette ki az igazgató ügynökét a kínos helyzetből.

- Szép dolog, mondhatom - szúrta le a lány. - Aztán meg megkérte Clintet, hogy hívjon ide, ahelyett, hogy együtt megkeresnénk Natasát. Nagyon ravasz...

- Köszönöm a bókot! Most pedig indulás! - Fogott egy fegyvert a lány fejéhez, az emberei pedig körbevették.

- Clint? - nézett segítséget várva barátjára.

- Nem erről volt szó! - ellenkezett Barton, de őt is körbevették és egy cellába zárták.

- Ezt még megbánja! - fenyegette Kathlin Furyt, amikor már csak ketten maradtak egy fehér falú, világos szobában, ahol a lányt egy székhez szíjazták.

- De előbb még feltennék néhány kérdést, ha nem bánod.

- Már mondtam! Maga fogja megbánni! - köpte dühösen az arcába a lány.

- Majd meglátjuk - felelte nyugodtan az igazgató és közelebb lépett.

...


	9. Chapter 9

...

- Ki vagy te? – tette fel Nick Fury újra a kérdést a fiatalabbik Romanov lánynak két óra kemény fizikai kínzás után. A mondat közben még közelebb hajolt az arcához, hogy erejének tekintélyt adjon.

- De hiszen már rég tudja…Kathlin Romanov vagyok. Natasa húga – válaszolt tömören a lány, aki bár kimerült, mégsem sikerült megtörniük a test fájdalmaival. – Fury kezdett nagyon ideges lenni.

Nem szerette a kínzást, de főleg nem szeretett fiatal lányoknak fájdalmat okozni. Ám néha rákényszerült, a biztonság érdekében…és ez a lány nem hagyott neki választást! Ki kellett derítenie, mit tud és mire képes. Loki ámokfutása után más sem hiányzott a Földnek, mint egy újabb kiszámíthatatlan természetfeletti lény általi fenyegetés.

És bár nem tudta, Kathlinnek milyen szándékai vannak, amíg nem vallja be az igazat, amíg nem áll hivatalosan is az ő oldalukra, addig az ellenségük marad. Az ellenség pedig nem érdemel sajnálatot. Az igazgató szorosabbra húzta az izzó vasbilincseket a lány végtagjain és nyaka körül, minek eredményeképp azok a húsába vágtak.

A lány fulladozni kezdett. Majdnem felsikoltott az égető kíntól, de mint eddig, most is visszafogta magát és beérte egy fájdalmas nyögéssel, majd nagyot sóhajtott. Szenvedését csak arcvonásai tükrözték igazán, amelyeket legerősebb próbálkozása ellenére sem sikerült elrejtenie a SHIELD emberei elől. Sosem volt jó a pókerarcban. Nehezen vette a levegőt.

Az igazgató még közelebb hajolt, annyira, hogy már érezte az égett hús szagát a lány nyaka körül, a vasöv mentén.

- Na, akkor próbáljuk meg még egyszer! Hogyan törted fel a SHIELD biztonsági rendszerét? – A lány állta a tekintetét és némán tűrte tovább a fájdalmakat. – Hát, ha így állunk… - közölte Fury tömören és még szorosabbra húzta a bilincseket, de most újabb izzó pár került a lány végtagjaira. Kathlin nem bírta tovább és felsikoltott. Fájdalma még a három szárnnyal arrébb fekvő folyosókon is visszhangzott.

Fury szája enyhe mosolyra húzódott. Végre sikerült megtörnie a lányt. Vagy mégsem?

- Na? Megjött végre a kedved a beszédhez, hercegnő? – gúnyolódott az igazgató. – Vagy elárulod végre, amit tudni akarunk, vagy folytathatjuk ezt még órákig. – Kathlinnek most még a percek is egy örökkévalóságnak tűntek, de tartania kellett magát a tervhez. Elárulhatta volna, amit az igazgató tudni akart. Leleplezhette volna magát, mindent bevallhatott volna… Még azt is megtette volna, hogy hivatalosan a SHIELD oldalára áll…de akkor lőttek volna a tervnek.

A tervnek, hogy kideríti, hol van Loki jogara, amivel eljuthat Asgardba, és ahol reményei szerint megleli a megoldást nővére problémájára. Hiszen ki más tudhatna többet a chituri-ról, mint az, aki a Föld ellen vezette őket?

Erőt vett magán, és sikerült kivételes kitartása után újra meglepnie az igazgatót.

- Sajnálom magát… - mondta halkan.

- Tessék?!

- Nekem csak a múló fizikai fájdalmat kell elviselnem…de magának…magának azzal a ténnyel kell megküzdenie, hogy egy ártatlannak okoz fájdalmat már órák óta. Csodálkoznék, ha ezt valaha megemésztené a lelkiismerete… - a lány hangján alig volt érezhető a szenvedés.

- Mindjárt nem lesz olyan elviselhető… - húzta Fury dühében és kétségbeesésében még szorosabbra a bilincseket. A forró fém már lüktetve égette a testét, de a lány most újra megállta a sikoltást.

- Mondja, mitől fél ennyire? – kérdezte Kathlin a körülmények ellenére enyhe együttérzéssel a hangjában. Fury nem hitt a fülének. Még, hogy ő félne? Ennek a fruskának kéne félnie… De saját magának nem hazudhatott. Valóban félt, rettegett, hogy a háborúnak még nincs vége…hogy az idegenek még visszatérnek és a Tesseract nélkül újra tehetetlenek lesznek ellenük.

Persze, ott vannak a bosszúállók…de mi van, ha most az előzőeknél sokkalta veszélyesebb ellenfél jön majd…? Hiszen az, akitől néhány hónapja a Föld minimuma a világvégét várta, csupán egy tékozló fiú volt. Mi van, ha most majd egy igazi ellenfél jön…egy hadvezér?

Ráadásul most itt van még ez a lány, akiről szintén semmit nem sikerült megtudniuk.

- Itt csak én kérdezek. És inkább neked kéne félned! – tért ki a válasz elől, de Kathlint sosem lehetett megtéveszteni hazugságokkal, vagy efféle furfanggal. Mindig a dolgok mögé látott. Nem tudta elrejteni az érzéseit mások elől, de cserébe előle sem tudták mások. Elég volt ránéznie a legprofibb pókerarcra és azonnal tudta, milyen érzelmek kavarognak az illetőben.

- Kettesben vagyunk, nekem elmondhatja…mi az, ami ennyire megrémíti?

- Te rémítesz meg. Az égbe repítesz egy több százezer tonnás épületet és még csak meg sem rezzensz olyan fájdalmakra, amelyeknél mások már ordibálva kínlódnak. Te vagy az, aki miatt aggódom.

- Akkor kérdezem másként. Mi az, ami arra kényszeríti, hogy saját lelkiismerete ellen cselekedjen?

- Nem cselekszem ellene. Azt teszem, ami a hazám érdeke…

- Oh, tehát mindent megtesz, hogy maga ellen fordítsa azt, aki talán a hazája segítségére lehetne egy esetleges újabb háborúban…

- Miről beszélsz?

- Oh, hát nem attól tart, hogy az idegenek még visszajönnek azért, ami az övék? Hiszen legutóbb is így volt…

- Ha a jogarra gondolsz, azt a lehető legbiztonságosabb helyen őrzik, leárnyékolva a jelet, amit kisugároz. Nem kell aggódnunk miatta, hogy… - Kathlin magában elmosolyodott, amiért így rászedte az igazgatót. – De hogy érted azt, hogy aki segíthetne? – nézett rá értetlenül.

- Nos, maga szerint hagynám, hogy holmi idegenek csak úgy elfoglalják az otthonomat? – Fury hirtelen nem kapott levegőt.

- Ne próbálj meg összezavarni. Miből kéne tudnom, hogy nem akarsz-e inkább ártani a Földnek, ha egy szót sem szóltál erről?!

- Talán megkérdezhette volna… - Fury már remegett az idegtől.

- Két órán keresztül faggattalak, de te inkább…

- Rossz kérdéseket tett fel.

- Na, ne szórakozz velem! Inkább szenvedtél, minthogy…?!

- Azt kérdezte, ki vagyok. Abban az értelemben, ahogy kérdezte, még ha akartam sem tudtam volna válaszolni…mert magam sem tudom. Aztán hogy hogyan törtem fel a rendszert…az jobb, ha titok marad. És hogy én mentettem-e meg Barentsburgban az embereit? Azt magától is tudta.

Hogy mik a céljaim? Ez egy nagyon tág kérdés…mivel kapcsolatban? És végül, hogy mire vagyok képes…azt nemsokára megláthatja. – Az igazgató felvonta a szemöldökét. – De egy valamit jegyezzen meg, Nick!

- Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Fury, aki nem is sejtette, hogy a lány távozni készül.

- Én nem jelentek a Föld számára fenyegetést, erre könnyen rájöhetett volna, ha egyszerűen így kérdezi. De hogy magukra veszélyt jelentek-e? Az csakis önökön múlik. És a mostani kis együttlétünk nem érdemel éppen piros pontot…

- Mit akar ez jelenteni?

- Azt, amit hallott. Ha nem állnak tovább az utamba, akkor az emberei biztonságban érezhetik magukat, de ha továbbra sem jön meg az esze…

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, és amúgy sem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy fenyegetőzz!

- Ó, nem sokáig – jelentette ki Kathlin sejtelmesen és lehunyta a szemét. Megtette, amire már órák óta vágyott, de ellenállt, hogy egy kis leckét tanítson Furynak és az embereinek. Azt, hogy az efféle vallatás semmire sem vezet, csak fölösleges szenvedés mindkét félnek.

Lehűtötte magát, elképzelte, ahogy ereje egyre mélyebbre süllyed a szilárdság tengerében és már érezte is, ahogy az izzó vas lehűl a teste körül a szíjakkal együtt és jéggé fagy. Majd amikor már eléggé megfagyott kipattant a szeme, kis erőlködéssel széttörte béklyóit miközben felállt és még idejében kiütötte a két rátámadó ügynököt.

Aztán jöttek még négyen, de a lány néhány rúgással és ütéssel velük is elbánt, majd minden érintkezés nélkül a falhoz lökte őket. Fury fegyvert rántott, de a lány gyorsabb volt és kirepítve a kezéből a földhöz vágta. A pisztoly darabokra tört, az igazgatót pedig valami erőhullám hátra lökte, amin eléggé meglepődött. Majd Kathlin után akart rohanni, de ő már addigra az ajtón kívül állt.

- Sajnálom, de most mennem kell. Jelenleg a nővérem a legfontosabb.

- Még nem végeztünk – vetette volna rá magát Fury, de a lány hirtelen méteres lángoszlopot varázsolt közé és a férfi közé.

- Szerintem meg igen. Fogadjon meg egy tanácsot és várja meg a tűzoltókat!

- Ne hidd, hogy ezt megúszod!

- Higgye el, nem úszni megyek…

- Mégis mire készülsz?! – ordította a lány után.

- Inkább ne is akarja tudni – rohant Kathlin a folyosó vége felé.

* * *

Barton rosszkedvűen ült a hideg földön, hátát hanyagul a falnak vetve. Órák óta bosszankodott, hogy mégis hogyan lehetett ekkora idióta, és mert nem tudott segíteni Kathlinnek?! _Jellemző._ Elveszíti a nőt, akit szeret, és utána még a barátját is. De csak miután becsapta és csapdába csalta… „_Nagyszerű" Barton, igazán „remek"!_ – mondogatta magának dühösen mióta csak az emberek, akiket korábban még a kollégáinak tartott, most hirtelen ellene fordultak, és amikor a barátját próbálta volna védeni, bezárták ide. Egy hűvös és kitörhetetlen cellába az alsó fedélzetek egyikén.

Nem akarta elhinni, hogy képtelen volt ellent mondani Furynak és most emiatt elveszett az egyetlen reménye, hogy még egyszer visszakaphatja szerelmét. És ha már itt tartunk…Natasa most biztosan kinyírná, ha megtudná, mibe keverte a húgát. „_Nagyszerű"!_

Ráadásul most már a szabadsága is odalett. …Nem mintha a korábbi életét szabadnak lehetett volna nevezni…Fury és a folytonos parancsolgatása…de legalább akkor azt hihette, hogy van választása. Most már a hittől is megfosztották.

Hirtelen fájdalmas sikoltás rázta meg az épületet. _Kathlin!_ Az íjász megrémült. _Mit művelhetnek vele azok az őrültek? _Nem egyszer végig kellett néznie a SHIELD vallatási módszereit és nem volt éppen egy laza kérdezz-felelek. Hosszú percekig szidta magát, miért nem volt erősebb, de egyszer csak rohanó lépteket hallott a folyosóról. Egy női magassarkú visszafogott kopogását.

Egyre közeledtek, aztán amikor majdnem elérték az ajtót…

- Clint! Állj hátrébb! – hallotta egy ismerős hang kiáltását, miután a harminc centi vastag acélajtó darabokra robbant szét. Mire felnézett az ajtó helyén már Kathlin állt. Gondolkodás nélkül a nyakába vetette magát.

- Lin! Hát itt vagy?! Azt hittem, azok az őrültek…

- Megtették – jelentette ki a lány hidegen, Barton nagy megrökönyödésére. Ekkor látta csak meg a hegeket a lány bőrén. Néhány sebből még mindig folyt a vér. Clint fájdalomtól és aggodalomtól eltorzult arccal szorította újra magához a lányt, majd gyengéden kezei közé fogta az arcát.

- Annyira sajnálom…az én hibám…megölöm azokat az… - dühöngött, de a lány nyugodt maradt.

- Hagyd, Clint. Már vége. Most fontosabb dolgunk van – indult volna a kijárat felé.

- Kathlin, én tényleg annyira sajnálom. Elcsesztem. Megértem, ha soha sem bocsátod meg, mert elárultalak, és nem tartottam be, amit ígértem…és megint nem sikerült megakadályoznom, hogy a nővéred… - Kathlin visszafordult és a férfi szájára tette mutatóujját.

- Csss! Megbocsátok. Nem a te hibád…

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?!

- Sietnünk kell, az igazgatót nem tartja sokáig vissza tűz – azzal kirángatta a férfit a folyosóra, majd egészen a gépig.

* * *

- Mégis hogy találtál rám? – kérdezte Barton a gépen. – És hogy tudtál elmenekülni az…?

- Mindent a maga idejében. Most legyen elég annyi, hogy a SHIELD emberei távolról sem jelentenek számomra kihívást.

- De… - makacskodott volna tovább az ügynök, de végül meggondolta tovább. Talán jobb, ha nem is tud többet. – Köszönöm, hogy értem jöttél…megint – nézett hálásan a lányra.

- Ez csak természetes. A barátom vagy, itt vagyok, ha szükséged van rám – mosolygott kedvesen a korábbi kínok ellenére.

- Akkor most, hogyan tovább? Natasát keressük meg előbb, vagy az ellenszert?

- Mindkettőt és egyiket sem – jelentette ki a lány.

- Most nincs kedvem a poénokhoz…

- Nekem sincs – értett egyet Kathlin – de én nem vicceltem. Én megszerzem az ellenszert, te pedig megtalálod Natasát…de még előtte segítesz nekem egy kicsit. – Bartonnak tetszett az ötlet, hogy megosszák a munkát, és hogy a lány felajánlott, azaz kijelentette, hogy ő keresheti meg élete szerelmét.

- Mire gondolsz?

- A SHIELD által legjobban őrzött hely, amit a legnagyobb energiájú gamma és kozmikus sugárzást is leárnyékolni képes több méteres ólomtartalmú acélfalak vesznek körbe, feltehetőleg a föld alatt, a semmi közepén, a legmodernebb biztonsági rendszerrel felszerelve… hol van?

- Csak nem a SHIELD katonai és kutatóbázisára célzol? – csodálkozott Barton.

- Merre van?

- Az Új-Mexikói sivatagban – és elsorolta a pontos koordinátákat, amiket a lány azonnal beütütt a gép központi rendszerébe. – De mégis miért kérdezed? Hová megyünk?

- Új-Mexikóba - jött a tömör válasz.

- Ugye csak viccelsz?!

- Eszem ágában sincs! - rázta a fejét Kathlin.

- De mégis mit akarsz ott? Az ellenszert nem sikerült felfedeznie még egyetlen…

- Viszont ott van az, ami elvezet hozzá.

* * *

- Nem! Nem lophatod csak úgy el a jogart! – ellenkezett fennhangon Barton, miközben a lány minden útjába kerülő biztonsági őrt félrelökve hatolt egyre jobban a bázis mélyére. – Ha Fury megtudja, biztosan…

- Akkor gondoskodj róla, hogy nem tudja meg! – ütött le Kathlin egy újabb őrt, a kivétel kedvéért, most puszta kézzel.

- Teljességgel lehetetlen!

- Ez már nem az én gondom – jelentette ki a lány magabiztosan és a falnak vágott egy újabb csapat őrt egy energialökettel.

- De mégis mit akarsz vele?! – értetlenkedett a férfi mellette rohanva. – Az csupán egy fegyver, gyilkolásra készült, nem életek megmentésére…

- És még ezen kívül kulcs egy másik világba vezető átjáróhoz… - egy jobb horog egy őrnek.

- Ugye nem azt tervezed, hogy… - Barton egy bal horoggal kiütött egy másikat.

- De igen – A férfi megdöbbent a hideg kijelentésen.

- Nem, nem mehetsz oda! Megtiltom! Nem nyithatsz meg egy újabb átjárót…

- Nincs más választásunk!

- Már miért nem lenne, Lin? – kérdezte szinte kiabálva.

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy a Földön nem leljük meg az ellenszert egy földönkívüli méregre. Talán máshol sem, de ez az egyetlen út, amin elindulhatunk. Mert mégis ki tudna többet az _aranyos kis_ robotokról, mint az, aki nemrég a Föld ellen vezette őket? Aki a vezérük volt, vagy legalábbis irányította őket. – Barton elgondolkodott a válaszon.

- Mondasz valamit…DE MI?! Nem mehetsz oda egyedül! Semmit sem tudunk…És Loki pedig végképp nem fog…!

- Kockáztatnunk kell. Ez Natasa egyetlen esélye. Neked pedig meg kell találnod és biztonságba helyezned őt, amíg visszaérek. Csak rajtad áll, hogy életben marad-e amíg megtalálom a megoldást. Még pedig meg fogom,bízz bennem! – nézett barátja aggódó szemébe.

Barton kelletlenül, de bólintott.

- Jól van, szerezzük meg azt a fémrudat, aztán húzzunk innen a fenébe!

* * *

De a jogar őrző és kutatóhelyéül kitüntetett teremben egy kis meglepetés várta őket. Kathlin és Barton rendíthetetlenül haladtak a terem felé. Mivel az utolsó ajtó biztonsági kódját már az íjász sem tudta, Kathlin az egyszerűség kedvéért azonnal megfagyasztotta és átadva a lehetőséget barátjának hagyta, hogy az előbbi megpördüljön a levegőben és lendületből berúgja az az ajtót.

Jeges fémszilánkok repültek szerte szét és Kathlinék már futottak volna a helység közepén elhelyezett jogar felé, de volt valami, amire nem számítottak. A fegyvert tartó asztal mellett egy középmagas, sötét öltönyt viselő, világos hajú férfi állt, háttal nekik. Lassan feléjük fordult és levette napszemüvegét.

- Coulson?! – kiáltotta Clint a meglepetéstől. – Mit keres maga itt?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném! – jelentette ki az ügynök és egy karlendítésére több tucat fegyveres őr vette körül „vendégeit".

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Nincs más választás**

...

- Örvendek, hogy újra találkozunk kisasszony – nézett Coulson Kathlinre.

- Én szintúgy – válaszolta ugyanazzal az ironikussággal a lány.

- Mikor is volt már… - kezdte az ügynök elgondolkodva – …öt éve.

- Igen, azóta már itt is nagykorúnak számítok.

- Hát igen, szép nővé cseperedtél…mi lenne, ha most az útonállás helyett inkább a verbálisan konfrontálódnánk? – javasolta az ügynök.

- Ha jól látom, maga áll az embereivel az én utamban…

- Ez csak nézőpont kérdése.

**- **Magának nem valami szuper titkos veszély elhárítási akcióban kéne éppen részt vennie? – hitetlenkedett Barton, mikor végre szóhoz jutott.

- Éppen azt teszem – jelentette ki Coulson magabiztosan.

- Ne de egy fölalatti raktárban? – próbálta hülyére venni az íjász. – Mégis miféle veszély fenyegetheti innen a földet?

- Nos, maguk elég veszélyesnek tűnnek – nézett a két látogató szemébe.

- Mondhatom, szép kis fogadtatás – jelentette ki Kathlin gúnyosan előrelépve, mire Coulson emberei szorosabbra fogták fegyverük markolatát. Az ügynök ennek ellenére megtartotta magabiztosságát, legalábbis látszólag.

- Ugyan, ez csak óvintézkedés, reméljük, nem kerül sor tényleges akcióra – magyarázta az ügynök – de ez csak magukon múlik.

- Mégis honnan tudta, hogy itt leszünk? – kérdezte Barton.

- Fury igazgató hívott egy órája, hogy nézzek be a bázisra, mert talán látogatóink akadnak. Igaza lett.

- Hát persze! – esett le az íjásznak. – És mit kívánt, hogy tegyen a látogatókkal? Hívjon meg egy teára? – gúnyolódott.

- Még az is szóba jöhet, ha most leteszik a fegyvert és távoznak a kutatóbázis területéről – ajánlkozott az ügynök - …Barton, legyen esze! Mégis mit akarnak itt?

- Ó, hát a drágalátos igazgató nem osztotta meg magával, miért sejtette, hogy ide jövünk? – kérdezett vissza Barton.

- De igen – jelentette ki hidegen Coulson – ám nem akartam elhinni, így a saját fülemmel szerettem volna hallani.

- Nyilvánvalóan a jogarért jöttünk – jelentette ki Barton. – Most boldog?

- Nem, Barton, nem vagyok. Mintha nem is maga lenne…mi történt magával? Csak nem megbolondította a hatalomvágy? – De Coulson nem tudhatta, mekkorát tévedett.

- Teszek a hatalomra Coulson! – ordította idegesen. – Legszívesebben tennék az egész világra, beleértve ezt a kib*szott jogart, de nem tehetem! – Coulson megdöbbenve hallgatta az íjász dühkitörését. – Azt hiszi engem boldoggá tesz, hogy most én vagyok a rosszfiú?! Elég volt abból egyszer is – gondolt vissza Loki befolyására.

- De akkor miért…?

- Azért mert nincs más választásunk – lépett oda Kathlin Clint mellé és nyugtatóan átkarolta a vállát. – Fury nem mondta, mi történt nemrég? Mi történt Natasával?

- Micsoda?! Mi történt? Ha már itt tartunk, magának nem épp vele lenne a helye a Bahamákon? – értetlenkedett Coulson.

- Natasa elhagyott…már három napja…

- Tessék?! Csak nem szakítottak?

- …nem azért, mert mást szeretett, azért hagyott el, mert engem szeretett… - Barton hangja többször is elcsuklott, így Kathlin úgy döntött kisegíti.

- Hogyan? – Coulson próbálta kibogozni a zavaros szavakat.

- Úgy tűnik, maga tényleg nem hallotta még… - jelentette ki a lány. – New Yorkban a nővéremet megharapta egy robotszörny. A fogaiban méreg volt, ami halálos és a Földön nincs rá ellenszer. A többi megharapott ember már meghalt…a nővérem szerencsére erősebbnek bizonyult, de már neki sincs sok ideje. Elhagyta Clintet, hogy megkímélje a fájdalomtól… De a helyzet a, hogy mi még nem adtuk fel a reményt. Hiszünk benne…hinnünk kell, hogy amíg Clint megtalálja Natasát, addig én megtalálom az ellenszert és még nem lesz késő.

Coulson egy ideig visszatartotta a levegőt. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez megtörténhet. Natasa az egyik legjobb ügynöke és kollégája volt, esettől függött. Hogy-hogy nem vette észre eddig?

- De miért kell ehhez a jogar? – jutott végre szóhoz.

- Fury mit hisz? – kérdezett vissza a lány.

- Ő sem tudja, de azt mondta a kihallgatás során sokszor utaltál vagy céloztál a jogarra és gyanút fogott, hogy talán meg akarod szerezni magadnak…

- Ó, szóval csak „kihallgatás"-ként emlegette?

- Ez nem lényeges…

- Tényleg nem – húzta feljebb kabátja ujját a lány, hogy láthatóvá váljon egyik kezén a két bőrébe égett, öt centi széles vasbilincs nyoma, majd elengedve Clintet közelebb lépett. Az ügynök mintha kissé elbizonytalanodott volna.

- Mit akar itt?! – kérdezte Coulson idegesebben.

- Egyszerű: a megoldás nyilvánvalóan nem itt van…hanem egy másik világban…

- Asgardban – fejezte be Coulson.

- Látom, gyorsan kapcsol. Igen. Loki tud a legtöbbet a chituriról, de ha ő nem, Thor biztosan segít majd…

- De ez őrültség, Kathlin! Semmit nem tudunk arról a helyről. Mi a bizonyíték, hogy segítenek, hogy Asgardba és nem máshova jutsz, hogy egyáltalán meg tudod nyitni az átjárót…?

- Tudja, kezdetben én is pont ugyanezt kérdeztem tőle – értett egyet az ügynökkel Barton, de a lány csúnyán nézett rá. – De nincs más esélyünk. Kockáztatnunk kell…

- Nézzék, nekem is fontos Natasa egészsége, de akkor sem…

- Elég a beszédből! – vetett véget a vitának a lány. - Clint, köszönöm a segítséget, innentől azt hiszem, boldogulok. Keresd meg a nővéremet, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet és várjatok rám a központban. Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy még időben visszaérjek…mennyi időm is van?

- Körülbelül két és fél hónap, esetleg plusz egy hét, de ez sem biztos. Siess, bízom benned!

- Köszönöm, hogy bízol! Most pedig állj hátrébb, nem tudom, hogy működik ez az izé…

- Azért abba még nekem is lesz egy kis beleszólásom – jelentette ki az ügynök és emberei fejmagasságba emelték fegyvereiket.

- Coulson, ha elfogad egy jó tanácsot, inkább fedezékbe vonul – tanácsolta az íjász. – Ez a lány beszökött és elszökött a központból, korábban meg felrobbantott egy …

- Tudok róla, Fury említette.

- Akkor talán megfogadhatná a tanácsot – erősítette meg Kathlin.

- És ha nem? – ellenkezett az ügynök.

- Nos, akkor is a viszont látásra, Coulson…

- Nem mész te sehová!

- Oh, valóban? – húzódott gúnyos mosolyra a lány szája, majd egyetlen mozdulattal működésképtelenné tette a több tucat fegyvert, mivel kiégette azok tárát. Majd egy másik mozdulattal, minden erőlködés nélkül a falnak vágta a felé meginduló tömeget. Aki nem ájult el, az még egyszer, vigyázva, hogy azért ne haljanak bele. – Miért van az, hogy a magafajta sosem ért a szép szóból?

Coulson meglepetten állt a jogar mellett egy szál magában. Az ő fegyvere is tönkre ment. Kezdett félni a lánytól. Már értette az igazgató aggodalmát. Ilyen könnyedén eddig csak Thor volt képes leszerelni az embereit. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a lánynak nincs egy gonosz testvére valahol az univerzumban…és hogy ő maga sem szándékszik ártani a Földnek.

- Máris kisebb a szája, igaz – gúnyolódott a lány, mire az ügynök már teljesen kijött a sodrából, de próbálta leplezni.

- Ezt még megbánja, higgye el…

- Talán elgondolkozhatna azon, kit is kéne ezzel fenyegetnie…

- Mire céloz?

- Nem tudom, mit vétettem maguk ellen…vagy a Föld ellen, de nyilvánvalóan nem én vagyok az, aki el akarja pusztítani a világot…Nem mintha nem érteném meg, hogy tartanak egy ilyen szokatlan erőtől…de ez akkor is túlzás. Én nem jelentek veszélyt magukra, tőlem aztán nem kell félniük…

- Ó, valóban?

- Abban az estben, ha nem állnak az utamba…

- Ez egyértelmű – gúnyolódott Coulson egyre kétségbeesettebben. A lány magabiztossága megingatta az övét.

- Komolyan beszélek. Nem akarok ártani senkinek és a világot is inkább megvédeném…de most a nővérem a legfontosabb, szóval kérem, ne nehezítse meg a dolgom…

- Ezt én szoktam mondani…

- Fő a változatosság – jelentette ki a lány és megelégelve a várakozást egyszerűen felemelte és odébb rakta az ügynököt, majd egy fémcsövet hajlított a teste köré, hogy pár percre visszatartsa. Aztán figyelmen kívül hagyva Coulson szitkozódását odasétált a jogarhoz és a kezébe vette. Az eddig fénytelennek tűnő aranyszerű rúd felragyogott az érintésére és a lány máris megérezte a belőle áradó energiát. Rögtön tudta, mit kell tennie és nem hagyott időt magának a hatalom iránti sóvárgásra.

Összpontosította a körülötte lévő összes elérhető energiát, majd egyesítette a jogaréval és végül a egyver/kulcs tette a dolgát. A lánynak erőse kellett tartania, mivel a jogarból hatalmas erő áradt, majd vékony, kék fénysugarat bocsátott ki, ami egyre szélesedett, míg láthatóvá nem vált az átjáró: úgy három méter átmérőjű. Clint, Coulson és Kathlin csodálkozva nézték, majd visszatértek a földre.

- Sietned kell! – ordította Barton. – Az átjáró azonnal összeomlik, ha nincs, ami stabilizálja…

- A fenébe! – esett le a lánynak. – Mi lesz akkor veletek…?

- Hát a múltkor felrobbant az egész bázis – oktatta ki Coulson gúnyos hangnemben. – De te amúgy is jól értesz a robbanásokhoz, nem igaz?

- Ne figyelj rá! – ordította Barton mert az átjáró keltette zaj egyre hangosabbá vált. – Másodszor sem robbant fel. Szerintem ez csak akkor történik meg, ha túl sokáig van nyitva stabilizátor nélkül. Ezért kell sietned!

- Jól van, megyek, minden jót – kiáltotta vissza Kathlin a kék járat szájából, miközben a hátizsákjából, amibe minden szükségeset bepakolt az útra, elővett egy hosszú, fekete köpenyszerű ruhadarabot és a kabátja fölé magára húzta. Fő a feltűnésmentesség – gondolta anno.

- Ne hidd, hogy ezt megúszod! – nyögte Coulson a fal mellől.

- Nem az a lényeg, hogy én megússzam…de csak hogy ne unatkozzanak nagyon…adok magának és Furynak egy kis gondolkodnivalót, amíg visszaérek.

- Mégpedig? – kérdezte az íjász és az ügynök egyszerre.

- Maguk annyira biztosak benne, hogy csupán öt ember és egy asgardi volt az, aki megmentette három hónapja a földet, de mi van, ha valamit nem vettek észre? Ha volt még valaki, akinek szintén számít annyit ez a világ, hogy az életét kockáztassa érte? Rájöttek már egyáltalán,hogy ki a felelős a Manhattan híd lerombolásáért? Mert ha jól tudom, azt egyik bosszúálló sem vállalta magára, annak ellenére, hogy elvileg nem járt volna semmi következménnyel. Nos?

- Nem értem, mire céloz? – kérdezte az ügynök.

- Könnyítésnek annyit, hogy a híd pusztulása nem volt értelmetlen. Több száz idegen szörnyeteget vitt magával a sírba.

- Kathy, csak nem te? – lepődött meg Barton.

- Amíg visszaérek, van időtök gondolkodni. A központban találkozunk. Minden jót…és Clint?

- Igen?

- Ne vedd sértésnek, de most az egyszer ne cseszd el!

- Igazad van, nem fogom! Becsszó!

- Coulson, maga meg segítsen neki!

- Nekem akarod megmondani, hogy… - dühöngött az ügynök.

- Mást úgy sem tehet! – zárta le a vitát Kathlin és nagy levegőt véve belépett a kékes fénybe. Tett pár lépést előre és a bázis hangjai, az emberek, a Füld távoli álomnak tűntek csupán. Magányosan haladt egy sötétkéken gomolygó csatorna közepén, olyan volt, mintha egyszerre úszna, járna és lebegne. Furcsa és szokatlan közeg vette körül, vibráló, örvénylő kékes anyaggal, elég ijesztő volt. De még mielőtt elkezdett volna félni, hirtelen újra fényesség töltötte el a körülötte lévő teret, érezte, ahogy kikerül a közegből és testének súlya újra szilárd talajt nyom, majd a fény sötétségé vált.

Egy félhomályba burkolózott tágas teremben találta magát, immár egy másik világban. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, amíg feleszmélt megdöbbenéséből és eszébe jutott, hogy be kéne zárnia a kaput. Ez már meglehetősen könnyebb volt, mint kinyitni. Felemelte a jogart és érezte, ahogy az magába szippantja az energiát, majd újra fénytelenné válik, kivéve az örökké világító kék drágakövet a tetején lévő díszítés közepén. Nyomasztó csend lett a teremben, s fényforrásként is csupán a lány által felfedezett Tesseract, néhány jelzés az azt tartó asztalon és a jogar halvány kék fénye szolgált.

Kathlin hamar rájött, hogy egy szigorúan őrzött helyiségben lehet, ahol az átjáró másik tagját őriztették. Csak azt nem értette, hol vannak az őrök. Ám nemsokára már meg is hallotta őket. Nehéz, fémes léptek zaja szűrődött be valahonnan fentről, amint közelednek. Tehát a föld alatt van, ráadásul a levegőben – jött rá, ahogy oldalra nézve nem látott mást, csak a sötét mélységet. Az egyetlen kijárat, ha felmegy a keskeny lépcsők egyikén, amelyek tetején viszont ott lesznek az őrök. De mégsem várhatja meg, hogy elkapják. Úgy döntött, lesz ami lesz, meglepi őket, a jogart persze biztosítékként magánál hagyta. Kellemetlen izgalommal a gyomrában elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

* * *

Coulson és Barton némán bámulták, ahogy az átjáró hirtelen bezárul az orruk előtt és még csak enyhe szellőt sem éreztek cserébe. Egyáltalán semmi fizikai hatás nem jelentkezett, ami arra utalt volna, hogy itt még egy másodperce át lehetett volna sétálni a tér egy távoli pontjába. Ezért mérhetetlenül hálásak voltak.

Barton, hogy ne rontson tovább a helyzeten, azonnal kiszabadította az ügynököt, és elnézést kért a kellemetlenségért.

- Ezt nem oldja meg egy egyszerű bocsánatkérés, Barton! – nyújtózkodott Coulson, hogy bejárassa elgémberedett tagjait.

- Akkor bonyolultan kérek elnézést! Na, indulás! – rángatta volna kifelé az ügynököt, akinek fegyveresei épp ébredezni kezdtek.

- Ez mégis hogy képzeli?! – háborgott az ügynök.

- Talán nem segít nekem megkeresni Natasát? Azt hittem kedveli őt?

- Persze, hogy segítek, de…

- Akkor nincs semmi de! Siessünk! Hozza a cimbiket is, ha gondolja - ajánlotta fel Barton.

Így az íjász, az ügynök és a több tucat fegyveres cimbi bezsúfolták magukat egy kicsiny vadászgépbe és a központ felé vették az irányt, hogy a főnökkel konzultáljanak a keresés részleteiről.

- Fury ezért a fejemet veszi – sopánkodott Coulson útközben, mire Clint barátilag hátba veregette.

- Se, baj, majd akkor kicseréled az én levágott fejemre! – viccelődött, saját idegességét leplezve. Ha ezt szárazon megússzák, az felér egy csodával.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sziasztok! Már megint egy visszaemlékezős rész, vagy kiegészítés, ha úgy vesszük. Most ez jutott az eszembe, amiről még nem írtam, kiderül benne pl a Manhattan híd rejtélye is. Előre is bocsánat azoktól, akik unják már, de lesz még egy pár ilyen. Akiknek meg tetszik, azoknak jó szórakozást hozzá!**_

_**Ez úton szeretném megköszönni is mindenkinek, aki olvassa és kommentel :) Köszönök mindent! :) Igazából az ösztönöz, hogy van, aki visszajelez, hogy tetszik. Igyekszem majd felrakosgatni újabb részeket is, egyre több Lokival, de addig is itt az újabb fejezet:**_

* * *

**New York**

_(Flashback, Kathlin szemszöge)_

Három hónapja Kathlin is részt vett New York ostrománál a védekezésben. Már aznap elindult Bécsből, amikor Barton közölte vele, persze a SHIELD biztonsági szabályzata ellenére, hogy a Tesseract-ot ellopták és a világot egy idegen lény fenyegeti. Persze az íjász ezzel csak arra kívánta rávenni a lányt, hogy helyezze magát és szeretteit biztonságba, de mivel itt Kathlin Romanovról volt szó, ez a lehetőség számára szóba sem jöhetett. Azonnal Natasáék segítségére sietett, de pechére a gép késett. Amikor elérte a várost, a csata már elkezdődött. Tulajdonképpen az átjáró keltette interferencia miatt csak neki köszönhette a pilóta, hogy egyáltalán le tudtak szállni. Ő tartotta a repülőt a levegőben.

Amint landoltak kirúgta az egyik ablakot és nyomban kiugrott, majd a belváros felé vette az irányt. Manhattan romokban állt és az idegen robotlények csak jöttek és jöttek. Még arra sem volt ideje, hogy megkeresse Bartont és nővérét, azonnal támadnia kellett. Nem tudta, milyen lehet egy háború, de aznap megtapasztalhatta. Egymás után idézte elő az egyre nagyobb robbanásokat, de még ez sem bizonyult elégnek. Sok chiturit közelharcban kellett legyőznie, vagy a törmelék nagyobb darabjaival kiütnie a nyeregből (a chiturik furcsa légi motorokon közlekedtek) .

Még arra is rájött, hogy a betondarabokat fel tudja gyújtani, vagy jéggé fagyasztani, így eredményesebb lesz a támadás. Vagy két órája küzdhetett már, amikor egy vörös-sárga páncél suhant el az égen. _A vasember _– gondolta. Barton már mesélt róla, bár nem túl sokat. Beképzelt,zseni, milliomos, fegyverkészítő, imád a rivaldafényben állni és playboy lányok között lógni, továbbá övé fél New York. Kathlin megpróbálta valahogy felhívni magára a figyelmét, de Stark tovább repült.

_Remek_ – ironizált magában. _Ezek a szörnyek csak jönnek, mint a sáskák, és én még azt sem tudom, ki áll az én oldalamon, vagy hogy merre vannak Clinték. _Azt legalább már tudta, hogy a vasember és Thor is ott van valahol. Ez utóbbira a természetellenes villámokból következtetett. Aztán hirtelen egy zöld óriás ugrott ki egy ablakon egy éppen arra tartó gusztustalan űróriásbálnát támadva.

_Hulk _– jutott eszébe a lánynak, amit Barton mesélt. Úgy döntött követi a zöldséget, hátha megmutatja, merre van a csapata. Kathlin meglepetésére nem is voltak messze, csupán néhány sarokkal arrébb. De hát ez NY. Itt még egy utcával odébb se látsz el a felhőkarcolóktól.

A villámisten, Thor, legalábbis Kathlin a kinézetéből így következtette, az Empire State Building tetején állt és villámokat gyűjtött. Stark össze-vissza manőverezett a levegőben, sorra lőve ki az ellenséges lényeket, Hulk pedig…Hulk volt. Kathlin körbenézett. Mintha egy valóra vált apokaliptikus sci-fi nőtt volna ki a szeme előtt. Mindenfelé fura földönkívüliek, a feje fölött átjáró egy másik dimenzióba, a lábai alatt – mert egy ház tetején állt – az ezer történet városának romjai….

És akkor meglátta őket. Natasa, Clint és még egy, piros-kék csíkos és csillagos ruhát viselő fickó a földön harcoltak az ellenséggel. Amerika kapitány – esett le a lánynak. Szóval rajta kívül hatan vannak: a kapitány, Natasa, Clint, Hulk, Stark és Thor. Heten egy hadsereg ellen…

Oda akart rohanni nővérékhez, de aztán a másodperc tört része alatt meggondolta magát. _Nem, ez nem lenne jó ötlet. Natasáék láthatóan rosszul boldogulnak. Nem hiányzik most nekik még is, hogy még eggyel több személy miatt aggódjanak._ Inkább úgy döntött, titokban kisegíti őket. A szíve mást diktált, de ő mégis a mélybe vetette magát, majd kilökött a nyeregből egy magasabb rangúnak tartott chiturit, és reménykedett, hogy ezzel magára vonta a többi figyelmét. Nem kellett csalódnia. A Clinték közelében lévő idegenek nagy része utána indult, ő pedig elcsalta őket egészen a vízig, a Manhattan híd mellé.

A lány tudta, hogy emiatt még egyszer bajba kerül, de muszáj volt megtennie. A híd szerkezetéből merítette az energiát a következő robbanáshoz. Már kész volt szabadon ereszteni a valaha próbált legtöbb energiát, de még előtte észrevett valamit. Valaki figyelte őt. *

A fekete hajú, zöld- fekete bőrt és arany páncélt viselő férfi egy lebegő járműről nézett le rá. A lány tudta, hogy ő a chituri vezetője, aki mindezért felelős. Várta a pillanatot, amikor a férfi végez vele, de az nem jött el. Az idegen harcos mintha elgondolkozott volna egy pillanatra. Aztán még utoljára találkozott a pillantásuk és a férfi elszállt a belváros felé.

Kathlin nem várt tovább. Szabadon eresztette az összegyűlt energiát, felrobbantva több száz robotszörnyet, és egyben lerombolva a Manhattan hidat. A híd nagy robajjal zuhant a vízbe, a chituriból pedig nem maradt más, mint égő por és hamu.

A lány ezután szintén a belváros felé vette az irányt, hogy további ellenség után nézzen. Sok időbe telt, míg elérte célját, mert útközben folyamatosan jött a chituri utánpótlás. Aztán egyszer csak elfogytak. Kathlin kezdetben nem hitt a szemének, amikor észrevette,hogy az ég újra tiszta és az átjáró bezárult. Kimerülten rogyott le egy összetört autó mellé, majd szerette volna megkeresni a többieket. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy talán jobb, ha most mégsem fedi fel magát.

Talán a sors keze van abban, hogy eddig sem fedezték fel, nem kéne akkor most megkísértenie. A nővére nem hiába titkolta el képességét a SHIELD elől. Rákényszerítette magát, hogy kutassa fel a poggyászát, ha ez lehetséges egyáltalán, és menjen egy szállodába kicsit összeszedni magát. Úgy döntött, az első géppel hazaindul, a viszont az események után az csak egy hét múlva szállt fel. Így hát neki indult felfedezni a várost – _miért is ne?_

Arra viszont nem számított, hogy másnap még viszontlátja a csapatot. A Central Parkban sétálgatott, amikor meglátta Thort és Lokit egy különös mintázatú betonkörben állni, kezükben a kék kockával. Még éppen sikerül beugrania egy fa mögé, amikor a boszúállók is megérkeztek. Ó, bár akkor nem hagyta volna elmenni a nővérét, talán még időben rájöhetett volna a sérülésére. De Natasa remekül festett Clint karján, ő pedig nem akart belezavarni az idillbe, így a fa mögött maradt.

Még utoljára láthatta a férfit, aki majdnem a Föld pusztulását okozta, de aki mégsem állította meg őt, amikor végzett a seregével. Nem értette teljesen ezt az ellentmondást, de akkor talán közelebb került az igazsághoz. A fekete hajú, szikár férfi, mintha keresett volna valakit. Szerencsére nem találkozott a tekintetük, de a lány mégis a szemébe nézhetett. Mintha az arcáról leolvashatta volna az érzelmeit. Nem látott mást csak megbánást, félelmet és közömbösséget.

_Vajon mitől félhet ennyire? Mert nem olyan fickónak tűnik, aki ennyire megretten apuci haragjától. Talán a veszély még nem múlt el? Mert ez a nézés olyan, mint amikor azt próbáljuk elmondani a többieknek, hogy : Elfogtatok? Na és. Mit értek vele? Nem én vagyok az utolsó. Ez még csak a kezdet. A pusztulás immár elkerülhetetlen..._

Kathlin megremegett erre a gondolatra. Nem, ez hülyeség, csak képzelődik itt mindenfélét! Tovább indult a felfedezőtúrán, vigyázva, hogy ne fedezzék fel, és pár nap múlva már el is felejtette, amit megtudott az igazságról.

* * *

_(Flashback, Loki szemszöge)_

*Loki már kezdettől fogva szemmel tartotta a lányt. A többi bosszúálló küzdelme nem nyújtott neki hosszan tartó szórakozást, de ez a lány más volt. Szokatlanul erős midgardi fruska létére. És milyen elszántan pusztította a hadseregét…és hatásosan. A vörös, az íjász és a katona csupán öt százalékkal, ha végzett eddig. A vasemberre és a zöld fenevadra számoljunk mondjuk ötöt, fejenként. A bátyjának ellenben sikerült majdnem a felével végeznie…de még akkor is maradt az egyharmada.

Ezzel pedig kizárásos alapon a lánynak kellett végeznie.

A herceg elnézte, ahogy a földi lány pörög-forog és kitartóan védelmezi világát. Valójában, bár ezt még magának is nehéz volt bevallania, meglehetősen csinosnak találta a lányt. Formás testét, hullámos, vörösbe forduló barna haját és azt az elszántságot, amivel a tőle százszor hatalmasabb ellenfél szemébe nézett.

Tulajdonképpen meg kellett volna ölnie a lányt, amiért ilyen hatásosan irtja a seregét, és könnyűszerrel meg is tehette volna…de valami belső késztetés miatt még sem vágyott rá. Nem csupán azért, mert a lány jól elszórakoztatta, hanem mert valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan dolog miatt ismerős volt a számára. Mintha már korábban is találkoztak volna, mintha akkor nagyon közel lettek volna egymáshoz…vagy lehet hogy másról van szó?

Talán a harcias ki fruska önmagára emlékeztetné? Hiszen fiatalabban ő is eképp harcolt, amikor még Asgardért szállt hadba. Mindent feláldozott volna a hazájáért, még a saját életét is. Ez a lány is pont ezt teszi. Még az sem zavarja, hogy a csapattársai mit sem tudnak hőstetteiről, hiszen láthatóan nem tudják, hogy itt van. Régebben ő is folton ezt tette. Elcsalta az ellenfelet, ha tudta, hogy mentse a többieket, és saját trükkjeivel végezzen ellenségeikkel.

Egy idő után már meg sem lepődött, hogy a többiek semmibe veszik, lenézik és a hála legkisebb jelét sem mutatják. Megszokta már, hogy Asgardban ő csupán a fekete bárány a családban. Ő a mágiához értett, a trükkökhöz és hatalmas varázslatokhoz, a többiek fémmel és hússal harcoltak. Ő racionális volt és vágyott a tudásra, az ismeretre. A többiek beérték azzal, hogy tudták, a tej a tehénből, a bor a szőlőből jön. Na, a másik dolog. A bátya és hordája folyton csak mulatozott és ivott, és fürödtek a dicsőségben…amiből persze neki nem jutott.

Ez rosszul esett. Nem azért, mert annyira vágyott volna a kegyetlen másnapokra, vagy a nép beteges imádatára… csupán szerette volna, ha éreztetik vele, hogy ő is számít. Hogy a birodalomnak szüksége van rá, hogy a legkisebb mértékben hálásak neki. Ehelyett csupán az anyja mondogatta mindig, hogy mennyire fontos neki. De ez nem jelent semmit, az anyáknak ez a dolguk.

A többiek kinevették és szórakoztak vele, de sosem vették komolyan. Még Thor sem. A testvére volt, de mindig hangoztatta, hogy nincs vele egy szinten. Lokinak néha elege lett ebből és visszavágott, de a saját módszereivel, varázslattal és furfanggal. Ostobán azt remélte, így talán jobban tisztelik majd, ám ők inkább elkönyvelték Lokinak, aki képtelen tisztességes eszközökkel küzdeni.

Amikor kiderült, hogy ő tulajdonképpen nem is Asgardból származik, már meg sem lepődött igazán. Sosem értette, miért nem lehet csak a legcsekélyebb értelemben is egyenlő a testvérével, de akkor legalább tisztázódtak a dolgok. Már nem érdekelték olyan kicsinyes dolgok, mint tönkretenni Thor nagy napját, vagy borsot törni az orra alá. Soha nem is volt egyenlő vele, és soha nem is lesz. Loki végre nem akart már beilleszkedni, vagy hasonlítani az asgardiakra. Ő más volt, erősebb.

Meg akarta mutatni, hogy igen is többre képes, mint bárki más abban a világban, és bizonyítania rátermettségét a trónra, amit addig nem is akart, …de elbukott. Nem sikerült kivívnia apja elismerését még így sem, tisztában vele, hogy ki ő. Feladta a remény és a szégyentől kínlódva inkább a csendes elmúlást választotta.

A csend meglett, de a halál nem jött. Rögtön megérezte, hogy idegen világok egyikébe került. Olyan helyre, amiről nem írnak a könyvek. Mindezidáig nem igazán hitte, hogy a kilenc világon kívül máshol is van élet, de akkor minden kétségét eloszlatták. Hónapokig járta a lakatlan kősivatagokat és élettelen pusztákat sötétben, úgy hogy még tíz méterre sem látott. Már kezdett beletörődni, hogy itt fog elpusztulni, amikor sorsa döntő fordulatot vett.

De bár ne vett volna. Különös városhoz érkezett, a házak sziklából és fémből épültek, az utcákon sötét árnyak jártak. Nem telt bele sok időbe, míg felfedezték és elfogták. De miért ne tették volna? Kiderült, hogy a vezérük egy több ezer éves hadvezér, aki több száz világ pusztulását okozta már. Először meghódítani kívánja a bolygókat, de ha nem sikerül, egyszerűen eltűntetni őket az útból. Eddig nem akadt ellenfelére.

Nemsokára az is elhangzott, hogy a vezér most a kilenc világ meghódítását tűzte ki céljául. Loki kilenc világáét. Azzal akarta kezdeni, hogy végez az onnan idekeveredett lénnyel, de Lokinak sikerült meggyőznie, hogy Odin fiaként több hasznát veszik élve. Rávette a vezért, hogy adja neki robotseregét, a chiturit, és ő, ismerősként, majd könnyű szerrel vezeti őket a leggyengébb láncszem, Midgard ellen.

Nem igazán rajongott az ötletért, hogy elpusztítson egy egész világot, annak ellenére sem, hogy Midgard nem volt a szemében több puszta hangyabolynál, de mégis csak a kilenc világ egyike. A legkisebb rész is szükséges az egész stabilságához, ezt Loki is tudta. Így volt egy terve.

A vezér a Tesseract segítségével kívánta térdre kényszeríteni a kilenc világ lakóit, ehhez készíttetett egy jogart is még nagyon régen. Ezt adta át Lokinak, aki úgy tervezte, amíg a sereg a bolygó elpusztításával foglalkozik, addig újra bezárja az átjárót, és most, hogy már nála van a mágikus kocka és a kulcsa, a jogar is, segítségükkel létrehozza a valaha látott legnagyobb varázslatot: elpusztítja az összes lehetséges utat a világaikba, örökre elvágva magukat a külvilágtól, de egyben örökre elrejtve a sötét vezér elől otthonaikat.

Kezdetben jó tervnek tűnt, magasztosnak és dicsőnek…de aztán elbizonytalanodott. Pont ő lenne az, aki megmenti a világot? Ő aki csak a trükkökhöz és könyvekhez ért, ő, akinek soha egy percre sem jutott a dicsőségből…ő lenne az, akiről évszázadokig legendákat zengenek majd? Ezt elég nehezen tudta elhinni. De a döntő dolog mégis az volt, hogy még soha, egyetlen egy egész bolygóra kiterjedő varázslatot sem hozott létre. Hogy lenne akkor most képes kilenc világ köré pajzsot emelni? Ez még a Tesseract segítségével is hiú ábrándnak tűnt.

Meg ott volt az a tény, hogy ha nem jön össze, a vezér megkeresi és olyat tesz, ami legrosszabb rémálmában se történhetne meg vele. Azt ígérték, könyörögni fog az olyan élvezetekért, mint a fájdalom. Loki erősnek hitte magát, de abban a látomásban elgyengült. Végül is miért kéne megmentenie a világokat? Soha, egyikben sem érezte otthon magát, sehol sem értékelték eléggé, néhol egyenesen gyűlölték. Még a hálátlan midgardiak is hazugságokat mesélnek róla annak ellenére, hogy többször is ő mentette meg őket a jégóriásoktól. A saját undorító fajtájától.

Miért nem igázhatná akkor le őket ténylegesen, és ha már Asgardban nem lehetett király, akkor legalább itt a földön. Nem mintha vágyott volna most már az örök birodalom trónjára azok után, ami történt, és midgard közönséges trónjára meg még annyira sem…de még ez is jobb volt a semminél. Így legalább nem kell aggódnia, mi lesz vele, ha nem sikerülne a varázslata. Övé lesz egy egész tűrhető bolygó és egy nép, aki minden kívánságát köteles teljesíteni. Jobb, mint a semmi.

De a lelkiismerete még mindig kitartott, mint annyiszor, amiért kimondhatatlanul utálta magát. Utálta a gyengeségét, hogy mindennek ellenére még mindig törődik a világokkal. A gyengeséget, hogy korábbi csatáiban és most is összeszorul a szíve, amikor kihunyni lát egy életet.

Mindig is ellene volt a mészárlásnak és inkább diplomatikus úton intézte volna a konfliktusokat, de persze az asgardiak, élükön testvérével kinevették. Neki nem számított az, amit Loki ösztönösen, minden áron védeni szeretett volna, az élet. Neki az ellenség élete, nem volt azonos a sajátjukkal, a dicső nép életével, …de Loki tudta, hogy minden élet egyenként megismételhetetlen kincs. Egy húsba zárt drágakő. De ez a drágakő az évek során csalódásai hatására kezdett elhalványulni a számára, és mára fénytelen kaviccsá vált.

Mégis, most, hogy végre eljött az ő ideje, azon kapta magát, hogy újra látni kezdi a fényt. A kihunyó fényt a miatta életüket vesztett emberekben. Makacs kitartása ellenére sajnálni kezdte az ártatlanokat, mikor Thor kényszerítésére végignézett a véres utcákon. A mészárlás, amitől úgy undorodott, most pont az ő kezei által jött létre a földön.

Talán ezért is szórakoztatta a lány, pont azért, mert olyan kitartóan igyekezett rendbe hozni a herceg hibáját. Mert hibázott, végzeteset hibázott, de már túl késő lett volna megállítani. A vezető gyanút fogna, játszani kell tovább a szerepét, amit az idő folyamán megkedvelt, majd újra megutált. Nem tehet úgy, minta hirtelen meggondolta volna magát és lemondana a trónról…az rögtön gyanús lenne.

De nem tudta, mi mást tehetne? Talán annyit, hogy nem állítja meg a lányt, aki éppen végezni próbál az álseregével. Már úgy sem lehetne övé midgard trónja, a bátyja nem hagyná, akkor legalább hagy mentsék meg ezek az emberek a szánalmas kis világukat, ha csupán egy rövid időre is, a vezér érkezéséig.

Még utoljára a csinos lányra pillantott, aki most már nagyon ismerős volt a számára, majd ott hagyta a robotokkal és újra Manhattan szíve felé vette az irányt. Még hallotta a robbanást és a híd vasbeton szerkezetének összeomlását, de nem nézett hátra. Pontosan tudta, mi történt. Titokban mindig is a lánynak szurkolt, még néhány órája is, amikor még Midgard meghódítása volt a célja. Akkor úgy vélte, maga mellé állítja majd a lányt, de később már ez a cél sem volt vonzó a számára.

A kilenc világ pusztulásra ítéltetett, ő pedig, bár talán semmit sem tehetett volna ellene, de mégis csak rontott a helyzeten. Szégyenében azt kívánta, bár megnyílna alatta a föld és örökre elnyelné. Hiszen egyszer már lemondott az életéről, most is szívesen megtenné. Ó, bár már akkor meghalt volna, bár az örvény örökre elnyelte volna.

Egész életében minden jó szándéka rosszul sült el, mindig minden elromlott, amit önzetlenül tett volna másokért. Sőt, azért is ő volt a hibás, amit más követett el. És ha mégis sikerült valami, azt vagy nem látta senki, vagy nem foglalkoztak vele. Loki már kezdte azt hinni, hogy ő tényleg rossznak született, s csupán arra hivatott, hogy ártson másoknak. Hiszen egész élete alatt csak gonosz trükkjei érték el a kívánt hatást…

De ő mégsem akart rossz lenni. Nem, nem akarta elfogadni, hogy neki csupán ez a sors járt. Akkor már inkább ne is élne. Mindennél jobban vágyott arra, hogy ne kelljen szembe néznie a holnappal. Rettegett attól, mi lesz, ha a vezér eljön érte…és még előtte, ha apja csalódottságával kell szembenéznie. Titokban azt remélte, valamelyik ellenfele még aznap végez vele, megszabadítva a bűntudat és felelősség kínjától.

De nem így történt. Az a zöld mutáns képtelen volt megölni, pedig csak egy igazán kicsi hiányzott volna. Persze, adta a formáját, nem mondta ki kerek perec, hogy _te idióta, mikor ölsz már meg végre?! _Kelletlenül tűrte, ahogy a nevetséges bosszúállók körbeveszik, megbilincselik és miután órákig készülődtek, meg zuhanyoztak a „nagy búcsúra" vigyorogva kiállítják a Central Park közepére, hogy az idióta testvére hazavihesse. Még utoljára egy nagyképű „ezzel még semmi nem ért véget, eljön még a vég" pillantást küldött a többiek felé, megőrizve a róla kialakított képet.

De valójában már magasról tett rá, mi történik vele vagy a világgal. Csak létezett, mint hal a vízben, minden reménytől és fénytől megfosztva a magány tengerében. De egy valami mégis szöget ütött a fejében egy pillanatra. _Hol a lány?A lány, aki egyedül végzett a chituri egyharmadával. Ő miért nem ünnepel a többiekkel?_ Loki meglepődve saját magán azt vette észre, hogy aggódik a lányért, érdekli a sorsa.

Aztán mikor Thor megnyitotta az átjárót sietett megszabadulni az efféle szánalmas gondolatoktól. Ekkorra már annyira mély közömbösségbe esett, hogy fel sem fogta igazán mi történik körülötte. Testvére és ő a palota közepére teleportáltak. Apja a trónszékben ült, anyja mellette térdelt, de amikor meglátta halottnak hitt kisfiát azonnal felpattant és odarohant hozzá.

Loki még látta, ahogy Odin intően felemeli a kezét, de Frigga már ölelte és csókolta őt. Talán sosem engedte volna el, ha Odin nem parancsol rá, most már határozottabban. A király felemelkedett, kimértem lesétált az arany lépcsőkön és az összes jelen lévő ( szolgálók, cselédek, katonák, harcosok és a királyi család tagjai) szeme láttára lekevert egy hatalmas pofont fogadott fiának. Loki tudta, hogy ez lesz, de még ahhoz sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy kitérjen az ütés elől. Ehelyett pirosló, de kifejezéstelen arccal esett a földre Odin karjának lendületétől. Erre még ha Thor is megdöbbent volna, de hallgatott.

Ezután atyja faggatni kezdte, hogy miért követett el ilyen szörnyűségeket, meg hogy hol járt az elmúlt másfél évben, mert Heimdall csak néhány napja vélte felfedezni, meg hogy így, úgy, amúgy, de ő nem válaszolt. Mi értelme lett volna. Már olyan mindegy volt, mi lesz a sorsa. A jogar a földön, a Tesseract fegyvertárban: sem szökésre sem a varázslatra sem volt már esélye. Azok a bolond midgardiak meg biztos elrontják majd a jogart, de már hagyta a francba. _Úgy kell nekik, ha nem értenek hozzá!_

Odin megunta a faggatást és úgy döntött egy kis időre hűvösre küldi fiát, amíg meg nem bánja tettét és elnézést nem kér. Nagyobb büntetést nem mert kiszabni rá. Hiszen a fia volt, akkor is, ha csak egy hálátlan fogadott fiú. Szerette Lokit és tudta, hogy a fiú is szereti őt csak nem úgy, ahogy az asgardiak a szeretetet értelmezik. Loki is csak bizonyítani szeretett volna, mint Thor, és emiatt kiirtani egy egész fajt, mint Thor. Bár az utóbbinak sajnos nagyobb mértékben sikerült… Lényeg a lényeg, Thor büntetése száműzetés lett, és Loki sem kaphat ennél komolyabbat.

De mivel már nincs hova küldenie, így Asgardon belül száműzi, bizonytalan időre. Felesége bele is pusztulna, ha újra elvesztené a fiát. Így Lokit a város legszigorúbban őrzött földalatti börtönébe vitték, a legkisebb, legsötétebb és leghidegebb cellába. Ez nem tetszett a hercegnek, mivel újra feltörtek felsőbbrendűségre irányuló hajlamai, de Odin direkt fosztotta meg a luxustól. Hetente egyszer kapott enni és inni csupán kétnaponta egyszer.

Loki behúzódott az árnyékba, mert néha napközben az őrök leengedték a csürhét bámészkodni, ami még megalázóbb volt. Ráadásul néha jöttek olyan őrült szolgálólányok, akik állítólag szerelmesek belé. _Még ilyen marhákat! _A herceg kezébe temette az arcát és melankolikus gondolataiba mélyedt.

Egyetlen szórakozása egy üres lapokból álló könyv volt, amit testvére hozott neki, hogy leírhassa gondolatait. Thor állítólag még a földön hallott a naplóírásról, ami a midgardiak kedvelt időtöltése. Loki kezdetben kedvetlenül, de elfogadta a könyvecskét és a mellékelt ceruzákat Thortól. Többet, nehogy elfogyjanak. Mostanra hálás volt érte, bár ezt sosem említette.

Elkezdte leírni azon kevés dolgokat, amik igazán boldoggá tették az életben, és azt a még kevesebbet, amit Asgardban szeretett…Ez utóbbi pedig nem volt más, mint egy mélyvörös hajú kislány…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Üdv mindenkinek, itt a folytatás! Vajon mi történik Kathlinnel Asgardban? Nemsokára kiderül...ahogy sok minden más is... :)_**

* * *

**Asgard: menekülés és egy érdekes történet**

Azgard fegyvertárának őrei nehéz léptekkel rohantak végig a folyosón. Heimdall ugyanis nemrég rontott be trónterembe azzal a hírrel, hogy váratlan vendég érkezett a birodalomba. Persze üzenhetett is volna egy küldönccel, de ez kivételesen komoly helyzet volt. Nem csupán idetévedt valaki egy másik világból… A behatoló szánt szándékkal tört be a Tesseract-ot őrző terembe, ráadásul ehhez a mágikus jogart használta, arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy midgardi…azokkal mindig csak a baj van…

Az őrök szinte feltépték az ajtót, de váratlan meglepetést kaptak cserébe. Egy fiatal, talpig fekete köpenybe öltözött lány az ajtó nyílásának pillanatában kirontott a folyosóra. Kathlin nem sokat tétovázott. Fellökte az útjában álló három őrt, akik jó ideig szóhoz sem jutottak a meghökkenéstől, a többi hetet és a parancsnokot pedig a falhoz taszította, majd véletlenszerűen elfutott az egyik irányba.

- Idióták! – ordította a parancsnok. – Elmenekül! Utána!

- Főnök, azt hiszem eltört a lábam – panaszkodott az egyik őr.

- Nekem meg vállam – jegyezte meg egy másik. A főnök már vörös volt az idegességtől.

- Micsoda! Nem mondjátok komolyan, hogy elbánt veletek egy gyenge midgardi fruska?! – De ő is az oldalát dörzsölgette.

- Nem volt olyan gyenge, mint mondta!

- Elég a szövegből! Keressétek meg! Ha napnyugtáig nem kerül elő, én magam vágom le a lábatokat! – parancsolta a főnök, mire a tíz őr sántítva és botladozva elvonszolta magát.

- Igen is!

- Odin még kivégeztet, ha a tudomására jut, hogy tíz őrömmel sem voltunk képesek megállítani egyetlen lányt – jegyezte meg magának fájdalmasan a parancsnok. – Hol vannak már a régi szép idők, amikor egyenként bántunk el az ellenség százaival? Egész álló nap egy kockára kell vigyáznunk, de még ezt sem tudjuk teljesíteni…

* * *

Kathlin remegő tagokkal rohant végig az egymást követő folyosókon. Nem tudta, hol van, nem tudta, honnan jött és azt sem, merre tart. Csupán atz tudta, hogy minél hamarabb el kell tűnnie innen. Bár sikeresen kijutott a sötét teremből, az őket csak rövid időre sikerült leráznia. Érezte, hogy a nyomában vannak.

Akkor merre? Annyira magától is rájött, hogy valószínűleg a föld alatt volt, így mindig, amikor lépcsőt látott, felfelé vette az irányt. De nem tudhatta, milyen messze van még a felszín, vagy hogy nincsenek-e a lépcsők is megbűvölve, és tulajdonképpen egész idő alatt körbe-körbe járt-e. Csak egy valamiben volt biztos: tovább kell mennie, bármi áron. Ha megállna, az egyet jelentene vele, hogy feladja. Márpedig Natasát sosem fogja feladni!

Örökkévalóságnak tűnő percek múltán, miközben a legkülönfélébb folyosókon és termeken haladt át végül kellemes szellő csapta meg az arcát. Mikor jobban megfigyelte langyosnak és sósnak érezte. Talán egy tenger van a közelben? Még néhány méter lépcső is megtudja. Három. Kettő. Egy. Kathlin átlépte az utolsó lépcsőfokokat és egy nehéz fémkeretes tölgyfaajtón kirontott a szabadba.

A látványtól néhány másodpercre sokkot kapott. Egy hatalmas és különös aranyló kastély erkélyén állt, mindenfelé hatalmas és gyönyörű hegyek, előtte nem messze sötétkék tenger tajtékzó hullámai nyaldosták a partot. A horizont vonalában pedig mintha az éjjeli égboltot vélte volna felfedezni ezernyi fénylő csillaggal. Ez azért volt különös, mert a nap állása szerint késő délután lehetett. De egyáltalán napnak hívják itt a fényes tűzgömböt az égen, ami kellemes meleget árasztott megdermedt testébe?

Az idilli állapotot viszont az őrök zaja törte meg. Kathlinnek hirtelen őrült ötlete támadt. Egyszerűen kiugrott az erkélyről. Tehetetlenül zuhant a föld felé… Mit is gondolt?! Hogy itt majd megtanul repülni? Aztán hirtelen észrevett egy épületet maga alatt. Aztán sürgő-forgó embereket. Az erkély a városra nézett ő pedig baljósan közeledett a föld fölé.

Még harminc méter, húsz…tíz…Kathlin megpróbált elkapni egy kiálló párkányt, de a sebesség miatt lecsúszott a keze, végigcsúszott a házfal mentén és a földbe csapódott. Azt hitte, most minimum a gerincét törte…de nem. Egy szénaboglyára esett, amit a fal mellé hordtak. _Ekkora mákot! Ráadásul senki sincs a közelben._

Újra gondolt egyet és a külváros felé vette az irányt. Mindenképpen meg kell várni, hogy besötétedjen, másképp nincs esélye. Az itteni öltözködési szokásokhoz viszonyítva a kinézete nagyon feltűnő.

* * *

Az őrök lenéztek a mélybe.

- Kizárt, hogy ez túlélte!

- Mit tegyünk?

- Szólnunk kell a parancsnoknak.

- De levágja a lábunk…

- Nem, hiszen a lány már nem él.

- De el kellett volna fognunk!

- A lényeg, hogy már nem csinál több bajt – zárta le a vitát az egyikük és visszavonultak a palotába.

* * *

Kathlin megpróbált a lehető legtermészetesebben viselkedni, és beleolvadni az asgardi nép kavargó tömegébe. Nagy volt ilyentájt a tumultus és szerencsére az asgardi emberek külsőleg nem különböztek az emberekből, talán csak a férfiak magasabbak voltak. A tömött utcákon még a fekete sem volt annyira feltűnő.

De amikor kijutott a belvárosból egyre jobban elhalkult a zsivaj és elfogytak az emberek. Kathlin a fák alatt haladt az út mellett, és bármikor csak zajt hallott, beugrott a bozótba. Végül jobbnak látta állandó búvóhelyet keresni. Kinézett magának egy szimpatikus kis kertes házat nem messze a földúttól.

Átsietett a gyümölcsösön és alig állta meg, hogy le ne szakítson egy érett körtét. De zajt hallott bentről, így a kert felé néző ablak alatti nagy, ismeretlen fajtájú bokor alá húzódott. A piros bogyókkal tarkított, sűrű zöld ágak biztonságosan elrejtették a járókelők elől. Mikor megnyugodott, akaratlanul hallgatózni kezdett.

A házból gyerekkacaj szűrődött ki a nyitott ablakon. Kathlin a hangok alapján úgy tippelte, hogy egy ötéves forma fiúcska szaladgálhat körbe-körbe a nappaliban.

- Erik! Erik, hagyd abba a bolondozást! – hallott meg Kathlin egy szigorú, de nagyon kedves női hangot bentről. Talán a kisfiú anyukája.

- De mamiiii! Csak még hagy játszak egy kicsit…még a nap sem ment le…!

- Semmi de, kincsem! Itt az ideje lefeküdni!

- De Folke szülei is megengedik, hogy fent legyen, amíg le nem megy a nap…sőt néha még azt is megvárja, amíg feljön a hold…

- De ma újhold van, kisfiam. Nem jön fel a hold… - Tehát itt is van hold, és ugyanúgy egy, mint a Földön – következtetett Katie. Érdekes analógia a két bolygó között.

- Akkor egész éjjel fenn leszek! – lelkendezett a kisfiú. Kathlin nem látta, de biztos volt benne, hogy az anyuka most a fejét csóválja.

- Erik! Egy óra és lemegy a nap. Szeretném, ha addig elaludnál, mert nyár elején rövidek az éjszakák – Katie most már azt is tudta, hogy milyen évszak van. – Hajnalban pedig mennünk kell a földre dolgozni. Apa mérges lesz, ha nem leszel ágyban, mire hazaér.

- Kérlek, mamiii! – könyörgött vékonyka hangján. – Még nem vagyok álmos! Ugrándozni akarok…!

- Majd a vetemény között ugrándozol a gyomokat húzogatva.

- De…

- Ha most ágyba bújsz, akkor elmesélek neked egy történetet – ajánlotta fel az anyukája. Úgy tűnt, ez bejött.

- De ugye lesz benne sárkány, meg gonosz szörnyek, meg bátor asgardi harcosok, akik legyőzik őket? Ugye hősökről fog szólni, mint Thor és Fandral és Sif kisasszony és…

- Csss, kincsem. Már ismered az összes ilyet. Most valami másra gondoltam.

- Mire, mami? Ugye akkor lesz benne varázslat is?

- Persze, hogy lesz. De azt tudnod kell Erik, hogy amit most elmondok, az nem mese. Egy nem is olyan régi történet, amit sokkal többen tartanak igaznak, mint kitalációnak.

- És azért izgalmas?

- Majd meglátod – nevetett az anyuka. – Egyszer volt, hol nem volt… - Ez érdekesnek ígérkezik, gondolta Kathlin és úgy döntött, ha már úgy sincs jobb dolga, végighallgatja a történetet.

- …volt egyszer egy dicső birodalom a kilenc világban, az ezer hős hazája…

- Asgard! – találgatott Erik.

- Igen. És a birodalomban örök fény honolt, a király pedig nem volt más, mint minden királyok legbölcsebbike…

- Odin! Ugye mami?

-Igen. Odin bölcs és igazságos király és mindig is az volt. Odafigyelt a másik birodalmakra is. Így történt ez, amikor seregével megmentette Midgardot a jötunöktől, a jégóriásoktól. Viszont Midgard nyughatatlan egy birodalom, szóval Odinnak néhány évszázaddal később újra bele kellett avatkoznia az emberek dolgába.

- Mit csináltak az emberek, mami?

- Tudod kincsem, nem mi vagyunk az egyetlen birodalom, ahol a mágia megvetette a lábát. Varázslók és mágiahasználók minden világban vannak.

- Tényleg?

- Igen, kisszívem. Csak van ahol, megbecsülik őket, mint Vanaheim, van, ahol nem tulajdonítanak nekik sok jelentőséget, mint Asgard, ahol a fizikai erő többet ér, van, ahol a mágia már a hétköznapok részévé vált, mint Alfheim és van olyan világ is, ahol üldözték a mágiát. Midgardon a varázslatot abban az időben nem tűrték meg csak mesékben és legendákban.

...Pedig a midgardi középkorban virágzott a mágia. Leginkább a bolygó északi felén éltek a mágiahasználók, akiket az emberek boszorkányoknak neveztek. A legtöbbjük nő volt. Szokatlanul hangozhat ez, hiszen nálunk a mágia szinte a férfiaké, és nőknek hivatalosan még használni is tilos, de úgy tűnik, Midgardon a nőknek adatott meg ez a tehetség. Az északi féltekén pedig még több energiát meríthettek az északi vég aurájából és az ottani Hold energiájából.

- Aura?

- Azt beszélik, Midgard más, mint a mi bolygónk. Nálunk máshogy oszlik el a bolygó kisugárzása. Egyenletesen. De náluk két pólus körül különféle áramlatokat hoz létre és mindig változik. Északon a legerősebb, egy Európa nevű térségben. A mi történetünk pedig annak is egy kis részén, a térség közepén , hegyek között fekvő kis országban, Erdélyben kezdődik.

Abban az időben az úgynevezett inkvizíció üldözte a boszorkányokat, mert úgy tartották, a gonosz szolgái, akik csak pusztulást és rontást hoznak rájuk…

- De ez nem volt igaz, ugye mami?

- Csak részben. Midgardon kétféle mágiahasználó volt: fehér és sötét boszorkányok. Az utóbbiak tényleg gonoszok voltak. Sötét varázslatokat használtak, szenvedést okoztak az embereknek és rosszra használták az erejüket. Viszont az ártatlan fehér mágiát használó boszorkányok kezdetben többen voltak.

Ők segítettek az embereken, meggyógyították a betegeket és megvédték az ártatlanokat a fekete mágiától. A fehérboszorkányok ugyanis minden monda ellenére sokkal erősebbek volta a sötéteknél. Ők úgy hívták ezt: a fény ereje. Úgy tartották, hogy minden fehérboszorkány egy fényes napot zárt a lelkébe, a feketeboszorkányok pedig sötét árnyakat. Egy nap pedig árnyak ezreit képes eloszlatni.

Ám az emberek mindenkit, aki többre volt képes az átlagnál elítéltek és a sátán szolgájának kiáltva kivégeztek. És mivel a feketeboszorkányok mindent bevetettek a védekezésben, a fehérek pedig elvből nem támadtak emberekre, az inkvizíciónak csupán azt sikerült elérnie, hogy a fehérboszorkányok száma megtizedelődött, és sokkal több fekete maradt.

Így a megmenekült fehérboszorkányok még nehezebben tudtak már szembeszállni a gonosszal. A világ a sötétség felé sodródott, a boszorkányperek pedig folytatódtak. Mondhatni, az emberiség saját sírját ásta. A feketeboszorkányok hatalomra törtek, állandó szenvedésbe taszítva a földet.

- De a fehérek már nem tudták volna megmenteni a világukat? – kérdezte Erik ártatlan gyermeki hangján. – Hiszen sokkal erősebbek voltak.

- Sajnos már túl kevesen voltak, hatalmas túlerővel szemben. És egyre gyengültek. Az ő erejük a fényben és reményben rejlett, de a sok szenvedés és az inkvizíció igazságtalanságai hatására a fény kezdett elhalványulni. Sokan át is álltak a sötét oldalra. Midgard történelme legsötétebb korszakát élte…de akkor Odin szíve megesett az embereken.

Bár maguknak köszönhették a bajt, mégis királyunk hatalmas sereggel vonult a feketeboszorkányok ellen. Asgard legjobb harcosai három nap alatt megtisztították az emberek világát. Viszont Odinnak már nem sikerült megmentenie a fehérboszorkányokat. Aki nem a feketék elleni harcba halt bele, azt az emberek a három nap végére elégették.

- Akkor már többé nincs varázslat Midgardon, mami?

- Azért még sem veszett el minden remény. Odin rátalált egy Amanda nevű fehérboszorkányra, aki családjával Erdély hegyei között bújt el. Nem másért, minthogy kislányát védje, aki maga is boszorkány volt, de alig töltötte be a hatot. Királyunk felajánlotta nekik, hogy Asgardban biztonságba helyezi őket, amíg a világuk megérik arra, hogy elfogadja őket, de Amanda visszautasította.

Úgy vélte, jobb lesz a világnak, ha egy időre megszabadul minden mágiától. A feket boszorkányok ugyanis fehérektől is származhatnak. Most, hogy már ő volt az utolsó boszorkány a földön, vele véget is érhetett minden szenvedés. Már rég elhatározta, hogy véget vet a vérvonalának, de a lányát biztonságba akarta helyezni. Hisz őt még nem fertőzte meg a világ szennye.

Így Odin magával vitte az utolsó boszorkány lányát azzal az ígérettel, hogy ha Midgard majd készen áll, a lány visszatér és megmenti a világot jövőbeli ellenségeitől. Mert ellenség mindig lesz, Midgard pedig mágia nélkül nem sokra megy az idegenekkel szemben.

- És mi történt Amandával?

- Még aznap életét vesztette, de vele együtt a fekete mágia lehetősége is örökre eltűnt a világból. Midgard kezdett talpra állni, és mára a mágiára már csupán meseként gondolnak.

- De valójában nem mese, igaz?

- Nem az, kincsem.

- És Amanda lánya mikor fog vissza térni, megmenteni Midgardot? És itt van a palotában?

-Ez az a rész, ami már homályba vész. Ötszáz éve az a szóbeszéd járta, hogy Odin egy midgarit fogadott be a családjába, de senki sem látta ezt a személyt. Voltak pletykák miszerint például a király kisebbik fiát minden nap egy idegennek tűnő, vörös hajú lánnyal látták kilovagolni, de ez nem tudták bizonyítani. És tizenkét éve senki sem hallott róla többet.

Azt beszélik, talán meghalt, vagy elveszett…

- Nem értem…

- Nem is kell, kincsem. Amiért elmondtam a történetet, az a következő: Odin szavát adta az embereknek, hogy, ha eljön az idő, a lány visszatér a védelmezésükre, és Odin sosem szegi meg a szavát. Egyszer eljön Midgard ideje is, és akkor az embereknek nem kell többet félniük, mert visszatér a fény a világukba. Viszont sosem térhetne vissza, ha Odin nem veszi el tőlük azt, amire még akkor nem voltak felkészülve.

- Azt hiszem, értem…

- Erik, te még túl fiatal vagy, hogy fennmaradj a sötétben. Látod mi a következménye annak, ha valamire még nem vagy felkészülve. Most aludnod kell, de eljön még a te időd is. Megígérem.

- Tényleg?

- Hát persze kincsem! De most aludj! Jó éjszakát!

- Jó éjt, mami! – Kathlin hallotta, ahogy a fiú lehajtja a fejét a párnára és szuszogni kezd. A történet alatt besötétedett kint és úgy döntött, ideje indulnia. De ez a mese elgondolkoztatta. _Talán igaz lehet? Talán a lány már vissza is tért titokban a Földre és ő neki a leszármazottja?_ Más magyarázatot eddig nem nagyon talált ereje eredetére.

Fel akart állni, de beverte a fejét az ablakpárkányba, amit az anyuka persze meghallott.

- Ki van ott? – Kathlin megijedt, de úgy döntött, legjobb az őszinteség. Felegyenesedett és benézett az ablakon.

- Elnézést! Nem akartam megijeszteni!

- Mégis mit kerestél az ablak alatt? Talán hallgatóztál?

- Ami azt illeti, meghallottam a történetet, és nagyon izgatottá tett. – A nő elmosolyodott.

- Hát akkor semmi gond. Egyébként Brenda vagyok – nyújtott kezet.

- Kathlin – fogtam vele kezet.

- Örülök, hogy megismertelek, Kathlin. Mi szél hozott erre? Láthatóan messziről jöttél… - _Ha még azt is tudnád, milyen messziről..._ – gondolta a lány.

- Szintúgy. De mondja, ez a történet tényleg igaz? Mármint biztos, hogy éltek boszorkányok a Fö…Midgardon?

- Hát persze, minden világban jelen van a mágia!

- És mit gondol, mi lett a lánnyal?

- Nem tudni. De hinnünk kell benne, hogy egyszer elhozza majd Midgard felemelkedésért. – Kathlint meglepte, hogy itt Asgardban valakit mennyire érdekel a Föld sorsa.

- Értem. Ez rendes magától...

- A kilenc világ mindegyike hozzá tartozok az univerzum harmóniájához. Hinnünk kell tehát benne, hogy egyszer mindben béke lesz...

- Nem tudja véletlenül, hogy merre találom Lokit? - váltott témát Kathlin. - Tudja küldönc vagyok és üzenetet hoztam neki – hazudta Kathlin. A teljes igazságot mégsem mondhatta el. A nő elmosolyodott.

- A király kisebbik fia. Az a Loki megint valami rossz tréfát űzött. Úgy hallottam Odin a legjobban őrzött földalatti börtönébe záratta, hogy megtanulja a leckét. – _Még ha tudná, hogy milyen tréfát…_ – gondolta Kathlin.

- És azt merre találom?

- Te tényleg messziről jöhettél… A főtér után, ha háttal állsz a palotának, akkor jobbra látsz egy keskenyebb utcát, arra menny, két sarok után ismét jobbra, majd egyenesen és balra. Kijutsz a város északi végéhez, ahol el kell fordulnod a kapu előtt balra és meglátsz egy keskeny lépcsőt ami levisz a föld alá. Az a börtön bejárata. De az őrök csak délután engednek be látogatókat, szóval talán várnod kéne…

- Nem, köszönöm. Megoldom. Köszönök mindent! – rohant el a lány izgatottan. A nő meglepettem nézett utána.

Kathlin sikeresen eljutott a börtön lépcsőjéig._ De most mi legyen?_ Úgy döntött a legegyszerűbb megoldást választja. Kiüt mindenkit, aki az útjába kerül és megkeresi Lokit. Bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy a herceg nem fogy puszta jóindulatból segíteni neki, nem hátrált meg. És volt egy terve is: még abba a szénaboglyába rejtette a jogart, ahova esett. Ezzel nagy valószínűséggel sikerül majd megvesztegetnie Lokit, hogy árulja el neki a gyógyírt. Nagy levegőt vett és elindult lefelé, ökölbe szorított kézzel.

* * *

Loki unottan ült sötét és hideg cellájában. Bár a hideg nem zavarta és a sötétet is meg szokta már, ez mégsem méltó egy herceghez. A király fiához, még ha csak egy önző, önfejű király fogadott fia is az illető. Rosszkedvűen firkált pár sort naplójába, bár még azt sem látta, egymás alá kerülnek-e a sorok.

Mégis ez volt az egyetlen értelmes elfoglaltsága már hónapok óta. Miután Odin elvette erejét, már trükközni sem tudott, még a Midgardon szerzett sérüléseit sem tudta begyógyítani. Sajgó tagokkal ült a sarokban, mióta visszatértek. A fájdalom pedig fájdalmas emlékeket ébresztett benne. Valakiről, akinek mindig sikerült felvidítania, ha rossz kedve volt. Ha magányosnak és kitaszítottnak érezte magát. Az a valaki, ha valami csoda folytán itt lehetne, most is elmulasztaná a fájdalmát.

A lányt Katleen-nek hívták...

_(Flashback, Loki szemszöge)_

Odin egyszer egy sötétvörös hajú, hatéves forma midgardi kislánnyal állított haza, Loki és Thor még suhancnak számítottak. Volt annak már vagy ötszáz éve. Apja kijelentette, hogy a lány mostantól a testvérük lesz és velük fog élni, amíg Midgard nem áll készen, hogy elfogadja őt. Loki kezdetben utálta a lányt.

Csak eggyel több testvér, akivel versenyeznie kell az apja figyelméért. Nem elég, hogy Thor mindig elviszi a dicsőséget, most még ez a Kathleen is… milyen idióták ezek az emberek, hogy elüldözik saját reményüket… Ám hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy Midgard ostobasága a legjobb, ami történhetett vele.

Kathleen ugyanis nem volt átlagos lány…sőt minden másiktól különbözött, akit Asgardban megismert. De nem a képességét illetően, az akkor még nem mutatkozott meg…hanem azért, mert Kathleen törődött vele. Vele, Lokival, aki senkit sem érdekelt, csak ha valakinek el kellett vinnie a balhét.

Odin még aznap megkérte fiait, hogy nyugtassák meg a szipogó kislányt és bátyja persze Lokira hagyta a bébiszitterkedést. Loki legszívesebben otthagyta volna, de akkor Odin megbüntette volna, szóval elvitte körülnézni a lányt. De az csak nem akarta abbahagyni a sírást.

- Mi a fene bajod van még?! – ordította a kislányra három óra elteltével. – Már ettél, ittál, átöltöztél a legszebb hercegnői ruhába… megmutattam neked a várost is és még lovagoltál is! Nem lehetsz ennyire telhetetlen! – A kislány megszeppenve tartotta vissza a levegőt, aztán bőgni kezdett. Loki egy fába öklözött, mivel épp a gyümölcsöskertben ültek. – MI VAN MÁR?!

- Csak…csak az hogy már nem látom többé a szüleimet… - Loki inkább nem szólt semmit. – Én…olyan magányos vagyok.

- Tudom, mit érzel – felelte Loki némivel nyugodtabb hangon, amin ő is meglepődött.

- De neked itt vannak a szüleid.

- Lehet, de anyám elfoglalt, apám meg…néha úgy érzem, olyan mintha nekem sem lennének szüleim...

- És apukád, mi van vele?

- …Őt én nem érdeklem. Bármit teszek, csak Thorral törődik…én meg nem vagyok más, csak egy semmirekellő…

- Ez nem igaz – Loki észrevette, hogy a lány hirtelen abbahagyta a sírást, és már szomorú sem volt annyira. Talán csak annyi kellett, hogy végre törődhessen valaki mással? Ezek a midgardiak... – Láttam, ahogy rád néztek, a szüleid szeretnek téged. Még ha nem is látják, amit én…

- Miért, mit látsz te?! – háborodott fel a herceg, de a lány most már nem ijedt meg tőle. Nagy, bordó szemeivel az övébe nézett.

- Azt, hogy nem vagy semmirekellő. Sőt, kedves vagy. – Loki nagy szemeket meresztett.

- Mi van?!

- Az egész délutánodat egy nyafogó kislányra pazaroltad…ezt nem tenné meg mindenki… - Kathleen most legbelül évekkel érettebbnek tűnt.

- Nem volt más választásom – jelentette ki a herceg hidegen, mert esze ágában sem volt beismernie, hogy talán legbelül egy kicsit meg is sajnálta a lányt…még ha az ellenségekénk kellett is volna bánnia vele…

- Mindig van más választásunk – jelentette ki a lány és újra Loki szemébe nézett. A varázsló kellemetlenül érezve magát elfordította a fejét.

- Nem kérsz egy almát? – váltott gyorsan témát.

- De igen! – kiáltotta immár vidáman a lány. Loki leszakított neki egyet a fejük fölül.

- Tessék, midgardi…

- Tudod, otthon Kathleen-nek szólítanak – jegyezte meg a kislány.

- De most már ez az otthonod – oktatta ki Loki.

- Akkor, te is szólíthatsz úgy! – Kathleen volt az első, akinek sikerült szavakkal megfognia a herceget. Loki soha többé nem szólította "midgardinak". A fordulópont mégis két hónap múlva jött el.

Asgard hadserege Thor vezetésével Nornheim ellen vonult és három nap múlva tértek csak vissza. Thor és a harcosok nagy robajjal törték be a palota ajtaját, mire Frigga felugrott Odin mellől.

- Győztünk, atyám! – jelentette ki Thor, mire a személyzet hangos éljenzésbe tört ki, lakomát szerveztek és egész álló nap a villámistent és csapatát istenítették. Lokival senki sem foglalkozott. Frigga ugyan a nyakába ugrott, de aztán ő is Thort kezdte el faggatni a részletekről. Odin pedig szokása szerint csak bólintott egyet felé, nyugtázva, hogy még él.

Loki csalódottan sétált ki a gyümölcsöskertbe, ami nemrég a kedvenc helyévé vált. Itt tanította ugyanis Kathleen-t mágiára, az egyetlent, aki megbecsülte tehetségét. A vöröske természetesen egy almafa alatt ült és egy érett gyümölcsöt próbált a levegőben tartani.

- Loki! Loki! – kiabálta, amikor észrevette a harc viselt herceget és odarohant hozzá. Loki ösztönösen a karjába kapta a gyereket. – Hát visszatértél!

- Még jó, hogy visszatértem.

- És mond csak, most hogyan mentetted meg a többieket? – kérdezte a lány, mire Loki majdnem leejtette megdöbbenésében.

- Mi?! Hogy én?

- Hiszen mindig te mented meg őket a varázserőddel, nem igaz?

- Ezt meg honnan veszed?

- Thor nemrég mesélt nekem a harcaitokról. Tudod, a bátyád elég nehéz felfogású lehet, ha sosem tűnt fel neki, hogy a csatát mindig a te „ostoba" trükkjeid fordították ti oldalatokra.

- Így gondolod talán, kicsi lány? – ült le vele az almafa alá Loki csodálkozva, hogy valaki végre látja az igazságot.

- Igen!

- És most ki mondta, hogy nekem köszönhető a győzelem?

- Heimdall mondta.

- Elhagytad a palota területét?! – szidta le a herceg.

- Na, nem volt az olyan nagy dolog. Csak kíváncsi voltam, mikor jöttök vissza…és Heimdall mondta, hogy a te trükköd megzavarta az ellenséget…

- És azt nem mondta, hogy miféle trükk volt?

- Nem, mert Frigga megtalált és visszahozott…

- Még szerencse – kócolta össze a lány haját a herceg. – Kifüstöltem őket – tette még hozzá.

- Nekem is megtanítod? – lelkesedett a kislány.

- Csak ha legközelebb nem szöksz el!

- Nem szököm – nevette Kathleen és egyet gondolt egyet, majd megölelte a herceget. Ezt eddig nem merte megtenni, de Loki most annyira magányosnak tűnt, hogy a kislány megsajnálta. Loki meglepetten bámult előre.

- …Kathleen…mit csinálsz?

- Tudod, most már sosem leszel magányos…én itt leszek neked! – Loki megenyhülve ölelte vissza a lányt.

- Tudom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Váratlan látogató**_  
_

Hirtelen halk, siető léptek zaja csapta meg Loki fülét és zökkentette ki gondolataiból. Aztán néhány hangos puffanás, majd egy elfojtott ordítás és további puffanások. Végül a lépcsőn fentről egyre közeledő léptek zaja, majd egy árnyék a falon..._ Bárki is az, sikeresen kiütötte az őröket és most felé tart_ - következtette Loki. Hirtelenjében nem tudta féljen-e, vagy örüljön.

De még mielőtt eldöntötte volna, az árnyék eljutott a celláig és közel hajolt a rácsokhoz. Loki jobbnak látta egy ideig még az árnyékban rejtőzni. Az idegen testét hosszú, fekete köpeny borította és kapucni, de még így is kivehető volt csinos, nőies alakja.

A lány arcát félig árnyék borította. Loki azt hitte, egy újabb szánalmas rajongója a szolgálók közül, de nem mozdult.

- Loki? - szólította meg végül bizonytalanul a lány. A hangja mintha ismerős lett volna, de nem tudta honnan. - Loki, odabent vagy?

- Ki kérdezi? - jött a hideg válasz.

- Kathlin vagyok. – Loki azonnal elvetette az ötletet, hogy ez talán ugyanaz a lány, aki valaha szerette őt. _Nem, a nevük talán hasonló, de Kathleen már nem él._ Legalábbis legutóbb, mikor Midgardon járt, nem találta. _Nem, biztos nem ő az._

- Nem ismerlek.

- Nálam van a jogarod! – _Persze, hogy nem ő…ez csak egy ostoba fruska…!_

Loki azonnal felpattant és a rácsoknak vetette magát. Kathlinnek éppen csak sikerült elugrania karmai elől.

- HOL VAN? - ordította idegesen. Talán mégis van esély rá, hogy ne egy poros cellában veszítse el minden méltóságát.

- Előbb kérdeznék... - válaszolta idegesítően nyugodtan a lány.

- Előbb megöllek! – feleselt vissza Loki ösztönösen. Bosszantotta viszont, hogy ez a lány mennyire emlékezteti a vörös hajú kislányra. Pedig Kathleen-t nem is látta felnőni…mégis ez a lány olyannyira nem fél tőle, mint ahogy annak idején kis tanítvány sem tette.

- Akkor sosem látod viszont – zsarolta pofátlanul az idegen.

- Te pedig a napvilágot! – sziszegte Loki félelmetesen. – Hozd ide, és akkor talán meghagyom a szánalmas kis életed… - Hirtelen feltűnt előtte Kathleen képe, aki valószínűleg csalódott volna benne kegyetlensége miatt…_de Kathleen már halott_. És mikor azt hitte, az egyetlen, aki megértette nincs többé, akkor őbenne is meghalt valami. Valami, aminek a létezését, csak akkor fedezte fel, amikor találkozott a lánnyal. _De most már nincs, aki meglássa benne jót, tehát már nem is kell azon törni magát, hogy jó legyen. _

Az, hogy kiderült, tulajdonképpen nem is Asgardból származik...hogy Odin nem az igazi apja, csak egy újabb csepp volt a már amúgy is túlcsordult pohárban. _A világ úgy is elnéz felette…akkor ő is tesz a világra_ – határozta el. Még három hónapja adott egy utolsó esélyt magának, hogy valami értelmet lásson a megmentésére, de nem találta meg. Kathleen emléke kezdett elhalványulni, ő pedig lassan elhinni, hogy csak álom volt az egész…Mégis ki szeretné őt?!

Elege volt mindenkiből! De azért írt a lányról, hogy legalább az álom ne vesszen el örökre.

- Hidd el, teszek arra, hogy mi lesz azzal a nyamvadt jogarral…! – Lokit meglepte ez az indulat. – Ha válaszolsz a kérdésemre, akkor elhozom neked, és azt teszel, amit akarsz…

- Hmmm, vonzó ajánlat…de van egy kis gond… ÉN NEM TESZEK SZÍVESSÉGET MÁSOKNAK!

- Akkor én se neked! – vágta rá a lány és úgy csinált, mint aki távozni készülne – Nem nekem fontos... – füllentette. Loki dühös volt, amiért a lánynak sikerült megfognia. Ez már régen nem esett meg vele.

- Ne játszadozz velem!

- Viszlát, Loki…

- Várj! – váltott hangnemet a herceg. – Mi lenne az a kérdés? – Kathlin közelebb ment a rácsokhoz és a férfi tengerszínű szemébe nézett.

- Mi az ellenszer a chituri mérgére, és hol lehet beszerezni? – A lány nem köntörfalazott. Loki ekkor meglátta az arcát. A meglepetéstől egy lépést hátrahőkölt. _Ez az a lány, aki kiirtotta a serege egyharmadát Midgardon és akit futni hagyott. Milyen ironikus, hogy most pont ez a lány hozta el a szabadulása kulcsát._

- Nagy utat tettél meg, hogy eljuss ide, midgardi! – felelte gúnyosan. – És mondd csak, megérte? Biztos nem volt könnyű ellopni a jogart a SHIELD-től...

- Könnyebb volt, mint gondolnád…és hogy megérte-e…az majd kiderül. Szóval?

- Kinek kell az ellenszer? – kérdezte megszokott hangnemében.

- Szóval akkor tényleg létezik! – örvendezett a lány és Loki még idegesebb lett, mert a lánynak megint sikerült csőbe húznia. Ez az** ő** asztala!

- Nem mondtam, hogy létezik…

- Ne hazudj! Látom a szemedben… - Már megint Kathleen jutott az eszébe. Egész élete során ő volt az egyetlen, akinek képtelen volt hazudni. A lány mindig leolvasta az igazságot az arcáról…és még az érzelmeit sem tudta előle elrejteni. – Kérlek, bármit megteszek…

- Nocsak…mégis ki az , aki miatt még ilyen elhamarkodott döntéseket is képes vagy meghozni?

- Az nem a te dolgod! Csak áruld el, hogy menthetek meg valakit, akit megharapott egy chituri és ha végeztem tiéd a jogar ...és bármit kérhetsz tőlem, bármikor… - Kathlinnek felfordult a gyomra saját könnyűvérűségétől, de mindent be kellett vetnie…Natasa élete bármit megért. Loki elvigyorodott.

- Hmmm, ez egyre jobban tetszik…

- Akkor segítesz? – kérdezte Kathlin reménykedve.

- Az már biztos, hogy nem neked kell az ellenszer… – jegyezte meg a jégóriás. – Hát halld az ajánlatom, midgardi! – Kathlin kihúzta magát. – Most elhozod nekem ide a jogart, másként nem tehetek semmit a szánalmas kis ügyedben…aztán elmondom, hogy menekülhet meg az, aki miatt mindent feláldoznál…és utána megteszel nekem bármit, amit kérek. Megfelel? – Az utolsó szavak szinte már a lány szemébe köpte. Kathlin legbelül megrendült ennyi kegyetlenség láttán. De nem gondolkozott.

- Igen. – Loki felvonta a szemöldökét. Ez a bolond még csak végig sem gondolta, hogy egyáltalán mi mindent kérhetne tőle…_Idióta emberek._ _Kész csoda, hogy az őrök még nem fogták el._

- Akkor indíts!

- Várj…mi a biztosíték, hogy segítesz nekem…?

- Nincs biztosíték! Indulj!

- Na de…

- Ha tovább váratsz, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy a kis barátod meghal! Igyekezz!

Kathlin kedvetlenül elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, de fentről zajokat hallott. Őrök - _már megint!_ Megremegett. Nem lehet, hogy pont most kapják el…

- Mi van, csak nem beijedtél? – gúnyolódott Loki.

- Ha elfognak, sosem lesz tiéd a jogar! – jelentette ki a lány.

- Akkor intézd el őket, mint korábban – vetett oda Loki hűvösen.

- Jobb lenne, ha nem tudnák, hogy itt jártam… - Loki gondolt egyet.

- Akkor gyere ide!

- Mi?! Még mit nem! Hogy megölj...

- Ostoba! Tudod, hogy szükségem van rád!

- Hmmm – elmélkedett a lány, de a herceg elkapta a karját és a rácsoknak rántotta.

- Áúú!

- A cellákon varázslat ül – suttogta gyorsan és rejtelmesen a fülébe a herceg úgy, hogy a lány hátán végigfutott a hideg. – Én nem tudok kijutni…de téged át tudlak juttatni a vason.

- Soha! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Az árnyékban elrejtőzhetsz. Ezt akartad, nem?!

- De inkább láthatatlanná tehetnél…

- A mágiának is vannak határai, kicsi lány – Lokinak feltűnt, hogy akaratlanul is úgy szólította, mint ahogy régen Kathleen-t, ha kioktatta valamiből. Viszont Kathlinnek is ismerős volt ez a hangnem…és ez a kijelentés is. _De miért?_ – gondolta tanácstalanul. – És most különben sem vagyok erőm teljében.

- Valóban…? - gúnyolódott volna a lány, de a fémes léptek baljósan közeledtek, így Loki megragadta a lányt a vállainál és berántotta magához. Mintha a vasrácsok levegővé váltak volna egy pillanatra.

- Valóban! – lökte a lányt nagy hévvel a falnak a cella legsötétebb végében és egyik kezét a szájára tapasztva a hideg kőhöz nyomta.

- Mmmmm – nyögte Kathlin fájdalmasan mocorogva. Most már elkezdett félni._ Egy légtérben a harcossal, aki majdnem elpusztította a világát... Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba?! Már biztos, hogy ezt nem ússza meg szárazon…_

- Most pedig csönd legyen, mert mindkettőnket lebuktatsz! – parancsolta Loki suttogva és megszorította a lány vállát. – Levegőt se vegyél! – Kathlin megjegyezte volna, hogy az emberek életéhez szükséges az oxigén, de inkább abba hagyta a vergődést…bár az enyhe reszketést nem tudta megállni.

Az őrök leértek a lépcsőn és benéztek a herceg cellájába. Loki még erősebben szorította a lányt. Kathlin egyre kellemetlenül érezte magát erős karjai között. Ráadásul Loki legalább egy fejjel magasabb is volt nála, így a kilátást is elállta. Pedig otthon ő is magasnak számított. Már-már érezte a férfi nedves leheletét a bőrén. Rosszul volt és remegni kezdett.

Azt kívánta, bár megnyílna alatta a föld, de akkor valami feltűnt neki. Idő közben enyhült a szorítás és egyre kevésbé érezte kellemetlennek a férfi közelségét. Talán csak meg kellett szoknia. Vagy még azt sem...

Fél perc múlva az őrök körülnézve visszafordultak ő pedig akkorra már egész kellemesem érezte magát. Mintha ismerős lenne ez a szorítás, ez az aura…- gondolta a lány - _olyan biztonságot ad…de ez hülyeség! Ez a férfi maga a gonoszság!_ Mégsem tudott tökéletesen megszabadulni az érzéstől, hogy nem ez az első alkalom, amikor Loki megölelte…

Mert a szorítás időközben átment ölelésbe. Lokit ugyanis ugyanaz az ismerős érzés fogta el, ami a lányt. De ő legalább tudta, kire emlékezteti. Kezdetben idegesen fogta be a lány száját, nehogy sikoltson, de mostanra olyan volt, mintha újra Kathleen-t ölelné. Mintha az ő jelenlétét érezni…_az az aura utánozhatatlan…_

_De az lehetetlen!_ Loki sebesen ellökte a lányt magától, és mindketten kizökkentek az álmodozásból. _Ostoba!_ – szidta Loki magát. _Elgyengültél egy szánalmas emlék hatására egy szánalmas kis midgardi miatt!_

Kahtlin ellenben nem volt dühös. Végre meglelte, amit keresett: mert úgy tűnt, Lokiból még sem hiányzik teljesen az emberség. Most, hogy már megmutatta, többet nem rejti el előle! Azt remélte, meggyőzheti, hogy önszántából segítsen neki…vagy legalább is ne verje át.

De akkor váratlan dolog történt. Kathlin azt hitte, csak képzelődik. Lokinak, mintha fájdalmai lettek volna, aztán görcsbe rándult és lerogyott a földre. Néhány másodpercenként rázta meg a fájdalom és a herceg közben a vállát szorította. Kathlin ijedten figyelte.

- Most meg mit bámulsz! Indíts a jogarért!

- De mi…mi történt veled? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok a legjobb formámban – nyögte dühösen Loki. – Most pedig tűnés és a jogar nélkül vissza se gyere! – _Más sem hiányzott, hogy pont egy ilyen csitri előtt gyengüljön el -_ bosszankodott magában. Az a varázslat az előbb a maradék erejét is kivette belőle. – Ha nem sietsz, már az se biztos, hogy ki tudlak juttatni. – De a lány nem rémült meg, amit válaszreakcióként a herceg várt volna.

Épp ellenkezőleg. Most Lokin volt a sor, hogy ne jusson levegőhöz. A lány aggódva odasétált hozzá és letérdelt mellé. Majd megpróbálta elvenni a herceg kezét a válláról.

- Mutasd! – mondta. Loki nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. _Előbb még kijelenti, hogy legszívesebben megölné, és a lány fél is rendesen, amikor berántja magához…most meg aggódik érte. Hülye midgardiak! _– Had nézzem!

- Hagyj békén! Inkább húzz már el azért az átkozott jogarért! – ordította Loki, de látva arcán a kínt Kathlin egyre jobban megsajnálta. Nem értette miért, de nem tudta csak úgy fájdalmak közt hagyni.

Mindig is azt vallotta, gonoszság nem segíteni, ha lehetőséged van rá…még ha a segítségedre egy hatalommániás asgardinak is van szükségre. Kathlin egyszerűen nem tudott szemet hunyni a szenvedés előtt. És nemrég új képességét fedezte fel…

- Elhozom. De előbb, hagy segítsek! – Loki meglepetten pillantott fel rá.

- Ugyan mit tudna nekem segíteni egy gyenge kis midgardi…?!

- Láthattad, hogy nem vagyok olyan gyenge.

- Hozzám képest aligha…

- De nem most! – zárta le a vitát a lány és elkezdte levetkőztetni Lokit, a herceg pedig bár saját magát sem értette, szó nélkül tűrte, hogy az idegen lány megszabadítsa ruháitól. Először a nehéz páncél került le róla, mire Loki felszisszent. A lány óvatosan fojtatta tovább a műveletet: Levette Loki bőrkabátját és az alatta lévő szintén bőr felsőrészt. A herceg már csupán egy szál pamutingben ült a földön. Kathlin alá terítette a kabátot, hogy üljön arra, majd az inghez nyúlt.

- Meddig vetkőztetsz még?! – idegeskedett Loki. – Tudod egyáltalán, hogy Asgard hercegével van dolgod?!

- Teszek rá! – jelentette ki a lány, mire Loki úgy döntött, nem firtatja tovább._ Végül is épp most szabadítja meg a ruháitól egy csinos fiatal lány, ami nem gyakran fordul elő vele. Inkább élveznie kéne…_ Kathlin levette az inget is. Bár sosem vallotta volna be, valamennyire ő is élvezte a vetkőztetést… de a kedve hamar megváltozott, amikor Loki meztelen felsőtestére vetett egy pillantást.

A férfi hamvas bőrét sérülések tarkították és vörösre színezte a még csordogáló vér. _Hogy tudta Loki mindezt elrejteni előle annyi ideig?!_ _Hiszen hatalmas fájdalmai lehettek._ Kathlin nagyot sóhajtott, amit Loki fájdalmas sóhaja követett és aggódva a férfi mellkasára helyezte a kezeit. Loki újból felszisszent.

- Sajnálom! – suttogta Kathlin és elkezdte végigtapogatni a Loki testét zúzódásokat keresve, majd erősebben nyomta a bőrét, hogy a töréseket is megérezze. A férfi először szó nélkül tűrte a fájdalmat, de amikor a lány a vállához ért már nem bírta.

- Meddig kínzol még?! – háborgott.

- Meg kell vizsgálnom a sérüléseidet…

- Mi vagy te, orvos?! Biztos nem, mert ez semmit nem használ! – dühöngött.

- Nem, de sokkal hatásosabban segíthetek, ha tudom, mire koncentráljak! – válaszolta a lány magabiztosan. Ennek sikerült kicsit megnyugtatnia Lokit, aki még mindig nem hitte el, ami vele történik. _Ha ez a lány meggyógyítja, akkor megeszi a kalapját!_ Most már izgatottan várta a folytatást.

- Sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okozok…mindjárt vége – mondta Kathlin és megszorította Loki vállát. A herceg válaszul a szemébe nézett…, de bár ne tette volna. Azok a szemek…letagadhatatlanul Kathleen szemei. _Nem lehet!_

Kathlin ekkor hirtelen megrántotta a herceg vállát, hogy helyretegye a ficamot, mire Loki fájdalmasan felordított, de mikor leesett neki, hogy mit csinál, befogta a száját. Nem gyerek már ő, hogy így nyafogjon!

- Sajnálom, de vissza kellett tennem a helyére…

- Csak folytasd! – parancsolta Loki. Kathlin bólintott.

- Most már jobb lesz – nyugtatta és a vállára helyezve a kezét erősen koncentrálni kezdett. Abban a pillanatban Loki úgy érezte, felforrósodik a bőre a lány kezei alatt. Először még csak a vállát, majd az egész testét elöntötte a forróság, ami a végére már-már elviselhetetlen volt.

Aztán a lány tovább haladt lefelé, minden (leginkább Hulktól származó) zúzódást érintve, amíg Loki csontjai be nem forrtak és a kékfoltok is eltűntek. Az előző még további fájdalommal is járt, de a herceg már nem nyafogott. Ismerte a technikát.

Hiszen ő is hasonlóképpen jár el, ha nagy ritkán meg akar gyógyítani valakit…és Asgardban még mások is, akik értenek a gyógyításhoz. _De hogyan képes erre ez a midgardi? Ezt még Kathleen-nek sem tanította meg…_ A lány eközben végzett a sérülésekkel és már csak a sebek maradtak. A sebek, amik hónapok óta csípték Loki bőrét hirtelen gyógyulásnak indultak.

Még egy utolsó égető érzés, ahogy Kathlin végigsimít a bőrén…és semmi. Loki már nem érzett semmit. _Talán álmodik? Elmúlt végre a szenvedés?_ Már olyan régen kínozták a sérülései, hogy nem volt benne biztos, tud-e egyáltalán élni nélkülük. _Miért épp most jön el a megváltás?_

Kathlin megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, Loki fájdalommentes arckifejezése láttán. Alig két hónapja jött rá, hogy képes meggyógyítani az embereket, persze csak bizonyos határokon belül. Boldog volt, amiért oly kevés gyakorlás ellenére, most mégis sikerült segítenie a férfin.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Lokit érdeklődve.

- Megvagyok – jelentette ki hűvösen Loki, de valójában nagyon hálás volt és bizonytalan. – Miért tetted? Nem voltam valami kedves veled. Talán azt várod, hogy most majd önszántamból segítek neked?!

- Nem. Csupán nem tudok elnézni mások szenvedése felett…de nem is várom, hogy ezt megértsd. Megyek a nyamvadt botodért…

- Jogar! – javította ki Loki, de Kathlin abban a pillanatban eszméletlenül esett össze. A varázslatoknak ugyanis nála is megvolt az ára. Ha túl sok energiát használt fel, utána napokig kimerült volt és akár el is ájulhatott.

A gyógyítást pedig még nem gyakorolta energiatakarékosra, és itt a föld alatt nem is nagyon talált külső energiaforrást. Tehetetlenül zuhant a padló felé és ha Loki nem kapja el, biztos betöri a fejét a kemény kövön.

A herceg nem tudta mit kezdjen félmeztelenül, karjaiban a magatehetetlen lánnyal. Rég nem került már ilyen kellemetlen helyzetbe. Úgy döntött először is felöltözik valamennyire, aztán meg megvárja még a lány felébred magától. Gyengéden a bőrkabátjára fektette Kathlint és felvette a felsőjét. A vérrel áztatott inget inkább elhajított messzire.

Aztán leült az alvó lány mellé és csinos arcát bámulva kisimított egy sötétvörös tincset a szeméből. _Ezek az emberek…harciasak, amikor ébren vannak, de olyan ártatlannak és gyengének tűnnek, amikor alszanak…Kathleen régen sokszor elaludt az ölemben… _- jutott eszébe.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D., Központ.

Nick Fury idegesen járta körbe a hidat újra és újra. Nemrég kapta a hírt, hogy Coulson és az emberei csúfosan elbuktak. _Nem csak hogy a lányt nem sikerült elfogniuk, hanem annak a fruskának még a jogart is sikerült ellopnia! Ez nem történhet meg! Vagy a történelem tényleg megismétli önmagát?_

_Előbb a Tesseract-ra teszi rá a kezét egy idegen félisten…most meg a jogart viszi el egy mind ezidáig ismeretlen képességű lány. Mit csinálnak rosszul?!_

Ekkor Coulson és Barton rontott be a hídra remegő gyomorral. Fury dühös pillantást küldött feléjük.

- Igazgató úr…? - lihegte Coulson bátortalanul.

- Főnök – szólította meg az íjász is.

- Maguk…! – dühöngött Fury. – Hogy mernek ezek után a szemem elé kerülni?!

- Mélységesen sajnálom uram – kezdte a magyarázkodást Coulson – de erre nem voltunk felkészülve. Az a lány…minden egységet mozgósítottam, de az összessel elbánt…

- És a fegyverek?! Azt hiszem, egyértelműen kijelentettem, hogy ha szükséges, használják! Még egy félistennel is elbántak volna…

- Igen uram…csakhogy nem tudtuk használni őket… - jegyezte meg az ügynök megszeppenve.

- Mi az, hogy nem tudták? Talán nem kaptak elég kiképzést?!

- Nem, uram. A lány egy mozdulattal hatástalanította őket. – Fury feje rákvörös lett, amit arca elé helyezett kezével próbált leplezni, Clint pedig csak mosolygott magában a helyzeten.

- Barton! Maga meg min mulat olyan jól? Nem fogja fel a helyzet komolyságát?!

- Dehogynem – nevetett pofátlanul az íjász. – Egy fiatal lány elbánt a SHIELD legjobban képzett katonáival és még a fegyvereik is hatástalanok voltak ellene…hmmm…ez tényleg nagy szégyen!

- Idióta! – ordította le az igazgató. – Hát nem érti?! A föld újra veszélyben van…!

- Dehogy van! – jelentette ki lazán Barton.

- Tessék – hitetlenkedett Fury.

- Nincs? – kérdezett rá Coulson is.

- Ha a lányon múlik, biztosan nincs! Kathlintől ugyan nem kell félteni a Földet! Jobban szereti az otthonát, mint bármelyikünk.

- Majd elhiszem, ha bebizonyítja – jelentette ki Fury. – Addig is vészhelyzetet kell elrendelnünk…

- Uram, őszintén sajnálom – mondta Coulson.

- SAJNÁLJA?! Hagyták lelépni a lányt, ráadásul a jogarral a kezében, ami nemrég majdnem a pusztulásunkat okozta. Erre nincs bocsánat! – Barton megvonta a vállát.

- Barton! Magának amúgy is börtönben lenne a helye! Tűnjön a szemem elől! Mindketten!

- Uram… - szólt volna Coulson.

- Tűnés! – ordította az igazgató és a két férfi fülét-farkát behúzva elsompolygott. Örültek, hogy legalább a fejük még a helyén van…_de meddig marad ez még így?_

* * *

**_Most gyorsan még egy fejezet :) Remélem tetszett. Sokáig tartott, de most már kezd beindulni a cselekmény... _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sziasztok! **_

_**Újabb hosszú fejezet, remélem tetszeni fog! :) Az első részben kicsit közelebb kerületünk Coulson-hoz, akiről eddig nem nagyon volt szó.**_

_**Jó szórakozást!**_

* * *

**A boszorkányok öröksége**

- Uram! URAM! – Coulson ügynök izgatottan rohant keresztül a SHIELD repülő bázisán, hogy megossza Nick Fury-val legfrissebb felfedezéseit. Még épp időben fékezett le az igazgató kabinja előtt, hogy ne ütközzön az ajtóba, majd éktelenül dörömbölni kezdett. Ez a hevesség nem vallott rá, de az idegei pattanásig feszültek. Végre valami nagy dolgot vitt véghez.

Kinyílt az ajtó. Fury meglepetten méregette az ügynököt.

- Talán valami baj van, Coulson? – kérdezte olyan hangnemmel, ami nem tűri el az „igen" választ.

- Uram – kezdte az ügynök kissé visszafogottabban – megtaláltam!

- Mit talált meg, Coulson?! Mert, hogy nem a jogart, az biztos – jelentette ki az igazgató gúnyosan.

- Az igazságot...legalábbis egy újabb szeletét. – Fury kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.

* * *

Már egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy Kathlin meglépett a jogarral és Coulson szégyenben maradt. Aznap Fury a pokolba kívánta őt és Barton ügynököt. Coulson-nak ez rosszul esett. _Persze, hibázott, eltolta…de mindenki követ el hibákat. Ez még nem ok arra, hogy az igazgató elfelejtse, mi mindent tett meg és áldozott fel Coulson a SHIELD-ért az évek során._ Az ügynököt szörnyű bűntudat kínozta bukásáért és elhatározta, bebizonyítja, hogy ennél többre is képes. Hogy Fury-nak igen is szüksége van rá.

Az igazgató mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait. Szokatlan kéréssel állt elő, amivel Coulson jóváteheti a lány elszalasztását. Így Coulson egy hónapja úton volt:

Felkutatott minden természetfeletti lényt, jelenséget vagy tárgyat, amiről valaha feljegyzés született…vagy még az sem. Akár a történelemkönyvekben írtak róla, akár ősrégi kódexek vagy dokumentumok tesznek róla említést, ha csupán középkori legendákban vagy ókori mítoszokban szerepel, ha csak egy nép szájhagyományán él tovább..., Coulson mindennek utána járt. Bejárást szerzett a Vatikán titkos könyvtárába, számos levéltárba és lezárt kriptákba. Mesekönyveket, falfirkákat, magánleveleket…mindent számításba vett. Távoli helyekre látogatott el, idegen kultúrákat tanulmányozott és ismert meg…de jó ideig nem jutott semmire.

Csak arra, ami nyilvánvaló volt addig is. Természetfeletti teremtmények, istenek és mágiahasználók minden nép mondavilágában, mitológiájában, vagy hitvilágában szerepeltek. A mágia minden kultúrában központi szerepet töltött be, illetve tölt be a mai napig az elszigetelt népek életében. A természetfeletti világot minden nép máshogy dolgozta fel…de ezt eddig is tudták. Egy különbséggel: eddig nem tulajdonítottak neki különösebb jelentőséget.

De azok után, hogy a skandináv mitológia szó szerint életre kelt és lerombolta fél New York-ot, illetve egy lány puszta gondolattal arrébb löki az embereit…ezek után Coulson megtanulta, hogy a mondáknak több valóság alapja lehet, mint gondolnák. És _ha nem vesznek minden lehetőséget számításba, még ha őrültségnek tűnik is…akkor idióták!…de tényleg._ És Coulson nem volt idióta, ahogy Fury szidta.

Kezdetben csupán megpróbált párhuzamot keresni a különböző mitológiák között, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel, de csupán arra jött rá, hogy az istenek számos helyen ugyanolyan erőkkel rendelkeznek. _Jól van, akkor ebben az értelemben a skandináv mitológia volt a nyerő, ami a legkevesebbet torzított a valóságon…de a többi kérdésben is ez marad a legmegbízhatóbb?_

_Vajon azért van igaza, mert ez a legkevésbé régi hitvilág…vagy véletlen az egész, és a többi választ máshol kell keresnie? Mi az az isteneken kívül, ami még közös a népek legendáiban?_ – elmélkedett Coulson. _A szárnyas lovak és a sárkányok? Nem ez hülyeség, azok tényleg csak a képzelet szüleményi…vagy mégsem? Nem számít, ez nem visz közelebb a lányhoz! Akkor mi lehet…? _Az ötlet sziklaként hasított a fejébe._ Nem, az nem létezik! LEHETETLEN! De talán mégis… Akkor viszont miért nem tudunk róla? Ha ez igaz, akkor… Egy ilyen jelentőségteljes tény nem kerülhette volna el a SHIELD figyelmét! …vagy mégis? _Az ügynök úgy vélte, a lánynak más lehetőség híján talán köze lehet a régen boszorkányoknak nevezett mágiahasználókhoz. De ezt még saját magának is meg kellett emésztenie.

Coulson hirtelen nem tudta, merre induljon, de aztán döntött. Salemben nem nagyon találna semmit, azt a helyet a SHIELD már csak hobbiból leellenőrzi minden nyáron. _Nem, valami olyan hely kell, ahol a legendák mind a mai napig beleivódtak a hétköznapokba…és ahova a SHIELD még nem tette be a lábát. Európa, méghozzá Kelet-Európa._ Persze, jártak már a kontinensen: Németországban, Oroszországban…és így tovább…de természetfeletti után még ott sosem kutattak.

Az ügynök hat napja érkezett Erdélybe. Az áttörésre nem kellett sokáig várnia. Számos középkori iratot átnézett, illetve nézetett át tolmáccsal, de a fordulópont mégsem egy könyvtárban, vagy levéltárban jött el. Vagy csak közvetetten. Coulson éppen az erdélyi boszorkányperekről szóló feljegyzéseket olvasta, amikor észrevett valamit. A legtöbb esetben a boszorkánynak kikiáltott asszonyok, nagy ritkán férfiak, dühöngtek, ordibáltak, megátkozták a népet…egyszóval rettegtek a haláltól. És rosszul voltak a szentelt víztől.

De néhányan némán tűrték. És volt egy asszony, az írás szerin még fiatal nőnek nézett ki, aki jóformán felajánlotta magát az egyháznak. Abban az időben említést tettek egy nagy háborúról a boszorkányok ellen, aminek ez a nő volt az utolsó túlélője. Azt írták, Amanda, mert így nevezte magát a nő, fogta a szentelt vízzel telt tálat, magára öntötte és önként felmászott a máglyára, hogy véget vessenek életének.

A pap, aki feljegyezte mindezt, az úrnak tulajdonította Amanda megtérését, de Coulson másképp vélekedett. Tudni akarta a részleteket, hogy ne döntsön elhamarkodottan. _Az a „boszorkány" más volt, mint a többi. _Mindent meg akart tudni róla. Néhány nap alatt sikerült utánajárni a nő családjának, de mint kiderült, mind meghaltak. Csupán Amanda férjének a fivére és felesége maradtak életben. Szerencséje volt. Az ő leszármazottaik még mindig abban a kis faluban éltek, ahol Amanda életét vesztette.

Coulson úgy döntött, meglátogatja őket. Ám ez a látogatás több eredménnyel járt, mint amiről álmodni mert volna. A megadott címen csupán egy öregasszonyt talált, a fiatalok nyaralni mentek.

Az ügynök átsétált a gyümölcsfákkal és virágokkal tarkított előkerten a kicsiny, de kedves, homokszínű, falusi házacska felé. Jóízűen szívta magába a hegyi levegő virágoktól édes, üdítő illatát. Nem jellemző rá nagyon a romantikusság, de most arra gondolt, nem is jöhetett volna jobb helyre varázslatot keresni. _Ez a táj, a nyáron havas hegycsúcsok, zöld fenyvesek, havasi rétek és gyümölcsfás kertek…, kacskaringós kis utcák és egy kis falu, ahol szinte megállt az idő, és ami szinte nem is létezik a külvilág számára…a legtökéletesebb hely azoknak, akik képességüket elrejteni kívánják a világ elől. Mint ahogy a falu lelkésze írta, ez a hely régen a boszorkányság fellegvára volt. De a kérdés: még ma is az?_

Coulson bekopogott a faajtón. Nem jött válasz. Még egyszer kopogott, majd harmadszor…és még mindig semmi. Kezdett kicsit félni. _Hogyha itt tényleg egy boszorkány lakik, akkor meggondolatlanság volt egyedül idejönnie…de ez hülyeség! Hiszen ezek nem Amanda vérrokonai…meg egyébként is, csak információért jött, a boszorkányokat elégették! …ha léteztek egyáltalán…_

Aztán lépteket hallott a ház másik oldala felől és megjelent egy alacsony, kedves arcú, kék szemű öreg néni, kendővel a hátán, de göndör, fehér haját nem takarta el.

- Üdvözlöm, fiatalember!– köszöntötte az ügynököt – Elnézést kérek, de sajnos nem hallok már olyan jól, mint fénykoromban, mellesleg a teraszon ültem. Mi szél hozta erre?

- Jó napot, asszonyom! Coulson ügy…Phil Coulson vagyok… - jobbnak látta előbb megnyerni a hölgy bizalmát. Márpedig az ügynökök sosem bizalomkeltőek, ezt saját kárán tapasztalta.

- Üdvözlöm, Phil – rázta meg a kezét az idős hölgy az ügynök nagy meglepetésére. – De minek köszönetem a látogatását.

- Tudja én csak…

- Errefelé ritkán járnak idegenek, maga pedig úgy tűnik, nagyon messziről jött – vágott a szavába az öregasszony.

- Igen, mert én…ez most nagyon furcsán fog hangzani…de…

- Ugyan fiacskám, több furcsa dolgot hallottam már, mint az el tudnád képzelni. – Coulson meglepődve folytatta.

- Szóval egyfajta kutatást végzek a…szóval a boszorkányokkal kapcsolatban. – A hölgy nem lepődött meg. – És találtam egy feljegyzést egy Amanda nevű nőről, aki régen kapcsolatban állt a maga családjával…arra gondoltam, talán maga többet tudna nekem mondani, mint a poros dokumentumok… - bizonytalanul az asszonyra nézett, aki furcsán méregette.

- Ez valami rossz tréfa fiacskám?

- Nem asszonyom, komolyan beszélek.

- Nem csak a bolondját járatja egy szegény öregasszonnyal?

- Esküszöm, hogy nem…

- Miért olyan fontos magának, hogy többet tudjon meg Amandáról?

- Nem csak róla…a boszorkányokról – Coulson-nak még mindig nehezére esett kiejtenie a szót. – Tudnom kell, hogy igaz-e…

- Na jó – egyezett bele az öregasszony, - de csak azért, mert maga az egyetlen, aki nem tart őrültnek. Még a saját unokáim is csak mesének vélik a történeteimet, tudja… Na jöjjön – húzta az ügynököt maga után – beszélgessünk inkább a teraszon. Gyönyörű idő van! – Coulson kezdetben szóhoz sem jutott.

- Ööö…renndben! Nagyon köszönöm …ööö…

- Mary, szólítson csak Mary-nek.

- Jól van, akkor köszönöm Mary!

- Mire kíváncsi pontosan? – kérdezte Mary, miután ráerőltetett a csinos fiatalemberre három bögre teát és két tálca süteményt.

- Hát tudja, annyi kérdésem lenne…

- Akkor kezdje az elején!

- Boszorkányok tényleg léteznek?

- Ez nehéz kérdés, Phil. A biztos az, hogy léteztek…valamikor…régen, mielőtt kiirtották őket.

- Az inkvizíció?

- Nem teljesen…

- Nem?!

- Az inkvizíciónak nem volt hatalma az erősebbek felett. Csak azután jött a képbe, hogy a feketék és fehérek legyengítették egymást…

- Várjon…micsoda?! Mi az, hogy feketék és fehérek? És ha már itt tartunk…mi volt az a nagy háború a boszorkányok ellen? És miért Amanda élte csak túl…?

- Csak lassan, fiacskám, mindent a maga idejében.

- Elnézést…

- Kétféle boszorkány létezett: fehérek, akik a jó oldalon álltak, és feketék, akik a gonosz szolgálták…

- De erről miért nem írnak a kódexek?

- Az emberek számára nehéz volt megkülönböztetni a rosszat a mástól…a különlegestől.

- Ez igaz – sóhajtotta Phil.

- A feketék olyanok voltak, amit írnak: gonoszak, kegyetlenek és ártottak másoknak…

Hirtelen egy autó kerekének gördülését hallották meg. Mary abbahagyta a történetet.

– Ezek az unokámék lesznek! Sajnálom fiatalember, de most nem tudom befejezni. Felajánlhatnám, hogy egy hét múlva, amikor elmennek folytatom, de úgy tudom, az ilyen idegeneknek mindig sietős a dolga…

- Ebben igaza van, de akkor mit javasol? Tudja nekem nagyon fontos…

- Gyere velem – és bevezette a házba, majd a vitrinből kivéve egy megsárgult lapokkal teli kis könyvecskét nyújtott felé. – Ez sajnos nem az eredeti, viszont megbízható másolat. A családom három generációként átmásolja Joseph naplóját, az egyetlen emléket, ami ránk maradt abból a korból. Ez itt – adta Coulson kezébe – a legutolsó másolat. Önnek adom, mert van még kettő. Tudja, szorgalmas típus vagyok.

- És ebben…?

- Ebben minden kérdésére megleli a választ. Az én tudásom is ebből származik. Első kezű bizonyíték, ha megbízik Joseph-ben….Joseph Amanda férje volt – világosította fel Phil-t Mary. – Halála után a naplót a fivére őrizte meg, mint az igazság zálogát. – Coulson megremegett az izgatottságtól.

_Talán mégsem volt minden hiába! Nem pazarolta el az elmúlt hónapot…ez hihetetlen!_ _Túl szép, hogy igaz legyen._ Ha nem akadályozta volna meg a jó modora, ott helyben beleolvasott volna a könyvecskébe.

- Asszonyom…Mary, ez csodálatos! Köszönöm – ölelte meg az idős hölgyet. Ez szintén nem volt rá jellemző…eddig. – Végtelenül hálás vagyok!

- Én köszönöm, hogy végre valaki hisz nekem, és hogy végre továbbadhatom az igazságot, amit a családom már évszázadok óta őriz, keresve a megfelelő személyt, aki komolyan veszi. Köszönöm, Phil! Jó utat és Isten áldja!

- Isten áldja, Mary! – lépett ki az ajtón Coulson, majd odabiccentve az érkező rokonoknak elhagyta a kertet és az állomás felé sietett.

Mivel busz csak naponta kétszer járt, így meg kellett várnia a másnap reggelt egy motelban, hogy elhagyhassa a falut, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tud, eljusson a kisvárosig, ahol a magángépe várja. Még aznap este kiolvasta a naplót és elképzelte magában Fury arckifejezését, amikor leleplezi előtte az igazságot. Útközben magába fordulva elmélkedett az olvasottakon:

… _A feketék olyanok voltak, amit írnak: gonoszak, kegyetlenek és ártottak másoknak…_

_De a fehérek épp az ellentéteik: jóságosak, tiszták és segítettek az embereken…és sokkal hatalmasabbak voltak…de az emberek még nem álltak készen, hogy ezt megértsék. Ők maguk generálták a problémát, azzal, hogy elégették a fehéreket, akiket a feketék már legyengítettek, és nem védekeztek ellenük. Így a feketék túlsúlyba kerültek, és ha nem jelenik meg valami hatalmas istenség, akkor a Föld már évszázadok óta sötétségben élne…_

_És az az isten, Odin, pont a skandináv mitológia feje volt…nem különös ez egy kicsit? Mert róla nemrég bizonyosodott meg, hogy létezik, legalábbis Thor azt mondta. Ennek tudatában egyre nagyobb az esély, hogy igaz a történet…de akkor a vége is igaz kell, hogy legyen: Amanda lányának el kell jönnie, hogy újra a Föld védelmébe álljon…de mikor? Talán már el is jött? Mert Loki látogatása eléggé veszélyes volt…_

_Lehet, hogy pont…Nem, az tényleg kizárt! …De nem ezért kezdte az egészet?! Hogy kiderítse, miféle lény is Kathlin valójában? Akkor mégis miért van, hogy amikor végre az igazság közelébe kerül, inkább letagadná az egészet? Talán azért, mert az igazság fáj? Talán azért, mert, ha ez igaz, akkor a történelem már meg is ismételte önmagát?_

_Hiszen a lányt még most sem tudták elfogadni. Valószínűleg titokban ő segített a chituri elpusztításában is…és ők mit tesznek hálából? Cserébe, hogy megmentette a Földet megkínozzák…még meg is ölnék, ha veszélyesnek tartanák az erejét. Pont, mint akkor régen… Talán a SHIELD az új inkvizíció és ők újra elüldözték a boszorkányokat, az utolsó boszorkányt?_

_Mert a lány elment, és ha vissza is jön…mi a biztosíték, hogy itt marad, ha megmentette a nővérét? Ezt nagyon eltoltuk…! _– sajnálkozott Coulson magában, de aztán erőt vett magán. Előbb meg kell győznie az igazgatót, hogy higgyen neki, és majd ő kitalál valamit. Fury mindig kitalál valamit. Coulson izgatottan ugrott le a gépről a központ kifutópályáján.

* * *

Coulson átnyújtotta Fury-nak a sötétbordó borítású A/5-ös méretű könyvecskét.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte az igazgató csodálkozva.

- Joseph Svetloba naplója.

- És ki az a Joseph Svetloba?

- Amanda Svetloba férje…aki egy fehérboszorkány volt a tizenhatodik században…Erdélyben. – Fury szemei elkerekedtek a csodálkozástól.

- Na ne szórakozzon velem, Coulson! Amikor elküldtem, hogy tudjon meg többet a lányról, akkor nem igazán arra céloztam, hogy boszorkányokat tanulmányozzon és ősrégi mendemondákkal állítson ide!

- Komolyan beszélek, uram! Boszorkányok tényleg léteztek…vagy még talán most is léteznek. Nekem is nehezemre esik ez elfogadnom, de ez az igazság. Megbízható forrásból tudom,hogy…

- Mert magának egy poros könyv megbízható? Ha ez a marhaság igaz is lenne, akkor a SHIELD már biztos tudomást szerzett volna róluk…

- De pont ezt akarom elmagyarázni, uram!

- Csak tessék – ásította Fury.

- A SHIELD azért nem tud róluk, mert kihaltak…legalábbis eddig úgy volt. A középkorban mind egy szálig odavesztek, és minden bizonyíték elveszett velük együtt…de ez a könyv. E szerint van rá esély, hogy egyikük túlélte és egy napon visszatér. Senki nem vette komolyan a meséket, mert évszázadokig tényleg nem éltek itt boszorkányok, de…

- Coulson, ez baromság! Agyára ment a jogar elvesztése miatti aggodalom…

- Nem uram, pont az segíett. – Fury megrázta a fejét.

- Nincsenek kézzel fogható bizonyítékaink, hogy ilyesmit biztosan állíthassunk.

- De vannak. Fél éve, ha azt mondom, Thor és Loki létezik, kinevetett volna…utána bebizonyosodott, hogy léteznek…de mennyire, hogy léteznek!

- Egyik mese igazsága nem bizonyíték egy másikéra…

- Ezzel egyetértek. De mi van, ha a két mese összefügg, és az egyik már valóra vált? Maga szerint nem vonja ez maga után, hogy egyszer a másik is valóra válik? Vagy már meg is tette…?

- Miről beszél, Coulson? – kérdezte Fury idegesen.

- Joseph nyílt említést tesz egy égi uralkodóra, Odinra, aki segített elpusztítani a fekete boszorkányokat és magával vitte a boszorkányok utolsó lehetséges leszármazottját, Amanda lányát… - Fury levegő után kapkodott.

- Ugyan már! Ez a Joseph valószínűleg egy huszadik századi, crossover-mániás írópalánta. Nézzen utána a google-on!

- Nem, tényleg a 16. században élt, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem volt egy skandináv ismerőse sem, aki az isteneikről mesélhetett volna neki.

Fury órákig elmélkedett, miután megszólalt.

- Ha ez igaz is…mi köze van ennek a jelenlegi helyzethez? Ha boszorkányok már nem élnek a Földön, nincs értelme foglalkozni velük!

- Hagy idézzek Joseph naplójából! – ajánlotta Coulson. Fury bólintott.

- Csak tessék! De tudja mit! Amúgy is elég zavaros nekem ez az egész. Kezdje az elejétől! – Coulson kezébe vette a könyvecskét és olvasni kezdett. Néhány bejegyzést különösen kihangsúlyozott:

„[…] A boszorkányok…természetfeletti képességekkel rendelkező emberek. Mert ők is emberek, akik szörnyű átkot viselnek, az ördög átkát. Köztünk élnek, a faluban, a szomszédságunkban…senki sem tudhatja, hogy nem-e épp az egyikükkel társalog a piacon, vagy mos a folyónál. De én felismerem őket, és levadászom mind egy szálig…megszabadítom a lelküket a gonosztól, az ártatlanokat pedig tőlük!..."

- Álljunk csak meg! – szólt közbe Fury. – Ő nem pont egy boszorkány férje volt?

- Joseph hivatásos boszorkányvadász volt, de várja ki a végét! „… Június 13., Ma megismerkedtem egy lánnyal. Hosszú, sötétszőke haja volt, és hullámzó, mint a tenger. Bordó szemeiben mintha ezernyi nap tündökölt volna, olyan volt, mint egy földre szállt angyal… A lányt Amandának hívták. […]

Amanda boszorkány! Nem titkolhatta tovább előlem. Meg akartam ölni, de nem tudtam. Megállt a kezemben a tőr. Ő olyan más… […]

Amanda fehérboszorkány. Jó boszorkány, aki segít az embereken. Tegnap elmondta nekem, hogy az erő nem csak átok, áldás is lehet…és hogy melyik lesz, azt a boszorkány maga dönti el. Ő úgy döntött, hogy a fényt válassza és a jó oldalra állt. Szeretem Amandát.[…]

Megegyeztem Amandával. Meghagyon a fehérboszorkányok életét, ők pedig segítenek nekem, és a társaimnak végezni a sötétboszorkányokkal. Megtisztítjuk az otthonunkat az általuk okozott szennytől. […]

Amanda ma reggel kivitt a hegyre. Azt mondta mutatni akar valamit. Megijedtem, amikor pusztán gondolattal szétrobbantotta a sziklát, majd a darabokkal játszott a levegőben. Később pedig tüzet gyújtott, hatalmas tüzet, majd egy pillanat alatt eloltotta. Hatalmas ereje van. Hatalmasabb, mint bármelyik sötétnek. Akkor hálát adtam az égnek, hogy a jó oldalt választotta…"

- Coulson, magának nem gyanús, hogy… - vágott közbe Fury újból.

- Dehogy nem. Kathlin is kedveli a robbanásokat, és ha jól tudom, tárgyakat is emelget…

- És a múltkor tüzet gyújtott a központban…a puszta földön. Coulson, csak nem gondolja, hogy…?

- Hiszen már maga is! De hallgassa végig. „…Megkérdeztem, ez-e az igazi ereje. A válasza meglepett. Azt mondta, nem, hogy az igazi erejét még eddig nem sikerült kitapasztalnia, de igazából nem is vágyik rá. Rengeteg erőt érez még magában, de fél, hogy ha többet használ, azzal árthat másoknak. De legjobban attól félt, hogy a hatalom átcsábítaná a sötét oldalra. Azt mondta, jobb, amíg csak annyit használ az erejéből, amennyi szükséges. Egyetértettem vele. […]

Január 13." – Ez két évvel később van – narrálta Coulson. – "Ma megtörtént életem legnagyobb csodája. Amanda világra hozta a kislányunkat. A szeme az anyjáé…de a haja... Tűzvörös. Nekem barna hajam van, a kedvesemnek szőke… Amanda azt mondta a vörös haj nagy mágikus erőt jelent. […]

A kislányom egy tündér. Táncol és énekel, és mindig mosolyog. Pont, mint az anyja. És esténként hozzám bújik. Belőle is fehér boszorkány lesz, érzem. Már most két évesen is meglátja, ha valaki szomorú, és segíteni próbál. […]

November 5." – Itt a kislány már öt éves. – "Az egyház túl messzire ment és én nem tudtam megakadályozni. Túl sok fehérboszorkányt végeztek már ki. Nem tudom velük megértetni, hogy ők segíthetnének nekünk a feketék ellen. Számukra fehér, fekete egyre megy. Amandáék egyre gyengülnek… […]

Március 23. Nem jön a tavasz, a falu ősz óta jégben áll. Helyette a vég jött el. A fehér boszorkányok már túl gyengék, hogy megvédjék az embereket, akik inkább elégetnék őket. A feketéket pedig az emberek nem tudják legyőzni egyedül. Még én se, pedig szerelmem szerint én vagyok a legjobb boszorkányvadász.

A sötétek átvették a hatalmat az országban…a világon. Mindenhol szenvedés és gyötrődés, éhezés és fájdalom. […]

Amanda nem akarta, de meggyőztem, hogy meneküljünk el. Itt már mást úgysem tehetünk, csak megöletjük magunkat az inkvizícióval. A kislányunknak pedig biztonságra van szüksége. A hegyekbe költöztünk, oda, ahova már a feketék sem járnak. […]

Július 10. A hó ugyan rég elolvadt, és a nap is süt, de a nyár idén nem látogatta meg az embereket. A boldogság egét fekete felhők takarják el, a fehérek fénye pedig egyre kevesebb, hogy utat mutasson a sötétségben. Ha véget ér a világ, az emberek magukat okolhatják majd, amiért saját reményüket pusztították el…De most mennem kell, Amanda hív.

Mi egész jól élünk itt fent, amiért bűntudatom is van…de hát az én ötletem volt. A nép szenved, mi meg fogócskázunk a kertben…de Kathleen-ért mindent."

- Ki az a Kathleen, Coulson?

- Amanda és Joseph egyeten lánya. Nem fura, hogy a neve ennyire hasonlít Kathlin-ére?

- De, felettébb gyanús. Folytassa!

- „…Amanda szerint ő a mi reménységünk. A tiszta fény, akit nekem hála, mert eljöttünk, még nem fertőzött meg a gonoszság és az önzés, a föld szennye. Szerinte Kathleen még nála is erősebb lesz, ha eljön az idő. De most még csak egy kicsi lány, akire vigyáznunk kell. […]

Június 16. Már több mint egy éve tart a sötétség. Halomszámra halnak az emberek és mi nem tehetünk semmit. A sötét végleg elgyengítette a fehérek fényét. Odalent már nem látnak semmit…de még mi is alig látjuk az eget. Nappal félhomály van, este koromsötét.

Kathleen az ölemben sírt. Megkérdeztem, miért. Azt mondta sajnálja az embereket, annyira, hogy megszakad a szíve értük…még akkor is, ha maguknak okozták a bajt. Még csak hat éves volt.

Aznap este Amandával és Kathleen-nel együtt imádkoztunk az emberekért. […]

Június 17. Isten meghallgatta az imánkat. Segítséget küldött. Sokéves szenvedés és tizenöt hónapnyi teljes sötétség után végre kisütött a nap. Az ég ragyogott a fényétől és a sötétség arréb húzódott. Az emberek újra láttak.

Ketté nyíltak a felhők és az égből idegen hadsereg szállt le a mélybe egy szivárványszínű hídon. A vezetőjük egy tízlábú, aranyszínű lovon ült, és aranypáncélt viselt. Kathleen felkiáltott, amikor meglátta. A vezető nem szólt semmit, szó nélkül a fekete boszorkányok ellen vezette seregét. […]

Három nap alatt végeztek minddel.

Az életben maradt fehér boszorkányok erőre kaptak az idegen katonák fényétől és beszálltak a harcba. Amandát visszatartottam. A fehérek és idegenek együtt szabadították meg a földet a sötétségtől, de ez sajnos a fehérek életébe került. Ők viszont nem bánták, a jó célért áldozták életüket. A sereg a csata befejeztével eltávozott az égbe, ahonnan jött, de a vezető néhány emberével maradt.

Június 20. A vezető meglátogatott minket. Odinként mutatkozott be, Asgard, egy távoli világ királyként. Azt mondta, a világunk egy az univerzum kilenc világa közül, és a harmónia miatt úgy volt helyes, ha segít nekünk. Én úgy véltem, inkább megsajnálta az embereket.

Az emberek viszont nem tanultak. Megtudták, hogy Amanda is boszorkány és végezni akartak vele. Odin felajánlotta, hogy biztonságba helyez minket palotájában. Azt mondta, a világunk érdeke, hogy a boszorkányok ne halljanak ki. Azt mondta, másnapig gondolkodjunk, és ha úgy döntünk megyünk, délben eljön értünk, legyünk a rét közepén.

Június 21. Sokat gondolkodtunk, de Amanda az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát. Azt mondta Odinnak, hogy neki már késő. Ő már nem elég tiszta, de Kathleen nem halhat meg. Így fájó szívvel, de átadtuk a lányunkat a királynak, hogy viselje gondját.

Odin ígéretet tett. Kijelentette, hogy ha eljön az idő, a lány visszatér, és a legerősebb boszorkány lányaként védelmezni fogja a földet. Aztán megnyílt az ég, és a kislányunkat nem láttuk többé. A szívem szakadt meg, de legalább tudtam, hogy jól van. […]

Amanda halott. Azt hitte, ő a sötétség utolsó darabja a földön, és a halálával minden baj véget ér. Próbáltam megakadályozni, de nem hallgatott rám. A tanács elé járult, és hagyta, hogy elevenen megégessék. Egy igazi angyal volt, egy bolond angyal, de legalább az én angyalom. Azt hitte, ha meghal, azzal minden rossz, ami ebben a világban volt, vele együtt hal.

Nem így történt. Ha kihuny a fény, az nem oltja ki a sötétséget. A rossz nem csak a boszorkányoktól származott…hanem minden embertől. És épp ezért van szükség a fehér boszorkányokra, hogy fényük elnyomja az emberek lelkében lakozó sötétséget, hogy elűzzék a gonoszt és reményt adjanak. […]

Július 12. A fivéremnél, Karl-nál szálltam meg, a családja befogadott. Amanda halálát egyre nehezebb feldolgoznom, de segít, hogy érzem, az enyém is közeleg. Nemsokára újra találkozunk. De addig be kell fejezem ezt a könyvet. Mert szeretném, ha az utókor kézbe venné és megtudná a teljes igazságot. Az igazságot, amit nekem kell megfogalmaznom, mint Amanda férjének és Kathleen édesapjának, és mint a megvilágosodott boszorkányvadásznak.

Úgy hogy, akik olvassátok ezt a most, figyeljetek, mert amit írok, annak minden szava igaz!

Boszorkányok igen is léteztek! Évek múltán se feledjétek, hogy a mágia valós dolog és bár a boszorkányok már nem élnek, örökségük sohasem hagyja el a világot. A varázslat köztünk él, az emberek szívében, a fehér boszorkányok fénye, ami megmentette a világot örökké utat mutat majd a sötétségben.

De ez másképp is történhetett volna. Ha Odin nem lép közbe, a sötétség eluralkodik a földön és mi mind a mélybe veszünk. Az emberiség saját sírját ásta és önmagát állította a szakadék szélére. Akkor szerencsénk volt, de a szerencse nem állandó. Az, hogy elítéltük azokat, akik mások voltak, akik többre voltak képesek, a vesztünket is okozhatta volna.

A félelem elvakított, és nem láttuk meg azt, aki a mi oldalunkon áll, csak amikor már túl késő volt. Ez nem fordulhat többé elő. Nem pusztíthatjuk el újra saját reményünket csupán azért, mert félünk attól, ami erősebb nálunk. Képesnek kell lennünk meglátni a fényt azokban, akiknek fontosak vagyunk.

Mert ha Kathleen és leszármazottai eljönnek, fel kell ismernünk őket. És el kell fogadnunk az erejüket. Nem követhetjük el újra és újra őseink hibáját, nem száműzhetjük őket újból távoli világokba, mert egyszer majd nem jönnek vissza, és akkor a remény végleg elveszett.

Mert a fény, bár erősebb, mint a sötétség, sokkalta törékenyebb és múlékonyabb annál. A sötétség eltűnik a legkisebb fénysugár hatására is, de fény, ha nem tartják életben, hamar kihuny. A sötétség pedig azonnal visszatér, és nem hagy el. Ha nincs fény, a sötétség örökre megmarad, kizárva minden jót az életünkből.

Így hát testvéreim, a mi dolgunk felfedezni a fényt a világunkban és életben tartani. Mert ha nem vigyázunk rá, a láng egy hűvös fuvallattól kihuny…de ha erdőtűzről van is szó, még az sem viseli el, ha dézsákból zúdítják rá a vizet és elzárják a levegőtől. Vigyázzatok tehát a vízzel testvéreim. Mert jó dolog eloltani a házat, ha ég, de egy csepp könnyen a remény tüzére cseppenhet.

Vigyázzatok, nehogy az angyalokat a démonokkal összekeverjétek és elűzzétek! És nyissátok ki a szemeteket, hogy a sötétség mellett a fényt is meglássátok. Mert a fény eljön, ha szükség van rá, akkor is, ha nem kéritek. A ti dolgotok csupán, hogy kinyissátok a zsalukat és beengedjétek az életetekbe mielőtt lemegy a nap."

Coulson nagyot sóhajtva csukta be a könyvecskét. Ő és Fury fél óráig néma csendben ültek. Aztán Fury törte meg a csendet.

- Arra gondol, amire én? – kérdezte Coulson-t.

- Hogy Kathlin Amanda leszármazottja lehet? Az erejét Amandájé-val összehasonlítva ez elég valószínű.

- Nem, nem valószínű! Ez nyilvánvaló! Nevetséges, hogy eddig nem jöttünk rá! Pedig annyi könyv, történet, mítosz és legenda…szóval annyi minden szólróluk. Talán pont ez volt az átverés lényege? – elmélkedett az igazgató. – Hogy azért ne vegyük észre az igazságot, mert az az orrunk előtt volt mindvégig?

- Nem tehetünk róla, uram, nem voltak bizonyítékok… - nyugtatta az ügynök.

- Talán arról tényleg nem, hogy nem tudtuk, amíg nem jött el az idő…de azután...

- Kathlin…

- Még csak számításba sem vettük nem veszélyforrásként…

- Ez igaz, de Loki ámokfutása után ez érthető…

- Rendes öntől Coulson, hogy képes miattam önmaga ellen beszélni…de az igazság az, hogy ez nem kifogás. Bántottunk egy ártatlant puszta félelemből és bizonytalanságból…

- A kínzás…olyan szörnyű volt…? …Mert láttam a kezein az égésnyomokat, de nem akartam elhinni, hogy azt maguk…

- Ismeri a módszereinket, Coulson.

- Mire akar ezzel célozni, uram?

- Ezt elbaltáztuk. Nagyon elcsesztük, Coulson! Félek, megismételtem a történelmet, mielőtt megismertem volna!

- De nem ölte meg! – Fury hülyén nézett.

- De bántottam, mikor csak segíteni akart…

- Még semmi nincs veszve.

- Hogy mondhat ilyet?

- Miközben olvastam Joseph naplóját, rájöttem, a boszorkányok kínzásáról is írt. A fehéreket sok bántalom érte, mégis kitartottak az emberek mellett nagyon sokáig. Én pedig úgy érzem, Kathlin tüze mindent felülmúl. Ezer köbméter vízzel sem lehet eloltani a fényét. Hiszen láthatta, hogy nem tört meg.

- De biztos vagyok benne, hogy csalódott az emberekben – erősködött Fury. – Mit teszünk most? Elszalasztottam az egyetlent, akinek nem kellett volna könyörögnöm, hogy segítsen megvédeni a Földet…

- Nem számít, mert ha tényleg ő az, akiről a napló ír, akkor még ezek után is a védelmünkre siet - vélekedett az ügynök.

- Coulson-nak igaza van – lépett be az ajtón Barton. – Kathlin jobban szereti a Földet, minthogy ilyen kicsinyes dolgok, mint a fájdalom, megtörjék és feladja. Higgyék el, ismerem.

- Barton, maga meg mit keres itt?! – dühöngött Fury.

- Engedelmével, uram, végig hallgattam a történetet, és mielőtt még megszabadítana a fejemtől, megjegyezném, hogy teljesen egyetértek vele. Hibáztunk, de nem kell újra megtennünk. Kathlin mindenképp vissza fog térni, mert nem hagyná cserben a nővérét. És ha visszatér, akkor lehetőségük lesz mindent rendbe hozni.

- Úgy érti, visszaszerezni a jogart? – kérdezte Fury.

- Hát maga sosem tanul?! – kiabálta Clint dühösen. – Nem. Teszek a hülye jogarra! Maguk majd szépen odamennek Kethlinhez és bocsánatot kérnek tőle.

- Szerintem fair ötlet – jelentette ki Coulson, de Fury nem értett egyet.

- Micsoda? Talán én sem vagyok ártatlan, de az a lány mégiscsak ellopta a jogart…

- De csak hogy Natasát mentse! – védte Clint.

- Van benne valami – jelentette ki Coulson és elhagyta a szobát. Csalódott volt, amiért Fury meg sem dicsérte a felfedezéséért. Csupán Clint együttérzése vigasztalta.

- Nem, nincs! – makacskodott Fury.

- Gondolja csak át uram, amíg van ideje! A Földnek szüksége van Kathlinre – vetette oda az íjász, aki szintén távozni készült. Jobb dolga is volt, mint újabb összetűzésbe kerülnie az igazgatóval, ami az elmúlt hónapban elég gyakorivá vált. – Ha nem akarja elveszíteni a lányt, akkor megteszi! Nekem mindegy, én nem veszítem el…de ha rosszul dönt, maga örökre bánni fogja!

Azzal Clint is kilépett a folyosóra és a híd felé vette az irányt. Meg kellett tudnia, van-e már végre valami hír Natasáról. Mert Kathlin bármelyik pillanatban visszatérhet, neki pedig még mindig nem sikerült előkerítenie a nővérét.

Fury újra egyedül maradt. Ezt nagyon utálta mostanában, utálta, mert ekkor muszáj volt gondolkodnia. Gondolkodnia azon, amit tett. Vagy amit nem tett meg: nem bízott meg a lányban. Szívesebben járt fel-alá a hídon és csesztette az embereit, leginkább Bartont, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. De most már nem menekülhetett a bűntudata elől.

Szembe kellett néznie vele. _Ezt nagyon elszúrta._ Ilyet még sosem érzett. _Az a lány…ahogy a szemébe nézett, amikor rárakta a bilincseket, az az elszántság a szemében. És a fájdalom, amikor már nem bírta szó nélkül…ő pedig csak folytatta kegyetlenül, amíg a kíntól már egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Mégis milyen ember az ilyen?_

Fury annyi embert vallatott már az évek során, hogy kezdte megszokni a kiáltásaikat. Már fel sem tűnt, neki, mit tesz, az egész rutinfeladattá vált…mindaddig, amíg Kathlin fel nem ébresztette a lelkiismeretét. És nem hisztivel és kiabálással, amit már megszokott a letartóztatott bűnözőktől…hanem azzal, hogy némám tűrte a fájdalmakat, amíg tudta…és egyetlen durva szót sem mondott rá. Csak ennyit: _meg fogja bánni._ És ez megtörtént. Fury már több, mint egy hónapja bánta.

_Kérlek, bocsáss meg, Kathlin!_ – gondolta magában.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Most pedig egy Loki-s fejezet! :) Ezt nem lett túl hosszú, de lesz még hosszabb is ígérem! ;)_**

* * *

**Csak egy kis hazugság...**

Loki csendben ült a cellája sötétjében, mellette Kathlin feküdt. A lány, aki elhozta jogarát és megszabadította három hónapnyi szenvedéstől, most ott feküdt eszméletlenül a hideg kőpadlón. Loki, bár nem volt a lovagiasság mintaképe, most mégis úgy döntött, a legkevesebb, amit megtehet cserébe, hogy nem hagyja megfázni. _Meg amúgy is, még a végén nem lesz képes elhozni neki a jogart!_

Így hát két perc bámulás után fogta a lányt és az ölébe fektette, majd ráterítette a bőrkabátját. Kathlin ösztönösen összehúzta magát az ölében, mint egy kisgyerek és Loki mellkasának dőlt. A herceg először kellemetlennek érezte a helyzetet, de rájött, hogy itt úgy sem látja senki, és hagyta, hogy a lány hozzá bújjon. Ez tulajdonképpen egész kellemes érzés volt.

Az évek során nem igazán talált párt magának, így nem volt olyan lány, aki hozzábújt volna. Ha nem lett volna az anyja, talán nem is tudta volna milyen az, ha egy lány megöleli. Persze, annak idején Kathleen is sokszor megölelte, de ő még nem számított nőnek. _Édes kislány volt csupán._ Loki ezért kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy tapasztalatot szerezzen…már persze nem úgy.

Ahhoz azért még elég tartás volt benne, hogy ne használjon ki egy lányt olyan értelemben._ Nem, az meg sem fordult a fejében! Az a pórnép szokása, nem ez tiszteletbeli hercegé!_

Órákig ültek a cellában, Loki még arra is odafigyelt, hogy hogyan veszi a levegőt, nehogy megzavarja a lány álmát, amikor egyszer véget ért a csönd. Nehéz léptek zaja zavarta meg meghitt nyugalmukat. Loki végtelenül dühös volt, amiért valaki pont akkor dönt úgy, hogy meglátogatja, amikor egyszer végre jól érzi magát.

A bátyja volt az, már akkor megérezte, amikor a bejárathoz ért. _A fenébe is Thorral! Nem szórakozott még eleget a szégyenén? Most mégis mit akar tőle? Világosan kijelentette, hogy nem kér bocsánatot senkitől! Akkor meg?!_

Ráadásul mihez kezdjen Kathlinnel? Hogyan magyarázza meg, hogy egy idegen lány bejutott a cellájába ráadásul eszméletlenül fekszik az ölében…ő meg szinte félig meztelennek számít ujj nélküli bőrmellényében, amit ing fölé terveztek. _Száz százalék, hogy az ő eszével Thor félreérti a helyzetet. …De olyan nagy baj, ha félreérti? –_ elmélkedett Loki.

A lányt valószínűleg már kerestetik a városban és nem lenne jó, ha kiderülne, hogy az a lány, aki az ölében nyugszik ugyan az, akinél a jogar van. Talán most az egyszer bevethetné színészi tehetségét bátyja előtt, azaz az igazi tehetségét, amikor nem elég csupán hazudnia. _Igen, ez jó terv, végre szórakozik egy kicsit!_

Thor túljutott az őrökön és lesétált az öccse cellájához vezető lépcsőn. Loki még gyorsan megszabadította a lányt a köpenyétől és az alatta viselt földi kabátféleségtől, majd szétgombolta a kardigánját is, hogy kilátszódjanak a lány formás mellei. Loki perverznek érezte magát, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne simítson végig a lány csinos felsőtestén, melynek nőiességét a fekete, testhezálló topja még inkább kihangsúlyozta. Aztán újra lefektette a lányt kabátjára és mellé feküdt, majd átkarolta, mintha épp most ért volna véget a titkos kis légy-ottuk. Már várta Thor meglepett arckifejezését.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia. Thor a rácsokhoz lépett és hozzá illően megrázta őket.

- LOKI?! LOKI, ODABENT VAGY?!

- Hol máshol lennék, te idióta?! – válaszolta Loki csendesen, a megszokott gúnnyal a hangjában.

- Hmmm, ez igaz – esett le Thornak a tantusz, aztán a megszokott, idegesítő lelkesedésével folytatta öblös hangján. Loki remélte, hogy ha eddig nem tette, akkor Kathlin már nem is fog felkelni egy jó ideig._ Végig kell játszania a szerepet és nem hiányzik, hogy ez a kis fruska bekavarjon!_

- Minek köszönhetem a látogatásod, testvér? – gúnyolódott tovább Loki.

- Jó híreket hozok öcsém… - Loki felkapta a fejét.

- Miféle híreket?

- Apánk úgy döntött, feltételesen kienged a börtönből. Azt mondta, talán elég időt töltöttél már itt, hogy megbánd a tetted, így a büntetésed ideiglenesen véget ér.

- Ezt nem értem. Mi itt a buktató?

- Nincs buktató öcsém! Apánk megbocsátott neked!

- Oh, valóban?! – kérdezte Loki cinikusan. – És azt nem említette, hogy milyen feltétellel?

- Hát, van pár feltétel… - jutott eszébe Thornak.

- Éspedig? – kérdezte Loki magában nyugtázva, hogy _gondoltam_.

- Nem hagyhatod el Asgardot, még nagyon a főváros környékét se…és Odin szeretné, ha segítenél neki a hadügyekben. Muspellsheim megint zúgolódik, és bár nem értem miért, de apánk megbízik a tudásodban. Ami azt illeti kijelentette, hogy nem hajlandó háborút indítani, amíg meg nem hallgatja a te stratégiai tanácsaidat is.

- Ez most komoly?! – kérdezte Loki őszinte meglepettséggel. Eddig mindig úgy vélte, az apja semmibe veszi a véleményét.

- Igen, öcsém – nevette Thor vidáman és már nyitott volna is ki a cellaajtót, amikor egy őr megérkezett egy fáklyával és megvilágította a cellát. Thor elkerekedett szemekkel abbahagyta a nevetést, majd miután újra szóhoz jutott: - Ez most komoly?!

- Micsoda, bátyám? – kérdezte Loki rezzenéstelen arccal, de legbelül rohadtul vigyorogva, hogy most végre sikerült elállítania Thor szavát…még ha csak pár pillanatra is.

- Ez a lány…ez…ez…Te nem voltál egyedül? – értetlenkedett.

- Láthatóan.

- De…de…mégis hogyan?!

- Tudod bátyám, mint férfi, nekem is vannak igényeim – terelte a szót Loki az előző kérdésről, és mivel Thorról volt szó, sikeresen.

- Akkor ti itt…azt…?!

- Nem, virágot szedtünk a föld alatt és koszorút fontunk belőle – gúnyolódott szokásához híven Loki. – Szerinted?

- Mégis, ki ez a lány? – A válasz hirtelen volt és váratlan, Loki még magát is meglepte vele.

- A szeretőm.

- Neked van szeretőd?! – kiáltotta Thor megdöbbenve.

- Láthatóan.

- És mióta…?

- Nem rég óta – ködösített Loki. Thor mintha elgondolkodott volna, ami Loki szerint nála nagy teljesítménynek számított.

- Hát, szó mi szó, öcsém, meglepett a dolog. De ne értsd félre, örülök neki. Örülök, hogy van kivel…szórakoznod! Talán csak egy lazítás hiányzott, hogy végre a jó útra térj! – Loki legszívesebben falnak verte volna a fejét. A legutolsó dolog volt, amit el akart érni, hogy Thor azt higgye, megjavult.

- Nem tértem a jó útra! – makacskodott. – Csak szórakoztam egy kicsit!

- Aminek nagyon örülök öcsém! Őszintén szólva nem gondoltam volna, hogy te már valaha ...megtetted… - _Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy még szűz vagyok?!_– dühöngött Loki magában. Talán még egy lány sem volt szerelmes belé, de az nem jelentette azt, hogy egy sem találta vonzónak. Sőt, elég sokan…és nem csak Asgardban. Amikor utazgatott a világok között, hogy több tudásra tegyen szert, volt pár izgalmas kalandja…néhány egyenesem Midgardon…az egyetlen amit hiányolt, hogy mindnek olyan gyorsan vége lett…megtörtént és kész…sosem maradt „reggelig", de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a partnerei nem is nagyon vágynak rá…

- Már elég sokszor megtettem – jelentette ki.

- Hiszek neked öcsém. Na, induljunk!

- Várj, Thor, apánk nem tudhatja meg…

- Mit, hogy megjavultál? – mosolygott Thor. Ez nagyon idegesítette Loki, aki próbálta magát a szerephez tartani.

- Nem.

- Tehát tényleg megjavultál? – ölelte volna át Lokit, de az idegesen ellökte magától. _Még mit nem!_

- Nem. Azt, hogy egy lánnyal voltam. Apánk nem ok nélkül fosztott meg a luxustól. Mit szólna, ha kiderülne, hogy büntetés helyett és csak szórakozok itt?!

- Ez tényleg nem helyes – csóválta Thor a fejét.

- Ha megtudná, visszaküldene… - folytatta Loki.

- Ez igaz.

- De te ezt nem szeretnéd, ugye? – hajolt közelebb bátyjához. – Hiszen jó testvér vagy és megértesz… - Lokinak felfordult a gyomra a nyálas dumától, de a színészet művészet. Ő pedig nagy művész akart lenni.

- Hát…nem is tudom.

- Ugyan Thor, hát nem szeretnéd, ha újra teljes lenne a család? Ha együtt harcolhatnánk az ellenség ellen, mint régen? – Úgy tűnt, kezd célba érni. Akkor még a kegyelemdöfés. – Kérlek, bátyám.

- Jól van, na! Tartom a szám! Mégis milyen testvér lennék, ha nem tenném?

- Köszönöm, testvér.

- Jól van, akkor most már indulhatunk végre? Apánk ideges lesz.

- Várj!

- Mi van már megint, Loki?!

- Mi lesz a lánnyal? Nem hagyhatjuk csak így itt a földön!

- Tényleg nem. Az őrök még felfedeznék és kiderülne a titkod.

- Van is egy ötletem, hogy hogyan rejthetnénk el… - kezdte volna Loki, de Thor közbevágott. Az ő ötlete sokkolta Lokit.

- Nekem is van, öcsém! Nagyszerű ötlet! Nem is tudom, hogy nem jutott eddig az eszembe!

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezett rá a herceg bizonytalanul.

- Dobjuk a tengerbe! Innen már csak százötven láb.

- HOGYAN?!

- Nyugi, éjszaka van! Senki sem veszi észre. Azt hiszik majd, hogy a tengerbe fulladt…

- Persze, hogy azt hiszik, te idióta, mert ha beledobod, tényleg belefullad! De MICSODA?! Mégis miért dobnánk oda?

- Felőlem dobhatjuk az erdőbe is, de ott könnyen rátalálnak…

- Miért kéne megölnünk egyáltalán? – értetlenkedett Loki.

- Hát nem nyilvánvaló, öcsém?! Ez a lány bűnös! Beszökött a börtönbe, összefeküdt egy rabbal…ráadásul a király fiával! Ez a tett legkevesebb halállal jár!

- Na de Thor! Ez azért nem olyan súlyos. Hiszen te is voltál már szolgálókkal és parasztlányokkal – világított rá a tényekre Loki.

- Az más…

- Miért más?

- Mert én nem voltam büntetésben, amikor csináltam…

- Akkor mégis elítélsz?

- Már mondtam, örülök, ha jól érzed magad. És megbocsátok, mert az öcsém vagy. De az a lány bűnre csábított téged és ez megbocsájthatatlan!

- Thor! Csak azt lehet elcsábítani, aki maga is hajlik az elcsábulásra… - Lokinak ekkor leesett, hogy mit is mondott.

- Akkor te nagyon könnyű eset vagy öcsém! – _A fenébe!_ – szidta magát Loki. Ez volt a legutolsó dolog, amit el akart érni. Hogy Thor könnyűvérű szexéhes suhancnak tartsa.

- Nem erről van szó… - kezdte a magyarázkodást Loki.

- Hallgatlak, öcsém.

- Tudod, én nem olyan vagyok, mit te. Nekem fontosak a lányok, akikkel…megteszem.

- Nekem is fontosak! – jelentette ki Thor. – Ha nem lenne fontos, nem tenném meg. Na, gyere, menjünk, még kiszárad a tenger!

- Thor, nem érted! Nem dobhatod a tengerbe a lányt!

- Ugyan öcsém, csak egy bűnös szerető…majd lesz másik. Inkább nézz igazi nők után!

- De Thor! Ő is igazi!

- Hogy érted ezt, Loki? – Loki nagy levegőt vett és felkészült élete legnehezebb, vagy inkább legkínosabb hazugságára.

- Thor…én szeretem őt! – Thor-nak leesett az álla. Nem tudta, hogy az öccse képes az olyan őszinte érzelmekre, mint a szerelem. – Érted?! Szeretem! Nem dobhatod a tengerbe az öcséd szerelmét!

- Tényleg nem – gondolkodott el Thor. – Akkor mit tegyünk? – nézett tanácstalanul az öccsére.

- Mint említettem, van egy ötletem. Vigyük titokban a szobámba és…

- De Loki, ez nem feltűnő? Hogy egy idegen lány alszik a szobádban? …Egyáltalán miért alszik? – Loki remélte, hogy Thor nem jut el eddig a kérdésig, de sebaj. Gyorsan kitalált valamit, amivel még magát is fényezhette.

- Nem, nem lesz feltűnő, mert titokban visszük oda. Majd ha felébred, akkor meg azt mondjuk anyánknak és apánknak, hogy útközben találkoztunk vele, elájult és elhoztuk, nehogy baja essen.

- Apánk nem fog hinni neked…tudja, hogy nem vagy ennyire önzetlen!

- Akkor azt mondod, hogy te sajnáltad meg, de a te szobádban éppen takarítottak…

- Ez elég gyenge hazugság, főleg tőled…

- Mindegy! Gyere, menjünk – vette ölbe gyengéden Kathlin-t Loki vigyázva, nehogy megsértse valahol. – Hoznád a páncélom és a többi holmim kérlek! Tele van a kezem. És az ő cuccait is! – Lokit jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy parancsolgathat a bátyjának, aki teljesítette a kéréseit. Thor pedig nem bánta, mert örült, hogy úgymond végre visszakapta az öccsét. Már rég nem beszélgettek ilyen hosszasan, még ha Loki a beszélgetés legnagyobb részében csak gúnyolódott is vele. Legalább beszélgettek.

Elhatározta, hogy segít Lokinak becsempészni a lányt a palotába, kerüljön bármibe. Olyan régen vágyott már egy ilyen fivéres balhéra. Már most várta az izgalmakat.

- De most tényleg, miért alszik még mindig? – erősködött Thor miközben felfelé haladtak a lépcsőn. Loki széles vigyorra húzta a száját.

- Nagyon kifárasztottam! – Thor erre hangos nevetésben tört ki és Loki vállára csapta a kezét, amit öccse nem fogadott éppen kitörő jókedvvel. – Hé, felébreszted!

- Ez a beszéd, öcsém! – nevetett tovább Thor, mintha Loki most vált volna igazi férfivé, a szeme láttára.

Loki némán ballagott vidáman ugrándozó bátyja után, reménykedve, hogy nem derül ki az igazság. _Csak addig ne, amíg nincs nála a jogar!_ Mélyen magába szívta a lány hajának illatát, hogy megnyugodjon. _Ismerős illat. Kókusz és cseresznye. Kathleen…pont ezeket kedvelte…_

_..._


	16. Chapter 16

** Lánycsempészet**

Thor öblös nevetése mennydörgésként visszhangzott az éjszakában. Nem csoda. Hiszen a mennydörgés istene, vagy micsoda.

- Thor! Most már igazán befoghatnád! – szólt rá Loki ötperces megállíthatatlan vihorászás után. – Muszáj neked az egész város felébresztened?! A tervünk célja a diszkréció, nem emlékszel?! – suttogta idegesen.

- De igen, öcsém, hogyne emlékeznék! – Vigyorgott tovább Thor.

- Akkor pofa be! Mégis mi olyan vicces egyáltalán?! – kérdezte Loki, aki egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. Úgy érezte, most talán túl messzire ment.

- Semmi…csak az, hogy büszke vagyok rád öcsém! – Loki levegő után kapkodott a megdöbbenéstől.

- MI?! Ezt meg hogy érted?! – Thor abbahagyta a nevetést és komolyabb hangnemre váltott.

- Úgy, ahogy mondom. Loki, te szörnyű tettet hajtottál végre az emberek ellen…de úgy látom, végre észhez tértél…

- Nem tértem…! – ellenkezett volna Loki, de Thort már semmi nem téríthette el naív elhatározásától, hogy az öccse végre jó útra tért.

- Elég! Hagyd abba a szerénykedést, öcsém! Tudom, hogy megbántad a tetted, látom a szemedben… - Loki morogva elfordította a fejét a másik irányba. _Hát tényleg ennyire nyilvánvaló, hogy legbelül megesett a szíve azokon a szánalmas kis emberféléken?!_ _Még a végén veszélybe kerül a hírneve… Gyorsan át kéne gyakorolnia azt a bizonyos pókerarcot…!_

- Nem látsz te semmit… - jelentette ki a herceg hidegen.

- De azt látom, hogy törődsz ezzel a lánnyal…és aki törődik másokkal, az megbánja a rossz tetteit. – Loki már elő is állt volna a válasszal, hogy k*rvára nem érdekli ennek a lánynak a sorsa, miután elhozta neki a jogart és ő elhúzhat innen a fenébe, …de akkor minden eddigi fáradozása hiába lett volna, így inkább hallgatott. Meg talán egy kicsit mégis érdekli, egy nagyon kicsit.

- Ha te mondod…

- Én mondom, öcsém: büszke vagyok rád, amiért ilyen jól bánsz ezzel a lánnyal – _Ha még tudnád…_ - gondolta Loki. – és mert az öcsém vagy! – Loki inkább csak bólintott egyet válaszul. Ha egyszer kiderül a hazugság, biztos lehet benne, hogy Thor maga száműzi ki a kilenc világ mindegyikéből. De még nem derült ki…

...

Már vagy egy fél órája caplathattak a palotába vezető úton, immár a belváros lekövezett utcáin és néma csöndben, amikor Loki valami nagyon aggasztót vett észre. Vagyis két valamit. Az egyik, hogy a lány cipelésétől, bár egyáltalán nem volt nehéz egy asgardi harcos számára, mégis zsibbadni kezdtek a karjai. De ez inkább csak bosszantó volt. Loki mégsem akart oldalt váltani, mert még a végén magához tér a lány.

Ami viszont tényleg aggasztotta, hogy amikor felnézett az égre, körben a horizont aljánál lilás, majd halvány vörösbe forduló csíkot vélt felfedezni. _Hajnalodik!_ - jött a felismerés. Ha nem sietnek, az őrök könnyen kiszúrják őket. Csak remélte, hogy az ereje már elég erős ahhoz, hogy elrejtse őket Heimdall szeme elől.

- Thor, hajnalodik! – figyelmeztette a bátyját is! – Sietnünk kell!

- Hmmm, tényleg – nézett körül Thor is. – Igazad van, öcsém! Igyekezzünk!

A két félisten megszaporázta lépteit a palota felé és néhány perc múlva már az előkertben jártak.

- Most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Thor tanácstalanul Lokit. – Mindenfelé őrök. Kiüthetném őket, de te ragaszkodsz a diszkrécióhoz…

- Még szép! – jelentette ki Loki.

- Akkor?

- Van egy ötletem!

- Gondoltam… - nyugtázta Thor. – Te meg az ötleteid…

- Most érdekel, vagy sem?

- Persze, hogy érdekel! – válaszolta a villámisten most már leplezetlen izgalommal a hangjában.

Legbelül mindig is odavolt az öccse szellemes és fantáziadús, néha aljas és kegyetlen ötleteiért, de ezt persze sosem vallotta volna be senkinek. Ártana a hírnevének. A nagy Thornak ugyanis nincs szüksége mások segítségére. Őrá van szüksége másoknak! De azért sokszor belement Loki terveinek kivitelezésébe, már csak a móka kedvéért is.

- Gondoltam! – gúnyolódott most Loki, Thor saját kijelentésével visszavágva.

- Mondjad már!

- Szóval…először is el kell terelni az őrök figyelmét. És mi más terelhetné el jobban a figyelmüket, mint egy szép nő…

- De honnan szerzünk most egy szép nőt, Loki?

- Itt jössz te a képbe. El kell csábítanod két szolgálót…

- Eddig tetszik az ötlet… - vigyorgott Thor.

- Legyen négy, a biztonság kedvéért. De gyorsan ám!

- Percek kérdése – jelentette ki Thor magabiztosan. – És utána?

- Kérsz tőlük egy nagy zsákot és egy szolgáló ruhát, elég nagyot, hogy jó legyen rám… - Thor értetlen fejet vágott.

- Igen…

- A ruhát elhozod nekem, amit felveszek azért, hogy a visszatértem ne okozzon feltűnést. Így észrevétlenül felosonhatok a szobámba és mivel a megbűvölt ajtómon csak én léphetek be, kinyitom neked …

- És mi lesz a lánnyal?

- Nos, ezért a zsák. Belerakjuk, és amikor a szobám felé tartasz azt mondod majd, hogy segítesz a szolgálóknak krumplit vinni a konyhába…

- És ha nem hiszik el?

- Na, erre vannak a szolgálólányok. Meggyőzöd őket, hogy segítsenek neked. Az egyikük eltereli az őrök figyelmét a bejáratnál, mikor én bemegyek. Utána jössz te a lánnyal a kezedben, melletted a három lány és úgy tesztek, mintha mindhárman krumplit cipelnétek. Aztán a konyha előtt te a szobám irányába fordulsz, a lányok meg fedeznek hátulról azzal, hogy elterelik a kíváncsi őrök figyelmét…

- De hogy veszem erre rá a lányokat?!

- Az már a te dolgod! – jelentette ki Loki, aztán még könnyítésképp hozzátette – Ígérj nekik valamit, aminek nem tudnak ellenállni…

- Ékszereket? Pénzt? Italt? – találgatott Thor.

- Nem, te idióta! Magadat! – Thor elvigyorodott.

- Értem a célzást! Rendben, ez tetszik! De te nem teszel túl sokat a tervért… - jegyezte meg a villámisten.

- Dehogynem. Én találtam ki! Na, gyerünk lányokat keresni! – utasította Thort, akinek viszont nem kellett kétszer mondani. Három perc múlva öt fiatal szolgálólány társaságában tért vissza.

- Négyet mondtam – jegyezte meg Loki.

- Én pedig túlteljesítettem – nevette Thor. – Ők itt Lucia és Dotti és…

- Nem érdekel a nevük. Itt van a ruha? – Thor átnyújtott felé egy homokszín zsákszerű köpenyt, amit a herceg magára terített. Csak ekkor tűnt fel neki a lányok kuncogása és sugdolózása. – Pofa be! – pirított rájuk. – Igen visszatértem, de ha ezt elszúrjátok, vagy eljár a szátok, akkor esküszöm, hogy megbánjátok! – A lányok megszeppenve hátráltak egy lépést.

- Loki! – szólt rá Thor.

- Indulok – jelentette ki az öccse. – Te! – mutatott az egyik lányra, akinek hosszú, szőke haja volt. – Te szép vagy. Gyere velem és tereld el annak az őrnek a figyelmét a bejáratnál!

- Na, de uram…! – csodálkozott a lány, ám Loki karon ragadta és ráncigálni kezdte.

- Igyekezz, vagy megbánod! Ha viszont nem tolod el, a bátyám majd kárpótol érte – azzal eltűntek a bejárati oszlopok mögött.

_Talán még sem tudja, hogy kell bánni egy lánnyal… _csóválta Thor a fejét, majd elkezdte Kathlint belepakolni egy krumplis zsákba a többi lány elképedésére.

- Csss, hölgyeim! – suttogta. – Hozzátok a zsákokat és induljunk! Tudjátok, mi a dolgotok! – adta ki a parancsot a villámisten. Elindultak a bejárat felé, ahol az őrökkel éppen Loki szőkéje cseverészett a tegnapi nagymosást részletezve.

A terv idáig jól működött. Loki a konyharuhában és csuklyában senkinek sem tűnt fel, bár magassága miatt eléggé össze kellett húznia magát. Parázott is rendesen, nehogy valaki mégis felismerje egy ilyen királyinak távolról sem nevezhető öltözékben. Szerencsére könnyedén eljutott a szobájáig. Még néhány lépés…megfogta az aranykilincset…elmondta a varázsigét és…az ajtó halk nyekkenéssel kinyílt. Loki átlépte a küszöböt, majd sebesen bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.

Megkönnyebbülve szívta magába szobája kellemes tölgyfa, citrus és vanília illatát. Az utóbbi kettő a nemrég eloltott illatgyertyákból származott. Anyja biztos utasította a szobalányát, hogy készítse elő a szobáját.

Loki fogta magát és letépte magáról a zsákszerű rongyot majd a tűzre vetette, pontosabban a néhány száraz fatönkre, ami a cserépkályha alján hevert. A tűz csak azután lángolt fel, hogy Loki az erejét használva begyújtotta azt. Nem értette, hogy jégóriás létért hogyan képen annyira jól bánni a tűzzel, de azért kihasználta képességét, ha tehette.

Az ágynemű is frissen volt áthúzva. Loki alig bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy három hónap után végre puha és kényelmes királyi ágyába vesse magát, de végül nem tette. Inkább az ablakhoz sétált, kitárta és mélyen beszívta a friss, hajnali enyhén sós tengeri levegőt, amit arra fújt a szél.

_Thornak nemsokára meg kell érkeznie a lánnyal_ – gondolta. – De addig is élvezi a hajnali táj látványát, amire már jó ideje nem volt lehetősége.

Thor sebesen szedte a lábát a hálókhoz vezető lépcsőn. Már fél perce, hogy elvált a lányoktól és nagyon remélte, hogy azok rendesen lefoglalják az őröket. Meg azt is, hogy „túléli" az éjszakát…

A lányokat nem kellett félteni. Az ígéret, hogy az estét Asgard első számú trónörökösével tölthetik, aki mellesleg a legjobb férfi hírében is áll birodalom-szerte, hatásos ösztönzőként hatott. Az őrök semmit nem sejtettek az ártatlan és idegesítő fecsegés eredményeképp.

Thor elérte a szobát és bekopogott az ajtón. Persze az ő erőteljes mozdulataival, amibe beleremegtek Loki finoman megmunkált tölgyfa szekrényei. A herceg azonnal kinyitotta az ajtót, majd szinte berántva bátyját a szobába ismét bezárta azt.

- Itt van a lány? – kérdezte.

- Igen – nyújtotta át a zsákot Thor, majd együtt kihámozták belőle Kathlint. – És most? – kérdezte Thor, miután ár a karjaiban tartotta a zsák nélküli testet.

- Rakd az ágyba! – javasolta az öccse, mire Thor nagyot lendített a lányon és az ágy felé dobta.

- IDIÓTA! – ordította Loki, miközben megpróbálta elkapni a lányt a levegőben, de arra nem volt szükség. Kathlin öntudatlan teste a herceg ágyának közepén landolt.

- Most meg mi van? – értetlenkedett Thor. – Nem azt mondtad, hogy rakjam az ágyba?!

- Azt úgy értette, hogy finoman fektesd bele, NEM ÚGY, HOGY DOBD EL! – forgatta Loki a szemét dühösen. – És ha megsérül?!

- Ugyan már, pontosan célzok! – dicsérte magát a villámisten.

- De ő nem egy kés, amivel célba dobhatsz! – kiabálta Loki dühösen.

- Én is tudom! – ellenkezett Thor, de Loki csak szó nélkül és magában duzzogva az ágy mellé lépett, hogy betakarja a lányt. Tőle idegen finomsággal és odafigyeléssel húzta le a lány lábáról a bőrcsizmáit és terítette rá a finom bordó selyemtakarót. – Na és a hála? – kérdezte Thor csalódottan. Loki unottan emelte rá tekintetét.

- Kösz.

- Csak ennyi? Én itt a jó híremet kockáztatom, te meg csak annyit mondasz, hogy „kösz"?!

- Kösz, Thor. Egyébként meg, nem elég jutalom neked az éjszaka, amit a lányokkal tölthetsz?

- Te meg honnan tudod, hogy ezt ígértem…? – értetlenkedett Thor.

- Az arcodra van írva… De most, vigyáznál még egy kis ideig a lányra, amíg lezuhanyzom? – Ezzel nagy lazán öltözni kezdett, nem zavartatva magát, hogy Thor premier plánban nézheti végig, ahogy az ezer-csatos ruháival küzd.

- Persze – egyezett bele Thor. – De siess, apánk már biztosan látni szeretne! Azt mondta, a reggelinél legkésőbb. – Lokinak megkordult a gyomra. Már jó ideje nem jutott megfelelő ételhez.

- A világér sem hagynám ki! – jelentette ki Loki immár félmeztelenül, majd a nadrágjától is megszabadulva eltűnt a hatalmas fürdőszobában. De még a válla fölött odavetette:

- Lekötelezel, bátyám! – _Csak a színjáték kedvéért,_ magyarázta magának.

- Szóra sem érdemes – lelkendezett Thor és majd kiugrott a bőréből, hogy Loki köszönetet mondott neki. Ilyen már vagy háromszáz éve nem fordult elő…

Loki megnyitotta a csapot és élvezettel sóhajtott párat, amint a langyos víz hamvas bőréhez ért. Legszívesebben elmerült volna egy kád forró vízben és citromillatú fürdőolajban, de sietni akart, nehogy a lány előbb felébredjen, így maradt a gyors zuhanynál. Azt viszont nem bírta ki, hogy annyi idő után ne fordítson néhány percet a hajmosásra is.

Thor mindez alatt csak a víz csobogását hallotta és a forró párát látta, amint kiszivárog az ajtó alatt. Hát igen, Midgard és az ő világa legalább abban egyezik, hogy mindkét helyen feltalálták már a fürdőszobát. Persze Midgardon eltelt egy időbe, míg nem forrázta le magát esténként, de sebaj. Azért jól érezte magát…

Thort megrohanták az emlékek. Nem a New York-i véres emlékek, hanem azok, amelyekben Jane szerepelt. Az a pár nap, amit a midgardi lánnyal töltött. Hiányzott neki. Csak egy halandó volt…de mégis. Azok az őzbarna szemek…_Ő vajon milyen lehet az ágyban?_ – elmélkedett. _Ostoba!_ – szidta saját magát. _Mégis mikre gondolsz?! Nem a testéért szereted Jane-t….Vagy talán csak egy kicsit… A lényeg, hogy egyszer visszamegyek érte. Talán nem is olyan sokára._

Thor eldöntötte, hogy a lánycsempészési akcióért cserébe azt kéri majd Lokitól, hogy segítsen neki az ő nőügyében. Tudta, hogy az öccse ezt sosem tenné meg, de most már van mivel zsarolnia. Thor elvigyorodott. _Most megfogtalak Loki!_ _Segíteni fogsz nekem megszerezni Jane-t! De álljunk csak meg egy kicsit! Mintha valamit elfelejtett volna…ó nem! Hiszen ma este épp öt másik lánnyal készül megcsalni Jane-t…De megcsalásnak számít ez egyáltalán? Mindegy, Loki úgyis beárulná cserébe. Ez nem fair!_ – sajnálkozott Thor, viszont a lányoknak tett ígéretet már nem vonhatta vissza. Most mit tegyen? Szereti Jane-t!

A villámisten elgondolkodva lépett közelebb az ágyhoz, hogy végre jobban szemügyre vehesse Loki titkos szerelmét. Már kezdettől furdalta a kíváncsiság, ki lehet az, de eddig ha rá akart nézni, mindig öccse szúrós pillantásaival találta szemben magát. Loki viszont most nem volt ott. Thor érdeklődve lenézett a lányra.

Hosszú, hullámos barna haja volt, ami a végeinél, ahol a reggeli fény érte vörösnek tűnt. A szemeit nem látta, mert csukva voltak, de az arca gyönyörű volt. Egyszerre látta benne az ártatlan kislányt és a vonzó nőt. A testéről mindez nem volt elmondható, mert az teljes mértékben egy fiatal nőé volt, szinte tökéletes formákkal és…izmokkal. Persze nem nagy izmokkal, mint az amazonok, de a lány csinos alakja távolról sem volt törékenynek mondható. Igazi kis vadmacskának tűnt. _Ráadásul az a karcsú dereka…_ Thor odavolt a harcias nőkért.

Abban a pillanatban nagyon irigyelte az öccsét. Persze nem rosszindulatúan, de ez a lány itt pont az esete lehetne, ha nem az öccse birtokolná. Bár meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy lecsapjon a lányra… _de akkor is!_ Hogy tudott az öccse egy ilyen lányra lecsapni?! És hogy hogy egy ilyen lány beleszeretett az öccsébe? Egyszerűen nem értette. Loki most az egyszer kifogta a főnyereményt. Thor nem is tudta, az öccse mennyire félrevezette.

Akaratlanul is még közelebb hajolt az idegen lányhoz, hogy meghallja, ahogy a levegőt veszi. Emlékeztette valakire. _De kire?_ – tűnődött Thor, miközben kisimított egy rakoncátlan tincset a lány arcából. Majd még egyet, és még egyet…végül már az arcát és a haját simogatta, de a furcsa, hogy ez fel sem tűnt neki. Olyan ismerős érzés volt, ő meg lélekben egészen máshol járt. Midgardon…

Kathlint furcsa érzés fogta el. Magánál van…de az azt jelenti, hogy eddig nem volt? De mi történt? Fényességet érzett maga körül, de addig nem merte kinyitni a szemeit, amíg nem tisztázza magában a dolgokat.

Hol van? Otthon? Nem, az nem lehet, ez az ágy nem az övé. De akkor mégis hol lehet? És akkor eszébe jutott: Natasa! Bajban van. Clint hívta. Elutazott. A központ. Fury. Aztán a bázis. Coulson. A jogar. Kék fény, majd sötétség. Az őrök…utána sok zagyva…A börtön. Loki. Az ígéret. Megint őrök. A cella, Loki berántotta. Loki rosszul lett…Aztán elindult a jogarért és…

Nem! Az nem lehet! Nem ájulhatott el pont előtte! Vagy mégis? De akkor mi ez az ágy? Talán képzelődik? Talán Loki játszadozik az elméjével? Vagy meghalt és a mennyben van? És ez az illat: citrus és vanília? És valami fás…tölgyfa talán? De van még valami: valami egyszerre friss és sűrű…talán só. Tengeri levegő! De nem hallja a tengert…

És mintha nem lenne egyedül…Akkor felfedezte az érzést, amit Thor puha érintése okozott a bőrén. Valaki simogatja az arcát! Még a lélegzetét is hallja! Egy férfi, de nem Loki. Akkor meg ki a fene?! Nem várhat tovább, utána kell járnia…

Kathlin félve és zavartan kinyitotta a szemeit. …De bár ne tette volna, mert a látványtól, ami fogadta sokkot kapott.

Egy halványzöld falú, díszes képekkel és tölgyfa bútorokkal teli, fényes szobában találta magát…ráadásul egy baldachinos, bordó függönyös franciaágyban feküdt, egy bordó takaróval betakarva. _Mintha megkapta volna a királyi lakosztályt egy éjszakára…csak egy probléma volt…azaz kettő: ő nem ide jelentkezett be…és nem kért herceget a szobához!_

Mert nem volt egyedül az ágyban. Egy magas és harcos testalkatú, nagyon szőke, nagyon kék szemű és jóképű férfi ült mellette és simogatta az arcát meleg kezével. Az érintéstől kellemes érzés futott végig rajta. A férfi harci ruhát viselt és kedvesen mosolygott, mikor még nem vette észre, hogy a lány fent van. _Mintha egy viking isten kényeztetné…De ez tényleg egy viking isten lehet!_ – ugrott be Kathlinnek, mikor végre magához tért a zavartságból és idilli állapotból. _Mi a fene?!_

- MI A FENE TÖRTÉNT?! – ugrott fel Kathlin a felismerés pillanatában az ágyból és felhúzva a lábait a háttámlához hátrált. – Mégis ki maga?! – vonta kérdőre a férfit. Thor meglepődött a lány hirtelen mozdulatán, és hogy olyan indulattal söpörte le magáról a kezét. _Mégis min akadt ki annyira?_

- Hát Loki nem mesélt rólam? – hajolt közelebb a lányhoz kíváncsian, aki erre csak még idegesebb lett. Kathlin remegve mászott le az ágy Thortól távol eső oldalán és hátrált pár lépést a fal felé.

- Hagyjon békén! Mégis hogyan hoztak ide? És mi ez a hely? És fogalmam sincs, ki maga! – kiabálta a lány Thor megdöbbenésére. Talán Loki csinos lányt fogott ki, de egy igazi hisztigépet! Már nem is irigyelte annyira. Megérdemlik egymást – gondolta. De azért megpróbálta lenyugtatni a lányt, ennyit igazán megtehet Lokinak.

- Hé – sétált a láthatóan rettegő lány felé – ne félj! Nem akarlak bántani…

- Ki maga?! – zilálta a lány a falnak simulva.

- Thor vagyok, Loki bátyja! – mosolygott a szőkeség magabiztosan. – Az öcsém úgy tűnik, hajlamos megfeledkezni rólam. – Kathlint ez a legkevésbé sem nyugtatta meg.

- De mégis mi ez a hely?!

- A királyi palota! – magyarázta Thor vidáman és büszkén. Most már alig néhány méter választotta el a lánytól, aki nem tudott hová hátrálni. – Nem lenyűgöző?

- És mégis mit keresek én itt? – tette fel a lány a legjogosabb kérdést.

- Hát becsempésztünk, kedvesem! – jelentette ki Thor érthetetlen lazasággal. – De nem volt ám olyan könnyű, mint gondolnád…

- Becsempészni?! Minek? Miért vagyok itt?

- Lányok – sóhajtotta Thor. – Mindig csak a kérdések, meg kérdések… - Kathlin rosszallóan nézett rá. – Jól van, ha nem egyértelmű, akkor elmagyarázom – szánta rá magát a villámisten, Kathlin megrökönyödve bámult rá. – Apánk, Odin megbocsátott Lokinak, így visszatérhetett a palotába. Hát nem nagyszerű hír?

- De – vágta rá gúnyosan Kathlin. – De mi közöm nekem mindehhez? – Ami most jött, ahhoz foghatót Kathlin még álmában sem tudott volna elképzelni.

- Hát csak nem hagyhattunk ott a földön, miután az öcsém annyira…hogy is mondjam…kifárasztott. Igaz, én először a tengerbe akartalak dobni felségárulásért…

- Mi van?! – hüledezett Kathlin.

- …de te mégis csak az öcsém szeretője vagy, úgy hogy nem tehettem. Loki ötlete volt az is, hogy hozzunk ide, nehogy bajod essen. Az öcsém nagyon szeret téged, szóval ne csinálj jelenetet, kérlek…! – Kathlin azt hitte, hogy valaki csak szórakozik vele. _Ez nem történhet meg! Miről maradt le, amíg aludt?!_

- MICSODA?! Te meg miről besz…mmm – de Thor befogta a száját és felkapta, majd az ágyig cipelve ledobta a matracra.

- Csönd legyen, asszony! Kedvesnek kell lennem veled, mert az öcsémnek fontos vagy… és mert eddig szimpatikusnak tűntél… De esküszöm, hogyha megzavarod a palota nyugalmát, azt megbánod! Van fogalmad róla mennyit kockáztattunk azzal, hogy idehoztunk?! – vágta Thor dühösen a képébe, aztán ráeszmélve, hogy mégis csak egy lánnyal beszél visszavett az indulatosságból. – Úgyhogy kérlek viselkedj rendesen és légy hálás, amiért Loki felajánlotta neked az ágyát…

- Az ő ágyában aludtam?! – hüledezett Kathlin. – Én nem kértem, hogy hozzatok ide! És egyáltalán mi az, hogy sze…?! - de már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert hirtelen kivágódott a fürdő ajtaja és Loki lépett ki rajta… Víztől csöpögő, kicsit váll alá érő fekete hajával, magas és Thorhoz képest vékony alakjával, egy szál törülközővel a derekán. A hajnali nap fénye megcsillant a világos, már-már porcelánszínű bőrén, kihangsúlyozva felsőtestének izmait. Kathlin levegő után kapkodott, bár kezdetben nem tudta, hogy a vonzó félmeztelen félisten, vagy annak a szituációnak a hatására, hogy Loki, az a Loki, aki hadat üzent a Földnek, ott áll előtte egy szál világos törülközőben.

Megdöbbenten figyelte, ahogy a férfi kiviharzik a fürdőből és egyenesen feléjük veszi az irányt. Ekkor megijedt. Vajon mit akarhat tőle?! Ám ami ezután jött, az még váratlanabb volt.

- Áh, kedvesem, hát felébredtél – kérdezte Loki nagy lazán, vigyorogva, mintha ez a helyzet lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Majd mielőtt Kathlin leordíthatta volna a fejét, megragadta a vállainál és magához rántva puszit nyomott a homlokára. Na itt telt be a pohár. Mégis miféle beteges játékot űz vele ez az elmebeteg?!

- Mi a francot…?! – Lökte volna el magától Lokit, de az még közelebb húzta, úgy, hogy csupasz mellkasa már-már a lány arcához ért és mutatóujját Kathlin szájára tette.

- Mindent elmagyarázok kedvesem, csak légy türelemmel – duruzsolta a fülébe. – Remélem nem okoztál sok kellemetlenséget a bátyámnak – nézett Thorra. – Tudod, ilyenkor nagyon zavart és ostobaságokat beszél – magyarázta a villámistennek, aki együtt érzően bólogatott.

- Megértem. Tényleg elég furcsa volt…

- Mmmm – próbált szóhoz jutni Kathlin, de Loki a fülébe súgta, hogy _POFA BE!_

- Most viszont, magunkra hagynál, bátyám? Ideje lenne elbeszélgetnünk – nézett jelentőségteljesen Kathlinre.

- Természetesen, testvér! – egyezett bele Thor. – De ne feledd, hogy egy óra múlva reggeli!

- Ott leszek! – válaszolta Loki és megvárta, míg Thor elhagyja a szobát. Előtte viszont még megkérte, hogy senki se zavarja őket.

Mikor már nem hallotta Thor lépteit, végre elengedte a lányt, aki fulladozva lökte el magától, és dühösen, remegve lépett hátra pár lépést.

- Mi ez az egész, Loki?! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról, hogy csak úgy idehozol?! És mi ez a szeretős duma?! És hogy merészelsz egyáltalán hozzám érni… - Loki türelmesen végighallgatta a tízperces hiszti rohamot, amely alatt a lány többször is föltette ugyanazokat a kérdéseket, miközben nevetségesen hadonászott a karjaival, össze-vissza téblábolt és olyan jelzőkkel ihlette, mint a „rohadt szemét", vagy „utolsó hazug" esetleg „aljas szörnyeteg" és „bunkó", majd a „szemét" még néhányszor…, és így tovább.

A kiabálás végén a lány kimerülten lihegett a fal mellett szúrós tekintettel illetve a félistent.

- …Mit képzelsz magadról, te szemét? És miért nem szólsz egy szót se?! Hallod, Loki?! Hozzád beszélek! Mégis mit akarsz tőlem?! …

- Vége van? – kérdezte Loki idegesítően higgadtan a szétstrapált idegekkel küzdő lánytól.

- NEM! – ordította Kathlin. – Válaszokat akarok! – követelte.

- Majd, ha végre moderáltad magad – jelentette ki Loki és lazán a falnak vetette a hátát, még mindig törülközőben. – Én ráérek.

- Öltözz már fel! – idegeskedett a lány, de Loki nem mozdult, csak némán bámulta a lányt, ahogy lassan szétveti az ideg. _Szórakoztató kis midgardi, az egyszer biztos!_ – vigyorgott magában. Mostanra végképp elvetette az ötletet, hogy ez a lány az a lány. Kathleen nem volt ilyen hisztis.

Kathlin nem hitte volna, hogy ez megtörténhet. Pont Loki előtt kellett kivetkőznie magából ennyire?! Kezébe temetve az arcát lerogyott a fal mellett. Ám hamar fel is állt, mert meghallotta, hogy Loki felé tart. Felnézett a férfi tengerkék szemébe, amiből most csak hideg érzéketlenség sugárzott.

- Befejezted? – kérdezte hidegen. Kathlin nem válaszolt, annyira megrémisztette a férfi újbóli közelsége. – Jó, akkor mondom a szabályokat. Néhány napig eljátszod, hogy a szeretőm vagy. Aztán, amikor már senki nem gyanít semmit, elhozod nekem a jogart és ha nem szúrod el akkor talán…mondom talán elárulom neked a chituri méreg ellenszerét…

- Soha! – kiáltotta a lány felháborodva.

- Hogy mondtad? – kérdezett vissza Loki baljós hangon.

- Úgy, ahogy hallottad! SOHA nem játszom el, hogy a szeretőd vagyok, felfogtad?! Elegem van a hülye kis játékaidból, meg a titkolózásodból. Nem érdekel ki vagy, engem senki sem kezelhet úgy, mint egy tárgyat…! – de a kirohanásának nyögés lett a vége, mert Loki durván megragadta és az ágyig vonszolta, majd hanyatt a matracnak szorította és rámászott.

- Szóval nem érdekel, ki vagyok? – kérdezett vissza. – Emlékszel egyáltalán, hogy mit ígértél nekem, kicsi lány? – kérdezte Kathlintől, miközben egyre közelebb hajolt az arcához. Kathlin megremegett. Loki meztelen teste az övé felett már túl sok volt neki.

- Igen… - hebegte.

- Akár most rögtön megtehetném veled, amire minden férfi vágyik… - Kathlin fészkelődni kezdett, de Loki erősebben szorította le a karjait. - …de nem teszem. Én megelégszem azzal, ha csak eljátszod, hogy megtörtént…, mondjuk úgy kétszázszor…

- Álmodozz csak! – vett erőt magán Kathlin.

- Nekem nincs szükségem arra, de neked lesz, ha nem teszed azt, amit mondok!

- Valóban?! – gúnyolódott a lány nem törődve előnytelen helyzetével. Lokinak nevethetnékje támadt a makacs lánynak hála, akinek még most is nagy volt a szája, de vissza fojtotta és tartotta a hideg szörnyeteg külsőt.

- Megint kezdjük?! Mi lenne, ha inkább arra koncentrálnál, amiért idejöttél?

- Mégpedig?

- Megteszed nekem ezt a kis szívességet, ha szólok elmész a jogarért, én pedig elárulom neked, amit tudni akarsz. Tekintsd ez előlegnek a „bármit megteszek neked-ből"!

Kathlin ekkor eszmélt csak rá, hogy milyen komoly ígéretet is tett, meggondolatlanul.

- Késő bánat – jelentette ki Loki a lány arcáról olvasva. – Most már az enyém vagy.

- Soha! – nyögte a lány, de Loki a torkára csúsztatta jeges kezét és Kathlin fulladozni kezdett.

- Jobb lenne, ha ezt még időben átgondolnád! – suttogta a fülébe negédesen. – Különben még meggondolom magam és tényleg megöllek! - Loki kezei a Kathlin nyakán lévő égésnyomra szorultak, még nagyobb kellemetlenséget okozva a lánynak.

- Tudod kedvesem, ez a durvaság nem áll jól neked! – jelentette ki Kathlin mézesmázosan, elnyomva magában a fájdalmat. Úgy döntött a herceg saját fegyverével vág vissza, ha lehetősége lesz rá.

- Na, ez már jobban tetszik – enyhült meg Loki és leszállt a lányról.

Kathlin azonnal felült és olyan messze húzódott tőle, amennyire lehetséges volt. Loki ekkor észrevette a bilincs hagyta égésnyomokat a lány nyakán és kezein. _Ismerős sebhelyek_ - gondolta, - _kínzás nyomai_. Csak egy valakiről tudott, aki effajta módszereket alkalmaz.

- Talán kicsit erős voltam - jegyezte meg a lány fájdalmai láttán, miközben a szekrénye felé indult. Kathlin nem tudta mire vélni ezt a hirtelen hangulatváltozást.

- Te meg miről beszélsz?!

- Ujjat húztál Nick Fury-val? - kérdezte a herceg mindentudóan. Egy pillanatra hátrafordult, hogy a sebhelyekre, majd a lányra pillantson.

...


	17. Chapter 17

**Jó tett helyébe...**

...

- Ujjat húztál Nick Fury-val? – kérdezte Loki érdeklődve a lányt, de hangjából kiérződött, hogy már tudja a választ. Kathlin akaratlanul is a nyakához kapott. Rosszabb volt, mint gondolta. Érdes tapintás, az égés nyomai begyulladtak, a bőre égett és csípett.

- Semmi közöd hozzá! – ordította le a félisten fejét. Főleg azért volt ideges, mert Loki még inkább a sérüléseire terelte a figyelmét. Eddig semmit sem érzett, csupán enyhe fájdalmat a bilincsek helyén, de semmi komolyat. Talán a stressz okozta, hogy így történt, de most már az sem segített. Loki kis akciójának hála, Kathlin fájdalmasan harapta be az ajkait.

- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Loki gúnyosan és az öltözőszekrénye ajtaját kitárva elkezdte magára ölteni aznapi ruháit. – Mert tulajdonképpen ez is miattam történt, nem igaz?

- Nehogy azt hidd! – Loki viszont figyelmen kívül hagyta a beszólást. Most sem zavartatta magát az öltözésnél, pedig a műsort most Kathlin nézhette végig. Persze Loki nem rendelkezett különösebb exhibicionista hajlammal, csak biztos volt benne, hogy a lány reflexből elfordul majd, amikor földre ejti a törülközőt.

Úgy is történt. Kathlin olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy enyhe tornádó keletkezett a szobában, majd fájdalmasan temette arcát a bordó selyemtakaróba.

- Jézusom…! – szörnyülködött. – Te tényleg nem vagy normális! – Loki jót kuncogott magában. Jó kis szórakozásnak néz elébe. Ez a lány nagyon mulattató.

- Ki mondta, hogy az vagyok, szívi? – mutatott rá a lényegre. Kathlin a szemét forgatta.

- Ezt nem hiszem el!

- Pedig el kéne!

- Megőrülök! – nyafogott Kathlin.

- Ne aggódj, nem fogsz! – vigyorgott a varázsló.

- Nem?! – kérdezett rá dühösen a lány.

- Édesem, nem lehet kétszer megőrülni! – fordult felé Loki most már egy sötétzöld bőrnadrágban, pasztellszínű ingben és fülig érő vigyorral. Kathlin, ha nem mászott volna falra tőle, talán még vonzónak is találta volna. De Loki egy bunkó volt!

- Akkor neked sem kell tartanod tőle! – vágott vissza Kathlin, de Loki ekkor újra a közelébe férkőzött. Megragadta Kathlin csuklóját és maga felé rántotta. A lány felsikoltott a fájdalomtól, amit újra Loki égési sebekre gyakorolt szorítása okozott.

- Én nem tartok semmitől – jelentette ki hidegen a lány szemébe nézve – de számodra elég sok dolog marad még így is!

- Mégpedig? – állta Kathlin a tekintetét, ami nagyon tetszett Lokinak. A lány elnyelte a további fájdalmakat.

- Ha ezek a sebek begyulladnak, ami úgy látom, már el is kezdődött, akkor nem sok esélye van, hogy túléled a velem töltött időt…

- Ez nem a sebektől függ, kikészítesz te anélkül is! – Loki felnevetett, majd megkomolyodva folytatta.

- Viccet félretéve…én segíthetnék. Egyre több tér vissza az erőmből, úgyhogy nem lenne nehéz…

- Ez most valami tréfa?! – hitetlenkedett a lány, de Loki Kathlin csuklóját maga felé húzva kényszerítette a lányt, hogy közeledjen felé, így most már csak centiméterek választották el őket egymástól. Loki ekkor még mélyebben nézett a meleg, bordó szemekbe.

- Ha tréfa lenne, akkor nevetnél…de mégsem teszed…

- Mi okom lenne rá…?

- Mutasd! – parancsolta Loki és elsöpörte Kathlin haját az útból, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a nyakát. – Hmmm…. tényleg nem kellett volna olyan erősen szorítanom…

- És erre csak most jössz rá…?! – dühöngött a lány, de Loki, mutatóujját a szájára helyezve, belé fojtotta a szót.

- Csss! Rendbe hozom! – Azzal felkapta a lányt és megint az ágyig cipelte.

- Hé! Tegyél le!

- Azonnal! – vigyorodott el Loki ismét és leejtette a bosszankodó lányt az ágyra, de nem várta meg, amíg a lány felül, hanem ő is leült mellé. Kathlin fel akart kelni, más sem hiányzott neki, minthogy Loki újból felé másszon, de a herceg visszanyomta a párnára.

- Loki! – nyögte dühösen a lány.

- Maradj nyugton! Koncentrálnom kell… - tette a kezét a lány jobb csuklójára, pontosan az égések fölé helyezve.

- De minek kell ehhez feküdnöm?! – ellenkezett Kathlin. A válasz vérfagyasztó volt.

- Úgysem bírnál megállni a lábadon. Más sem hiányzik, mint hogy összeess nekem a padlón! – jelentette ki a legnagyobb természetességgel. – Most pedig, ne fészkelődj tovább és ne sikíts, ha lehet! – Kathlin torka összeszorult.

- Talán mégsem kéne rendbe – nyelt egyet - hoznod…meg vagyok így is… - ajánlotta fel.

- Most ezt mondod, aztán holnapra lázas leszel és az ágyból sem tudsz majd felkelni. Volt már dolgom efféle sérülésekkel… Kezdetben nem tűnik komolynak, és nem is az… - közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, hogy a fülébe súghassa – de a fertőzés és gyulladás az, amibe aztán mindenki belehal. – Kathlin megremegett az undortól.

- Muszáj volt ezt csinálnod?!

Loki vállat vont. - Ha másképp nem hiszel nekem.

- Semmiben sem hiszek… - de a hercegnek elege lett és újból visszalökte a párnára a lányt. – Hagyjál! – kiabálta a lány, de Lokit ez nem hatotta meg.

- Azt mondtam, ne sikíts! Nem lenne jó, ha bárki meghallaná… még azt hinnék, kínozlak – magyarázta.

- Mert nem arra készülsz? – kérdezte Kathlin fészkelődve az ágyban.

- Nem elsősorban. – Kathlin nem tudta, bízzon-e benne, de erőt vett magán és megpróbált ellazulni. Ha Loki tényleg rendbe hozza a sérüléseit, az csak jól jöhet neki.

Lokin látszott, hogy erősen koncentrál valamire. Tényleg aggódott a lányért. Bár már kizárta, hogy ez Kathleen lenne, attól még nem tudott megszabadulni az érzéstől, hogy nagyon hasonlít rá. A kisugárzása, a nagy szája, az esze…a bordó szemei. Azok a mély bordó szemek… Loki utálta, hogy ez a lány szinte minden pillanatban múltja egy fájó részletére emlékezteti, de pont ezért aggódott érte.

Féltette, mert olyan volt, mintha Kathleent féltené. Ezt az érzést viszont ki nem állhatta. Kathleen már halott. Emiatt minden erejét bevetette, hogy távol tartsa magától a lányt. Nem bírná ki, ha még egyszer el kellene veszítenie valakit. Könnyebb volt bunkót játszani és csak akkor segíteni, ha nagyon muszáj.

Mégis, néhány rossz pillanatában Loki el-el gyengült a lány jelenlétében. Ezek voltak azok a pillanatok, amikor nem lehetett rá kitűzni az „aljas szemét" címet, és amelyekért képes volt órákig szidni magát. Erősnek kell maradnia, nem szerethet belé…

Loki nekilátott a gyógyításnak. Kathlin arcán megjelentek a fájdalom első hullámai, de nem sikított. Hiszen akkor sem tette, amikor a sebeket szerezte. Némán tűrte az egyszerre égető és fagyos érzést a karjában. Mintha ezernyi jeges szikra szurkálná és szorongatná az égés helyén. Sírni támadt kedve, de visszatartotta.

Nem mutathat gyengeséget pont Loki előtt. Már épp eleget mutatott idáig, amikor nem tudott neki ellenállni, amikor erősebbnek bizonyult. Hogy viselkedjen ezek után határozottan és magabiztosan, ha megretten egy meztelen testtől, vagy sírva fakad egy kis kellemetlenség hatására?

Kathlin elhatározta, hogy erőt vesz magán, és minden körülmény ellenére megmutatja ennek a senkiházinak, milyen fából faragták. _Vége a hisztinek és kétségbeesésnek, nem lesz Loki cirkuszi majma! Ez a bunkó olyan leckét kap, amit megemleget és még segíteni is fog neki megmenteni Natasát!_

De előtte még úgy döntött, szünetet tart az egyre erősödő fájdalom hatására. _Csak legyen már vége! _Kathlin felnyögött a karjába hasító kellemetlen érzéstől, de amint visszahanyatlott a párnára az érzés abbamaradt…végleg. Loki meggyógyította az egyik kezét. Kathlin rosszkedvűen gondolt bele, hogy ez még csak egy volt az ötből.

Loki elengedte a kezét és a másikért nyúlt, majd mivel a lány most nem ellenkezett, körbefogta a csuklóját és azzal is megismételte a műveletet. Kathlinnek most is sikerült visszatartania a nyögést a végéig. Ez úgy tűnt, tetszik Lokinak. Nem nagyon díjazta volna, ha a lány megzavarja a nyavalygásával. Másrészt csodálkozott egy kicsit, hogy nem teszi… Amilyen hisztit levágott…azt várta volna, hogy minimum könyörögni fog, de jobban bírta, mint azok a harcosok, akiket Loki valaha meggyógyított. Ezt meglepte a herceget.

Elismerően tette le Kathlin bal kezét is az ágyra.

- Bírod még? – kérdezte a lányt meglepően nagy mennyiségű együttérzéssel. Kathlin némán bólintott. _Most mit feleljen erre?_ Legszívesebben azt mondta volna, hogy nem, mindjárt beleőrül, de azt nem tehette. – Gyere! – nyújtotta a kezét Loki, hogy fölsegítse. – Hagy férjek a nyakadhoz is! – Tőle szokatlan gyengédséggel ültette fel a lányt maga mellé és végigsimított a vasgyűrű vonalán. Kathlin beleremegett a hideg érintés okozta fájdalomba és furcsamód bizsergésbe. Nehézkesen sóhajtott egyet.

- Vadállat! – jegezte meg Loki, amit Kathlin nem tudott mire vélni. _Most mégis törődik vele? Az előbb még meg akarta ölni…_

- Kicsoda? – kérdezett végre rá Kathlin.

- Aki ilyet tett veled! – válaszolta a félisten és még hozzátette – Ez most valószínűleg jobban fog fájni… De ki kell bírnod!

- Mennyivel jobban?

- Csak viseld el! – kérte Loki, egyértelműen a lány tudatára adva ezzel, hogy _sokkal jobban_.

Határozottan, de ezúttal finoman a lány nyaka köré helyezte kezeit, és varázsolni kezdett. Kathlin először forróságot, majd jeges hideget érzett, utána mindkettőt egyszerre és végül elviselhetetlen fájdalmat. Fájdalmat, ami fojtogatta. Nem bírta tovább…

Lehet, hogy Loki kivételesen csak jót akar neki, lehet, hogy erősnek kéne lennie, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá! A teste görcsbe rándult a kíntól ő pedig sírásban tört ki. Persze, nem zokogott fennhangon, de a könnyek megállíthatatlanul patakzottak a szemeiből. _Ennyi volt, vesztett_ – gondolta csalódottan. De Loki mintha olvasta volna a gondolatait.

- Mindjárt vége! – suttogta szokatlanul kevesen a fülébe. – Nyugalom!

Kathlinnek viszont csak akkor sikerült lenyugodnia, amikor a fájdalom percek múltán végre alábbhagyott. Idegesen törölte le áruló könnyeit az arcáról…de ebben Loki is a segítségére sietett. Bal kezét a lány jobb kézfejére helyezte, viszont a másikkal a lány könnyeit törölte le a szeme alól, miközben finoman végigsimított az arcán. – Semmi baj – nyugtatta kedves hangon. – Nemsokára jobb lesz!

Kathlint váratlanul érte ez a kedvesség Loki részéről. Nagyon nem tudott kiigazodni rajta. Viszont a férfi érintése most nem volt zavaró, inkább kellemes…és nyugtató is. Nemsokára tényleg megnyugodott. Viszont akkor eszébe jutott még valami.

- Loki…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

- Mi az? Ugye nem rosszul vagy? – Kathlin csodálatára tisztán kivehető volt az aggodalom a férfi hangjából.

- Csak annyi, hogy ez nem minden…

- Hogy érted ezt? Van még máshol is sérülésed? – Kathlin ekkor lenézett a lábfejére. Loki magában átkozta Fury-t ezért. Biztatóan a lány vállára helyezte a kezét. – Hagy nézzem!

Kathlin felhúzta a lábait, majd visszafeküdt a párnára és Loki kezébe adta az egyiket. Loki lehúzta a zokniját és feltekerte a farmerja szárát, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a bilincs nyomait a lány bokáján.

- Ház ez tényleg nem túl szép – jelentette ki végül. – Sajnálom – mondta, miközben negyedszerre is elkezdte az előbb ismételt varázslatot. – de muszáj. – Kathlin fájdalmasan pihegett. Most már nem patakzottak a könnyei, csupán néhány makacs csepp hagyta el a szemét. Loki alig észrevehetően ugyan, de arra törekedett, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon a lánynak.

Mikor készen volt, hosszú percek után, Kathlin megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott.

- Fáj még? – kérdezte Loki érdeklődve.

- Nem, jól vagyok – jelentette ki Kathlin könnyeit törölgetve, de már sokkal határozottabb hangnemben. Azt nem akarta említeni, hogy tulajdonképpen minden tagja sajog, mert látta, hogy a sebek begyógyultak. _Majd csak elmúlik az is..._ Loki mintha megint a fejébe látott volna.

- Néhány óra és vége – nyugtatta a lányt. – A gyulladás már nem okoz több gondot.

- Köszönöm – mondta Kathlin meghatottan, még kimerültem az ágyban fekve. Loki akár azt is válaszolhatta volna, hogy nagyon szívesen, de az nem volt az ő asztala. Így inkább visszavette lokis stílusát és felállva az ágytól faképnél hagyta a lányt.

- Most pedig készülj, asszony! – adta ki a parancsot miközben az ablakon bámult ki. – Megengedem, hogy használd a fürdőm és hozatok neked valami rendes ruhát.

- Mi baj van a ruháimmal?! – csattant fel a lány.

- Nem ide illőek – jött a tömör válasz. – Fél óra múlva reggeli, és nem szeretném, ha kellemetlen helyzetbe hoznál a szüleim előtt!

- A szüleid előtt?!

- Nem emlékszel?! Te a szeretőm vagy…

- Hogy is felejthettem el…? - gúnyolódott Kathlin, de Lokit most már nem hatotta meg a fáradt sóhaj.

- Húsz perced van! Ha nem vagy kész, akkor törülközőben jössz! Megértetted?! – emelte fel a hangját, majd kiviharzott a szobából. – Visszajövök érted, ne menny sehova! – szögezte le az ajtóban, majd még a folyosóról visszaszólt, hogy – Igyekezz! – azután becsapódott az ajtó mögötte.

Kathlin összetörve kuporodott össze a hatalmas ágyon. Már megint alulmaradt Lokival szemben. Egyszerűen képtelen szembeszállni vele. Az a férfi egy _elmebajos diktátor_. _De akkor mégis miért? Miért segített neki olyan rendíthetetlenül…és miért látott enyhe aggodalmat a szemében? Ha valami csoda folytán Loki törődik vele, akkor meg miért olyan bunkó vele?_

_Mert amíg nem tudta, hogy bajban van, addig mindent megtett, hogy ő okozzon kellemetlenséget a lánynak. _Kathlin erőt vett magán és felugrott. Elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja többet felbosszantani magát. Mint korábban eldöntötte, visszavág Lokinak. Belemegy a kis játékba és elhiteti a férfival, hogy tényleg szereti. Akkor talán arra is fény derül, hogy Loki miért viselkedik ilyen kétértelműen vele.

Kiment a fürdőbe, lezuhanyozott, majd magára öltötte a meggyszínű, egyszerű, de csinos szabású ruhát, amit egy szolgáló hozott. A ruha a térde alá ért, és az ujja éppen a könyöke alá. Volt egy enyhe, U alakú dekoltázsa, éppen csak annyi, hogy vágyat keltsen a férfiakban és a felsőrészen néhány bordó selyemrózsa is szerepelt díszítésként. Kathlin nagyon csinosnak érezte magát a nyári ruhában. Haját kiengedte a lófarokból, átfésülte és hagyta, hogy a hullámos loknik beterítsék a vállát. A füle mögé még egy selyemrózsát is tűzött, ami a ruhához járt. Utána elővette azt a pár sminket, amit magával hozott és enyhén kihúzta a szemét, majd a spirállal meghosszabbította egyébként is igéző pilláit, végül felrakott egy kis pirosítót és halvány bordó rúzst, ami nagyszerűen illett a ruhája színéhez.

Elismeréssel nyugtázta a végeredményt Loki ember nagyságú tükrében. _Tökéletes!_ – gondolta ravaszul. Alaposan megkínozza majd Lokit a külsejével. _Hagy legeltesse csak a szemét a gyümölcsön, amiből nem ehet!_ Ráadásul a saját ötlete miatt még el is kell majd játszania, hogy Kathlin az övé…pedig nem az!_ Ha-ha Loki, most megkapod!_ – nevetett a lány. _Mert ezután nem lesz fölöttem hatalmad, az biztos!_ – határozta el. Már az ő ereje is visszatérőben volt. Csodálkozott, hogy most alig egy fél napig hiányzott a gyógyítás után, de ez van. Leült az ágy szélére és várta az ő „hercegét".

* * *

Loki dühösen vette a fokokat lefelé. Nem bírta tovább, ki kellett szabadulni abból a légtérből. _Az az átkozott lány! _Inkább ne is segített volna neki! Mert amikor megköszönte…az pont olyan volt, mintha Kathleen mondta volna. Ez már túl sok volt neki. Túl sok fájó emlék…ennyit már nem tudott elviselni. Friss levegőre volt szüksége.

Persze, hogy ösztönösen a gyümölcsösbe ment, ahova Kathleen óta mindig, ha ki kellett eresztenie a gőzt. Dühösen öklözött bele egy cseresznyefa kemény törzsébe, majd még néhányszor.

- Miért?! Miért pont most?! – kérdezte magától. Néhány madár riadtan távozott a fészkéből. – Mégis ki ez a lány, hogy ilyen érzéseket keltsen bennem?! – Kathleen már évszázadok óta halott. El akarta felejteni. A három hónap alatt már egészen jól haladt az érzéketlenné válás felé, hogy minden fájdalmat kizárjon a lelkéből…de aztán jön ez a lány és mindent tönkretesz! – A fenébe! – A fa törzse megreccsent. Loki lerogyott a földre. _Mit tegyen? _Egyik fele azonnal megölné…de a másik azt nem hagyná. Mert a másik fele fájó emlék ide vagy oda, törődik a lánnyal. Legszívesebben magához ölelné és azt álmodná, hogy Kathleen visszatért…de az lehetetlen!

Talán a legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha visszaküldené a lányt oda, ahonnan jött…de azt sem teheti meg, amíg a lány nem árulja el neki, hol van a jogar, szabadsága záloga. Ehhez viszont először el kell terelnie Odin figyelmét…amihez viszont a legjobb mód, ha eljátssza, hogy szereti a lányt, azért van vele. Újra a közelébe kell mennie és elviselnie a kétes érzéseket. Az ördögi kör kezdődik előröl. Az egyetlen enyhítő körülmény pedig, ha legalább sikerül újból felbosszantani a lányt és ezzel elterelni saját figyelmét.

Nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy visszainduljon a szobához és végre szembenézzen szüleivel…főleg az apjával. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy Kathlin visszavágót tervez. Bekopogott az ajtón, majd mikor nem jött válasz idegesen benyitott.

- Azt mondtam, hogy készülj el id…! – kiabálta volna, de a látványtól megakadt a szó a torkán. Kathlin az ablak előtt állt, a hátulról ráeső reggeli fény, mintha aranyló fátyolként vette volna körül. Hosszú, a fényben meggyszínű haja tengerként hullámzott, amikor a lány megindult felé. És az a ruha… Loki le nem vette a szemét a lányról egy pillanatig sem. Hirtelen meg sem ismerte, olyan gyönyörű volt. Kathlin csábítóan elmosolyodott. Loki alig bírta türtőztetni magát, a pókerarca veszélyben forgott. Kathlin ezt észrevette, és még tovább kínozta.

- Szia édesem, épp időben! Indulhatunk reggelizni? – kérdezte legártatlanabb hangján. Loki nem tudta, mihez kezdjen.

- Te meg mit képzelsz magadról? – tört ki belőle végül. – Mi ez az ártatlan szűzlány külső?! Azt akarod, hogy mindenki téged bámuljon?!

- Ha jól tudom, te akartál velem dicsekedni – jegyezte meg a lány. – És te küldetted a ruhát is. - Loki dühösen bosszankodott magában, mert a lánynak igaza volt. De arra nem számított, hogy ilyen vágyakat kelt majd benne. Akarta a lányt, most azonnal…és nem kaphatta meg. Legalábbis most még nem. Ez megőrjítette.

- Ez igaz – váltott végre lokis hangnemére. – Na indulás! – vonszolta ki az ajtón Kathlint. A lány viszont megelégelve, hogy ismét tárgyként viselkedik vele határozottan kirántotta kezét Loki szorításából és a férfi nagy meglepetésére belé karolt. – Mit csinálsz?!

- Indulhatunk, édes? – hagyta figyelmen kívül Loki felháborodását. – Vagy inkább vonuljunk félre egy csendes helyre?

- Idióta! – őrjöngött Loki, de Kathlin válaszol közelebb bújt hozzá és legnagyobb ártatlan tekintetével nézett a szemébe. Loki mélyen szívta be a levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát. – Menjünk – mondta végül és duzzogva az ebédlő felé vezette a lányt. _Ezt még megbánod! _– gondolta.

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Csak egy reggeli a családdal**

...

Loki hosszú lépcsőzés, folyosók és hatalmas termek átszelése után egy tágas és világos szobába vezette a lányt. Útközben egyikük sem szólt egy szót se. A szoba eltörpült az óriási termek és folyosók mellett, de pont ettől volt különleges. Barátságos és családias hangulatot kölcsönzött neki falak világos barack színe, a lágy formára faragott tölgyfabútorok, a díszítést szolgáló cserepes virágok és virágokról készült festmények, továbbá a földig érő ablakok, amelyeken keresztül a reggeli napfény megvilágította az egész helyiséget.

Mintha az ember a királyi palota helyett egy barátságos kis, azaz nagyobbacska családi házban találta volna magát. A nyitott teraszajtón kellemes nyári szellő áramlott be és magával hozta a kívül lévő virágos és gyümölcsös kert kellemesen frissítő illatát. A színes kert szintén hozzájárult a látvány tökéletességéhez.

Az egyetlen hiányosság az volt, hogy rajtuk kívül még senki nem tartózkodott a szobában. Loki végül megszólalt.

- A nyári ebédlő. Anyám ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy ha jó az idő, a nagyterem helyett családias hangulatban töltsük a reggelt - magyarázta. Kathlin érdeklődve hallgatta. - Ha kibámészkodtad magad, akkor akár le is ülhetünk - vezette a lányt a roskadásig megterített nagydarab, ovális asztal felé. - A szüleim nemsokára megérkeznek.

Leültek az asztalhoz, de Kathlin elutasította az ötletet, hogy egymással szemben helyezkedjenek el. _Ha már eljátszák, hogy szerelmesek, akkor csinálják rendesen_ - vélte és a bosszankodó Loki mellett foglalt helyet. Majd nekidőlt a férfinak és megfogta a kezét.

- Loki, csodálatos ez az eldugott kis szobácska a virágoskert mellett... - kezdett bele bosszúhadjáratába.

- Ezt most azonnal hagyd abba! - rántotta ki kezét a lányéból.

- Nem azt kérted, hogy játszam el a szeretődet? - értetlenkedett a lány. A madarak vidáman csipogtak odakint.

- A szeretőmet, de nem a... - de már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert léptek zaja törte meg a kényes pillanatokat és Thor rontott az ebédlőbe.

- Étel! Végre! Már azt hittem, kilyukad a gyomrom! - indult el vidáman az asztal felé és csak akkor vette észre a zavart párt. - Hát ti már itt vagytok? - csodálkozott. - Loki általában minimum tíz percet késik...

- De most ideért - válaszolta helyette a lány és megpaskolta a herceg vállát. - Jó fiú.

Loki idegesen rázta le a lány kezét magáról. Kathlin erre Thor-hoz fordult.

- Jó reggelt, Thor! Örülök, hogy látlak - mosolygott színészien. Thor felvillanyozva odalépett hozzá és megcsókolta a kézfejét.

- Én is örvendek, kisasszony!

- Igazi úriember - lelkendezett a lány jelentőségteljesen Lokira pillantva.

- Ez vagyok én! - jelentette ki Thor. - Üdv a családban! Remélem a reggeli idegesség már a múlté!

- Hát persze - válaszolta Kathlin. - Lokicica mindent elmagyarázott... - Thorból kirobbant a nevetés, amit Kathlin magában örömmel nyugtázott. Loki égett, mint a szárazfa.

- Édesem, ezt a becenév dolgot még át kell beszélnünk - kezdte Loki erőltetett nyugalommal.

- Tényleg, még a nevedet sem tudom... - esett le Thor-nak.

- Kathlin... - kezdte a lány.

- Ismerős név... - jegyezte meg villámisten, de Loki közbeszólt.

- Igen, de neki semmi köze ahhoz a lányhoz! - jelentette ki indulatosan.

- Pedig a szeme is pont olyan...

- Thor, elég! Ő nem Ő! - igyekezett Loki leállítani a bátyját, mielőtt ő is értelmetlenül reménykedni kezd.

- Kicsoda?! - vágott közbe Kathlin hitetlenkedve. - Ti meg kiről beszéltek?!

- Senkiről! - zárta volna le a vitát Loki, de most a bátyján volt a sor, hogy a szavába vágjon.

- Hosszú ideig velünk élt egy lány, aki... - de akkor újabb léptek zaját hallották meg. Loki most titokban hálás volt a szüleinek, amiért megzavarják a párbeszédet.

Odin és Frigga beléptek az ebédlőbe, mire Loki és Kathlin is reflexből felpattantak az asztaltól. Kathlin ösztönösen kapaszkodott volna valamibe, és mivel a legközelebbi dolog Loki keze volt, így azt választotta, a herceg "nagy örömére". Mikor a király és felesége átlépte a küszöböt, az első dolog amit észrevettek, az a Loki jobb karján függő idegen lány volt.

- Atyám! Anyám... - köszöntötte őket Loki. Thor biccentett egyet szülei felé és várta, mi lesz ebből.

- Fiam! - rohant oda Lokihoz az anyja és átölelte. - Annyira örülök, hogy látlak! De ki ez a lány? - nézett a fiába kapaszkodó Kathlinre. Loki viszont már nem tudott válaszolni, mert Odin megelégelte a családi "nagy találkozást" és közbeszólt.

- Frigga, kérlek! Hagy beszéljek a fiammal!

- Gyere, anyám! - fogta kézen Thor a Lokit bámuló Friggát és az asztalhoz vezette. - Üljünk le!

- Atyám... - kezdte Loki nagyot nyelve.

- Loki! Thor elmagyarázta, mik a feltételei a büntetésed felfüggesztésének?

- Igen, atyám - válaszolta Loki enyhe közömbösséggel a hangjában.

- És mi a válaszod? Megbántad, amit tettél és hajlandó vagy a segítségedet felajánlani a közelgő háborúban?

- Szóval már biztos az összecsapás? - tért ki Loki a kérdés elől, de Odint nem lehetett ilyen könnyen rászedni.

- Loki! Felelj!

- Igem, atyám, segítek - hazudta mesterien.

- Ezt örömmel veszem! Akkor üdv újra itthon! - Loki erre már ült is volna vissza az asztalhoz, de Odin megállította. - Várj még! Ki ez a lány? - nézett Kathlinre , aki egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát. Nem hitte el, hogy Asgard legendás uralkodója áll vele szemben, életnagyságban...ráadásul épp most készül átverni őt.

- Hát...ööö - Lokinak hirtelen torkán akadtak a szavak, ami őt is meglepte. Kathlin úgy döntött, megtöri a csendet.

- Kathlin vagyok, uram. Loki nem beszélt még rólam? Már évek óta ismerjük egymást... - Odin csodálkozva nézett a fiára.

- Nem, még nem említett - jelentette ki a király. - Loki?

- A helyzet az apám...hogy azért nem beszéltem róla, mert nem hittem volna hogy...

- Micsodát, Loki?

- ...hogy komolyra fordulnak a dolgok - mondta ki nagy nehezen. Frigga felsóhajtott.

- Vagyis? - kérdezett rá Odin. Loki nagy levegőt vett.

- Szeretem őt, apám. - Most Odin-on volt a sor, hogy ne jusson szóhoz. _Még hogy a fia szerelmes?!_...ezt nehezére esett elhinni.

- De hiszen ez csodálatos, Loki! - lelkendezett Frigga és felpattanva az asztaltól odarohant a lányhoz. - Üvd a családban, kedvesem - ölelte át a lányt mindenki meglepetésére. Egyedül Thort nem lepte meg. Ő számított erre.

- Köszönöm, asszonyom - mondta zavartan Kathlin.

- Ugyan, szólíts Friggának! Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy Loki végre talált magának egy rendes lányt... - Ám Odin kézen fogta és az asztalhoz vezette.

- Ülj le drágám! - és ő is helyet foglalt. - Loki, mond komolyan gondolod ezt?

- Igen, apám! - válaszolta a herceg meglepő magabiztossággal. Odin mintha elgondolkozott volna.

- Akkor foglaljatok helyet! - mondta végül. - Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Kathlin.

Elkezdődött a lakoma.

- Tulajdonképpen honnan származol, Kathlin? - kérdezte Odin egy kenyeret vajazva. - Nagyon ismerős nekem ez a név... tudod, volt itt egy lány...

- Atyám! - állította meg Loki. - Nem hagyhatnánk a kérdéseket későbbre?! - idegeskedett. Semmi kedve nem volt Kathleenről beszélnie a lánynak. - ...kérlek - tette még hozzá.

- Jól van fiam, akkor beszéljünk Muspelssheim-ról.

- Mióta tartanak a zavargások? - kapott az ötleten Loki, sikeresen elterelve a szót a nem kívánt témáról.

A reggeli nyugodt, politikával telített légkörben folytatódott. Kathlin viszont néha túl közel hajolt Lokihoz, amit a férfi már kellemetlennek érzett a szülei előtt... És amikor a lány az asztalon lévő kezére helyezte az övét...

- Loki, kedvesem, ideadnád a sót? - kérdezte Kathlin mézesmázos hangon. A kellő hatás elérése érdekében még a pilláit is megrebegtette. Loki dühösen csattant fel.

- Ott van előtted! Talán levágták a kezed, vagy mi?!

- Fiam! - szidta le Frigga. - Hát így kell viselkedni egy lánnyal?

Thor magában jót kuncogott, Odin pedig a fejét csóválta. Nem értette mit eszik ez a különös lány a morcos fián.

- Tessék - dobta elé a sótartót olyan indulattal, hogy az majdnem kettétört.

- Loki! - ijedezett Frigga, de Kathlin sajátosan kezelte a szituációt.

- Köszönöm, édes! - mosolygott és hirtelen gyors csókot nyomott a herceg arcára. Loki túl későn vette észre, így nem tudott védekezni. Vörös fejjel kapta fejét a másik irányba.

- Te meg mit művelsz?! - ordította. Thor hangos nevetéssel díjazta a helyzetet. - Fogd be! - ordította most a bátyjának, de az tovább röhögött.

- Fiúk, csendesebben! - elégelte meg a hangzavart Odin. - Az egész palota zeng tőletek.

Thor erőt vett magán, majd elhallgatott. Loki durcásan összefonta a karjait és elfordult a lánytól. Kathlin most nagyon kellemetlen helyzetbe hozta a szülei előtt...és még csak nem is zavartatta magát. Lokihoz bújt és a férfi karját kezdte simogatni.

- Most meg mi a baj, édes? Valami rosszat tettem?

Loki azt hitte, ez csak egy rossz álom. Az, hogy immár minden méltósága odavan...

- Viselkedjél már! - ordította le újfent a lány fejét, mire az rájátszott sértődöttséggel elhúzódott tőle és szomorúan folytatta az evést. A villámisten nem bírta tovább és újabb nevetőroham jött rá.

- Bo...bocsá...nat - nevette Thor.

- Miért vagy ilyen undok velem? - szipogta Kathlin kicsivel később, mire Frigga már nem bírta tovább.

- Loki! Mégis hogy van szíved így bánni ezzel a szegény lánnyal?

- De anyám...! - ellenkezett a herceg.

- Semmi de, fiam! - szólt közbe határozottan Odin. - Talán a te viselkedéseddel van a gond! - jelentette ki komoly, apai hangon.

- Na de apám...látod, mit művel az asztalnál...

- Az már nem az én gondom, fiam - szögezte le. - Miért nem említetted neki a szokásainkat? Nem tehet róla, ha nem magyaráztad el neki, hogyan kell nálunk viselkednie...

- Legközelebb alaposan elmagyarázom - nézett Loki jelentőségteljesen a lányra, aki megrettenve a kemény hangtól nyelt egyet.

- De csak kedvesen - figyelmeztette a fiát Frigga. - Olyan édes ez a lány...nem kéne megbántanod.

Loki felháborodva, hogy mindenki Kathlint védi, felállt az asztaltól.

- Hova mész?! - kérdezte Thor.

- El!

- De Loki! - értetlenkedett a villámisten. - Még be sem fejezted a reggelit...

- Nem izgat! Csak minél messzebb legyek ettől a kis...! - nézett villámló szemekkel Kathlinre.

- Nem mész te sehova! Ülj vissza és viselkedj férfiként! - parancsolta Odin ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Loki megsemmisülve rogyott vissza a székbe. _Kathlin ezt nem ússza meg szárazon, arról kezeskedik!_

De a lány épp ekkor döntött úgy, hogy primadonnát játszik. Sértődötten pattant fel az asztaltól és sírással küszködve rohant el. Még mielőtt bárki bármit mondhatott volna eltűnt a nyitott kertajtón keresztül.

- Loki! Azonnal menny utána! - parancsolta Frigga. Thor ismét magába fojtott egy kuncogást. Egyre jobban kedvelte a lányt, aki láthatóan jó tréfát űz az öccséből. _Épp itt az ideje, hogy Lokit valaki észhez térítse!_

- Na de, anyám... - ellenkezett.

- Loki, hallottad édesanyádat! - erősítette meg Odin. - Hozd vissza lányt! A végén még eltéved.

- Az előbb még maradjak itt, most meg menjek el?! - színpadiaskodott Loki.

- Fiam! - szólt rá az apja ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Menj, és ne hozz szégyent a családra! Engeszteld ki azt a szegény lányt!

Loki sértődötten állt fel az asztaltól és duzzogva kiviharzott a kertbe, enyhe szellőt csapva az ebédlőben.

- Loki, ha nem kell a lány, add nekem! - kiáltott utána Thor vigyorogva. Loki erre még dühösebb lett.

- Azt várhatod! - szögezte le Loki, azzal becsapta a teraszajtót, de olyan hévvel, hogy beleremegett a szoba.

- Csak finoman! - kiáltott utána Frigga az üvegen keresztül. - Thor! - szidta az anyja felé fordulva. - Ez nem volt szép!

A villámisten tovább vigyorgott magában. Nagyon szívesen végignézte volna a bekövetkező jelenetet. _Amit azok ketten levágnak majd a kertben..._Frigga szúrós tekintete viszont megakadályozta abban, hogy kiosonjon utánuk, így folytatta a sonkával és tojásokkal vívott küzdelmét.

Odin csak a fejét csóválta. _Fiam, sokat kell még tanulnod a nőkről..._ - gondolta magában.

* * *

Kathlin lihegve fékezett le egy cseresznyefa mellett, ami már elég messze volt, hogy ne látszódjon az ebédlő ablakából. Nagyon remélte, hogy bejön a terve. De gondolta, eltart majd egy ideig, míg Loki utána jön, így leült a fűbe és lehiggadva szívta magába a friss, nyári virágok illatát.

Loki dühösen vágott át a gyümölcsösön. _Kinek képzeli magát ez a lány, hogy csak így szórakozik vele?! Majd megtanítja ő neki, hogy ki a főnök! _Már épp elképzelte, ahogy a lány nyakára csúsztatja az ujjait, egy fának löki és nagyon keményen megfenyegeti, amikor... meglátta Kathleen-t.

A lány egy cseresznyefa alatt ült a fűben. Az ő fájuk alatt. Bordó ruhája kellemesen harmonizált napbarnított bőrével. Meggyszínű hajával vidáman játszadozott a délelőtti szellő és a gallyak között áttörő napfény. A lány pedig vágyakozva bámult a végtelenbe, mintha várna valakit.

Mikor meghallotta a férfi közeledő lépteit lassan megfordult és a szemébe nézett. Kathleen volt, Loki most biztos volt benne.

- Loki! - szólította meg a lány. - Már azt hittem, sosem jössz!

Loki egy pillanatra még el is hitte, hogy tényleg Kathleen szólt hozzá, de aztán a lány kegyetlenül kizökkentette az idilli állapotból.

- Induljunk! - állt fel a fűből. Határozott hangjával és nőies vonalaival máris eloszlatta az ártatlan kislány képét Loki elméjéből. Visszatérve a valóságba Loki ott fojtatta, ahol korábban abbahagyta. Sebesen a lány mellett termett és nyakon ragadva a fa törzsének lökte. Kathlin még épp hogy csak fel tudott állni, mielőtt a támadás érte.

- Mi volt ez az egész, hah?! - ordította Loki a képébe. - Egy szeretőt kértem, nem egy őrült szerelmes hisztigépet!

Kathlin viszont most nem hagyta magát. A kezébe összpontosította az erejét és Loki nagy meglepetésére ellökte magától. A férfi dühösen közeledett újra felé, de a lány most már érintés nélkül lökte távolabb magától. Loki meghátrált.

- Nem is rossz, kislány! - jelentette ki elismerően, majd hirtelen Kathlin előtt termett és újra a fához nyomta. - Csak elfelejted, hogy ki vagyok én.

- De te is! - válaszolta a lány és felforrósította a levegőt Loki kezei körül. A meleg az ő bőrét is sértette, de nem érdekelte, amíg eljött a várt hatás. Loki dühösen ugrott hátrébb.

- Ezt meg ne próbáld még egyszer! - ordította. - Nem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy...

- Oh, valóban? - gúnyolódott a lány elképesztő magabiztossággal és néhány jókora követ repített a herceg felé félelmetes sebességgel. Ám a kövek még a levegőben felrobbantak, mielőtt elérték volna Loki testét. A varázsló elvigyorodott. Nem semmi a lány, de neki attól még nem ellenfél.

- Megint kezdjük? - kérdezte Loki, aki most újból a lány felé vette az irányt éles gallyakat repítve az irányába. Azt remélte, azok majd földhöz szögezik helyette, de nem így történt. A lány elégette őket az utolsó pillanatban.

- Az csak tőled függ! - jelentette ki Kathlin egyszerűen, és büszkén magára, amiért most ellenállt. Lokinak úgy látszott, bejött ez a "tőle függ" dolog így letett arról, hogy jelenleg büntesse meg a lányt a kellemetlen viselkedéséért. Helyette hangnemet váltott.

- Mond csak, miért olyan nehéz eljátszani, hogy egyszerre vagyunk szerelmesek és normálisak? - vonta kérdőre.

- De hiszen én azt játszottam... - felelte ártatlanul a lány.

- Hát eléggé szokatlan elképzelésed van a normális szerelemről - szólt be Loki, de Kathlin már túl volt azon, hogy felhúzza magát Loki bármelyik kijelentésén.

- Mondja ezt az, akinek a szerelmi élete hazugságokra épül...

Az igazság sziklaként hatolt Loki szívébe, de persze ő mindig is titkolta, hogy rendelkezik olyannal, így nem engedett.

- Szerelmi élet, mi? Egy napja sem ismerlek!

- És a legjobb lenne, ha ez így is maradna! - jelentette ki a lány hidegen.

- Hogy érted ezt? - kíváncsiskodott Loki. - Csak nem arra készülsz, hogy elmenekülsz - emelte fel a hangját, - mert az nem fog menni!

- Akkor miért vártalak volna meg, feladva az előnyömet? - kérdezett vissza logikusan a lány.

- Talán azért, hogy a szemembe mond, hogy mennyire utálsz? Vagy hogy mész és beárulsz a szüleimnek? Nem lepne meg... - jelentette ki hidegen.

Kathlin elgondolkodott.

- Te tényleg ezt gondolod rólam? Hogy ilyen aljas szemét vagyok? - Loki ezt nem tudta mire vélni. _Miért érdekli a lányt, mit gondol róla?_ - Vagy csak ennyire kevés az önbecsülésed...?

- Fogd be! - üvöltötte Loki.

- ...mert tudod, nem mindenki olyan mint te! - fejezte be Kathlin cseppet sem tartva a következményektől. Bár lehet, hogy tartania kellett volna...

Loki mérgesen feltűnt mellette, majd erőszakosan lerántotta a fűbe. Újra fölötte térdelt, a lány kezeit durván leszorítva a kemény földre. Kathlin nagyot esett, de most nem adta meg Lokinak az örömöt, hogy bármilyen fájdalmat is mutasson. Megpróbált kiszabadulni Loki karmaiból, de még mozdulni sem tudott, így inkább nyugton maradt.

- Miért, milyen vagyok én?! - hajolt bele Loki az arcába. Fekete tincse kellemetlenül hulltak a lány nyakába.

- Faragatlan, önző, bunkó, aljas, szemét, erőszakos, zsarnokoskodó... folytassam? - kérdezte Kathlin lazán. Legbelül viszont rettenetesen tartott attól, amit ezért Lokitól kapni fog. És nem ok nélkül. Loki erősebben szorította a lányt és Kathlin úgy érezte, bármelyik percben megölheti...de nem ez történt.

Loki elgondolkozott, majd a szorítása enyhülni kezdett, végül elengedte a lányt és komoly arccal felült a fűben.

- Talán nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki félreismerte a másikat... - vetette oda elfordulva a lánytól. Kathlint meglepte ez a válasz, de az még jobban, ahogy Loki ránézett az előbb. Komolynak akart ugyan látszani, de a lány észrevette a szemében a fájdalmat és csalódottságot.

_Talán tényleg félreismerte, és ez az egész csak egy álca, hogy elrejtse az igazi énjét? De akkor meg miért várja el, hogy ő mögé lásson?! Lehet, hogy csak fél...a csalódástól? Hiszen reggel is segített neki, törődik vele. Talán adnia kéne neki még egy esélyt? _Kathlin eldöntötte, hogy kideríti Loki titkát. Eléri, hogy a férfi megkedvelje. Így talán még a nővérén is szívesebben segít majd._.._

Loki rosszkedvűen ült a fűben, a távoli hegycsúcsokat bámulva. Tényleg többet várt ettől a lánytól, mint felszínes jelzőket. _Persze, ő nem Kathleen...de akkor is!_ Amikor tegnap este kérés nélkül segített neki, akkor úgy gondolta, talán ő más, mint a többi. Hogy a felszín alá néz és meglátja az igazi valóját. _Bunkó volt, ez igaz...de ez Kathleen számára sem volt akadály!_

Loki mindig is csak olyasvalakit akart közelebb engedni magához, aki az igazi énjét látja. De ez eddig csak egyszer történt meg, és akkor a lány meghalt. Loki ekkor még egy falat emelt a szíve köré, jogosan, hogy megvédje magát a csalódásoktól. De most az sem segített.

Tegnap elkezdett abban reménykedni, hogy Kathlin talán nem úgy látja őt, ahogy mindenki más egész életében...még a szülei is... Ám a remény ismét hiú ábrándnak bizonyult, és Loki a fal ledöntése nélkül is csalódott. Ez az, ami legjobban megviselte. _Mióta reménykedik ő? Hiszen csak egy halandó fruska! Kit érdekel, mit gondol róla!_

Eldöntötte: _fájó és feltörő emlékek ide vagy oda, részéről ennyi! Végzett a lánnyal! Találja meg a gyógymódot, ahogy akarja! A jogarról már egyszer úgy is lemondott..._

De Kathlin ekkor felült mellé és hangnemet váltva, meglepő kedvességgel fordult hozzá.

- Akarod tudni, hogy miért vártalak meg?

- Nem - jött a fagyos válasz, de a lány nem adta fel ilyen könnyen.

- Először csak jó mókának tartottam, hogy faképnél hagyjalak a reggelinél, cserébe a kifogásolható viselkedésedért...

- Nem érdekel!

- ...de utána, mikor ide értem, támad egy ötletem.

- Miféle ötlet? - tért vissza Loki gúnyos, lekicsinylő hangja. - Hogy akár fogócskázhatnánk is a kertben?

- Nem.

- Akkor?

- A terved elérte a célját. A szüleid már nem gyanakszanak, azt hiszik, megjegyzem talán igazuk is van, hogy mi kint veszekszünk a kertben... - Kathlin sejtelmesen félbehagyta a mondatot Loki reakcióját várva.

- Folytasd! - parancsolta izgatottan a félisten.

- És mivel nevetséges kis színjátékod...

- A kicsinyes bosszúd! - javította ki Loki.

- Mivel a kicsinyes bosszúm nevetséges színjátéka, ami mellesleg neked köszönhető, elterelte a figyelmüket...

- Nyögd már ki! - ragadta meg a lány vállát, de most lényegesen kevesebb durvasággal.

- ...akár el is mehetnénk a jogarért. - Loki felkapta a fejét.

- Talán nem is vagy olyan ostoba, mint hittem! - jegyezte meg elismerően.

- Akkor lehet, hogy mindkettőnknek át kéne gondolnunk ez a "félreismertelek" dolgot... - ajánlotta fel a lány.

- Később! Most sietnünk kell! - adta ki Loki a napirendet és sebesen felpattant a földről, majd tőle nem várt gesztusként a lány felé nyújtotta az egyik kezét. - Gyere!

Kathlin csodálkozva bár, de elfogadta a felkínált kezet és hagyta, hogy Loki felsegítse a földről. A szemébe nézett. _Azok a tengerkék szemek...és a váll alá érő éjfekete haja...na meg a szálkás test, amit már két alkalommal is volt lehetősége meztelenül látni... Loki tulajdonképpen elég vonzó is tud lenni, ha éppen nem egy "bunkó állat"._

_Elég!_- parancsolta magának. _Pont most készülsz belezúgni a világ legnagyobb szemétládájába! ...De lehet, hogy mégsem annyira szemét..._

- Induljunk! - szólt Loki.

- Akkor tényleg benne vagy? - kérdezte a lány a biztonság kedvéért.

- Hogy megszerezzük azt, ami engem illet? Természetesen.

- Nem. Abban, hogy segítesz megmenteni azt, akiről beszéltem?

Loki már agyilag túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy elölről kezdje a "majd ha nálam a jogar, akkor talán"-t, így egyszerűen beleegyezett. _Amúgy sem szokása betartani az ígéreteit...vagy most lehet, hogy másképp lesz?_

- Igen, segítek - sóhajtotta közömbösen. Kathlint meglepte, hogy még kérlelnie sem kellett. - És most igyekezzünk! Mutasd az utat!

- Máris! Erre gyere! - kiáltotta Kathlin vidáman és legbelül kitörő boldogsággal. _Natasa élete immár biztonságban van!_

* * *

**_Sziasztok!_**

**_Remélem tetszett a folytatás. Hát igen, Loki és a lányok... :) Szerintetek?_**

**_Egyre hosszabbak lesznek a fejezetek, de ez nem baj, ugye? :)  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Úton a jogarért**

...

- Milyen messze van még?! – kérdezte Loki újból, mikor már kezdte elveszteni a türelmét. Kathlin már húsz perce vezette körbe-körbe a városban.

- Már mindjárt ott vagyunk! – válaszolta a lány vagy hatodszorra.

- Ezt már többször is mondtad! – forgatta a szemét a herceg.

- Akkor most mondom újra!

- Ez nem vicces! – komolyodott meg Loki. – Egy, a kilenc világnál is hatalmasabb erejű fegyver kulcsa hever valahol gazdátlanul, te meg itt járkálsz körbe-körbe! Nem várost nézni jöttünk! – dühöngött.

- Tudom!

- Akkor meg mire vársz?! Mutasd a rendes utat! – Kathlin nyelt egyet. – Mi van?!

- Az a helyzet, hogy…

- Csak nehogy azt mond, hogy nem emlékszel, hova rejtetted! – kiabálta baljósan Loki.

- Nem mondom…

- Akkor?! – kérdezett rá idegesen a herceg, miközben mindketten oldalra húzódtak egy csapat lovas elől.

- Tudom, hogy egy olyan ház volt, ami a palota erkélye alatt volt… - Loki azt kívánta, bárcsak álom lenne ez az egész.

- De a palotának rengeteg erkélye van! – ordította le a lány fejét, miközben kezeibe temette a sajátját. _Talán tévedtem, és mégis teljesen ostoba… _- dörmögte magában.

- Sajnos ez akkor nem jutott eszembe… - Loki fájdalmasan az égre emelte a tekintetét.

- Akarod, hogy felfrissítsem az emlékezeted?! – ajánlotta fel a cseppet sem fájdalommentesnek hangzó műveletet.

- Kösz, nem.

- Akkor gondolkozz! Még ma jó lenne ráakadnunk, mert a szüleim gyanút fognak, ha vacsorára sem érünk vissza.

- Addig biztos megle… - kezdte el Kathlin a mondatot, de félbehagyta, mert meglátott egy földművesnek kinéző öregembert befordulni a sarkon egy szekérrel. – Megvan! – jelentette ki. Loki azonnal felkapta a fejét.

- HOL?! – kiáltotta. Kathlin elindult egy keskeny utcán, mire a herceg követte.

- Csendesebben! – figyelmeztette a lány útközben. – Gondolom, te sem szeretnéd, ha valaki rájönne, hogy mit tervezünk…

- Miért, mit tervezünk?!

- Ellopjuk az univerzum legerősebb fegyverét…

- Nem lopjuk! – ellenkezett Loki. – A jogar engem illet…

- De az ereje nem – vágott vissza Kathlin.

- Már miért ne illetne engem? – kíváncsiskodott a herceg, de legbelül érezte, hogy a lánynak igaza van. _Senkinek sem kéne akkora erővel rendelkeznie. Felborítja az univerzum békéjét…_ Kathlin is érdekes módon hasonlóan vélekedett.

- Ilyen hatalmas erőt egyszerűen nem birtokolhat egyetlen személy… - Lokinak feltűnt, hogy direkt nem az ember szót használta. – Az nem igazságos…és veszélyes, mert könnyen fejébe száll a hatalom! – nézett jelentőségteljesen Loki tengerkék szemeibe. Loki most kikérhette volna magának ezt a hangnemet, de mégis valami arra késztette, hogy magába nézzen.

- Talán mondasz valamit… - kezdte Loki, tőle szokatlan, bizonytalan hangon. Kathlin úgy érezte, itt az idő a mélyebb kérdésekhez.

- Miért segítettél nekem reggel? – kérdezte óvatosan, remélve, hogy őszinte választ kap…de mégse kapott.

- Mondtam már! – tért vissza az ideges Loki. – Még szükségem van rád…nem lett volna célszerű, ha idő előtt meghalsz! – Ám Kathlin megpróbálta nem magára venni az önző, érzéketlen tartalmat.

- Még azelőtt elvezethettelek volna a jogarhoz! Úgyhogy ez nem jó válasz! – jelentette ki. – Szóval?

- Akkor azért is, mert így már kvittek vagyunk! – köpte a szemébe a herceg. – Te is segítettél az este…én pedig utálok másoknak tartozni!

- Azt viszont élvezed, ha mások tartoznak neked… - találgatott a lány. – Hogy te mennyire önző vagy…

- Na és aztán?!

- Tudod, még ennek ellenére sem hiszek neked…

- Teszek rá! – jelentette ki Loki flegmán és pár lépéssel lehagyta a lányt, majd nagy hévvel visszafordult, úgy, hogy Kathlin majdnem belé ütközött. – Merre van már?! – üvöltötte újfent. Kathlin kissé ijedten állt meg.

- Ez meg mégis mire volt jó?! – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Azt kérdeztem, mikor érünk már végre oda?! – erősködött Loki, elállva a lány útját.

- Ha nem állsz félre, akkor soha! – Loki szemei összeszűkültek.

- Hát akkor azt ajánlom, hogy nagyon gyorsan kerülj ki és…! – De a lánynak elege lett a folytonos erőszakosságból.

- Na idefigyelj, Loki! Engem nem érdekel, hogy ki vagy te! Mágus, vagy isten, vagy herceg, vagy jégóriás..., leszarom! Ne hidd, hogy az a legfőbb vágyam, hogy hozzájuttassalak a fegyverhez, ami majdnem elpusztította az otthonomat! De mégis... megteszem, tudod, hogy miért… Viszont, ha nem állsz le ezzel a folytonos bunkóskodással, akkor talán még a maradék kedvem is elmegy és… - De ekkor Lokinak lett elege a lány újabb kitöréséből, és egy ház falához vágta.

- Leszarom, hogy leszarod, hogy ki vagyok! Akkor is Asgard hercege vagyok, és kikérem magamnak ezt a hangnemet… - Kathlin nem hagyta magát, és legalább három méterrel hátrább lökte a herceget, a szemközti ház falához vágva, ő maga pedig dühösen elsétált a faltól.

Most rajta volt a sor, hogy az épp baljósan elinduló varázslót újra egy energialökettel ajándékozza meg. Loki, bár sikerült kivédenie a támadást, a pajzsának ütköző erőtér sebessége újból a falig sodorta. A lány ekkor gyorsan odalépett hozzá, megragadta Loki fekete-sötétzöld bőrkabátját a mellkasánál és újból a falhoz lökte.

Loki meglepődve, bár már kicsit sem idegesen nézett a lány szemébe. Tetszett neki a lány harciassága és talán túl nagy önbecsülése. Az, hogy Kathlin még egy nála nyilvánvalóan erősebb ellenféllel is leáll veszekedni, ha az igazságtalanul bánik vele.

Loki szerette az olyan nőket, akiket nem kell mindentől óvni, mert ösztönösen kiállnak a saját érdekükért. Az ilyen nőket a legnehezebb meghódítani, de ezért egyben ez a legnagyobb kihívás is. _Elérni, hogy egy határozott, független nő végül mégis a te karodban keresse a biztonságot…az már valami!_ Loki szerette a kihívásokat. Azokkal önmagának is bizonyíthatott.

Egyre jobban élvezte Kathlin társaságát, és ez még a jogar iránti aggodalmát is elfeledtette vele egy időre. Viszont ezt soha sem vallotta volna be senkinek. _A hercegeknek nem kell megküzdeniük egy nőért: a nők küzdenek meg értük_ – vallotta az asgardi történelem tanulsága. Lokit viszont ez Thorral ellentétben nem tette volna hosszútávon boldoggá. Néhány percig hízott a mája, de azután megszűnt a szórakozás.

Ez a lány viszont tényleg igazi kihívás volt…és rejtély. Mikor úgy érezte, sikerült megtörnie, akkor tér vissza igazán a határozottsága. Viszont, ha egy csipetnyi kedvességet is kap tőle, akkor azonnal elbizonytalanodik, hogy miért játszadozik vele a herceg. Egyben biztos volt: ha megmenti azt a szerencsétlent, akiért a lány úgy aggódik, akkor biztos, hogy nem tágít Kathlin közeléből, amíg tökéletesen ki nem ismeri.

Bolond is lenne, ha nem tenné: nincs még egy olyan lány, aki egyszerre szembeszállna egy egész katonai szervezettel és távoli világokban kockáztatná az életét valakiért, aki fontos neki; aki félelem nélkül beszólna az istennek, aki majdnem elpusztította a világát, de felajánlja neki az életét is, ráadásul segít neki kérés nélkül. Egy lány, aki csupa ellentét, és rejtély. Egyszerre határozott és bizonytalan, kedves és bosszúálló, ellenáll a fájdalomnak, de másokét nem tudja elviselni és láthatóan nem befolyásolja sem vagyon, sem hatalom.

Egy lány, aki annyira más, mint a többi…, aki végre másképp bánik vele. Talán utálja, talán csak dühös rá…de legalább nem veszi semmibe. A kivételes ereje és külseje pedig csak a hab volt a tortán. És Loki akarta ezt a tortát. Csak magának akarta. De egyben arra is vágyott, hogy a lány döntsön úgy, hogy az övé lesz, nem pedig az ígérete miatt, adósságból legyen vele. Loki eddig nem nagyon udvarolt még senkinek, de most úgy határozott, az élet újabb területén próbálja ki magát…persze kizárólag a saját, lokis módján!

- Felőlem – vetette oda flegmán a lány, még mindig a falhoz nyomva a herceget, aki jót szórakozott azon, hogy a lány mennyire élvezi, hogy most látszólag fölénybe került. – De ha nem hagysz fel az udvariatlansággal, akkor nem kapod meg a jogart! Az én türelmem sem határtalan! – Loki kuncogni kezdett. – Most meg min mulatsz olyan jól, te bunkó?!

- Tudod, kicsi lány – nézett mélyen a szemébe a herceg, Kathlin pedig csodálkozott, hogy most meg se rezdült a „bunkó" kifejezésre. – ami nincs, annak nem is lehet határa. Azt hittem, nálatok a fizikaoktatás kötelező… - Kathlin dühösen hagyta faképnél a herceget és elindult az egyik irányba.

- Olyan gyerekes vagy! – jelentette ki a válla fölött, hangjából pedig érződött az enyhe sértődöttség. _Igen, tényleg türelmetlen volt egy kicsit…de egy idegen bolygón szórakozik vele egy félisten. Ki az, aki erre ne vesztené el a türelmét?! Kész csoda, hogy eddig megúszta épp ésszel. Loki meg most biztos egy hisztérikának tartja. Ő sosem volt hisztis…csak azért valahogy meg kell védenie az önbecsülését, ez pedig egy Loki-típusú emberrel szemben meglehetősen nehéz._

_Ráadásul ott van a legfőbb dolog: az aggodalom, hogy Natasa talán már nem is él… és ennek tetejébe még Loki is olyan kétértelműen viselkedik vele: mert amikor épp nem akarja az őrületbe kergetni, akkor úgy tesz, mintha érdekelné. Korábban megfogadta, hogy mindennek ellenére ad egy esélyt Lokinak…de még mindig nem értette, mi olyan érdekes egy félistennek egy emberben._

- Hé, várj! – vette fel Loki újból a kedvesebb, megértőbb hangnemét. _És tessék, már megint! Kedvesebben beszél, de képtelen őszinte lenni velem _– gondolta Kathlin. –_ Ebbe beleőrülök!_

- Hagyjál!

- Kathlin! – Loki megfogta a karját, mire Kathlin dühösen felé fordult.

- Mi az, még nem szórakoztad ki magad eléggé rajtam?! Akkor jöjjön az újabb „én isten vagyok, te meg úgy táncolsz, ahogy én akarom" rohamod! – gúnyolódott. – Nekem már úgy is mindegy, józan eszem nem is volt soha! Hiszen te is megmondtad: egy hisztis őrültnek már úgy is mindegy… akkor miért ne… - Loki elgondolkodott.

- Azt hittem, tovább bírod…

- Oh, annyira sajnálom, hogy csalódnod kellett bennem – gúnyolódott tovább Kathlin.

- Én semmi ilyet nem mondtam… - ellenkezett Loki, a fejét rázva, de a lány kezét még mindig nem engedte el. Jól esett neki, hogy Kathlint legalább egy kis ideig a magáénak érezhette, még, ha a lány ezt nem is fogadta kitörő boldogsággal.

- Akkor mégis mit vársz tőlem?! - Loki elgondolkodva bámult a lányra, így Kathlin kellemetlenségében folytatta. - Talán jól jönne egy lány, akivel azt tehetsz, amit akarsz, ...de tájékoztatnálak, hogy még nem mentetted meg, akit kértem, így még nem tartozom neked…és nem kell eltűrnöm a sértegetéseidet sem! Nem érdekel, ha hisztis ribancnak tartasz is…már épp eleget tűrtem a bunkóságodat…! – Már épp sikerült volna kiszabadítania a kezét Loki szorításából, és faképnél hagynia a nővére reménytelen reményét, amikor…Loki a keze után kapott, és maga felé fordította a lányt, megfogta mindkét kezét, majd újból a szemébe nézett.

Egyszerűen nem tudott ellenállni a lány igéző, a délelőtti napfényben bordó árnyalatban játszó szemeinek. Még így idegesen is a tekintete olyan meleg és szeretetteljes volt, és tiszta, mint a nyári égbolt.

- Nem tartalak hisztis ribancnak – jelentette ki Loki. – Igazad van, csak szórakoztam veled, bárki kikészült volna a helyedben… - a végén halványan elvigyorodott. Kathlin kezdetben csak tátogott a meglepődöttségtől. _De biztos most is csak szórakozik…_ - gondolta.

- De én nem vagyok bárki! – emelte fel a hangját Kathlin. – Ki más lett volna olyan őrült, hogy elhozza neked a jogart, abban a naiv reményben, hogy nem élsz majd vissza a helyzettel…

- Ha visszaéltem volna, már nem így néznél ki! – gúnyolódott most Loki.

- Na látod, erről beszélek… - Újra megpróbálta otthagyni a herceget, de Loki nem engedte és erősen tartotta.

- Na, jó, figyel! A közös érdekben kössünk békét!

- Békét?! – hitetlenkedett Kathlin. – Én eleve békés szándékkal jöttem…

- De megfenyegettél…

- De te meg már százszor visszaadtad…

- Így nem jutunk semmire! – sóhajtotta Loki. Kathlin ekkor makacsul hallgatott és a földet bámulta. – Jó, megígérem, hogy nem leszek bunkó! – jelentette ki Loki, mintha a világ legnehezebb döntését hozta volna meg. Kathlin még mindig nem szólt semmit. – És erőszakoskodni sem fogok…így megfelel? – fordította maga felé a lány állát.

Most Kathlinen volt a sor, hogy elvesszen a mély, tengerkék szemekben. Lehet, hogy Loki gonosznak számított, mégis a tekintete olyan értelmesnek, intelligensnek és különösképpen megértőnek hatott. Ha nem ismerte volna, Kathlin arra gondolt volna, hogy Loki bármikor képes kiállni az ártatlanok igazságáért. _És emellett ott van az a vágyakozás, mintha csak arra vágyna, hogy valaki meglássa ezt…de ez őrültség!_

- Hiszem, ha látom! – mondta végül a lány.

- Elégedj meg azzal, hogy a szavamat adom! – Kathlin szívesen kijelentette volna, hogy az ő szava már nem sokat ér… de akkor eszébe jutott, ami a kertben történt: _lehet, hogy tényleg nem ismeri eléggé…lehet, hogy csak azt ismeri, amit Loki hagy neki megismerni magából. Talán tényleg attól fél, hogy ha kedvességet mutatna, akkor az gyengeségnek tűnne és következésképpen tőle várja el, hogy kitalálja, milyen is valójában? Könnyítésnek pedig érje be azzal, hogy tudja, ha akarta volna, már rég kihasználhatta volna?!_

_Lehet, hogy a lányok gondolkodásmódja rejtélynek számít a férfiak számára…de Loki gondolkodásmódja még érthetetlenebb!_

- Mond még egyszer! – Loki sóhajtott egyet. Már megint a méltósága forgott veszélyben, …de nem akarta még jobban magára haragítani a lányt. Már így is túl messzire ment… Valamiért nem megy neki ez az udvarlás…Kathlinnek úgy tűnik nem elég, hogy már vagy egy órája nem bántotta…

- A szavamat adom, hogy nem leszek veled bunkó és erőszakos…

- Amíg…

- Amíg megmutatod hol van a jogar! – Kathlin csúnyán nézett. – És amíg neked segítek…így már jó?!

- Tökéletes – mosolyodott el a lány, amivel sikerült újra meglepnie a herceget. – Induljunk! – kiáltotta. Lokit meglepte a hirtelen válasz.

* * *

- A hangulatod gyorsabban változik, mint ahogy levegőt veszel! – jegyezte meg Loki. Sietve lépkedett a lány mellett, mert Kathlin is megszaporázta a saját lépteit. A lány újra elmosolyodott.

- Lehet, de így legalább könnyebben tudok örülni valaminek – jött a frappáns válasz.

- És mi az, ami legkönnyebben boldoggá tesz? – érdeklődött a herceg. Kathlint meglepte a kérdés, de azért válaszolt. _Miért ne?_ Így cserébe talán ő is kérdezhet.

- Akár kis dolgok is, például ha találkozom valakivel, akit fontos nekem, vagy ha egy érdekes témáról beszélgetek valakivel, és választ kapok a kérdéseimre, ha megértek valamit, mondjuk valami összefüggést az univerzummal kapcsolatban… - Loki érdeklődve hallgatta Kathlin monológját. Értékelte ugyanis, hogy a lány az ékszereknek, ruháknak és efféléknek még közelében sem járt. Csak értelmes, esetleg érzelmes dolgokat sorolt fel, ez sokat elárult róla. - …ha valaki megölel, és már abból tudom, hogy szeret, ha valami szépet látok, mondjuk egy romantikus stílusú épületet, egy szép tájat: tengert, színes réteket és hegyeket, ha izgalmas felhők vannak az égen…vagy ha süt a nap, ha fény van. Azt szeretem a legjobban, ha a nap sugarai melegítik a bőrömet…olyankor olyan…ez most talán furán fog hangzani…de olyan, mintha nem lennék egyedül. Mintha valaki mindig velem lenne, ha megérintene, érted, mire gondolok?

- Nem igazán – merengett el Loki. Őt inkább zavarta a nap, a fény, amiben jól látszott. A sötétben elbújhatott…önmaga elől is. – Folytasd! – kérte a lányt.

- Hát jó…a legjobban viszont az tesz boldoggá, ha segíthetek valakinek. – Egymásra néztek és a lány elmosolyodott. – Ha tudom, hogy amit teszek, az a másikat is boldoggá teszi majd. Nem azért segítek, hogy kapjak valamit cserébe…még csak hálát sem várok igazán…bár azért nem baj, ha van…viszont általában nem fogadok el semmit cserébe.A lényeg, hogy tudjam, tényleg valami jót tettem a másikkal, hogy lássam…hozzá tettem valamit az életéhez. Ez talán részben mégis önző dolog, hogy azért akarjuk, a másik boldogságát, mert azt látva, az minket is boldoggá tesz… de ez ellen nincs mit tenni. Ha boldoggá teszünk valakit, akkor mi is menthetetlenül azok leszünk!

- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Loki kiismerhetetlen hangon.

- Csak a tapasztalat beszél belőlem. De azért az önzetlenség mellett szóljon, hogy ettől függetlenül nem tudok elmenni mások szenvedése mellett. Egyszerűen nem tudok valakit cserbenhagyni, akinek szüksége van rám. Valami folytán úgy gondolom, ha nem segítek valakinek, pedig tudnák, akkor az a legönzőbb dolog a világon…és sokkal önzőbb, mintha azért segítenék, mert az nekem is jó… Csak jó érzés, hogy tehetek valamit másokért…hogy…

- …fontosnak érzed magad ezáltal! – fejezte be Loki. A herceg tulajdonképpen ugyanezt érezte, de persze ezt senki sem tudhatta. Meg ő sokkal egyszerűbben fogta fel ezt.

Régen egyszerűen azért segített, ha kellett, mert úgy érezte helyesnek. Ám most még kereste az új önmagát, azt, aki már nem a fiatal herceg, aki testvérével harcol apja elismeréséért és azon bánkódik, hogy senki sem veszi észre, amikor valami jót tesz, de már nem is a megtört herceg, aki elvesztve az egyetlent, aki megértette, ezért kegyetlen és önző pusztítóvá vált. Kathlin akaratlanul is elindította benne az újabb változást, és Loki egyszerre próbálta megismerni az új önmagát, makacsul összetartani a lelkét védő falakat és kiismerni a lányt, aki egy nap alatt annyira felkavarta az életét.

- Lehet. De tényleg nem tudok szenvedni hagyni másokat… És egyébként olyan nagy baj az, ha szeretném érezni, hogy fontos vagyok? Hogy kellek valakinek? Hogy valahol szükség van rám? Szerinted ez csak értelmetlen ostobaság? – kérdezte Lokit. Loki úgy érezte, a lány a szívéből beszélt. De ezt így nem vallhatta be.

- Nem.

- Tényleg?

- Mindenki vágyik rá, hogy értékeljék, hogy hasznosnak érezze magát. Mindenki olyan helyen szeretne élni, ahol tudja, hogy szükség van rá…

- Te is? – kérdezett rá a lány.

- Nagyon sokat tudsz beszélni egy egyszerű dologról…én veled ellentétben nem gondoltam még ennyire bele – terelte Loki a szót.

- Jó, de te is vágysz rá, hogy értékeljenek, nem?

- És itt a pont! Hogy értékeljenek…hogy kifejezzék, mennyire hálásak nekem! Tudod, én csodállak … - Kathlin kérdőn nézett rá. - nekem nem elég, hogy boldoggá tettem valakit…én szeretem, ha meg is köszönik! És ha legalább egyszer elmondják, hogy mennyire fontos, hogy számíthattak rám… Ha szóvá teszik, hogy szükség van rám… – Loki még hozzá is tette volna, hogy azért, mert ez eddig nem történt meg vele, de akkor rájött, hogy már így is túl sokat mondott.

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha…

- Fogd be! – váltott hangnemet, de aztán lecsendesedett. – Ez csak értelmetlen fecsegés! Inkább azt mond, milyen messze van még? – kérdezte meg századszorra.

- Loki… - Lokinak nem tetszett ez a sajnálkozó hangnem.

- Merre van? – Kathlin kénytelen volt feladni, mert odaértek.

- Itt vagyunk! - állt meg egy kétemeletes parasztház előtt. Mostanra a város széléig jutottak, ahova már csak a palota legkülső szárnya ért ki.

- Na végre! – sóhajtotta Loki. Ekkor felnézett a palotára, a lány tekintetét követve az egyetlen erre néző erkélyig. Megvolt vagy nyolcvan méter magasság a földtől. – De miért pont az erkélyről jegyezted meg? Van itt még pár jellegzetes elem…

- Onnan estem ide… - Loki nagyot bámult rá.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy tudsz repülni! Még ilyet…egy repülő midgardi…mik meg nem esnek manapság… - gúnyolódott.

- Nem figyeltél, én leestem!

- Akkor már nem élnél! Lehet, hogy hazudtál erről az esésről? – nézett a szemébe szigorúan.

- Dehogy, csak puhára estem…

- Hiszem, ha látom! – jelentette ki, a lány korábbi szavaival élve.

- Hát arról már lemaradtál…

- Nagy kár… na de majd egyszer ledoblak onnan, hogy leteszteljem… - jutott eszébe az ötlet.

- Álmodozz csak!

- Azt teszem – vigyorgott Loki. – De most vissza a valóságba! Hol van a jogar? – most kivételesen nyugodt hangon kérdezte.

- Egy pillanat – nézett körbe a lány. A tegnapi szénaboglya, ahol landolt, nem volt a helyén…sőt egyenesen eltűnt. Ez nem jó kezdet… de akkor meglátott egy embert a közelben. Odasietett hozzá.

- Uram? - szólította meg Kathlin, Loki nagy meglepetésére a földműves bácsit, aki szénát pakolt egy szekérre a ház mellett, ahol tegnap földet ért a palota erkélyéről történő leugrás után. Loki nem értette, ugyan mit akar most ettől a paraszttól. Remélte, hogy nem a jogarról akar neki beszélni.

- Miben segíthetek, kisasszony? - kérdezte kíváncsian a földműves.

- Tegnap volt itt a ház mellett egy nagy rakás széna...

- Azt boglyának nevezik - oktatta ki Loki felsőbbrendű hangnemben, Kathlin mellé lépve.

- Jól van, akkor boglya! - hagyta rá a lány.

- Mi van vele? - kérdezte az idősödő férfi.

- Már nincs itt... Miért nincs itt?!

- Hajnalban elvitték.

- Na de - hitetlenkedett Kathlin.

- Hagyd már az értelmetlen csevegést! - vágott közbe Loki. - Van fontosabb dolgunk is!

- Ez fontos!- dühöngött a lány. - Hova vitték?!

- Hova-hova? - csóválta a fejét a földműves, mintha ez magától értetődő lett volna. - Az istállóba.

- Micsoda?! - döbbent meg a lány.

- A teheneknek is kell valami reggeli...vagy talán nem értenek egyet? - nevetett az ember és odébb állt.

Kathlin megsemmisülve rogyott össze a fal mellett, arcát a kezébe temetve. _"Ezt elcseszte! Rohadtul elcseszte, és Loki ki fogja nyírni..."_ Loki viszont még semmit sem sejtett, így csodálkozva nézett a lányra.

- Mégis miért olyan fontos neked az a szénaboglya?! - értetlenkedett. - Inkább a jogart kéne keresned!

- Hát éppen azért... - csuklott el Kathlin hangja, amikor belegondolt a helyzet komolyságába. _Elvesztette..._

Loki elméjén felettébb aggasztó gondolat suhant át. Azonnal letérdelt a lány mellé, és elvéve a kezeit az arcából enyhén megszorította azokat, majd a lány szemébe nézett.

- Kathlin, mondd, hogy a jogar nem a szénában volt... - kérte fájdalmas hangon.

- De... - jött a végzetes válasz. Loki azonnal felpattant, majd faképnél hagyva az összetört lányt a földműves után rohant. Még épp azelőtt kapta el, hogy az ember felkapaszkodott volna a szekérre.

Stílusához híven megragadta a szegény ember vállát, a szekér oldalához vágta és félelmetesen hangon ordította:

- HOL VAN AZ A TEHÉNISTÁLLÓ?!

...

- A-a-a – nyögte az öreg halálra rémülten.

- VÁLASZOLJ!

- A nyugati szárnynál, a palota ellentétes oldalán. A széna a királyi tehénistállóba ment – jelentette ki az ember, majd remegve lehajtotta a fejét - …hercegem.

- Ó, szóval felismertél…! – jelentette ki Loki sejtelmesen.

- Ki ne ismerne fel téged, uram? – kérdezte az Asgardi, aki kihasználta Loki szorításának enyhülését és a földre rogyott. Letérdelt és meghajolt a herceg előtt.

- Állj fel! – parancsolta Loki. Élvezte ugyan, ha valaki a lábainál hever…egy ideig. De ez most már kezdett kellemetlenné válni.

- Igenis!

- Pontosan mikor vitték el azt a szénát? – kérdezte komoly hangon.

- Hajnali hétkor. Ha érdekli, most fél tizenegy van…

- Nem kérdeztem…de talán mégsem baj, hogy mondta! – Közelebb hajolt a földműveshez, aki már így is nagyon kellemetlenül érezte magát. Mégiscsak a herceg állt le vele beszélgetni. – És mondja csak: nem találtak valami különöset abban a boglyában? – adta meg magának Loki a reményt, hogy a jogar nem került a tehenek elé a reggelivel.

- Mire gondol?

- Tudja azt maga… - próbálkozott.

- Sajnálom uram, de nem értem…

- Egy jogart, a mindenit! – tört ki Loki. – Nem találtak benne egész véletlenül egy jogart?!

Az asgardi kezdte azt hinni, hogy szegény herceg megőrült. _Biztos nem tett jót neki, hogy egy évig eltűnt valahova, aztán meg börtönbe zárták._ Ezt csak azért tudta, mert a külvárosban gyorsan terjedtek a pletykák.

- Nem, uram.

- Egészen biztos benne? – hajolt még közelebb Loki.

- Egész biztos, uram. – Loki már egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. _Annyi mindent számításba kell vennie! És nagy az esély, hogy lebukik Thor és Odin előtt. Akkor mehet vissza a börtönbe…_ezt nem nagyon akarta. Már kezdett újra hozzászokni a fényhez.

- Akkor menjen a dolgára! – parancsolta a herceg idegesen és faképnél hagyva a pislogó földművest visszaindult Kathlin-hez.

- Várjon, uram… - szólalt meg az asgardi. Loki azonnal megpördült, bár hamar kiderült, hogy fölösleges izgalommal. – Miféle jogar volt abban a boglyában?! – vonta le a következtetést.

- Az nem a te dolgod! Most pedig indulj!

- I-igenis, hercegem – remegett meg az öreg hangja Loki feldúlt hangjára. A hercegnek viszont eszébe jutott, hogy gyalog talán túl lassú lenne, míg odaérnek a királyi istállóhoz. – De előtte még…adj kölcsön két lovat!

- Igenis. Használja bármelyiket az istállómból! – ajánlotta fel az öreg meglepetten.

- Remek! Ég áldja! – hagyta Loki végleg faképnél a földművest, hogy végre elbeszélgethessen Kathlinnel. Az öreg kapva az alkalmon azonnal felpattant a szekérre, megostorozta a lovakat és elhajtott. _Szegény herceg, bolondságokat beszél…_ - gondolta. Még ha tudta volna az igazat…!

Loki idegesen vágott át az udvaron a még mindig a fal tövében gubbasztó Kathlinhez.

- Mégis hogy gondoltad ezt?! – üvöltötte, Kathlin pedig védekezően a feje fölé emelte a kezeit. _Így is rohadtul érezte magát…miért kell még Lokinak kiabálnia is vele?_ – Egy szénarakásba rejteni az univerzum legerősebb fegyverét?! Te nem vagy normális! Mégis milyen beteges ötlet vezérelt?! – vágta a lány fejéhez a sajnos jogos szidalmait. Kathlin egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy Loki legalább tartotta magát az ígéretéhez és egy újjal sem ért hozzá…de azért a szavai fájtak.

- Nem tudom… - nyögte a lány bátortalanul. Most mihez kezdjen?

- Na, látod, épp ez itt a gond! – üvöltött tovább Loki. – Talán előre kellett volna gondolkodnod… - jegyezte meg – de még arra sem voltál képes!

És a szitkok folytatódtak.

– Képes voltál eljönni hozzám és megzsarolni, de még a zsarolásod tárgyát sem helyezted biztonságba! Mégis hol járt az eszed, ha?! – Kathlin azt kívánta, bár megnyílna a föld alatta. Lokinak igaza volt, tényleg nem gondolkodott előre, hagyta, hogy egy hirtelen ötlet vezérelje és nem volt elég elővigyázatos. Ezt nem tudta megbocsátani magának. Még jobban összehúzta magát a fal tövében.

– Belegondoltál egyáltalán, hogy mekkora kockázatot vállaltál azzal, hogy idehoztad a jogart?! – kérdezte Loki feszülten. Tulajdonképpen ő maga is csak most érezte át a helyzet komolyságát. Eddig csak a szabadságát látta a jogarban, de most jött rá, hogy a világa pusztulását is okozhatja.

- Nem…

- Hát persze, hogy nem! – emelte Loki égnek a tekintetét. – Miért is tetted volna?!

- Elég! – vett erőt magán Kathlin, majd nehézkesen felállt a falba kapaszkodva. – Igen, tudom, hogy elcsesztem, tudom, hogy nem gondolkoztam, és igazad van, ez nagy felelőtlenség volt a részemről…de nem tudtam gondolkodni. Csak arra tudtam gondolni, aki miatt itt vagyok, és az ő érdekét néztem…sajnálom…

- Ez már nem segít! – jelentette ki a herceg hidegen.

- De a te szidalmazásod sem!

- Szerintem hasznos dolog…hosszú távon mindenképpen! Sokat megjegyezhetsz belőle. – Loki halványan elvigyorodott.

- Akkor, ha kiélted rajtam a dühöd, végre előállhatnál valami megoldással is! – javasolta Kathlin.

- Már megvan a megoldás! – váltott kevésbé dühös és izgatottabb hangra Loki.

- Éspedig?

- Mi ebben olyan kitalálhatatlan?! Elmegyünk abba az istállóba és kész! – Kathlin nagyot nézett.

- És ha meglátnak?!

- Akkor nincs semmi – jelentette ki Loki lazán. – Miért ne mutatkozhatnánk együtt?!

- Ja igen, hiszen járunk…

- Na ugye, hogy nem is olyan nehéz ezt megjegyezni? – tette fel Loki a költői kérdést. Kathlin csak megrázta a fejét, hogy az végre megtisztuljon a nem odaillő gondolatoktól.

- Akkor induljunk! – határozta el és már indult is volna az előbbi szekér nyomába, de Loki megállította.

- Mégis hova mész?!

- Hova mennék?! A jogarért!

- Gyalog egy órába is beletelik, sőt talán kettőbe, amíg megkerülöd a palotát.

- Akkor ideje lenne indulnunk… - jegyezte meg a lány.

- Nekünk nincs annyi időnk. Nem érted?! Minél gyorsabban oda kell érnünk…Már így is lehet hogy késő, és valaki előttünk talált rá…Tudod, mit jelent az?!

- Semmi jót… gondolom…

- Jól gondolod!

- Akkor futunk – döntötte el Kathlin, hogy oldja a feszült hangulatot, ami meg is történt, bár nem pont úgy, ahogy a lány képzelte. Loki nem úgy tűnt, mint aki mindjárt elrohan, inkább, mintha jót szórakozna az előző kifejezésén. Kathlin nem törődött vele és már épp bele is lendült volna, de a herceg kuncogva elkapta a karját. – Loki!

- Gyere, te kis heves! Lóval megyünk! – és már vonszolta is az istálló belseje felé.

- Mi?! Lóval?! – hitetlenkedett a lány.

- Itt nincsenek autók, így ezzel kell beérned. Bár nekem nem is hiányzik, hogy itt is bepiszkolják a levegőt – magyarázta Loki.

- Ezt értem…de nem mehetnénk mégis gyalog? – próbálkozott. Az volt az igazság, hogy Kathlin még sosem lovagolt úgy igazából, ...esetleg egy vidámparkban, de azon kívül nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha három méternél közelebb lett volna egy lóhoz. És ezért nagyon félt. Szerette a lovakat, gyönyörű állatok…de csak távolról! Valahol hallotta, hogy a ló elől harap, hátul rúg, középen meg kényelmetlen…egyikhez sem volt kedve.

- Miért? – Loki észrevette Kathlin szemében a félelmet és idegességet. Lelassított, amikor már csak két méterre voltak az első lótól. Az istállóban összesen öt ló volt. Egy szürke-almásderes és egy pej kanca, továbbá egy sárga, egy pej és egy fekete csődör. – Talán csak nem félsz a lovaktól? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

- Nem…én nem tudom. – Loki érdeklődve nézte, de a kezét ezúttal sem engedte el. – Még sosem ültem lovon…vagyis amennyire emlékszem a gyerekkoromból, abban nem szerepel egy sem…

- Oh, hát ez a baj! – esett le a hercegnek. – Semmi gond, akkor elmagyaráznom, hogyan kell!

- Na, de…! – ellenkezett volna a lány, de Loki egy közepes nagyságú almásderes kancához vonszolta. – Ne, Loki, nem akarom… - nyafogott.

- Jajj, ne félj már annyira! – mondta Loki és a ló felé emelte a lány kezét.

- Ne…!

- Nyugodj már meg! Nem fog bántani!

- Biztos?

- Egész biztos – jelentette ki Loki határozottan, de kedvesen és Kathlin keze hozzáért a ló szürkés szőréhez. A lány bizonytalanul, de ösztönösen elkezdte simogatni a szürke kanca nyakát és marját. – Na ugye? – kérdezte Loki. – Egy barátságos szürke kanca…nem lesz vele gond!

- Ez honnan tudod? – érdeklődött a lány.

- Aki sok időt tölt lovakkal, az előbb-utóbb már ránézésre is könnyen megállapítja, hogy milyen tulajdonságokkal bírnak. A lovak nem törekednek arra, hogy megjátszák magukat – magyarázta a lánynak.

- Akkor te is…

- Asgardban szinte mindenki. De ha arra vagy kíváncsi…ha nem harcba indulok, akkor is gyakran kilovagolok…persze a palota saját lovain.

- Csak úgy?

- A lovaglás kikapcsol…de hagyjuk a csevegést későbbre! Ha felülsz a lóra…

- Mi?! – lépett Kathlin távolabb.

- A lovagláshoz fel kell ülni rá – magyarázta Loki, mintha egy gyerekhez beszélne.

- Na jó…, és utána?

- Kezdetben kapaszkodhatsz a sörényébe, de ez hosszútávon nem előnyös, hamar elfáradsz. A lényeg, hogy a lábadat és a testsúlyodat használva maradj fent. Szorítsd a comboddal és a vádliddal, de a sarkadat csak akkor nyomd az oldalához, ha gyorsítani szeretnél. A testsúlyodat helyezd középre és a csípőddel próbáld meg követni a ló mozgását. Ha lassítani akarsz, akkor helyezd hátra a testsúlyod. És a legfontosabb, hogy mindig őrizd meg a hidegvéred! A lovak megérzik, ha ideges vagy, és akkor ők is idegesek lesznek…akkor viszont nagyobb az esélye, hogy ledob. – Loki olyan könnyedséggel mondta ezeket, mintha ez lenne a világ legegyszerűbb dolga.

- Na, mehetünk? – kérdezte végül a lányt. – Igyekeznünk kéne!

- Oké, de előbb azt is mond el, hogy hogyan szállok fel! – Kathlin eldöntötte, hogy nem mutat több félelmet és ezt is megcsinálja. Annyi mindenen ment már keresztül, nem fogja épp egy kis lovaglás miatt feladni!

- Megmutatom! – jelentette ki Loki és balról megfogva a kanca nyakát könnyedén felhúzta magát a kanca hátára és átlendítette jobb lábát a másik oldalra. Majd kissé előre dőlt, újból felemelte a jobb lábát és hátulról átlendítve a ló hátán leugrott a földre. – Na most már azt is tudod, hogyan kell leszállni! Indulhatunk végre! – Kathlin nagyot nézett.

- Ez aztán a gyorstalpaló!

- Nincs időnk többre! Vezesd ki a lovat az udvarra, megyek én is utánad, csak választok egyet!

- Na és a nyereg? – kérdezte Kathlin, mert azt azért tudta, hogy lovagolni nyeregben szoktak. – És a kantár?

- Egyrészt nem tudom itt van-e olyan, a földművesek gyakran szőrén ülik meg a lovakat, másrészt az megint sok idő! Indulj! – parancsolta a rémült lánynak. Kathlin nem számított rá, hogy amikor életében először fog lóra szállni, szőrén kell majd megülnie. Ez kemény lesz! Remegve kivezette a kancát az udvarra a kötőfékéhez csatolt kötél segítségével, végig rettegve, hogy a ló megtámadja. Mégis csak egy féltonnás állat…

Loki a szintén középmagas, pej csődört választotta. Gyorsnak és megbízhatónak, továbbá nyugodtnak ítélte. Bár szeretett kihívást jelentő lovakat megülni, a lány kedvéért most hanyagolta ezt a szenvedélyét. Nem lenne szerencsés, ha a lovaik versenyre kelnének, vagy piszkálnák egymást. Ha Kathlin tényleg kezdő, akkor egy megugrásnál biztos leesne a lóról…és még így is lehet, hogy a vágtával gondok lesznek.

_Először lóra ülni…_ _Mikor ő ült először lovon, és persze rögtön vágtázni próbált, akkor öt percenkén újra fel kellett szállnia…de akkor még gyerek volt._ Remélte, a lánynál nem így lesz. Loki kivezette a lovat az udvarra, Kathlin kancája mellé.

- Készen állsz? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Azt hiszem – felelte Kathlin bizonytalanul és megragadta a kanca szürke marját. Erőt vett magán, és felült a lóra. Még jó, hogy rendszeresen edzett karra is, mert ez szép kis izomunka volt. Meglepetésére a felszállás mégis viszonylag könnyednek és szabályosak hatott.

- Nem is rossz! – jegyezte meg Loki. Kathlin kihúzta magát a lovon, miközben próbált elhelyezkedni.

- Megvagy? – kérdezte Loki, aki időközben szintén felpattant a lovára.

- Igen – válaszolta Kathlin határozottan.

- Nagyszerű! – nyugtázta elégedetten Loki. – Most elindulunk lassan, aztán ha kiértünk a rétre vágtázni fogunk…

- De nem a városban megyünk?

- Teszünk egy kis kerülőt! – jelentette ki Loki. – Az utcákon nem lehet elég gyorsan menni és túl sok a zavaró tényező…és még így is gyorsabb lesz.

- Ha te mondod…

- Én mondom! Na indulás! – Loki berúgta a pej csődör oldalát és a ló lépésben elindult. Kathlin követe a példáját. Sikerült! A szürke kanca Loki csődöre után indult és hamar beérte fürge lépteivel. Kathlint különös deja vu érzés fogta el.

- Na, milyen? – kérdezte Loki érdeklődve.

- Érdekes, de…olyan, mintha mindig is ezt csináltam volna. – Loki kíváncsian méregette. – Mármint úgy értem, azt vártam, hogy valami szokatlan érzés lesz…de mégsem az, nem annyira. Mintha visszaszoknék valamire, amit már tudtam…

- Hmmm…ezt nem nagyon értem, de sebaj! – Loki látta, hogy a lány már együtt mozog a lóval. - A lényeg, hogy ráéreztél!

- Igen, nagyon tetszik – mosolygott Kathlin.

- Akkor nézzük, a vágta is ilyen jól megy –e!

- Micsoda?! Már most rögtön?! – hüledezett Kathlin. Loki ekkor olyan közel vezette a lovát Kathlinéhez, hogy az oldaluk majdnem összeért. Ekkor előrehajolt a kanca fejéhez és Kathlin úgy látta mintha kötözött volna valamit. Alig fél perccel később egy kötelet nyomott a lány kezébe, ami két oldalt a kanca kötőfékéhez volt erősítve.

- Tessék, ebbe kapaszkodhatsz, ha máshogy nem megy. De a legkönnyebb akkor lesz, ha megpróbálod elengedni a csípőd, követni a ló mozgását, a lábaddal pedig tartod magad, érted? – Kathlin bólintott.

- Köszönöm.

- Induljunk! Már sok időt elvesztegettünk! – Loki irányba fordította a csődört és berúgta a az oldalát, mire a pej lassú vágtába kezdett. – Gyere! – fordult hátra a nyeregben, hogy ránézzen a lányra. Kathlin lehunyta a szemét, lassan beszívta majd kifújta a levegőt, hogy lenyugodjon. Menni fog! – mondta magának és erősebben nyomta a sarkát a ló oldalának.

A kanca gyors, kényelmetlen és döcögős lépésmódba váltott, a lány pedig furcsamód ezt sem érezte szokatlannak. Csak bizonytalannak. Úgy érezte, menten lepattog a nyeregből. Ijedten szorította meg a ló sörényén pihenő kötelet. Loki is észrevette a bizonytalanságát.

- Ez az ügetés! – magyarázta. – Nem rúgtad elég erősen! – A két ló ekkorra már megint egymás mellett haladt. Loki lassú vágtája ugyanis nem volt gyorsabb a kanca sebes ügetésénél. – Próbáld meg kiülni! – tanácsolta a lánynak.

- Nem hiszen, hogy sokáig bírom még… leesek… - kínlódott a lány.

- Dehogy esel! Ülj bele és indítsd újra! De most lehetőleg erősebben!

- Nem fog menni…

- Kathlin – kezdte Loki már kissé idegesebben. Most már nagyon elcsúsztak időben… - már megint hisztizel…

- Én…soha! – állította a lány megjátszott határozottsággal. Eldöntötte:lesz ami lesz, megpróbálja…Natasáért. Megpróbált beleülni az ügetésbe. A ló gerince nagyon törte, de szorított a combján és berúgta a ló oldalát. Most már nem fogta vissza magát: ettől bármi csak jobb lehet.

És az lett. A szürke kanca gyors vágtába kezdett. Sőt, őrült vágtába. Kathin lova azonnal lehagyta Loki csődörét. A herceg meglepődve eredt a nyomába. _Ez már valami!_ – gondolta. Először még váltig állítja, hogy még sosem ült lovon, aztán meg úgy vágtázik, mintha csatába menne. Loki elmosolyodott, miközben megpróbálta beérni.

Kathlin a vágtát már nem csak hogy nem találta szokatlannak, hanem egyenesen ismerősnek érezte. Mintha nem is létezne természetesebb dolog a világon. Saját magát is meglepte, hogy mennyire élvezte a sebességet, és hogy a szürke kancával szinte eggyé váltak. Aztán a ló megint új lépés nembe váltott. Kathlin lenézett: még mindig ugyanúgy követték egymást a lábai, de most a három ütem közé bejött még egy szünet is. Egy szünet, amikor a levegőben lebegett.

- Ezt nevezik galoppnak – jelentett ki Loki, mikor utolérte. Kathlin mintha mosolyt vélt volna felfedezni Loki arcán. A herceg tényleg élvezte a lovaglást. Már jó ideje nem volt rá alkalma, és most nem is nagyon törte magát, hogy elrejtse az érzéseit a lány elől.

- Ez hihetetlenül szuper! – lelkendezett a lány. – Nem is értem, miért féltem ennyire…

- Néha olyan dolgoktól tartunk a legjobban, aminek nincs reális alapja – jegyezte meg Loki.

- Hé, kösz, hogy rávettél! – kiáltotta Kathlin. Muszáj volt hangosabban beszélnie, mivel a paták zaja és a sebesség okozta szél mellett másképp nem volt hallható.

- Nem volt más választásom – mondta a herceg hidegen, de valójában örült, hogy a lány ennyire élvezi a lovaglást. Kathlin boldogsága egyszerűen magával ragadta, és ő úgy döntött, most az egyszer hagyja, hogy ez az érzés elfeledtessen vele minden mást. _Csak ameddig odaérnek…_

Már öt perce galoppoztak a napfényes mezőn Asgard fővárosa mellett, amikor Loki újból megszólalt.

- Nem is rossz egy midgardi lánytól… - jegyezte meg elismerően.

- És nyereg nélkül! – mosolygott a lány.

- Tulajdonképpen hogy éretted azt, hogy amire emlékszel a gyerekkorodból? – kérdezett rá Loki. Ez már korábban is foglalkoztatta, de a megfelelő pillanatra várt.

- Ez…bonyolult – magyarázkodott a lány.

- Találkoztam már bonyolult dolgokkal – erősködött Loki. Mindenképpen szerette volna tudni az igazat.

- De ez más…

- Attól még érdekelne!

Kathlin láthatóan nagyon gondolkozott, hogy mit tegyen. Mondja el, hogy tulajdonképpen semmire nem emlékszik nyolc éves kora előttről? Eddig senkinek nem mert erről beszélni, mert félt, hogy még a végén őrültnek tartanák. De Loki már úgy is annak tartja…

- Mi történt? – kíváncsiskodott Loki tovább.

- Előre szólok, hogy nem fogsz nekem hinni…

- Tégy próbára!

- Én…nem emlékszem semmire nyolc éves korom előttről – vallotta be a lány.

- Egyáltalán semmire?

- Semmire. Még csak képek sem ugranak be. Az első emlékem az életemről, amikor egy április végi reggel felébredek az ágyamban és anya reggelizni hív. Akkor még abban sem voltam biztos, hogy jó családban vagyok…de ez hülyeség, ugye?

Loki nem jutott szóhoz. Ez a párhuzam már túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy ne foglalkozzon vele. Kathleen 13. leányát tizenkét éve, áprilisban hagyta magára Midgardon. Azután egy évvel egy szerencsétlen baleset történt, ott termett, hogy megmentse a lányt, de később még sem hallott felőle. Azt hitte meghalt. Az hitte elkésett. Krím szigetéig követte az emberrablókat, de nem akadt a lány nyomára. Utána még többször is ellátogatott Midgardra, de a lánynak semmi nyoma. Talán mégis megmenekült volna?

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Kathlin Lokit, aki elgondolkozva a semmibe bámult. A herceg egy percig mereven bámult rá, majd gondolt egyet, és megállította a lovát, de egyben Kathlin kancájának kötőfékét is elkapta. A két ló hatalmasat fékezett.

- Mit művelsz?! – kiáltotta riadtan a lány. Loki erre leugrott a nyeregből és a lányt is lerántotta maga mellé. Mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Vedd le a felsőd! – parancsolta Loki.

- Csak szórakozol velem, ugye? Megígérted, hogy nem teszed…

- Teljesen komoly vagyok! – jelentette ki Loki, ki próbált érzelemmentes maradni. – Vetkőzz, vagy én vetkőztetlek le!

- Most komolyan **itt** akarod kiélni a perverz fantáziádat?! – ellenkezett a lány.

- VEDD LE! – ismételte meg Loki most már ordítva. Kathlin összerezzent. _Ez tényleg megőrült…_ - gondolta. _Pedig már majdnem minden jól ment._

* * *

_ **Kritikák? Mindenfajta vélemény jól jönne, hogy tudjam, min változtassak, vagy mit tegyek még hozzá, hogy jobb legyen a történet! :)  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sziasztok! **_

_**A fejezet elejére egy kis megjegyzés: tudom, már régen írtam Natasáról, Clintről, meg a többiekről, de a Chapter 14-ben már így is előreszaladtam a történettel. A földön már egy hónappal előrébb jár a cselekmény, Asgardon meg még egy nap sem telt el... Most úgy döntöttem, előbb le írom, mi történt Asgardban az egy hónap alatt, aztán majd lesz, ami lesz. Szerintem sokan így is szívesebben hallanak Lokiról :) De azért a gyilkos duót sem felejtjük el! Egy idő után ők is újra visszatérnek a történetbe :) Na és persze a végén minden bosszúálló megjelenik!**_

_**Most pedig folytatódjon az Asgardi kitérő!**_

* * *

**Feltörő érzelmek**

...

Loki Kathlin ellenkezése ellenére a lány mellényéhez nyúlt és olyan gyorsan rántotta le róla, hogy a lánynak még arra sem volt ideje, hogy megragadja a férfi kezét. Dühösen pillantott fel a fekete hajú férfi szemébe. _Nem! Ezt már nem! Most már tényleg eleget tűrt!_ Ha Natasa megmentésének az az ára, hogy Loki megerőszakolja a mező kellős közepén, akkor köszöni szépen, inkább ellátogat egy harmadik világba a gyógymódért.

Loki kezei most már idegesen a ruha cipzárja után kutattak. Muszáj volt…meg kellett bizonyosodnia róla. Tudnia kellett, hogy Kathlin is rendelkezik-e egy Kathleen-éhez hasonló anyajeggyel…ami igazából inkább volt valamiféle varázsjegy. Egy világosbarna, apró, korong alakú szimbólum a lány jobb lapockáján, aminek egyik oldala egy holdsarlót, a másik egy fél napot ábrázol. Tudni akarta, hogy a bordó hajú lány is rendelkezik-e hasonlóval.

A mágus kezei megtalálták a cipzárt, de tovább nem jutottak. Kathlin lánytól nem várt erősséggel lökte le magáról Loki kezeit. A férfi a lány vállai után kapott, de Kathlin elhárította az alkarjával a támadást, majd keresztben felemelte maga előtt a jobb lábát és Loki mellkasát megcélozva méterekkel arrébb rúgta a megdöbbent herceget. Az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Loki csak pislogott egyet, miközben megpróbált megállni a lábán. Dühös volt, amiért annyira elgondolkozott, hogy Kathlin ilyen könnyedén leszerelte.

- Elég! – ordította most a lány, miközben a mágus újbóli dühös közeledését egy láthatatlan pajzzsal akadályozta meg. – Nem vetkőzöm le neked! Ne is álmodj róla!

- KATHLIN! – üvöltötte Loki, miközben a lány jeges fuvallatot érzett, és azt, ahogy a pajzsa darabokra törik szét. Loki három méteren belülre jutott.

- Még bennem is maradt annyi önbecsülés, hogy ne dobjam magam hanyatt az első félistennek, aki esetleg a hasznomra lehetne! – vetette oda Kathlin válaszul, miközben új pajzsot hozott létre, bár érezte, hogy ez sem fog sokáig tartani. Lehetett bármennyire erős, számíthatott bármennyire különlegesnek a Földön…egy több ezer éves mágus és jégóriás keverékével még ő sem vehette fel a versenyt.

Kathlin ereje immár hírhedtté vált Midgard szerte, viszont Lokié rég ismert volt mind a kilenc világban, még mielőtt a lány megszületett volna. Az egyetlen esélye az volt, ha ésszel harcol…bár Loki természetesen ilyen téren is otthonosan mozgott. Mégis…Kathlinnek volt egy előnye a herceggel szemben: ő maga testesítette meg a legtöbb férfi gyengéjét, a nőt. A kérdés csak az, hogy Loki meddig menne el, hogy érvényesítse az akaratát?

- Kathlin! – Loki másodszorra is áttörte a pajzsot, és immár annyira közel került, hogy a lánynak nem volt esélye újat létrehozni. – Nem akarlak bántani… - Kathlin válaszul megpördült, és lendületből arrébb rúgta Lokit, majd épp egy jobb horoggal készült letörölni azt az idegesítő magabiztosságot a herceg arcáról, amikor a férfi elkapta a kezét.

- Nem úgy tűnik – felelte a lány. – Eressz el! – Loki komoly arccal tartotta továbbra is fogva a lányt, aki hiába erőlködött karja kiszabadításával.

- Nem lehet…

- Kérlek! – váltott hangnemet a lány és nagy, ártatlan szemekkel bámult Lokira. Ha mást nem, ezzel legalább azt elérte, hogy a mágus már nem szorította olyan erősen. Sőt, inkább már csak fogta a karját, mintha csak féltené elengedni, nehogy baja essen egyedül.

- Nem – válaszolta határozott hangon, ám ebbe már semmi nem maradt az előbbi durvaságból. Úgy látszik, a lány kitörése eszébe juttatta, hogy már megint túl messzire ment. De egyszerűen megőrjítette a kínzó bizonytalanság…

- Ha segítettél, ígérem, hogy megteszem – próbálkozott kompromisszummal a lány – de most még nem állok készen. Te sem élveznéd így, higgy nekem…

- Nem – ellenkezett Loki, de nem úgy, ahogy Kathlin számított. – Nem akarom azt tenni veled… Te komolyan…?! – hüledezett Loki. Kathlin bizonytalanul bólintott. Nem értette a helyzetet. – Jesszus! – kiáltott fel Loki. – Azt hitted, hogy képes lennék erőszakot tenni rajtad… itt a mező kellős közepén…?!

- Le akartál vetkőztetni… - érvelt a lány jogosan.

- De csak azért, hogy megnézzek valamit…

- Nem úgy tűnt! – Loki levegő után kapkodott.

- Én Asgard hercege vagyok, emlékszel?! Nem egy híd alatt háló paraszt, aki ráveti magát az első nőre, aki… De minek is magyarázkodom – vett nagy levegőt. – Már a palotában is a tudtodra adtam, hogy bár megtehetném, de nem fogom…

- Miért higgyek neked?

- Az effajta szabadosság nem méltó hozzám! Bármennyire is egy szörnyetegnek tartotok ti Midgardon…, még nekem is vannak erkölcsi normáim… - jelentette ki Loki.

- Például, hogy ne ölj meg száznál több embert egy nap?

- Hogy ne használjak ki ártatlan lányokat. Az a gyáva, gyenge és értelmileg visszamaradott útonállók szokása! Te is láthatod, hogy nekem semmi közöm hozzájuk! – erősködött a férfi.

- Tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked… - vetette fel Kathlin.

- Jól teszed!

- Akkor meg mégis mire volt jó ez az egész?

- Mondtam már! Meg akarok győződni valamiről…

- Miről?! – vágott a szavába a lány. – A melltartóm méretéről?! – Loki akaratlanul is elvörösödött a kijelentésre, és bár minden erejével palástolni próbálta, ez a dolog felkeltette az érdeklődését. De persze most erre nem volt idő.

- Csak tedd, amit kértem… - próbált nyugodt maradni Loki.

- Most hirtelen kérés lett a parancsból?!

- Kérlek…

- Mi a fenét akarsz látni?!

Loki azt is megtehette volna, hogy válaszol a lány kérdésére, de az nem lett volna hű hozzá. Így fogta, és egyszerűen levarázsolta a ruha felsőrészét a lányról. Kathlin kezdetben nem jutott szóhoz, a herceg pedig kihasználta ez az időt, hogy vessen egy pillantást a lány csinos vállaira és hátára… és nem látott semmit. Semmi olyat, amit keresett.

Kathlin napbarnított hátán egy árva anyajegy, vagy szimbólum sem volt található. A bőre makulátlan volt és olyan színű, mint a híg tejeskávé...vagy inkább kávés tej. Ám napnak és holdnak semmi nyoma. Loki még kétszer végigmérte a lányt, de semmi. Kathlin vonzó alakjára tekintettel megtette volna harmadszor is, de már nem volt rá alkalma.

- Azonnal varázsold vissza! – követelte a lány izzó tekintettel. Az írisze bordó árnyalatának hatására most tényleg úgy tűnt, mintha lángolnának a szemei. Loki csalódott volt és semmi kedve nem volt már ellenkezni…. méltóság ide vagy oda.

- Ahogy kívánod – mondta unottan és a bordó ruha újból eltakarta a lány azonos színű melltartóba bújtatott kebleit.

- Köszönöm – válaszolta Kathlin, mintha ez lenne a legkevesebb…és az volt. Kathlin gondolt egyet, és még mielőtt a herceg mély depresszióba esett volna, amiért Kathleen-be vetett utolsó reménye is szétfoszlani látszott, tett egy lépést előre, és behúzott egy isteneset a félistennek. Talán a pofon kifejezőbb lett volna, de Kathlin tudta, hogy bár megalázóbb, az fele annyira sem fáj, ha egy lány adja... szóval maradt a bepótolandó jobb horognál.

Loki még csak meg sem próbált kitérni a támadás elől. Nem mozdult, amikor a lány ökle elindult felé, és a becsapódás után is csak állt egy helyben, kedvtelen arccal. Mintha meg se kottyant volna neki a kivételesem erős ütés. Az igazság az, hogy Loki úgy érezte, sokkal nagyobb pofont kapott most a sorstól, mintsem egy ilyen semmiség feltűnne neki.

Bár azért csípett az ütés helye rendesen, így a félisten elgondolkodva vöröslő arcához emelte fehér kezét. Csalódottan, közömbösen és kedvevesztetten bámult maga elé. _Talán most jött el az ideje, hogy végleg elengedje Kathleent? Nem, arra képtelen lenne…vagy mégis? _Kathlin úgy döntött kizökkenti a herceget a nem igazán gazdaságos mélabújából.

- Most meg mi van? Nem találtad meg, amit kerestél?

- Nem – válaszolta Loki még mindig magába zuhanva.

- Nos, akkor akár indulhatnánk is! Végül is a jogart még megtalálhatjuk! Eggyel kevesebb keresnivaló… - Loki még mindig üres tekintettel bámult a semmibe. Kathlin erre fogta magát, és felpattant a lovára. Egészen belejött ebbe a lovaglásba. A szürke hátáról leszólt a sóbálvánnyá vált Lokinak. – Loki! Én megyek! Ha még mindig érdekel a világok feletti uralom, akkor gyere! – Loki mintha felpillantott volna, de aztán semmi. Kathlin megkeményítette a hangját. Úgy tűnt, most szerepet cseréltek. – Szedd már össze magad! Én nőként viselkedtem, te pedig légy férfi!

- Nem a gyenge próbálkozásod, hogy fájdalmat okozz volt az, ami elgondolkoztatott… - mentegetőzött a herceg.

- Akkor nincs is miért tovább várni! Gyerünk! – határozta el Kathlin és előre vágtatott. Nem tudott rájönni, mire volt a fekete hajú annyira kíváncsi, ami miatt végül csalódott, de úgy vélte, legjobb, ha nem faggatja. Előbb csak mentse meg Natasát…és ne akadjon ki, amikor megtudja, hogy az egyik bosszúálló az, akin segítenie kell…

* * *

A Kathlin kancája gyors tempót diktált, Lokinak öt percébe is telt, amíg utol érte, miután követve a lány példáját felpattant a lovára és a nyomába eredt. Kathlin Loki nagy meglepetésére hamar kizökkentette a rá nemigen jellemző rossz hangulatából. Az, hogy a lány ilyen céltudatosan állt a dolgokhoz, őt is erre serkentette. Hogy ne rágódjon tovább a múlton és nézzen a jövőbe. Legalábbis hozza ki a legjobbat a jelenlegi helyzetből.

Kathlin végül is érdekes és különleges személyiség, még anélkül is, hogy Kathleen-hez hasonlítaná. És még így is vágyott rá, hogy jobban megismerje. _Milyen érdekes kihívás lesz elnyerni a lány bizalmát, aki képes volt átszökni egy másik világba, csakhogy mentse valaki életét. És az ereje se elhanyagolható tényező… Végre valaki, aki talán képes lesz megérteni a varázslatait… de ez túl szép is lenne, hogy igaz legyen… _- gondolta Loki.

Időközben beérte a lányt. Most, hogy végre egy vonalban voltak, fáradtan sóhajtott egyet.

- Mi van, csak nem túl gyors a tempó? – gúnyolódott a lány. Loki titokban hálás volt, amiért úgy tett, mintha nem érdekelné különösebben a korábbi csalódottságának oka. Elvigyorodott a kérdésen.

- Ugyan, csak most kezdek belejönni!

- Meglátjuk!

Még vagy tíz percig galoppoztak a nyílt mezőn, amikor a távolban felt a palota hegyek felé néző szárnya és a királyi istálló, ahol a tejelő teheneket is tartották. Mikor már csak vagy száz méterre voltak lelassítottak, és húsz méteren belül ügetésre váltottak. Ám a lány most nem a lépésmódtól fordult le majdnem a szürkéről. Kathlin nem akarta elhinni, hogy ebben az istállóban elférne egy komplett jégpálya is.

* * *

- Jól van, ha leküzdted az ámulatod, akkor esetleg munkához is láthatnánk! – vetette fel Loki. A herceg az elmúlt idő alatt egyre inkább hanyagolta a bunkó oldalát, amit a lány nagyra értékelt. Most már csak a mindent átható gúnnyal és lekicsinyléssel kellett megbirkóznia…bár Loki még néha attól is kedvesebb volt.

- Pontosan hogyan?

- Emlékszel a jogar energiájára?

- Igen – Kathlin maga is meglepődött a válaszon.

- Pontosan idézd fel magadban az erejének mibenlétét. Hogy milyen érés volt a kezedben tartani, mire voltál képes általa, és így tovább. Azután próbálj meg olyan típusú energiát kibocsátani magadból, amire emlékszel, ami a jogaré volt…

- És ez mire jó?

- Ha a két energia paraméterei közel azonosak, akkor a jogar a te energiádból is képes lesz majd működőképessé vállni, és akkor az intenzív kék szín elvezet majd hozzá.

- De ez nem veszélyes?- Loki megrázta a fejét.

- Ahhoz neked nincs elég tartalékod. Meg amúgy is, több órába telne az egész helyet átkutatni.

- És te miért nem próbálod meg?

- Majd később elmagyarázom. Most keresd meg a jogart! – kérte Loki a korábbiakhoz képest kevésbé parancsolgatót és lenéző hangnemben.

- Ahogy óhajtja, uram – gúnyolódott Kathlin. Loki elvigyorodott magában.

- Én a bejáratnál leszek, és távol tartom a nemkívánatos elemeket – jelentette ki, azzal elsétált a hatalmas faajtófélfákig.

- Felőlem – válaszolta a lány és lehunyta a szemét_. Most mégis miért vesztette annyira érdeklődését a varázsbotban, amire tegnap még annyira vágyott?_ Kathin nem tudhatta, hogy pont miatta…

A lány lehunyta a szemét és koncentrálni kezdett. Nem volt túl sokáig nála a jogar, de azt a tiszta, végtelenül sűrű és jellegzetes kéken izzó energiát, amit kibocsájtott, és amivel rendelkezett, már az első pillanatban megjegyezte. Az erő magával sodorta. Ha a többi földi energiaforráshoz kellett volna hasonlítania, akkor olyan volt, mint egy szilajul örvénylő folyó a magas légköri levegőhöz képes: az előbbi lényegesen nagyobb a munkavégző képessége.

Hamar rájött, hogyan idézzen elő efféle energiát, bár az nem volt éppen egy könnyű művelet. Még épphogy csak kezdett visszatérni az ereje Loki meggyógyítása után (aki mellesleg jó kis ordibálással jutalmazta cserébe hajnalban) és máris egy olyan erőteret készült létrehozni, aminek a sűrűsége több nagyságrenddel a környezetben fellelhető energiaforrások felett állt. Ehhez rengeteget kellett a sajátjából felhasználnia…újra.

Loki mintha észrevette volna, hogy nehezen boldogul megfelelő háttérforrás híján, és úgy vélte, talán jobb, ha Kathlin nem készül ki másodjára huszonnégy órán belül.

- Használd ezeket! – vett elő a zsebéből néhány élénkvörös, szabálytalan alakú, szögletes és sima felszínű követ, amik hasonlatosak voltak pár jókora rubinhoz.

- Mik ezek? – kérdezte a lány.

- Gyakran használom őket, ha nagy energiát igénylő varázslatot hajtok végre. Így megkímélem saját magam. Nem tudom, mi a hivatalos nevük… - ez meglepő volt – de én csak tűzkőnek hívom. A kristályszerkezetükben hatalmas energia van eltárolva – magyarázta Loki. - Ezért is ilyen intenzív színűek, ezáltal is próbálják leadni az energiát, de ez persze csak minimális veszteséget jelent. Évszázadokig elállnak. Talán célszerűbb lenne varázselemnek nevezni őket, de mégis, számomra olyan, mintha örök tűz égne bennük. – Odadobott három követ a lánynak, aki könnyedén elkapta azokat.

- Igazad van – vizsgálta meg a vörös köveket Kathlin. Biztos volt benne, hogy a szín nem állandó, hanem úgy váltakozik, mint a tűz fénye égés közben. Lenyűgöző volt. – De hogyan kell használni?

- Úgy, mint minden más energiaforrást. Csak érezd át az energiáját, és alakítsd át, mint máskor is. – Kathlin bólintott.

- Köszönöm! - Loki bólintott.

- Ha nincs szükséged mindre, akkor tedd el őket! – javasolta. – Máskor még jól jöhet.

- Elteszem.

Kathlinnek végre sikerült megfelelő intenzitású erőteret létrehoznia a kék energiából, és a várt eredmény sem maradt el. Egy húsz méterrel távolabb eső boxban kék fény izzott fel, minek hatására a közeli tehenek fel"ordítottak". Kathlint idegessé tette a hang, mivel így nagyobb volt az esély, hogy valaki észreveszi őket, de a tehenek múgása hamar abbamaradt.

A lány nem értette, majd Lokira nézve minden világossá vált. A herceg elégedetten mosolygott magában. Egy újabb jól sikerült trükk.

- Te voltál? – kérdezett rá Kathlin.

- Nem, valaki esti mesét mondott nekik! – jelentette ki Loki tettetett komolysággal.

- Akkor kösz a mesét, nagyanyó – vágott vissza a lány.

- Szívesen – vette lazára Loki – de most igyekezz! Hozd ide! – kérte.

- Máris – felelte Kathlin fáradtan és elindult a kék aurába burkolózó boksz felé, bár mire odaért, a szín elmúlt. Csodálkozva nézett a tenyerébe, ahol az egyik tűzkő helyén már csak szürkésbarna port látott. – Mi a …?! – Loki úgy döntött felvilágosítja, hátha megérti.

- Ezt van, ha elhasználódik az energiája. Felbomlik a kristályrács . A por már olyan stabil, hogy semmire sem lehet használni többet… Na, keresd meg a szénában, amiért itt vagyunk! – türelmetlenkedett.

Kathlin nem értékelte, hogy Loki még az ujja hegyét sem mozdítja, de nem csinált ügyet belőle. A félisten már úgy is kedvesebb volt, mint várta attól, aki leigázta New York-ot. Inkább fogta magát és kotorászni kezdett a tehén alatt a szalmával összekeveredett szénában.

**- **Megvan! - kiáltotta végül kihúzva a jogart az alom alól. Kész csoda, hogy a munkások nem vették észre! Hihetetlen szerencse!

- Hála az égnek! - sóhajtotta Loki. - Gyere! Tűnjünk el innen! - mondta a lánynak, miközben újból körülnézett odakint. - Amíg tiszta a levegő...

- Mi van, most nem is akarod megfogni?!

- Meggondoltam magam útközben! - Kathlin szemei elkerekedtek. Tényleg azt a Lokit hallja, aki előző este még képes lett volna megölni őt ezért a botért?

- Tessék?!

- Majd elmagyarázom! Nem lenne szerencsés, ha újra a kezembe venném... Most pedig siessünk!

Kathlin csodálkozva bólintott, majd elindult a kijárat felé, bal kezében cipelve a már csupán halványkéken világító jogart. Loki, amint a lány elég közel ért, megfogta a jobb kezét és maga után húzta. Ezen Kathlin már meg sem lepődött igazán. Rájött, hogy jobb, ha már semmin se lepődik meg.

Kézen fogva léptek ki a szabadba, a herceg pedig a lovak felé vezette a lányt. Valaki, aki nem ismerte őket, még azt is hihette volna, hogy friss házasok, akik épp szökni készülnek a kötelességeik elől...csak a jogar kissé bezavart a képbe...

Már épp elérték volna a lovakat Loki épp készült volna megkönnyebbülve kioldani a szürke kötelét, amikor valami a földbe csapódott a hátuk mögött. Kathlin összerezzent, Loki pedig nagyot morgott magában.

- A FRANC! - szitkozódott dühösen.

- Ki az? - kérdezte a lány bizonytalanul.

- Thor - felelte Loki hűvösen, miközben lassan megfordult, hogy a villámisten szemébe nézzen. Már késő lett volna elrejteni a jogart, így csak ösztönösen megszorította a lány kezét. - Mi szél hozott erre, bátyám? - kérdezte ártatlanul.

- Elég a szövegből, öcsém! - emelte fel a hangját Thor. Valójában azért jött, hogy ellenőrizze, ezek ketten nem ölték-e még meg egymást...de meg kellett döbbennie. Sokkal inkább úgy néztek ki, mint ősrégi bűntársak. A jogar pedig felettébb gyanús volt...úgy nézett ki, mint az, amelyikkel Loki Midgardra támadt...de az tudtával Midgardon is maradt...

Thor elhatározta, hogy mindennek utána jár.

- Mit műveltek itt?!

- Oh, mi csak kilovagoltunk egy kicsit... - hazudta Loki szemrebbenés nélkül.

- Na és a jogar? Nagyon ismerős nekem...

- Áh, biztosan tévedsz... - vetette fel Loki. - Ez csak egy...gyakorló fegyver. - Thor felvonta a szemöldökét. - Harcolni tanítom Kathlint. - Most a lány vonta fel a szemöldökét, de Loki még jobban rászorított a kezére. - És, ha nem bánnád, mi indulnánk is...

- ÁLLJ! - kiáltotta Thor, aki most ismerte csak fel a kékes fényt.

- Mi van?! - kérdezte Loki idegesen.

- Hogy kerül ide ez a jogar?! Emlékszem, hogy Midgardon maradt!

- Miről beszélsz, bátyám?! - adta Loki az ártatlant. Ám ekkor ló paták dübögése törte meg a vidék csendjét és megjelent Odin, tízlábú csődörén. Loki idegességében nyelt egyet.

- Atyám...? - lepődött meg Thor.

- Ezt megszívtuk... - suttogta Kathlin Loki fülébe.

- Nekem beszélsz... - jegyezte meg a herceg.

- LOKI! Mégis mire véljem ezt?! - dörrent Odin szigorú hangja.

**-** Tudod, atyám, ez nem az, aminek látszik...

- Nincs szükség magyarázkodásra, fiam! – vágott a szavába a király. – Heimdall mindent elmondott! – Loki dühösen lesütötte a szemét, de leginkább magára volt dühös. Miért is feledkezett meg a kapuőrről?!Nem telt volna túl sok energiába elrejtenie magát előle. Csakhogy már annyira elszokott régi életétől, hogy teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta Heimdall képességét.

- És rólad is, ifjú hölgy! – nézett most Odin szigorúan a Loki mellett álldogáló Kathlinre, aki kezdte egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni magát. Olvasott már történeteket a szivárványhíd őréről, aki állítólag „mindent hall és mindent lát"_…de ez csak legenda! Annak kéne lennie! És úgy tűnik mégsem az. Ahogy Asgard, Loki és Thor sem. Kész őrület!_ Ő is követte Loki példáját és lenézett, hogy egész közelről tanulmányozhassa a fű növését.

- Nincs semmi hozzáfűznivalód, fiam? – Odin olyan hangnemmel kérdezte ezt, ami nem tűr nemleges választ. Loki lassan felemelte a fejét.

- Hiszen már úgy is mindent tudsz apám! – jelentette ki közömbösen.

- De hallani szeretném a te szemszögedből is. Heimdall csak a tényeket közölte, azt nem, hogy mi vezérelt.

- Nem tettem semmi rosszat! – felelte Loki.

- Még nem… - ingatta a fejét Odin. – De tervezted, nem igaz? – Loki nem válaszolt. Helyette Kathlin szólalt meg.

- Én kértem meg, hogy segítsen nekem. És én hoztam ide a jogart, és törtem be a fegyvertárba…bár véletlenül – Loki oldalba lökte, hogy hallgasson már, mert csak ront a helyzeten, de a lány visszasuttogta, hogy néha a legjobb egyszerűen elmondani az igazat. Loki ezzel ellenkezett volna, de lány végül is őt védte… - Elmentem Lokihoz, és ő úgy döntött segít nekem – azt kihagyta, hogy a jogarért cserébe. – Sajnálom, ha kellemetlenséget okoztam.

- Nos, ifjú midgardi – szólította meg Odin – te legalább elnézést kértél. Gyertek, megbeszéljük a palotában! – a hangja most már sokkal kevésbé volt szigorú. Megkönnyebbült, hogy megbizonyosodhatott róla, Loki most az egyszer, nagy valószínűséggel, nem rosszban sántikált. – Te is, Thor! – nézett rosszallóan nagyobbik fiára is.

- Na de, atyám, én mit tettem?! – értetlenkedett a villámisten.

- Tudod te jól, nőcsábász! – Loki halkan kuncogni kezdett, de csak épp annyira, hogy az apja ne hallja meg. - Ajjaj, ez nem lesz így jó – csóválta a fejét Thor elgondolkodva. – Már én is tékozló fiú lettem…

- Elnézést, atyám! – hajtotta le a fejét. De azért nem bánta meg a reggeli kalandot…

* * *

Valójában még Loki maga sem tudta, hogy mit is kezdett volna a jogarral, ha végre újra az övé. Főleg úgy, hogy a börtönben rájött, az a kék bot nem csak adni tudja az energiát, hanem el is veszi azt…méghozzá a használójától. És amit adott, az még veszteséges is volt ahhoz képest, amit az ő varázserejéből elvett cserébe.

Loki amiatt jutott erre a következtetésre, hogy biztos volt benne, alapesetben egy Hulk szerű zöld fenevad meg sem kottyant volna neki. Hiszen régebben puszta kézzel bánt el kétszer, sőt háromszor erősebb hegyi trollokkal, és a drágalátos Thornak hála, jégóriásokkal. Nem lehet, hogy Banner minden csalás nélkül győzte le! És persze Stark szánalmas fegyvereit is simán ki kellett volna védenie! Nem, akkor már rég nem volt ereje teljében.

Először azt hitte, a külső világokban töltött kínzó idő miatt gyengült le, és még hálás is volt a Tesseractól a jogar által kölcsönzött energiának addig, amíg rájött, hogy átverték. Az egész egy aljas átverés volt. A sötét hadvezér nem akarta őt Midgard helytartójának. Miért is akarta volna?! Hiszen ő maradék nélkül akarta leigázni a világaikat, nem volt szüksége kompromisszumokra.

Loki meg volt olyan naiv, hogy azt hitte, ő az, aki félrevezette a vezért. _Francokat!_ A vezér megölte volna, amint megszerzi a Midgard feletti uralmat és átadja a Tesseractot. Persze, Loki alapból nem tervezte átadni a kockát… de a hadvezér könnyű szerrel elvette volna tőle, miután a kék doboz a kezében tartott összeköttetés által kiszívta volna minden erejét. _Ó, a rohadék!_ Mégis hogy lehet, hogy valaki hazudott a hazugságok istenének?! Nagyon össze kéne már szednie magát!

És a másik kérdés, ami már egy ideje nem hagyta nyugodni: ha ez igaz, ha a jogar az ő és minden világ biztonságát is veszélyeztette…akkor tulajdonképpen a bosszúállók azok, akik megmentettek mindenkit, beleértve az ő életét?! Erre még gondolni is rossz volt…, de nem lehetett kizárni a lehetőséget.

Az átkozott fegyvert is csak azért akarta, hogy elpusztítsa, nehogy még több bajt okozzon. Az nem igazán zavarta volna, ha ez a baj Midgard és az őt megszégyenítők vesztét okozza, de a bolygó mindenképpen a kilenc birodalom egységéhez tartozik, és Loki nem kívánt a hadvezér „oszd meg és uralkodj" játékának áldozata lenni. Ha a leggyengébb láncszem elesik, akkor a kilenc világ sorsa megpecsételődött: ha sikerül csak egy világba is megvetni a lábukat az idegeneknek, akkor már nincs visszaút! És az igazság az, hogy bár sehol sem érzi igazán otthon magát, nincs hova mennie.

Mégis, egy pillanatra arra gondolt, hogy a jogarral talán elmenekülhet a nehézségek elől, akár önmaga elől is. Ugyanezt érezte anno New York-ban, amikor úgy döntött, mégis kell neki Midgard. Persze, ő mindig is kerülte a konfliktusokat, és ha tehette mindent verbálisan, esetleg pár elmés varázslattal oldott meg, de nem volt gyáva. Nem volt oda a fizikai harcért, mint a bátyja, de sohasem futamodott meg. Az nem méltó hozzá! Ráadásul egy bolygó birtoklásának vágya sem volt jellemző rá – Asgardot is csak irányítani akarta.

Akkor mégis miért érezte akkor úgy, hogy minden vágya Midgard leigázása és az emberek kínzása mindaddig, amíg le nem térdelnek kegyelemért könyörögve a lábai elé?! Miért vágyott annyira arra, hogy azok a szánalmas halandók féljék és szolgálják őt?! Ez a gyengeségre utaló vágy őt magát állított be szánalmasnak. Egy erős mágusnak nincs szüksége talpnyalókra és szolgákra! Loki mindig is megállt a saját lábán. Még ha Odinnak is akart megfelelni minden áron, akkor sem esett kétségbe, ha éppen egy csatát egyedül kellett megvívnia.

Egy herceg pedig nem arról híres, hogy trónra jutása előtt megtizedeli birodalma lakosságát. Nem, ez egész biztosan nem ő volt! A büntetése első hónapjait csak makacs önsajnálattal és gyengeségének szidalmazásával töltötte, de aztán rájött, hogy talán valami rásegített arra a gyengeségre. És ezt Kathlin juttatta az eszébe.

Nem volt elég erős, hogy ellent mondjon a hatalom és dicsőség földi csábításának, és ezért nem is vette észre, hogy az alapvető vágyat tulajdonképpen a Tesseract keltette benne. Nem, ez hazugság! Nem vágyott volna a hatalomra, ha nem bujkált volna végig a lelke mélyén a sötétség egy darabkája…de az mindenkiben ott van!

Loki eddig kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel ellenállt neki, de a kocka megnehezítette ezt. Előhozta legmélyebb, legönzőbb, legrondább, legkegyetlenebb, szóval legsötétebb vágyait, és úgy állította be azokat, mint a túlélés egyedüli módját. És mondják ugye, hogy az élet nagy úr. Lokiban ekkor tényleg megváltozott valami. Felszínre tört a sötét oldala.

Ám bár gyűlölte a túl jó lelkét érte, a bűntudatot sosem tudta teljesen elnyomni magában. Megingott a hegyen, amikor Thor felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi, megingott Stark tornyánál nézve, ahogy életek hullnak a porba neki hála és persze a börtönben az egész kegyetlenség súlya a nyakába hullott. Még a Jötunheimr elpusztításának célja is, pedig azt tényleg Asgardért, de valamilyen szinten személyes bosszú céljából és rögeszmésen tette volna.

Úgy érezte, arra már nincs remény, hogy minden jóra forduljon. Már Kathleen halála óta rosszabbodni kezdett a helyzet, és azt hitte, most már túl késő, többé már nem lehet az, aki egykoron volt. Aki ösztönösen védte az ártatlan életeket és segített annak ellenére, hogy senki nem vette ezt észre. Kathleen érkezéséig mindig csalódnia kellett az igazságosságban, mégis tovább küzdött, és nem adta fel. Amikor már nem bírta, bevetett egy-két trükköt, de családját sosem hagyta cserben…amíg ki nem derült, hogy nem is az igazi családja.

De mikor Kathlin olyan önzetlenül viselkedett vele, minden bűne ellenére, akkor valami megmoccant Lokiban legbelül. A lány a régi önmagára emlékeztette, arra a fiúra, aki nem bírta megállni, hogy nem segítsen, hogy ne tegyen meg mindent, még annak ellenére is, hogy tudta, a jó tettekért ő általában csak rosszat kap cserébe. Egyszer régen jött valaki, aki meglátta benne az értéket, és most kezdte úgy érezni, talán ez újra lehetséges. Talán vagy még remény…talán még mindig van értelme, hogy elűzze a lelkét beszövő sötétséget.

Nehéz volt újra megbízni a valakiben, aki ráadásul annyira határozottan száll szembe vele, de Kathlin legalább őszinte volt, és az, hogy most minden bunkósága ellenére ki állt érte, megtörte a jeget. Loki elhatározta, mindent megtesz, hogy megszabaduljon azoktól a tulajdonságoktól, amiket a lány ma délelőtt a szemébe ordított, amelyeket régen gyűlölt és megvetett. Nem hagyhatja, hogy végleg olyasvalakivé váljon, akit gyűlöl. Meg kell állapodnia önmagával.

Persze ez egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy ezentúl egy anyui kedvence jókisfiú lesz…a szarkazmusát, gúnyos megjegyzéseit, hatásos trükkjeit és lekicsinylő stílusát senki kedvéért sem adta volna fel – neki is kell egy kis szórakozás! De a lényeges dolgokban nem akart többé hibázni.

Régen a hozzá közel állók számíthattak rá, szerette volna elérni, hogy ez végre tudatosuljon is bennük. De ha nem is veszik észre, akkor legalább a makacs kis hangot elhallgattatja a fejében, aki megállás nélkül hajtogatja, hogy „ez nem te vagy", vagy, hogy „te sokkal jobb vagy ennél…felettük állsz", esetleg „ha csak a saját érdekedet nézed, sosem leszel boldog".

Loki elhatározta, hogy többé nem fordít hátat senkinek és semminek. Sem a nehézségeknek, sem a kellemetlenségeknek, de még az őt gyűlölőknek sem. Ha szembe kell néznie a sorsával, hát legyen, még ha a sorsa az is, hogy hálátlanok életét mentse. Megteszi, amit kell, de már nem is vár semmit cserébe, nincs értelme. Majd jön az, ha végre a többiek is eljutnak addig, hogy felérjenek hozzá. Ő nem fog lealacsonyodni a szintjükre és könyörögni a hálájukért és elfogadásukért.

Önmagát kell elfogadnia! Végre rájött, mit szeretne az élettől. Szabadon élni, függetlenül mindentől. Nem akarta többé, hogy a döntéseit a származása, a bizonyítási vágy, a gyűlölet, düh, bosszú, a másokban való csalódottság, vagy éppen a kísértés befolyásolják – ezeket eddig mindig megbánta. Eddig az eszét használta, hogy eleget tegyen a pillanatnyi érzelmeinek és ez nem vall éppen erős jellemre.

Mostantól arra használja majd az eszét, hogy az érzelmeit befolyásolja, legalábbis ésszel hallgasson azokra. Hogy ne engedjen utat az olyan hasztalan, hálátlan típusoknak, mint a hatalomvágy és a véres bosszú, de ne álljon útjában azoknak, amik végre boldoggá tehetnék. Mert Kathlin megmutatta neki, hogy boldog csak akkor lehet, ha nem önmagát helyezi előtérbe. Ha végre hagyja magát megkedvelni.

Mert tulajdonképpen eddig nem igazán törekedett arra, hogy mások szívébe lopja magát. Egy kis csalódás, és máris méteres falakat húzott. De a falakat Kathleen már egyszer elkezdte lerombolni, és most ez az új lány is jó helyen üti a vasat. Kathlin határozottsága arra késztette Loki-t, hogy végre ő is a sarkára álljon…érzelmileg. Ha nem kedvelik, hát úgy jártak! Az ő bajuk, de Loki nem hagyja elrontani a kedvét.

Ha Kathlin elviselte, hogy eddig szinte ágyashoz méltóan bánt vele, akkor neki egy kis lenézés már semmit sem jelent. Elég, ha ő maga értékeli saját tetteit.

* * *

Megérkeztek a trónterembe. Odin nem hiába választotta ezt a helyet. Tekintélyt akart sugározni a fiai felé. A király leült a trónszékbe és fiait arra intette, hogy térdeljenek le a lépcsőre, elé. Ez most még Thornak sem volt ínyére, de egyiken se akartak újból összetűzésbe kerülni a mindenek atyjával, így nagy nehezen megtették. Kathlin nem tudván mit kezdeni magával melléjük térdelt.

- Thor, Loki, csalódtam bennetek!

- De atyám! – ellenkezett volna Thor, ám Odin leintette.

- Csönd legyen! – Hangja dörrenésére még Loki is megrázkódott, bár ő nem félt atyjától. Csupán jobbnak látta nem szembeszállni Asgard legbefolyásosabb személyével.

- Igenis! – húzta ki magát Thor.

- Mint Thornak már említettem, és talán te is sejted már, Loki, újból nehéz időket élünk. A tűzdémonok zúgolódnak, revansot akarnak a múltkori sikertelen küldetésükért, hogy megszerezzék az örök birodalom, a hazánk – a „haza" szót kihangsúlyozta, - Asgard trónját. Megértem, hogy a világuk egyre szűkösebb számukra, korábban fel is ajánlottuk Asgard pár lakatlan fennsíkját Muspellsheim-nak, de ezzel nem érték be. Ők az egész birodalmat akarják, és ezt nem hagyhatjuk! Fel kell készülnünk, hogy megvédjük magunkat.

Két napja a démonok vezetői hadügyi konferenciát tartottak, én pedig megbíztam Heimdallt, hogy ne vegye le a szemét Muspellsheim-ról, ameddig a gyűlés véget nem ér. Ma délelőtt tájékoztatott a dolgok nem túl szerencsés alakulásáról, erre azt kell megtudnom – felemelte a hangját – hogy még ilyen kemény időkben is a fiaimnak nincs jobb dolga, mint egy idegen lányt becsempészni a palotába!

- Atyám, hadd magyarázzam meg! – kérte Loki, de Odin csendre intette.

- Akkor beszélsz, ha én kérdezlek! – Loki magában duzzogott a válaszon, de nem mutatta. – Ráadásul nem is akárkiről van szó. Ez a lány – Kathlinre nézett. – megnyitott egy átjárót Midgardról a mi világunkba, veszélybe sodorva ezzel a biztonságunkat…

- Én nem akartam semmi rosszat… - kezdett bele kathlin is, de Odin őt se engedte szóhoz jutni. Ekkor Thor szólalt meg hitetlenkedve.

- Mi?! Kathlin volt az, aki kiütötte az őröket?! Hiszen akkor ő az, aki ellopta a jogart és mostanáig nem akadtak a nyomára…

- Kiütötte az őrséget?! – hüledezett Odin. – Én erről miért nem tudok?!

- A főnök megkért, hogy ne szóljak neked, mert megalázó lenne, hogy egy lány elbánt velük… - de Thor rájött, hogy már így is túl sokat mondott.

- Vezessétek elém a parancsnokot! – üvöltötte Odin a terem szélén álló testőröknek. Thor ekkor dühösen Lokira nézett. A herceg láthatóan jót szórakozott a kialakult helyzeten.

- LOKI! – kiabálta Thor ingerülten. – Te hazudtál nekem!

- És erre csak most jöttél rá? – gúnyolódott Loki.

- Azt mondtad…sőt váltig állítottad, hogy ez a lány – Kathlinből most hirtelen „ez a lány" lett, aminek nem örült kifejezetten – a szeretőd. Azt mondtad, lefeküdtél vele… - Kathlin egy leírhatatlan arckifejezést mutatott, Odin pedig a kínos felszólalás hatására megköszörülte a torkát. Thor viszont úgy döntött, most van itt az idő, hogy „ami a szívén, a száján"-t játszon. Még jó, hogy Frigga nem volt a közelben, mert menten elájult volna. – Azt mondtad, olyan szinten kielégítetted, hogy beleájult az élvezetbe… - Kathlin levegő után kapkodott a felháborodástól, hogy Loki ilyeneket terjeszt róla, Odin pedig király létére nem tudott mit kezdeni a szituációval. A dolgok kezdtek kicsúszni az irányítása alól. Nem egészen így tervezte a családi "nagybeszélgetést".

- Te pedig már megint bedőltél nekem – felelte ártatlanul és keskeny száját félmosolyra húzva a herceg. Ám Thor már nem találta ilyen viccesnek a helyzetet.

- Eddig türelmes voltam veled, öcsém, de most VÉGED! – emelte fel a pörölyét Thor, baljós villámokat teremtve maga körül.

- Thor! Hagyd! – parancsolta Odin attól tartva, hogy a két fiú még megöli egymást, mielőtt ő leszidhatná őket. Ám a villámisten rendíthetetlenül Loki irányába lendült. A mágus viszont a félelem legkisebb jelét sem mutatta.

- Gyere csak! – fogadta el a kihívást.

- VÁRJ! – kiáltott közbe Kathlin, amin mindenki meglepődött.

- Miért? – kérdezte Thor és Loki egyszerre. Nem értették mi akadálya a férfias erőpróbájuknak. Kathlin gonoszul elvigyorodott.

- Mert először én végzek vele! Végül is az én ártatlanságomat sértegette az előbb… - Thor erre gondolt egyet, megrántotta a vállát és lehuppant a lépcsőre.

- Csak tessék! De azért nekem is hagyj valamit! – vigyorgott. Végre egy kis lánybunyó. Ez volt a gyengéje. De Odinnak nem. Mégis inkább hagyta, hogy megoldják maguk között. Majd a végén elbeszélget velük...

…

* * *

_**Hát ennyi volt mára! Vélemények?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Sziasztok! _**

**_Az új rész címe "kettős fordulat", mivel mind Loki és Kathlin, illetve Loki és Odin között is megváltoznak a dolgok (és ezzel együtt persze Lokiban is). Jó szórakozást!_**

* * *

**A kettős fordulat  
**

…

- Véged, Loki! – mosolygott rá ördögien Kathlin. – Ez már túlmegy minden határon…

- Csak nehogy elbízd magad, kicsi lány! – vigyorgott vissza a mágus. Ez csak olaj volt a tűzre és Loki ez jól tudta. De nem tudott ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy megküzdjön a lánnyal. Kathlin ahelyett, hogy odarohant volna hozzá és behúzott volna egyet, egy jól irányzott energialökettel kezdte. Loki majdnem beleütközött az „előadáshoz" kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Thor-ba. Most rajta volt a sor. A mágus egyszerűen tűzkarikát varázsolt a lány köré. Kathlin motyogott valami „menny te a francba"-t, majd erőt vett magán és kiszaltózott a lángok közül.

- Ez igen! – lelkendezett Thor. Kathlin most felhasználta a tűz energiáját és saját fegyverével fordult Loki ellen. Felgyújtotta a mágus ruháját. Loki megrémülve és dühösen ugrálni kezdett, aminek Thor éktelen nevetése és Odin fejcsóválása lett az eredménye. Loki végül magához tért a megdöbbenésből és azonnal eloltotta a tüzet. Erre nem számított, váratlanul érte. _A lánynak van fantáziája..._

- Fogd be! – ordította a bátyjának, de Kathlin kihasználta, hogy Loki megint másra figyel és fejbe vágta egy díszvázával. Loki úgy dőlt el, mint egy darab fa. Thor ekkor már annyira fulladozott a röhögéstől, hogy Odin attól tartott, szájon át kell majd lélegeztetni. Erre azért nem került sor.

- Hölgyem, minden elismerésem! – hajolt meg Thor színpadiasan. Kathlin-nek viszont nem szállt fejébe a dicsőség. Látta, hogy Loki kezd magához térni.

- Még nincs vége! – pattant fel a herceg a földről olyan hirtelen, hogy Thor hátrahőkölt. – Ezt még visszakapod, midgardi!

- Engem fenyegetsz, fagyjancsi?! – gúnyolódott a lány. Thor megint megdolgoztatta a rekeszizmait a feltörő nevetés hatására. Ilyen jó komédiát már rég nem látott. Loki kikap egy lánytól, neki meg még a kisujját sem kell mozdítania!

- Elég a szövegből! – kiáltotta Loki. Ez elég groteszkül hatott az ő nagy-dumás szájából.

- Szerintem is! – érett egyet a lány és elindultak egymás felé. Mikor kartávolságba értek Kathlin ösztönösen egy oldalsó fejrúgással próbálkozott, de Loki könnyedén kitért előle, majd hárította lány reflexből rákövetkező bal horgát is. Majd másik kezével megragadta Kathlin támadó kezét. A lány dühösen próbált belekönyökölni Loki gyomrába, de ez még páncél nélkül is nehéz próbálkozás volt a férfi izmos mellkasát tekintve. Loki elvigyorodott.

- Fenébe a férfiakkal! – kiáltotta a lány, majd beletérdelt a mágus ágyékába. Azon a helyen már érzékeny pontra lelt. Loki most igazi férfinak érezhette magát… Eltorzult arccal szorította kezét a nadrágjára, minek eredményeként el kellett engednie a lányt. Kathlin elégedetten hátrált pár lépést. Thor röhögése immár általános háttérzajjá vált.

- Túl messzire mész! – figyelmeztette Loki sziszegve.

- Oh, valóban? – gúnyolódott a lány, majd megint egy lökettel díjazta a mágust, de Loki most a támadás közepébe lépett és meg sem rezdült. Mintha a puszta kezével oszlatta volna szét az energiát. Majd Kathlin mellett termett és valahogy a háta mögé került, majd hátulról megfogta a vállait és a lány fülébe suttogta:

- Jobban teszed, ha elkezdesz félni! – Kathlin kicsit megingott, de aztán lerázta magáról a jeges kezeket és egy örvénylő, tűzszerű támadást küldött a másik felé. Loki azonnal semlegesítette, ám Kathlin ekkor rárúgott egyet, így Loki hátrált pár lépést. Mostanra megelégelte a lány jogos visszavágóját és nem volt hajlandó tovább elviselni a megaláztatást.

A mágus nehéz léptekkel elindult a lány felé és valami baljós varázsigét mormolt, majd hirtelen zöld és fekete villámokból álló erőtér jelent meg körülötte, baljós, mély, csattogó és recsegő hangot adva. Már épp készült, hogy egy nagy adag zöldes villámot küldjön a lány felé, amikor Odin hangja megszakította a harcot.

- ELÉG! – Loki dühösen hagyta elenyészni a zöld energiát. _Még jó, hogy neki már nem jár ki a szórakozásból_ – törődött bele, magában ironizálva. Bár igazából nem terezte komolyan megsérteni a lányt, csak rá akart ijeszteni egy kicsit, meg visszaadni a kölcsönt a megaláztatásért. De már nem tehette... _A fenébe az egésszel!_

Végül Thor is abbahagyta a nevetést, Kathlin pedig kihúzta magát ott, ahol állt.

– Loki! Az erődet tartogasd hasznosabb dolgokra! – kérte a fiát Odin, de hangjából érződött, hogy ilyen hatalmas erőtérre egyáltalán nem számított Lokitól. Úgy tűnt, alábecsülte a fiát. Kathlin viszont hálás volt, amiért Odin megmentette Loki haragjától…ami amúgy sem volt jogos, mert Loki megérdemelte, amit kapott!

- Most pedig – folytatta a király – végre hallgassátok végig, amit mondani szerettem volna! – hangja nem tűrt több ellentmondást. Mindhárom fiatal letérdelt eredeti helyére. Loki megint magában duzzogva, Thor megint elfojtott röhögési ingerrel küszködve és Kathlin újból kellemetlenül érezve magát. – Thor! – kezdte idősebbik fiával. – Nem volt helyes, hogy az engedélyem nélkül engedted, hogy Loki idehozza ezt a lányt, és hogy nem szóltál az őrökről.

- Megmagyarázom… - kezdte újra Thor.

- Csak tessék – lepte meg Odin a válasszal.

- Hát…szóval…a parancsnok azt állította, hogy a lány lezuhant egy erkélyről és meghalt, így nem tartottam fontosnak, hogy ezzel terheljelek, atyám…de azért utánanéztem, hogy tényleg meghalt-e…

- És nyilván él – szögezte le Odin. – Fiam, máskor mindenképp tudósíts a betörésekről, még ha jelentéktelennek, vagy megoldottnak tűnnek is!

- Ígérem, atyám. És sajnálom a másik dolgot is. Csak Lokinak akartam segíteni…

- Tudom – sóhajtotta Odin. – Most elmehetsz!

- Na de, atyám…

- Most megbocsátok, mert tudom, hogy nem akartál semmi rosszat, de a felelőtlenséged egyszer könnyen bajba keverhet! Most pedig indulj! Hagyj magunkra és nyugtasd meg anyádat, hogy mindenki él!

- Ahogy kívánod, atyám! – felelte Thor és bár szívesen maradt volna végignézni öccse leszidását, eleget téve Odin kérésének elhagyta a termet és elindult megnyugtatni Friggát, aki valószínűleg a nyári ebédlő teraszán ülve aggódik értük.

Odin okkal nem szólt neki, amikor megérkeztek. A korábbi jelenetek nem voltak egy szerető anya szemének valóak.

- Fiam! – fordult Lokihoz, aki meglepődött, hogy most a neve helyett fiának szólította. – Amit tettél, az…

- Tudom, csalódtál bennem…újból! De tudod mit? Nem érdekel! – tört ki Loki.

- Hallgass végig! – Loki tüntetően összekulcsolta a karjait maga előtt. - Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nem volt szép, hogy hazudtál nekünk, ám nem ítéllek el, mert most az egyszer nem magadért tetted. – A herceg felkapta a fejét. Részben tényleg Kathlinért tette, hogy nem fogják el az őrök. De az is az ő érdekét szolgálta. Csodálta, hogy Odinnak ez nem tűnt fel. – Tudom, hogy önző célok vezéreltek – folytatta a király, mintha csak leolvasta volna Loki arcáról a gondolatait – de mégis segítettél ennek a lánynak. Téged ismerve nem lett volna rá szükséged, hogy rátalálj a jogarra, ha nagyon akartad volna, de te mégis úgy döntöttél, hogy idehozod és vigyázol rá…

- Én nem… - ellenkezett Loki. Még a végén lovagnak ütik, az pedig elég kellemetlen lenne ugyebár.

- Hallgass! Tudtad, hogy nagy kockázatot vállalsz, ha egy idegent veszel a pártfogásodba, de te nem adtad fel a lányt. Ez ostoba, de nemes cselekedet volt. Bebizonyítottad, hogy más is érdekel önmagadon kívül. Ezért úgy döntöttem, ha átadod a jogart és elnézést kérsz a bűneidért megbocsátok neked, és újra szabadon mozoghatsz a birodalom határain belül. – Loki elképedve bámult rá. Ez volt az, amire annyira vágyott, hogy visszanyerje Odin bizalmát, még ha nem is a fiaként, csak egy ismerősként, de mégsem tudta elhinni.

- Ez most valami tréfa, atyám?! – kérdezte Loki bizonytalanul. Kathlin úgy döntött továbbra is hallgat, nem szól bele az apa-fia dologba. Loki maga sem értette, miért szólította még mindig "atyám"-nak. _Biztos csak a megszokás..._

- Nem – jött a tömör válasz. – Szükségem van rád és szeretnék végre megbízni benned, fiam. – Loki szemei immár kistányérnagyságúra nyíltak. Biztosan csak álmodik! Nincs rá más magyarázat, hogy az apja hirtelen értékelni kezdi. Ráadásul azok után, amiket elkövetett az elmúlt időkben! Régen egy ártatlan trükkért is hetekig haragudott rá, most meg miután megpróbált két világot is elpusztítani, a segítségét kéri?! Odin gondolkodása még az övénél is rejtélyesebb volt.

- Igazán? – kételkedett tovább a herceg.

- Fiam! Nem foglak órákig győzködni! De tudnod kell, hogy adok neked még egy utolsó esélyt. Te döntöd el, hogy élsz-e vele, vagy sem. Persze, amit tettél azt nem seperhetjük a szőnyeg alá, viszont tudom, hogy én sem voltam éppen mintaapa. Rájöttem, hogy igazságtalanul bántam veled, nem szabad lett volna mindig Thornak kedveznem, mert te…

- Nem az igazi fiad vagyok! Akkor meg miről beszélünk?!

- De legalább annyira szerettelek, és szeretnélek továbbra is szeretni. Hibáztam, Loki…

- És erre csak most jössz rá?! – üvöltötte a herceg. Már épp készült felemelkedni a lépcsőről, mire Odin és Kathin is felállak. Odin, hogy megtartsa tekintélyét, Kathlin pedig, hogy visszafogja az idegtől remegő herceget. _Még a végén olyat tesz, amit megbán_ - futott át a lány agyán, így belekarolt Loki karjába, - _biztos, ami biztos._

- Fiam…

- Nem vagyok a …! – De Kathlin megszorította a karját, és bár nem egészen értette, mi folyik itt, az érezte, hogy Lokinak végig kéne hallgatni az apját.

- Loki, hallgasd végig! – nézett a szemébe.

- Nem! – ellenkezett a herceg. Most, amikor már eldöntötte, hogy független lesz, nem adja be a derekát. Kathlin viszont nem hagyta elmenni.

- Kérlek! – Loki hűvösen visszafordult Odin felé, aki így folytatta.

- Loki, fiam, szeretnék bocsánatot kérni tőled…

- Mi van?! – hüledezett Loki. – Ki vele, hol van a kamera? – kezdett az őrület határára sodródni. Ezt Odin nem értette, mivel ő még nem látott olyat, de ráhagyta.

- Úgy érzem, ha jobban odafigyeltem volna rád, akkor mindez nem történt volna meg. Az én hibám, hogy meggyűlölted Asgardot, hogy csalódnod kellett…hogy úgy érezted, nincs más kiút… Sajnálom, hogy mellőzve érezted magad. Hogy nem töltöttem elég időt veled. – Loki még mindig nem tudta túltenni magát a kezdeti sokkon. _Ez most tényleg megtörténik?!_ Az apja elnézést kér tőle, amiért évszázadokig semmibe vette? – De legjobban azt sajnálom, hogy képtelen voltam észrevenni, mennyire szenvedsz… - mondta Odin őszinte megbánással. Ezt király létére nehezére eshetett kimondania.

- De miért csak most?! - Az egyetlen dolog, ami visszatartotta Lokit az őrülettől, az a különleges lány volt, aki végig mellette állt, és bármennyiszer teret adott volna feltörő érzelmeinek, visszarántotta a földre. Loki legbelül hálás volt ezért Kathlinnek.

- Mert én sem vagyok tökéletes, fiam – Ez volt az a mondat, amit a mindenek atyjától senki sem várt volna. – Úgy véltem, már azzal eleget tettem, hogy befogadtalak és fiamként kezeltelek. Ártatlanok pusztulása kellett ahhoz, hogy ráébresszen, ez nem így van. Te is tettél már annyit Asgardért, mint a bátyád, de te sosem dicsekedtél vele, így nem éreztem fontosnak, hogy szóvá tegyem… Ma már tudom, hogy ez hiba volt.

Idősebb fiamként Thor volt a jogos utódom, de ez nem ok arra, hogy elhanyagoljalak. Te midig is hasznos politikai és gazdasági tanácsokat adtál, jobban vágott az eszed, mint az összes tanácsadómnak összevéve, én pedig ezt természetesnek vettem. Nem kellett volna...

- És most mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte Loki értetlenül. – Visszaforgatni az időt?! Arra még te sem vagy képes!

- Arra tényleg nem. De talán mi ketten újrakezdhetnénk…

- ÚJRA?! – ordította Loki, akiben most mindenféle érzések kavarogtak és. Kathlin viszont a lábára taposott, de közben jobban átölelve a karját magához húzta, hogy éreztesse, mellette áll.

- Ne légy tiszteletlen – suttogta. Tudta, hogy nagyon nehéz lehet most a hercegnek, de ezt nem kéne elszúrnia. Loki a lány törődése eredményeként kicsit megenyhült, de még mindig remegett.

- Fiam! Hibáztam, de szeretném rendbe hozni, és szeretném ha most mellettem állnál. Nem számít, hogy nem az igazi fiam vagy, te épp annyira fontos vagy nekem!

- E-ez most komoly? – Loki hangja most már inkább volt bizonytalan, mint ingerült. Annyi éve várt már erre a mondatra…

- Igen. – Loki azon ritka pillanatai egyikét élte, amikor nem jutott szóhoz. – Szóval mi a válaszod, fiam? Elfogadod az esélyt és megbocsátasz nekem? Vagy inkább elhagysz minket?

- Tessék?!

- Te is tudod, hogy ha el akarnál menni, nem tudnálak megakadályozni benne. – Lokit villámcsapásként érte a kijelentés. Tehát Odin hagyná szabadon távozni, ha úgy szeretné? Ezt jó volt tudni, bár mostanra eléggé csábítónak találta az ajánlatot, hogy maradjon.

- Ez hízelgő…- Kathlin bátorítóan rámosolygott - ...de mégis inkább maradnék – jelentette ki végül Loki. Hiszen mindig is erre vágyott! Hogy valaki maradásra bírja, hogy éreztessék, hogy szükség van rá.

Odin megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Már egy ideje készült erre a beszédre, de csak most jött meg a bátorsága hozzá, hogy bevallja, hibázott. A szívét boldogság töltötte el, hogy Loki úgy döntött, marad…és talán egyszer majd megbocsájtja atyai figyelmetlenségét is.

- Örül a szívem, fiam! – mondta Odin meghatottan. De Loki tudta, hogy ezzel még nincs minden elintézve. Meg sem várta, amíg Kathlin szóvá teszi, inkább elébe ment a megaláztatásnak. Olyat tett, amiről sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer megteszi, ám most érthetetlen vágyat érzett rá.

Eltolta magától Kathlint, majd trónszék elé lépett és letérdelt Odin előtt, aki meglepetten figyelte. Nem hitte volna, hogy Loki képes erre. Úgy vélte, a mágusnak sokkalta fontosabb a büszkesége, minthogy térdre essen valaki előtt. Mégis Loki ott térdelt Odin lábai előtt, és fejét lehajtva megszólalt.

- Elnézésedet kérem, atyám. Amit tettem, nem volt helyes, már én is belátom. Tudom, hogy nem szolgálhatok elfogadható magyarázattal, de remélem, egyszer majd megbocsátasz nekem… - Néma csönd. Loki felkészült a válaszra, bármi is legyen az.

- Megbocsátok, fiam! – Loki felemelte a fejét, hogy a király mélykék szemébe nézhessen. Odin tekintetében nem volt más, csak őszinteség és szeretet. – Már hónapok óta arra várok, hogy végre megtehessem. – Loki nem tudta, mit mondjon erre. Mondhatta volna, hogy „köszönöm, atyám, ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem", de az közel sem fejezte volna ki, amit érzett.

Csodálat és hitetlenkedés. Ezek voltak, amik a herceg fejében leginkább kavarogtak. De emellett ott volt benne is a megkönnyebbülés, megbánás, és a remény az újrakezdésre. Bizonyítani akart, de most már nem csak másoknak, hanem önmagának. Bebizonyítani, hogy igen is képes rá, hogy egy család tagja legyen. Nem volt más választása. Ha ez nem jön össze, akkor elvonul remetének! Biztos volt benne, hogy bár lesznek nézeteltéréseik továbbra is, sehol nem talál másik helyet, ahol legalább ilyen szinten is, de törődnek vele.

Hiszen Odin tényleg elhanyagolta…de akkor is neki köszönheti az életét! Odin volt az, akinek megesett rajta a szíve, az ellenség gyermekén, amikor mindenki más a sorsára hagyta. Amikor már senkinek, még tulajdon apjának sem kellett, Odin volt, aki befogadta és ráadásul fiaként bánt vele.

Talán csak egy ereklye volt, a béke záloga... De mégsem volt annyira rossz sorsa. És az apja, aki már többször megbocsájtott neki, most újból megtenné, még azok után is, hogy szégyent hozott a nevére, sőt egyenesen elárulta Odint. Ennek tudtában az a legkevesebb, hogy elfogadja azt a „második" esélyt.

- Szóval, a fiad maradok? – kérdezte végül az egyébként nyilvánvalót.

- Mindig is a fiam voltál, és az is maradsz! Állj fel! – kérte Odin. Loki feltápászkodott a földről. Még mindig nem bírt kinyögi egy köszönetet.

Ami ezután következett, az talán az amúgy is meglepetésekkel teli nap legmegdöbbentőbb jelenete volt. Egyiken sem így tervezték a komoly békülést, csak egyszerűen megtörtént. Odin és Loki egymás karjaiba omlottak. Azaz a fél fejjel alacsonyabb király erőteljesen magához szorította fogadott fiát, Loki pedig nem ellenkezett. Sőt, még mintha vissza is ölelte volna a mindenek atyját...

Kathlin meghatottan nézte apa és fia "nagy" egymásra találását. Csak azt nem értette, neki mi keresnivalója van itt. _Sebaj, Loki már úgy is megígérte, hogy segít…_ Ha tartja a szavát, akkor felőle egy egész északi szappanopera is megelevenedhet a szemei előtt.

- Oh, atyám – mondta halkan Loki, miközben egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Nem szokott sírni, soha. _Az a lányok dolga!_ Ő már egész kisgyerek kora óta nem tette, még a külső világokban sem, amikor egyedül volt.

Mégis most, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy még sincs annyira egyedül, hogy Odin mégis törődik vele, makacsul elhagyta pár könnycsepp a szemét.

Odin sem tett másként. Kék szemében megcsillantak az atyai szeretet könnyei. Legalább két percig álltak ott, egymást ölelve és a megkönnyebbüléstől sírva, persze ezt az utóbbit mindketten leplezni próbálták.

- Szeretlek, atyám – csúszott ki Loki száján akaratlanul is. Odin meghatódva ölelte szorosabban.

- Én is szeretlek, fiam!

Aztán amikor már megelégelték a csöpögős, színpadra illő jelenetet kissé eltávolodtak egymástól és mindketten kihúzták magukat, megköszörülve a torkukat.

- Mikor kezdjük a megbeszélést, atyám? – kérdezte Loki a külügyekre terelve a szót, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

- Holnap délelőtt tízkor összehívom a hadvezéreket és tábornokokat. És persze a legnagyobb harcosokat. A konferenciateremben találkozunk. Szeretném, ha te is megjelennél!

- Feltétlenül ott leszek! – jelentette ki Loki. Odin szeme ekkor a magát már-már fölöslegesnek érző lány felé terelődött.

- De még előtte…itt van ez a lány… - kezdte Odin. Loki bólintott, mire Kathlin torkában enyhe gombóc képződött. Vajon mit terveznek vele?

- Kathlin, gyere ide! – szólította fel Loki, ám a határozottság mellett meglepően kedvesség sugárzott a hangjából. A lány bizonytalanul elindult a trónszék felé és megállt Lokitól és atyjától pár méterre. Ekkor Loki mellé lépett, megfogta a kezét és közelebb húzta. Kathlin lesütötte a szemeit.

- Uram… - Ez volt az egyetlen, amit odaillő megszólalásnak ítélt.

- Leányom – szólította meg most a király. – Amit tettél, nem volt helyes! A világok biztonságát sodortad veszélybe azzal, hogy egy ellenőrzés nélküli kaput nyitottál meg két távoli birodalom között – Kathlin épp magyarázkodni kezdett volna, de Odin közbe vágott. – De Heimdall felvilágosított, hogy kizárólag a nővéred életének megmentéséért tetted… - Loki ezt megjegyezte. Most már tudja, miért olyan fontos ez a lánynak. - …mert úgy vélted, itt megtalálod a megoldást. Az őrséget is csak önvédelemből támadtad meg, ugye? – Jelentőségteljesen a lány szemébe nézett.

- Igen uram, és sajnálom. Nem akartam kellemetlenséget okozni, …

- Tudom. És mivel még nem történt semmi komoly, most az egyszer megbocsátok! – Kathlin megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. _Hála az égnek!_ – De ha szabad megtudnom, mégis miért voltál benne biztos, hogy nálunk kell keresned az ellenszert a nővéred problémájára?

- Hát Heimdall erről nem beszélt? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Még a kapuőr hatalma sem korlátlan – tudatta vele a király. Kathlin ekkor megerősítést várva Lokira pillantott, hiszen a válasszal újra őt tünteti fel rossz fényben, és úgy gondolta, a herceg nemigen díjazná ezt a „nagy kibékülés" után. Ám a mágus lassan bólintott, hogy csak nyugodtan.

Loki nem bánta, az apja már megbocsátott neki. Tudnia kellett, hogy ezzel együtt ártatlanok halálát is megbocsátotta neki…

- A nővéremet megtámadta egy chituri szörny – magyarázta. Direkt nevezte szörnynek őket, utat adva az irántuk érzett gyűlöletének. Azoknak robotoknak nem volt lelkük. – Ezeknek az idegeneknek valami méreg volt a fogaiban… - Odin, bár nem sokat tudott róluk bólintott, hogy folytassa. - …ebbe a mérgezésbe már számos ember belehalt…, de a nővérem mégis túlélte. Legalábbis próbálja. Már három hónapja küzdött a méreggel, amikor bevallotta nekünk. Nekem és a szerelmének. – Loki és a király is némán hallgatták a lány szomorú történetét.

- Azt hitte – magyarázta Kathin - …azt hitte, nem létezik ellenszer, így nem akart minket terhelni ezzel, majd amikor már sokkal rosszabbul volt, úgy döntött, elhagy minket. Nem akarta, hogy lássuk meghalni. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a nővérem barátja megkeresett, hogy segítsek neki…

- Miért hitte, hogy te segíthetnél? – tette fel Loki a jogos kérdést.

- Fiam! – Odin kifogásolta az udvariatlan beszólást.

- Mint már meggyőződhettél róla – nézett a lány Lokira – nem vagyok átlagos ember.

- Ez tényleg figyelemre méltó – jegyezte meg Odin. – Szóval mi tesz téged különlegessé, kedvesem? – A lánynak feltűnt, hogy máris a bizalmába fogadta. _Nem is rossz!_

- Midgardi létére ért valamit a varázsláshoz – válaszolt helyette Loki.

- Loki, te is tudod, hogy a mágia Midgardon sem volt ritka…

- Évszázadokkal ezelőtt – ellenkezett Loki, de Kathlin nem vette magára. Inkább folytatta.

- Igen, tudok varázsolni, ha az effajta képességet errefelé így nevezik… Én sosem akartam feltűnést kelteni, vagy elárulni magam…mégis, néha muszáj volt… A lényeg, hogy ezt a nővérem barátja észrevette és úgy gondolta, ha már képes vagyok rá, akkor biztos segíthetek neki is. Sajnos a földönkívüli mérgezésekhez semmit nem értettem…viszont… - Loki megszorította kezét, hogy nyögje már ki végre. Most a hercegen volt a sor, hogy támogassa a lányt.

- Igen? – türelmetlenkedett Odin is.

- Szóval úgy gondoltam, ha valaki tudna segíteni…ha valaki ismerheti az ellenszert…az a maga fia! – Odin felkapta a fejét, de tekintetében látszott, hogy számított erre. – Loki vezette a chituri seregét a világunk ellen, nála többet senki sem tudhat róluk…

- Ezért úgy döntöttél, felkeresed őt – szűrt le a lényeget Odin.

- Nem hagyhattam meghalni a nővéremet!

- Megértem – felelte Odin. - És ezért, mint már említettem, a tetted nem jár komolyabb következményekkel…amennyiben ezentúl nem szegsz több szabályt! – Kathlin bólintott, bár fogalma sem volt a szabályokról.

- Loki – fordult most a fiához. – Te ugye tudod ennek a méregnek az ellenszerét? Tudsz segíteni ennek a lánynak?

- Megígértem, hogy segítek neki! – jelentette ki Loki tárgyilagosan.

- Ez szép tőled fiam!

- Akkor indulhatunk? – kérdezte a lány lelkesen, mire mindkét férfi értetlenül bámult rá. – A nővéremhez! – magyarázta.

- Kathlin, beletelik egy kis időbe, amíg megszerzem a...– állította le Loki, de Odin az ő szavába is belevágott.

- Két hónapba!

- Micsoda?! Miért? – értetlenkedett a lány és Loki is osztotta a véleményét.

- Még legalább ennyi idő szükséges a Bifröst újjáépítéséhez! A Tesserct-ot pedig biztonsági okokból nem használhatjuk többé átjáró megnyitására!

- De a nővéremnek már nem biztos, hogy van annyi ideje! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Mennyi ideje van? – kérdezte Loki halvány együttérzéssel.

- Két és fél hónap maximum…de lehet, hogy már csak két hét. Nem tudom… - Loki elgondolkodva válaszolt.

- Ha eddig kibírta, akkor még tovább is fogja. Akivel nem végez a méreg huszonnégy órán, vagy két héten belül, az akár fél évig is képes túlélni.

- Biztos vagy ebben, fiam? – kérdezte az apja.

- Biztos forrásból tudom! – válaszolta Loki, ám az nem említette, hogy azért, mert ő maga is túlesett már a chituri méreg kínjain. Akkor támadták meg a szörnyetegek, mikor a sötét város utcáin sétált és legalább fél évbe telt, míg sikerült teljesen kiürítenie a szervezetéből. Nem volt éppen kellemes folyamat. – Ne aggódj, a nővéred úgy tűnik, az a szívós fajta – nézett a legkevésbé sem meggyőzött lányra.

Nem is tudta, miért akar ennyire segíteni neki. Talán mert nem bírná elviselni, ha Kathlin szíve összetörne…miatta? Az elmúlt percekben majdnem olyan közel került a lányhoz, mint korábban Kathleen-hez. Kezdték megérteni egymást.

Már Kathlin is kezdte megkedvelni a herceget, megismerve kissé a családi hátterét, de még nem bízott meg benne eléggé. Könyörögve nézett a királyra.

- Sajnálom, de ennél többet nem tehetek – kért elnézést Odin. – Itt maradhatsz a palotában, teljes ellátást kapsz, amíg a híd újra használatba vehető…de mással nem segíthetek. – Kathlin csalódottan temette arcát a kezeibe. Mégsem sikerül megmentenie Natasa életét? Odin ekkor Lokihoz fordult. – Fiam! Rád bízom a lányt!

- Úgy érted, hogy… - adta a hülyét Loki. – Szerette volna jobban megismerni a lányt, eltölteni vele egy kis időt..., de nem hiányzott neki most még valami pesztrálni való!

- Mivel valójában miattad van itt – Loki ezzel nem szállhatott szembe, - így ezentúl a te felelősséged vigyázni rá. – Loki tüntetően égne emelte a tekintetét, de azért nem próbálkozott újabb udvariatlansággal. Mind Odinnak, mind a lánynak tartozott ezzel.

- Természetesen, atyám – válaszolta, de azért érződött a hangján, hogy a papás-mamás Kathlinnel nagyon nincs ínyére. – Majd én gondoskodom róla.

- Helyes! – lelkendezett Odin. – Kathlin! – szólította meg a magába zuhant lányt. – Loki majd körbevezet és elmagyarázza a szabályainkat. Ha megpróbálsz alkalmazkodni, nem lesz semmi gond! Igazam van, Loki?

- Hát persze, atyám – vigyorgott sejtelmesen a lányra. – Majd én rendesen kinevelem!

- Talán túl rendesen is – jegyezte meg Kathlin.

- Na gyere! – vonszolta volna kifelé a lányt.

- Fiam! – állította meg Odin.

- Igen?

- Csak finoman! Emlékezz, hogy egy hölgyről van szó!

- Emlékeztetni fogom magam – felelte ironikusan Loki. Egyre inkább kezdett visszatérni a lokis stílusa. Elég volt a lelkizésből, szórakozásra vágyott! Ha már ő neki kell pesztrálnia a lányt, akkor legalább évezze is! A végén úgy is segít majd neki, akkor ez a legkevesebb!

- És még valami… - folytatta Odin. Ekkor Loki abbahagyta Kathlin vonszolását, és mindketten visszafordultak a trónszéken ülő király felé.

- Igen?

- Már nem kell eljátszanotok, hogy szerelmesek vagytok. A lány anélkül is itt maradhat. – Loki bólintott. Hálás volt, amiért az apja ezért a hazugságért már nem szidta le. Minek kísértsék a sorsot most még a rájátszással is? - …Bár meg kell jegyeznem, elmés ki hazugság volt… Igazán megleptél vele, fiam – jegyezte meg Odin. Kathlin elpirult, Loki pedig úgy döntött, nem veszi magára az utalást.

- Viszlát a vacsoránál, atyám – mondta végül, majd újra elindult a trónterem hálók irányába eső kijáratát jelentő oldalsó, aranyozott tölgyfaajtó felé. Kathlint természetesen most is maga után húzta.

- Viszlát, fiam! – Fejét csóválva nézte, ahogy Loki nem éppen úri hölgyhöz méltóan vezeti kifelé a vendégüket. Mert a lány immár a vendégükké vált. Kathlin még az ajtó előtt hátrafordul.

- Nagyon köszönöm, uram…a nagylelkűségét! – hálálkodott a lány.

- Nagyon szívesen, kedvesem. Mostantól a vendégünk vagy…

- De ne élj vissza a vendégszeretetünkkel! – jegyezte meg Loki epésen. Nem mintha Kathlin ilyenre készült volna. Minden gondolatát lefoglalta a Natasa iránti aggodalom.

- Köszönöm… - kiáltotta még vissza a lány az ajtóból, majd a tölgyfaajtó két szárnya becsapódott mögöttük.

Odin elgondolkodva nézett utánuk. A fiának még mindig van mit tanulnia a nők terén… Lehet, hogy egyszer majd el kéne beszélgetnie vele e célból? _És ki az a lány?_ Persze, tudja a nevét, de olyan ismerős számára. _Talán ez a lány annak a lánynak a leszármazottja?_ Akit fél évezrede megmentett az igazságtalanságoktól? Nem, akkor Loki biztos nem bánna vele ilyen közönségesen. _Bár lehet, hogy még ő sem tudja…_ Hiszen nem lehetnek biztosak benne, hogy Kathleen vérvonala kihalt. Legalábbis Frigga még mindig reménykedett…

* * *

- Első szabály: - kezdett bele Loki a folyosón a lány kioktatásába – nem ordibálunk a trónteremben!

- És te mit csináltál, akkor?! – vágott vissza a lány.

- Én nem vendég vagyok – magyarázta a herceg.

- Ő szóval neked mindent lehet, nekem meg semmit?!

- Úgy valahogy – mosolygott Loki kárörvendve, aztán kedvességet tettetve folytatta – de én majd elmagyarázom neked, hogy mi az, amit még te is megtehetsz!

- Ó, hogy mennyire önzetlenül segítőkész vagy te! – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Kathlin.

- Ó, tudom! – felelte a fekete hajú hasonló hangvétellel, és a szobájáig meg sem állt.

* * *

- Tulajdonképpen miért mondta azt apukád, hogy vacsoránál találkozunk? Nem fogunk ebédelni? – kérdezte a lány lehuppanva Loki ágyára. Már nagyon elfáradt, így engedélyt sem kért rá…, már úgyis itt aludt hajnalban és Lokit láthatóan nem is zavarta. Viszont az ostoba kérdés annál inkább.

- Először is – emelte fel a hangját – neked csak Odin, vagy legfeljebb a királyod, de ne szólítsd az apámnak!

- De most mégsem tartod annak…

- Ez nem a te dolgod...elég, ha én nevezem úgy! – Kathlin ráhagyta.

- Jól van, na, nem kell azért leharapni a fejem!

- Másodszor pedig – lépett Loki az ablakhoz, hogy kinézzen a délutáni napfénnyel hintett gyönyörű zöld tájra és bárányfelhős kék égre – nem töltünk minden étkezést együtt. Egyrészt, mert nem mindig érünk rá, másrészt pedig nekem és a bátyámnak is szükségünk van egy kis szabadidőre! – Kathlinnek azonnal feltűnt, hogy most gondolkodás nélkül a bátyjának szólította Thort. Ez a mondat utána bosszantotta is a herceget. Még mindig haragudott a villámistenre. – Legalábbis régen így volt – tette hozzá, - és valószínűleg ezentúl is így marad. Ha túl sok időt töltenénk összezárva, még a végén megelégelnénk egymás jelenlétét.

- Mondasz valamit – értett egyet Kathlin. – Ti férfiak olyan nehéz személyiségek vagytok – Loki elvigyorodott. - Vajon Frigga hogyan képes kibírni veletek? – érdeklődött Kathlin ártatlanul.

- Fogd be! – kiáltotta Loki, de hangjából inkább érződött elfojtott nevetés, mint düh.

- Miért is? – kísértette a sorsot Kathlin.

- Majd meglátod! – jelentette ki Loki sejtelmesen elmosolyodva, miután elindult a lány felé. Kathlin arrébb mászott az ágy közepe felé, de Loki elkapta a bokáját. – Most véged, kislány!

- Ne…nhe! - tört ki Kathlinből egy sikoltás és nevetés közötti hang, mikor Loki felmászott az ágyra, magához rántotta a lányt és a bokája helyett a derekát fogta meg, de olyan finoman, hogy a lányt már-már csiklandozta az érintése. Loki még jobban elvigyorodott. – Jaj, ne – nyögte Kathlin.

- Csak nem csikis vagy, kicsi lány? – kérdezte, miközben jobb kezét könnyedén végighúzta a lány oldalán, egészen a combja közepéig. Kathin hatalmas sóhajtást hallatott, ami az akaratlan nevetőrohamát volt hivatott leplezni. – Szóval igen! – mosolygott rá Loki.

A lányt teljesen megbabonázták a vágytól csillogó, tengerkék szemek a világos arcon. Eszébe juttatták a napsütötte Maldív-szigetek fehér homokos strandjait és zöldes vizét, ahova egyszer volt szerencséje eljutni.

Ráadásul Loki annyira aranyosan festett így, vidáman és gondtalanul. Most vonzónak találta még az éjsötét, vállig érő haját is, noha az eddig mindig veszélyérzetet keltett benne. És a mosolya… végre őszinte volt, még ha ott bujkált benne az a kis ravaszság is.

Ám Kathlint hamar kizökkentették az álmodozásból Loki hideg ujjai, amint a hasát és oldalát fogdossák. Akaratlanul is kitört belőle az a makacs nevetés.

- Nhe…nhem vagyok! Hagyjál! – próbálkozott, de Loki nem ismert kegyelmet. Mikor a lány összekulcsolta kezeit a hasa előtt, akkor a combját kezdte csiklandozni. Kathlin jól láthatóan kínlódott a nevetéstől. _És olyan édes, amikor nevet…_ - gondolta Loki.

Újra erőt vett rajta az érzés, ami reggeli előtt. Hogy akarja a lányt. Hogy meg akarja kapni, a sajátjává tenni. Talán nem is volt olyan jó ötlet ilyen módon visszaadni a lánynak a kölcsönt, amiért úgy fejbe kólintotta azzal a vázával – így még inkább hatalmába kerítette a vágy.

De nem engedhetett neki…még nem. Kathlin még nem bízik benne, és ő nem akarta örökre elveszíteni. Ahhoz túl különleges volt. Mégis tovább szította a kísértést, és kezei a lány nyakára és hátára vándoroltak. A bőrét érinteni olyan volt, mint egy zamatos gyümölcsöt, ami csak arra vár, hogy az övé legyen.

De a herceg eldöntötte, hogy erős lesz.

- Na, megbántad már? – kérdezte kérlelhetetlenül.

- Mhi…csodh...át? – nyögte a lány.

- Hogy a fejemhez vágtad azt a köcsögöt!

- Soha! – Loki tovább sodorta a lányt az őrület határa felé. Kathlin már úgy érezte, megfullad, ha a herceg nem hagyja abba, hogy végre levegőhöz jusson. Loki megérezte ezt és kis időre abbahagyta a csiklandozást. Kathlin viszont kihasználva ezt hanyatt döntötte a férfit és megpróbált ugyanolyan kínokat okozni neki. Megfogta a herceg hűvös nyakát, de vele ellenben nem volt csiklandós.

- Rossz próbálkozás – tudatta vele a mágus, és megfogva a lány vállait elérte, hogy megint ő kerüljön felülre. Szálkásan izmos karjaival támasztotta meg magát a lány felett térdelve. Kathlin a hirtelenségtől meghökkenve és némám bámult a másikra.

Loki ekkor egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá. Kathlin örült, hogy Loki nem szándékozik továbbra is nevetéssel kínozni őt…de lehet, hogy az mégis jobb lenne? Mert a herceg vékony ajkai vészesen közeledtek az ő meggyszínű ajkai felé, miközben Loki mélyen a szemébe nézett. Mire készül?! – hüledezett Kathlin, Loki pedig észrevéve a kétségbeesést a lány tekintetében még tovább ment. Egyik kezével a lány háta alá nyúlt ás átkarolta a derekát, viszont az arcáról most már nem volt leolvasható semmi érzelem. Kathlin tanácstalanul kutatott valami megoldás után.

- Éhes vagyok! – törte meg végül a meghitt csendet. – Loki elmosolyodott. Pontosan ezt várta, hogy a lány az utolsó pillanatban elveszti a bátorságát. Büszke volt magára, hogy immár erőszak nélkül sikerült megtörnie.

- Rossz kifogás! – jelentette ki a herceg kegyetlenül és újra a lány fölé hajolt.

- De én…éhezem! Ha nem eszem, meghalok! – mentegetőzött a lány. Még ha valamennyire eljátszadozott is az ötlettel, hogy vajon milyen lehet Lokival csókolózni, akkor sem akarta, hogy az most megtörténjen. Nem lett volna helyes, azok után, amit az emberekkel tett.

- Valóban? – vigyorgott Loki. – Mert szerintem csak beijedtél!

- Én, soha!

- Bizonyítsd be!

- Nem… - Loki gúnyosan nézett. – Jól van, elnézést, amiért fejbe vágtalak! Most már békén hagysz végre?!

- Lehetne valamivel több beleérzéssel? – követelte a herceg. Kathlin nagy levegőt vett.

- Bocs! – vetette oda flegmán. Loki elnevette magát.

- Ez aztán a beleérzés! El kéne menned egy színészválogatásra!

- Miért voltál velem olyan visszafogott a trónteremben? – váltott témát a lány. – Simán kiüthettél volna az elején…de mégis hagytad, hogy és üsselek ki… - Loki arca elkomolyodott. Valóban visszafogta magát egy ideig, mert esze ágában sem volt komolyabb sérülés okozni a lánynak…de ezt persze nem szívesen vallotta volna be. Jobb, ha nem érezteti, hogy törődik vele…talány csak egy kicsit.

- Ha már akkor kiütöttelek volna, akkor nem kértél volna elnézést! – Ezt olyan természetességgel mondta, hogy a lány nem jutott szóhoz, hanem némán tátogott valami „ezt nem hiszem el"-t. – Na, gyere! – állította lábra Kathlint. – Keresünk neked valami ennivalót!

- Ez most megint miféle tréfa?! Mert nem fogok pókokat meg kígyókat enni! – Loki elgondolkozott, majd a lányra pillantott.

- Most jó ötletet adtál! – vigyorodott el újból. Kathlin a szemeit forgatta. Ha kibírja épp ésszel ezt a két hónapot, akkor megeszi a nem létező kalapját…sőt be is szerez egyet addigra!

- Te ugye nagyon élvezed, hogy szórakozol velem? Valld be! – parancsolta a lány.

- Még annál is jobban! – nevette Loki.

- Gondoltam – felelte a lány, majd sértődötten összefonta maga előtt a karjait. – Akkor keress magadnak valami más szórakozni valót!

- Minek, ha úgyis rád kell vigyáznom?

- Nem kell!

- Akkor mégsem akarod, hogy ebédeljünk, aztán meg körbevezesselek? – váltott témát Loki. – Hosszú még a délután és unalmas, ha csak a szobában duzzogsz végig.

- Nem duzzogok…

- Akkor semmi akadálya, hogy velem tarts, ugye? – Kathlin fáradtan sóhajtott.

- Tényleg semmi! - azzal előre ment és kilépett az ajtón.

* * *

- Megmutatod majd a szobám is? – kérdezte a lány, mikor már a konyha felé tartottak egy tágas folyosón. A kézfogást most inkább mellőzték. Kathlinnek már nem kellett eljátszania Loki szeretőjét, az utóbbi pedig már megunta a ráncigálás örömét. Ráadásul mindenki sugdolózna a hátuk mögött! Ehhez nem volt kedve!

- Már láttad – jött a tömör válasz a hercegtől.

- Nem emlékszem…

- Hogy ez miért is nem lep meg…?

- LOKI!

- Velem fogsz együtt lakni!

- SOHA! – ellenkezett a lány. Erre még gondolni is rossz volt.

- Nincs más választásod! – fölényeskedett a herceg. – Szabad szoba már csak a szolgálók szintjén van, ott pedig nem tudom rajtad tartani a szemem! És ami azt illeti, nekem sincs választásom! Apám kinyír, ha megtudja, hogy egy kilenc négyzetméteres egérlyukban szállásoltalak el.

- És mi van a vendégszobákkal?

- Azok is messze vannak a királyi hálóktól! – szögezte le a mágus. – Hidd el, én se rajongok az ötletért…

- Na persze! – ironizált Kathlin. Összezárva Lokival két hónapig…túlélőtábor!

- Két hónap nem a világ vége!

- Gondolod te!

A helyzet az, hogy Loki sem gondolta úgy, de tényleg nem tehetett mást. Még ő se bízott teljesen a lányban, akinek a nővére láthatóan mindennél fontosabb volt. Még a végén megszökik itt neki!

Ám Kathlin most nem akart mást, csak "túlélni" az elkövetkezendő két hónapot!

...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**Lehet, hogy az egész túl idilli lett, de ez a történet mégsem a hatalmas drámákról szól, én meg egyébként is olyan happy ending típusú ember vagyok :) Persze a történet itt még nem ér véget, csak Loki sötét korszaka. Hupsz, már el is szóltam magam...**_

_**A lényeg, hogy jó szórakozást mindenkinek!**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**Változások**

- Ha jól látom, most már nem haldokolsz – jegyezte meg Loki gúnyosan, miután kerített Kathlinnek valami ebédet a konyhából. Csak az egyszerűség kedvéért döntött úgy, hogy ne rendezzenek nagy lakomát ebédidőben.

- Tényleg nem – harapta le a lány az utolsó darabot a kezében tartott almáról. – Kösz az ebédet – mondta könnyedén.

- Hát mégsem hagyhattalak másodszor is meghalni a mai nap…

- Na és, mit csinálunk most? – kérdezte Kathlin ártatlanul, amire Loki egy fáradt sóhajjal válaszolt. Most már neki kell „szórakoztatnia" a kis vendégüket. Pont mint egykor régen… De ez most kicsit más. Ez a lány már majdnem felnőtt. És nem rajong úgy érte, mint Kathleen. Nem számít, úgy alakítja a dolgokat, hogy ő is élvezze majd. Ez a legkevesebb.

- Most elmagyarázom neked a házirendet, és ajánlom, hogy jól figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el!

- Rendben – sóhajtotta a lány. Ez a dolog halálunalmasnak hangzott, de jobbnak látta nem ellenkezni Lokival. A herceget láthatóan már az is nagyon bosszantotta, hogy őrá bízták. Lokit meglepte a gyors, egyetértő válasz.

- Akkor figyelj! – parancsolta és valahonnan elővarázsolt egy hatalmas, bordó bőrbe és ezüst csatokba kötött könyvet. A lány bólintott.

* * *

- ...Végül pedig, mindig nekem van igazam! – jelentette ki a félisten ravasz vigyorral az arcán.

- Szerintem ilyesmi nem szerepel a könyvben – vágta rá Kathlin.

- Tényleg nem. Ez az én saját szabályom – vigyorgott tovább Loki. – Bár igazán beleillene…

- Na persze - gúnyolódott a lány. - A te szabályodat pedig nem vagyok köteles betartani!

- Elfelejted, hogy most az én felelősségem vagy! – emlékeztette Loki.

- Én nem kértem, hogy az legyek!

- Az nem számít. Én sem kértem…

- Akkor miért nem hagyjuk ezt az egészet? – vetette fel a lány.

- Mert mindkettőnknek jobb, ha nem ellenkezünk az apámmal? – kérdezte Loki, de ez inkább kijelentésnek hatott.

- Talán…

- Megjegyezted, amit az elmúlt két órában mondtam? – váltott szigorúbb hangnemre a herceg.

- Meg – vágta rá Kathlin, bár valójában végig máshol járt az esze, és alig emlékezett valamire.

- Hát persze, hogy nem! – sóhajtotta Loki fájdalmasan, aki olvasott a lány arcáról. – Minek is töröm magam?

- Hé, én próbáltam – védekezett Kathlin.

- Akkor nem próbáltad eléggé!

- Ne haragudj! – Loki válaszként csak hátradőlt az ágyán és a plafont kezdte bámulni. Nem haragudott, csak végtelenül unta már az egész szituációt.

- Akkor most mi jön? – folytatta a lány. – Kezded elölről?

- Még csak azt kéne – sóhajtotta újfent a herceg. – Úgysem jegyzed meg… Különben is, apám szeretné, ha körbevezetnélek…

- Még egy unalmas kötelesség, nemde? – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Most szeretnéd, vagy sem?! – kérdezett rá Loki kissé idegesen.

- Te szeretnéd? – kérdezett vissza a lány.

- Mit számít az? – Kathlin nem szólalt meg, csak Lokira nézett, hogy jelezze, neki számít. – Nem, tulajdonképpen nem sok kedvem van végigjárni a palota ezernyi termét és mindenféle ostoba történeteket mesélni az építkezésről – vallotta be, még mindig a plafont bámulva.

- Akkor mi lenne, ha lovagolnánk? – vetette fel Kathlin az ötletet. – Körbevezethetnél a palotán kívül, mondjuk a fővárosban meg a vidéken... – Loki felkapta a fejét.

- Ez már jobban tetszik! De te most komolyan lemondanál a világ legizgalmasabb beltéri idegenvezetéséről az én kedvemért? – kérdezte, enyhe iróniával vegyítve a „legizgalmasabb" szót.

- Talán meghozhatom ezt az áldozatot… - merengett el Kathlin. – Végül is miattam fogsz két hónapig a földön aludni…

- Mi?! Miért aludnék a földön?! – csodálkozott Loki.

- Hát nem adsz nekem saját szobát, én pedig nem fogok veled egy ágyban aludni! Egy úriember pedig nem hagy egy hölgyet a földön hálni.

- Majd hozatok még egy ágyat – döntötte el Loki, aki az igazat megvallva elfelejtett belegondolni, hogy mivel jár, ha lány az ő szobájában lakik. Bár ő talán nem bánta volna annyira, hogy osztoznia kell az ágyon…

* * *

Kathlin és Loki nemsokára kilovagoltak, most már a palota saját lovain. A herceg körbevezette a városban, ahol az emberek a sugdolózás mellett nagy meglepetésére az őt megillető tisztelettel köszöntötték. Semmi gúnyolódás, vagy közömbösség. Mindenki üdvözölte és meghajolt előtte, aki észrevette. Kathlin még meg is jegyezte, hogy nem hitte volna, hogy a hercegnek ennyi rajongója van idehaza...

A lányt lenyűgözte a csodaszép város és a kedvesnek tűnő emberek sokasága. Ebben a napszakban az emberek csak úgy örvénylettek az utcákon, úgymond zajlott az élet. Lóháton végigsétáltak a főutcán, majd a piacot is meglátogatták. Az egész hely a középkori és valamilyen szinten modern stílus keverékére emlékeztette.

A délután második felében Loki a mező felé vette az irányt, és intett a lánynak, hogy kövesse. Végiggaloppoztak egy hosszabb, dombokkal tarkított szakaszon, amit mindketten nagyon élveztek, majd a herceg vezetéséves felvágtattak egy erdős hegyoldalon. A fák között félhomály és hűvös levegő honolt, de utána felértek a csúcsra, egy kétezer méter magasságban lévő fennsíkra, ami csak úgy ragyogott a napfénytől.

Loki a peremhez vezette a lányt, ahol a lovaik még ép idejében fékeztek le. A kilátás meseszép volt. Alattuk az így még meredekebbnek tűnő, fenyves hegyoldal, majd a mező, de látszott a királyi palota és a főváros is, majd a várostól kicsivel jobbra, egy zöld terület és utána a tenger. Egy kis öböl szikláit és homokos partját nyaldosta a víz. Ha pedig felnéztek az égre, a horizont vonalában körben csillagok fénylettek.

Kathlin el akarta mondani, hogy mennyire lenyűgözi a látvány, hogy mennyire hálás Lokinak, amiért elhozta ide, és hogy mindezt megmutatta neki, de egyszerűen képtelen volt megszólalni. Loki viszont megint könnyedén olvasott az arcáról és örömmel nyugtázta magában, hogy ezúttal valóban sikerült lenyűgöznie a lányt.

Megkönnyebbülve szívták magukba a levegőt. Kathlin azért, mert most már biztonságban tudhatta Natasát, és persze Lokitól sem tartott már annyira, Loki pedig azért, mert immár az élete rendbe jönni látszott. Ráadásul lehet, hogy megtalálta magának a megfelelő lányt…

Néhány perc, azaz úgy negyed óra, bámészkodás után Kathlinnek sikerült kinyögnie egy mondatot.

- Lemegyünk a partra?

- Talán még belefér az időbe – válaszolta Loki és máris irányba fordította a lovát.

* * *

Fél óra múlva már az öbölben voltak. Rajtuk kívül még néhány városlakó volt ott, horgásztak, meg ilyesmi. A város északi részénél, a főkaput a Bifrösttel összekötő híd alatt lévő tengerrész veszélyes, ezért a kis öböl nagy látogatottságnak örvend, még ilyenkor, este öt óra felé is.

Kathlin hagyta a lovának, hogy végigvágtasson az öblön a sekély vízben, így Loki is követte a példáját. Eredményképpen mindketten derékig vizesek lettek. Leszálltak és egy sziklához kötötték a lovaikat, amíg ők maguk egy másikra ültek száradni. A csizmájukat, Lokival együtt már a vizes vágta előtt ledobták, így most mezítláb ültek a napon. Szerencsére kellemes nyári idő volt, így nem fáztak. Sőt, még jól is jött az a kis frissítő víz. Kathlinnek ekkor hirtelen támadt egy ötlete.

- Fürödjünk egyet!

- Kizárt! – ellenkezett Loki. – Már így is eléggé eláztunk!

- Úgy értem, ruha nélkül! – magyarázta Kathlin.

- Ez itt nem Midgard! – oktatta ki a herceg. – Itt nem szokás meztelenül úszkálni a tengerben!

- Nem lennénk teljesen meztelenek!

- Akkor sem!

- Miért nem?

- Mert még meglátnak! Mondtam már, hogy ez itt nem szokás!

- Mióta törődsz te a szokásokkal? – tette fel a lány a jogos kérdést.

- Rossz próbálkozás – vigyorgott Loki.

- Akkor megyek egyedül! – jelentette ki Kathlin.

- Ez egy nagyon rossz ötlet... - figyelmeztette Loki, de a lány már vette is le magáról a bordó ruhát, amit egyúttal ki is terített a sziklára száradni.

- Meg ne próbáld! – figyelmeztette újból a herceg. – És vedd vissza a ruhád!

- És ha nem? – incselkedett a lány a tenger felé hátrálva. Loki felpattant és elindul felé.

- Gyere vissza azonnal! Hallod?!

- Jobban tetszem neked így, ne is tagadd! – hátrált tovább a lány. Szó, ami szó, Loki számára tényleg nem mindennapi látvány volt Kathlint bordó fehérneműben látni a tengerparton, de akkor is! Mit szól majd az apja, ha ezt megtudja?!

- Az nem számít! Öltözz fel!

- Inkább gyere te is! – vigyorgott a lány.

- Apám kinyír, ha ezt megtudja – sóhajtotta Loki, de úgy tűnik elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a lány is meghallja.

- Akkor talán ki kéne élvezned az utolsó perceidet! – javasolta Kathlin, aki immár térdig állt a vízben.

- Ne kelljen kétszer mondanom! Gyere ki és öltözz fel! – De a lány még beljebb ment már a dereka fölé ért a víz.

- Szerintem meg csak félsz a víztől! – jelentett ki. – Talán Asgard tiszteletbeli hercege nem tud úszni? – kérdezte vigyorogva. Loki szemében ördögi fény csillant. Ez volt az utolsó csepp abban a bizonyos pohárban. Most már úgy is mindegy…

- Ezt még megbánod! – kiáltotta vigyorogva, majd követve Kathlin példáját elkezdett megszabadulni a ruháitól. Neki viszont legalább fél percébe telt, még lehámozza magáról a lovaglónadrágot és mellényt a sok csat miatt. Majd gondolt egyet és az ingét is levette, és úgy, ahogy volt, alsónadrágban besétált a tengerbe.

Kathlin érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a nem mindennapi felsőtesttel rendelkező félisten öltözik, majd besétál a vízbe, de amikor Loki sejtelmesen elvigyorodott, már megremegett a lába.

- Ússzunk versenyt! – kiáltotta és egy harminc méterre a tengerben lévő szikla felé vette az irányt. Loki utána indult, majd félúton beérte.

- Meg vagy! – kapta el a lány bokáját, aki hirtelenjében hatalmasat sikított.

- Azért veszteni tudni kell – jegyezte meg a herceg.

- Csak megijedtem – magyarázta a lány.

- Ugyan kitől? – kérdezte Loki ártatlanul. – Csak nem tőlem?

- Hát ami azt illeti…

- Ez esetben – kezdte Loki kaján vigyorral, majd ott folytatta, ahol délben abbahagyta. Elkezdte csiklandozni a lányt az öböl közepén, aki persze újból nevetésben tört ki.

- Ne, megfulladok! – kiabálta, mivel még a lába sem ért le.

- Te akartál úszni, nem? – vigyorgott Loki.

- Ez nem fair!

Kathlin védekezésképpen vizet fröcskölt a herceg arcába, majd sikerült elszabadulnia és odaúsznia a sziklához. Ám Loki sem volt rest, és egy nagy hullámot előidézve visszasodorta a lányt a tengerbe. Kathlin fulladozva jött fel a felszínre, de rögtön Loki vadalma képével találta szembe magát.

- Kérlek ne – könyörgött.

- Én is kértelek – jelentette ki Loki, de ezúttal nem kínozta percekig a lányt, hanem jól mulatott a kétségbeesésén, miután néhányszor hozzáért a derekához a vízben.

Még percekig vízi csatáztak a sziklánál, aminek végén elnevették magukat, majd kiúsztak a partra és kimerültek ültek le a sekély vízben. Később újból beúsztak, egészen az öböl végéig, végül kiültek a partra száradni, még a bőrükhöz tapadó homok sem zavarta őket.

- Olyan gonosz vagy, Loki – jegyezte meg a lány, viccelődve, mivel Loki visszafelé újra kezdte a csiklandozást.

- Te meg önfejű! Mondtam, hogy ez nem jó ötlet!

- Na, ne mond, hogy nem élvezted!

- Csak azért mentem be veled, nehogy bajod essen – hazudta a herceg, bár volt benne igazság. – A tenger nagyon veszélyes is lehet.

- Főleg, ha te is benne vagy! – Loki elnevette magát.

- Ezért mondtam, hogy ne! De te nem hallgattál rám…

Kathlin fájdalmasat sóhajtott, de még Loki vízi bosszúhadjáratával együtt is jól érezte magát.

* * *

- Most mát indulnunk kéne – jegyezte meg Loki. Egy ideje már a száradásra várva nézték Kathlinnel, ahogy a nap egyre lejjebb vándorol a tenger felett a horizonton. Úgy húsz centire lehettek csak egymástól.

- De olyan szép itt…

- Gyere – nyújtotta Loki a lány felé a kezét.

- Jól van – törődött bele Kathlin, hogy a kis nyaralásuk véget ért, és elfogadta a kezet, majd együtt feltápászkodtak. – Mennyi időnk van még? – kérdezte, miközben a ruháikkal küzdöttek.

- Fél hét körül lehet. A vacsora nyolckor kezdődik. Innen még legalább húsz perc a palotáig, majd még le kell szerszámozni a lovakat, és nem ártana megfürödnünk sem – nézett végig Kathlin sótól összetapadt haján.

- Én azt hittem, ti nem mosakodtok olyan gyakran, mint mi – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Anyánknak fontos a megfelelő megjelenés! – magyarázta Loki. – Szóval igyekezzünk.

- És még valami! – kiáltotta Loki útközben.

- Igen?

- Erről lehetőleg ne beszélj senkinek!

- Ígérem – mosolygott a lány.

* * *

Kathin és Loki még időben hajat mostak és rendbe szedték magukat. A lány egy földig érő, könnyű krémszínű ruhát viselt, arany díszekkel, amit Frigga küldetett neki, bordós barna hajából pedig néhány tincset egy masnival a tarkóján összekötött. Loki hasonló világos színű nadrágot és mellényt viselt egy fehér inggel. Teljesen más látványt nyújtott így, nem feketében, mint New York-nál. Sokkal barátságosabbat.

- Szóval, hogy telt a délutánod, Kathlin?- kérdezte Odin a vacsora közben.

- Oh köszönöm, remekül – vigyorgott Lokira. – Az ön fia egy igazi angyal – füllentette.

- Hát ezt nehezen hiszem – jegyezte meg Odin.

- És milyen a szobád, drágám? – kérdezte Frigga.

- Úgy érti, Lokié? – Thorból kitört a röhögés, Loki pedig dühös pillantásokat szórt a lány felé, ami azt jelenthette, hogy _egy szót se többet!_ Odin és Frigga kérdőn néztek egymásra. Kathlin kihasználta ezt, hogy újból visszavágjon Lokinak.

- Oh, hát nem mondtam volna? Loki úgy döntött, legjobb lesz, ha nem ad nekem saját szobát…

- Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Frigga.

- Fiam, ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! – szidta Odin. – Ez a lány a vendégünk! Megérdemel egy saját szobát!

- Még is miért nem adtál neki egy vendégszobát? – értetlenkedett Frigga. – Hiszen van legalább öt szabad…

- Hagy magyarázzam meg… - kezdte Loki, aminek az lett a vége, hogy a lány a vacsora után külön szobát kapott, de azért Loki elérte, hogy egy vendéget átköltöztessenek, így Kathlin a tőle hárommal arrébb számított szobát kaphatta, nem egy másik szárnyban lévőt.

- De ha megtudom, hogy valami olyasmit teszel, amit nem kéne, akkor… - fenyegette meg a lányt az ajtóban a herceg, mikor Kathlin lefeküdni készült.

- Jó éjt, Loki – válaszolta Kathlin és kifejezéstelen arccal rávágta az ajtót. Legbelül viszont mosolygott. A herceg egész kedves volt vele a nap második felében. Ahhoz képest, hogy kezdetben meg akart ölni… Viszont a bosszantásával még mindig nem állt le.

A vacsoránál például a szobás kijelentéséért bosszúból, sok más mellett, kígyókká változtatta a poharában lévő bort, és ha ez nem lett volna elég, a tányérján lévő ételt pedig egy undorító varangyos békává. A csínyek vége az lett, hogy Thor hátraesett a székkel a rátörő röhögésrohamtól, Frigga szörnyülködött, Odin pedig fejcsóválva ráparancsolt a fiára, hogy ugyan változtassa már vissza a drága ételt.

Mikor ezután Loki kijelentette, hogy csak akkor fog visszaváltozni, ha Kathlin megcsókolja a békát, a lány eldöntötte, hogy minden _köszönöm _nélkül, minimum rávágja majd az ajtót. És úgy is tett. Fáradtan vonszolta el magát az ágyig, majd azonnal elnyomta az álom.

* * *

Loki vigyorogva lépett be saját szobájába. Ez a nap minden várakozását felülmúlta. Tegnap még egy sötét cellában ücsörgött, de azóta mintha hónapok teltek volna el. Kezdett visszatérni a régi életkedve, és minden, ami ezzel járt. Másrészt egyfajta változás indult meg benne. Mert a bizonytalanság és megfelelési kényszer, ami már születésétől fogva benne élt, elhalványulni látszott.

Évekkel ezelőtt még mindent megtett volna, hogy magára vonja Odin figyelmét, néhány napja bármit megtett volna, hogy eltűnjön innen örökre, de mostanra mindkettő értelmét vesztette. Nem akart többé megfelelni, csak saját magának, és nem akart elmenekülni sem, jól volt itt. Úgy érezte, végre hazatalált, évszázadok óta először. Ez az érzés végre meghozta a hőn vágyott biztonságot. A biztonságot, hogy végre önmaga lehessen, hogy ne kelljen többé megjátszania magát.

Loki még órákig bámulta a plafont a félhomályban, mielőtt elaludt volna. A szoba, a csend, a csillagok és a nyitott ablakon beáramló lágy, tengeri szellő…minden olyan, mint régen. De Loki tudta, hogy már semmi sem lesz a régi. Minden megváltozott, minden más lett. Vagy csak ő áll másképp a dolgokhoz? Egy biztos, ha holnap reggel felkel, új szemmel néz majd a világra. A világ megváltozott, de csak mert ő maga is.

És egy napon, a világ is más szemmel néz majd őrá..., talán a délutáni városnézést tekintve, már el is kezdte...


	23. Chapter 23

**A gyűlés reggelén**

- KATHLIN! – dörömbölt Loki szegény lány ajtaján kora reggel! – NEMSOKÁRA REGGELI! IGYEKEZZ, MERT ELKÉSÜNK! – Semmi válasz. Loki idegesen a szemközti falnak vetette a hátát. Néhány perc múlva végre kinyílt az ajtó. A látvány kis időre Loki-ba fojtotta a szót. Ilyen ritkán esett meg vele...ez idáig.

Kathlin nem a korábbi ruhái egyikét vette fel, hanem egy harmadikat. Egy halványrózsaszín, könnyű selyemruhát viselt, ami rövid ujjú volt, szabadon hagyta a vállait és térd alá ért. Még Frigga küldette neki tegnap este, sok másik kíséretében. A királyné „rossz" szokása, hogy szereti ruhaneműkkel elhalmozni a palota hölgyvendégeit.

A lány a hajából néhány elülső tincset összekötött, de a többi az arcába hullott és a vállain hullámzott. Még gyönyörűbb volt, mint tegnap reggel. És ez a hercegnek is feltűnt. _Átkozott midgardiak!_ – bosszankodott magában, amiért egy lány így eltereli a figyelmét.

- Igyekszem, de miért kell neked így verni az ajtót?! Loki? LOKI! Mi van, megnémultál?! – kérdezte Kathlin gúnyosan. Loki összeszedte magát.

- Csak nyomatékot akartam adni a mondanivalómnak. Induljunk!

Elindultak a nyári ebédlő felé.

- A dübörgéssel, vagy a szótlansággal? – kérdezett rá Kathlin.

- Khm..., mindkettővel! – füllentette Loki.

- Jajj, de elmés! De legközelebb lehetőleg ne légy ennyire nyomatékos! – kérte a herceget, de persze hiába.

- Legközelebb készülj el időben!

- Nem is említetted, hogy együtt kell mennünk! – jegyezte meg Kathlin.

- Nem, mert nyilvánvaló! – oktatta ki Loki.

- Miért is?

- Egy: mert eltévednél! Kettő: mert biztos el is késnél! És három: mert az én felelősségem vagy!

- Nem kéne ezt azért annyira komolyan venned!

- Szerintem meg igen! – vágta rá Loki, bár csak azt próbálta leplezni, hogy valójában élvezi a lány közelségét, ...és persze azt is élvezi, ha parancsolgathat neki.

...

- Várj! – állította meg Kathlin a herceget az ebédlő előtti kis hallban.

- Mi van már? – kérdezte Loki idegesen. Ma tényleg nem kéne elkésniük.

- Hogy nézek ki? – Loki ösztönös késztetést érzett, hogy egy _gyönyörű vagy_-gyal válaszoljon, és ez felettébb idegesítette. Szeretett volna Kathlin kegyeibe férkőzni, de a bókolás azért még nem az ő asztala. Legalábbis nagyon nem akarta, hogy az legyen. Még a végén elkönyvelik casanovának...

- Mégis mióta érdekel az téged?! – vágta rá.

Ez kemény volt. Kathlin természetesen megsértődött.

- Már miért ne érdekelne?! – kérdezett vissza dühösen.

- Én tudjam?!

- Tudod mit, már nem érdekel a véleményed!

- Jó – törődött bele Loki unottan. – Akkor talán menjünk be!

Kathlin sértődötten vágtatott előre és szinte berobbant az ebédlőbe, ahol viszont kicsit már visszafogta magát. Odin, Frigga és Thor már az asztalnál ültek. Kathlin elhadarva egy jó reggelt leült Thor mellé, és remélte, hogy Loki emiatt majd távolabb helyezkedik el tőle.

Ő csak ki akarta kérni a herceg véleményét, mert mégis a királyi családdal reggelizik, és nem mindegy, hogy néz ki. De persze Lokinak egyáltalán nem számított, hogy Kathlin ezzel kapcsolatban az Ő véleményére kíváncsi. Hát akkor menjen a fenébe az a bunkó, ő ugyan többet nem kérdezi meg semmiről! – gondolta. Azt nem is sejtette, hogy a herceg pont azért volt ennyire ellenséges, mert túlságosan is szépnek találta.

- Valami baj van, Kathlin drágám? – kérdezte Frigga aggódva. Ekkor Loki is belépett az ebédlőbe.

- Nem, dehogy – vágta rá a lány határozottan, miközben gyilkos pillantásokat küldött az épp leülni készülő herceg felé. Loki vette a célzást, és a lehető legtávolabb foglalt helyet. Ő nem akarta megsérteni! Kathlin félreértette. _Hülye midgardiak!_

...

A reggeli Kathin és Loki számára elég feszült légkörben telt, majd Kathlin amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett elsietett a szobája felé, de természetesen eltévedt, és Loki csak tíz perc rohanás után akadt a nyomára.

- Kathlin! Várj! – kiáltott utána. A lány először tovább ment, mintha semmi sem történt volna, de Loki nem adta fel ilyen könyen. – KATHILN!

- Mi van?! – fordult meg. Loki ezalatt beérte és megállt tőle úgy három méterre.

- Miért nem vártál meg?!

- Csak!

- Tudod, hogy egyedül még jó ideig el fogsz itt tévedni! – oktatta ki a herceg.

- Mit érdekel az téged?!

- Csak érdekel...

- Mit akarsz?!

- Csak bocsánatot kérni... – nyögte ki Loki nagy nehezen. Ez még új volt neki...de egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni. Kathlin eléggé meglepődött a kijelentésen.

- Tessék? Te? Ez most egy újabb tréfád? ...Mert arra nem vagyok kíváncsi!

- Nem az.

- És miért bocsátanék meg neked? – Loki majdnem megeresztett egy bunkó visszaszólást, de erőt vett magán. Most, vagy soha.

- Mert tulajdonképpen csak azt akartam mondani...

- Hogy?

- Hogy...csodálatosan nézel ki! – Kathlin legbelül elvigyorodott, de azért még kérette magát.

- Valóban? Nem csak azért mondod, hogy bocsássak meg neked?

- Ma nem vagyok hazudozós kedvemben – jelentett ki Loki széttárva a karjait. - Megesik az ilyen...

- Hát elég szokatlan megfogalmazással rendelkezel a „csodálatos" szóra!

- Akkor megbocsátasz?

- Talán – sóhajtotta Kathlin. – És a tegnap estiért is!

- Azért nem kértem elnézést! – idegeskedett a herceg.

- Nem baj, attól még elnézem neked!

- Te tudod – vont vállat Loki. – Most pedig gyere!

- Hova?

- Elkísérlek anyámhoz. Szerintem jól ellesztek majd...

- Mi van, már nem is vonszolsz magaddal mindenhová? – gúnyolódott Kathlin.

- A gyűlésre nem.

- Oh, talán útban lennék?

- Nem, ...vagyis igen. A helyzet az, hogy Sif-en kívül a hadvezérek nem nagyon tűrnek meg más nőt maguk között. De még neki is évekbe telt, amíg elfogadták...

- Egy midgardi kis fruskának pedig még annyi keresnivalója sincs ott – fejezte be helyette a lány.

- Te mondtad – jelentett ki Loki.

- De miért nem hagysz csak a szobámban?

- Anyám nagyon szeretne megismerni téged, szóval ő ragaszkodott hozzá...

- Te pedig jó kisfiúként mindig hallgatsz anyucira, ugye? – gúnyolódott Kathlin. Loki válaszul dühösen megragadta a csuklóját és magával rántva elindult.

- Te csak ne gúnyolódj! – parancsolta idegesen, de azért egy halvány mosolyt is megeresztett a lány felé.

- Én? Soha! – kuncogott Kathlin.

- Na persze!

...

Kathlin bekopogott a királyi lakosztály ajtaján. Most komolyan a mindenek atyjának feleségével fog kettesben társalogni? Ezt elég nehezen tudta elhinni. Bár Loki izgatott dobolása a közeli falon elég valóságosnak tűnt. Olyan volt, mint egy elfoglalt nagytestvér, akinek minden vágya, hogy megszabaduljon a húgiról egy kis időre.

- Te vagy az, Kathlin? – kérdezte Frigga.

- Igen.

- Gyere be!

Kathlin kitárta az ajtót. Loki megállt a küszöb előtt, a lány pedig belépett.

- Üdvözlöm – hajolt meg a királyné előtt. Még Loki kérte meg erre az udvariasságra.

- Gyere közelebb, leányom – kérte Frigga kedvesen. Egy kényelmes kanapén ült az ablak előtt, és maga mellé mutatott, hogy a lány üljön oda. Kathlin bizonytalanul lépett egyet előre, de Loki erélyesen lökött rajta egyet hátulról, így megszaporázta a lépteit, de majdnem orra is esett.

- Na de fiam! – szólt rá az anyja. Loki csak megvonta a vállát, miközben a lány újfent gyilkos pillantásokat küldve felé helyet foglalt a kanapén.

- Anyám – szólalt meg végül a herceg, amit egyfajta köszönésnek szánt.

- Loki! Köszönöm, hogy elvezetted ide Kahtlin-t. De most indulj, atyád már vár rád! – magyarázta Frigga kedvesen.

- Értem – mondta Loki. – Indulok – köszönt el az anyjától egy biccentéssel, majd a lányra nézve még hozzá tette. – Még látjuk egymást!

Loki bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, majd Frigga és Kathlin még hallották, ahogy a léptei egyre távolodnak, majd elvesznek a folyosón.

- Nos, kettesben maradtunk – jegyezte meg Frigga. Kathlin még kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát, és idegesen kutatott valami mondanivaló után.

- Szeretném megköszönni a ruhákat, amiket küldetett nekem – monda végül. – Mind csodálatos.

- Örülök, hogy tetszenek, kedvesem. És örömmel látom, hogy a méret is megfelelő – nézett végig a lányon.

- Igen, tökéletes.

Ezután már könnyen jöttek a szavak. Frigga a midgardi nőkről, az öltözködési és egyéb szokásaikról kérdezte a lányt, Kahtlin meg cserébe az asgardi létről. Közben elég jól elcsevegtek minden más női témáról is, megemlítve, hogy talán igazságtalan, amiért a férfiak nem igazán vonják be őket a politikába. Ezután megegyeztek abban, talán pont a hadügyek miatt öregednek a férfiak gyorsabban, szóval ez talán nem is olyan nagy gond.

* * *

Loki kellemetlen érzéssel gyomrában vette a fokokat a konferenciaterem felé. Régen nem érzett semmit, amikor belépett ide. Elmondta a véleményét, a nagytöbbség figyelmen kívül hagyta, utána pedig már távozott is. Senki sem vette túl komolyan...csak az apja, ahogy kiderült. De ez most más. Ő most komoly bűnözőnek számít Asgardban, és bár Odin megbocsájtott neki, egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy a vezérek is meg fognak. Sőt, az lenne meglepő, ha nem próbálnának meg azonnal tőrt mártani a szívébe.

Azt nem tudta, a kis elhajlása változtat-e majd azon, hogy mostantól komolyabban vegyék őt, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem lesz többé láthatatlan. Ahogy abban is, hogy ebben nem lesz semmi köszönet, valószínűleg mindenki dühös rá. Nem számít! – határozta el. Eldöntötte, hogy erős lesz, és nem törődik velük. Ha utálják, hát legyen, őt nem érdekli! Azért van ott, mert ott szeretne lenni, és nem miattuk. Bármit is tett, Odin szerint még mindig joga van részt venni Asgard életében, és ezt nekik is el kell fogadniuk!

Loki kitárta a nagyterem ajtaját, ami nagyot nyikordult, és belépett. Nem késett, még csak fél tíz volt, de rajta kívül már mindenki ott volt. És mindenki: a hadvezérek, századosok, kisebb beosztottjaik, Asgard legjobb harcosai síri csendben ültek egy végtelenül hosszú ovális asztal körül, aminek a szemközti végén Odin foglalt helyet. Thor a király balján foglalt helyet, tőle balra pedig Sif ült, majd a Három Harcos. A királytól jobbra néhány hadvezér, viszont a közvetlen mellette lévő szék még üres volt.

Ahogy sejtette, minden szem rá szegeződött. Izgatott, és rosszalló moraj futott végig a termen. A legtöbb férfi és Sif nem túl pozitív pillantásokat küldtek felé. Csak Thor volt, aki komoly arccal nézett felé, és az apja. Loki egy időre megállt az ajtóban, és azon gondolkozott, hogy most vajon nem lenne-e szerencsésebb elfutnia. Ezek még a végén nem állnak jót magukért... Ekkor Odin felállt. Mindenki odakapta a fejét.

- Fiam! – szólította meg az ajtóban ácsorgó Loki-t. – Foglalj helyet! – mutatott a jobbján lévő székre. Loki meglepődött.

Most komolyan? Azt szeretné, ha a legnagyobb bizalmasának fenntartott helyre ülne? De nem ellenkezett a király akaratával. Bezárta az ajtót és elindult az asztal vége felé, sok rosszalló és csodálkozó pillantás kíséretében.

- Most, hogy mindenki megérkezett – kezdte a király Lokira pillantva – akár el is kezdhetnénk! Heimdall – szólította meg a terem egyik hatalmas ablaka előtt álló kapuőrt. Heimdall még most is a másik világokat figyelte, de a király hangjára Odinhoz fordult.

- Parancsoljon velem, királyom!

- Megosztanád az itt jelenlévőkkel, hogy mi történt a muspell hadügyi konferencián?

- Természetesen, uram.

...

Egyszer, mikor a vezérek Lokival kapcsolatos sugdolózása már-már zavaró lett, Odin újból felállt és megköszörülte a torkát.

- Nem hagynátok már végre abba?! – meglepetten néztek rá. – Igen, a fiam vétkezett, de melykőtök nem tette még?! Megmutatta az utat három jötun-nek a világunkba, de már leülte e büntetésért érte. És a helyzet az, hogy szükségünk van rá... – Loki elképedve bámult az apjára. Erre azért nem számított, hogy Odin mindenki előtt kiáll érte.

- Na és a Tesseract elrablásáért?

- És Midgard veszélyeztetéséért? – szóltak közbe a vezérek.

- Amit azután tett, annak nem volt tudatában. Hiszen ti is ismeritek a Tesseract erejét, tudjátok, hogy miért hagytam egykor Midgardon! Az ereje még a legerősebb arcosok elméét is képes befolyásolni! – Loki nem jutott szóhoz. Tehát tényleg nem csak az ő hibája volt. – Azt hittem, Midgardon majd biztonságban lesz, az emberek elrejtik, de tévedtem. Most pedig – nézett körbe a termen – vissza a témához!

...

A gyűlés után az ázok elszállingóztak a teremből, de Loki maradt. Megvárta még kettesben maradnak az apjával. Odin kérdőn nézett rá.

- Neked nincs jobb dolgod, mint rám várni, fiam?

- Kiálltál értem, apám, pedig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy megérdemeltem...

- Már korábban meg kellett volna tennem.

- De miért? Hiszen nem tudhattad, hogy a Tesserect engem is képes befolyásolni...

- Ha nem lenne, akkor most te sem lennél itt – jelentette ki a király határozottan.

- Hogyan? – kérdezett rá Loki meglepetten.

- Loki, a fiam vagy, de ha amit Midgardon tettél, teljes öntudatodban teszed, azt még neked sem lennék képes megbocsátani – Loki megrökönyödve hallgatta, bár tudta, hogy ez így lenne igazságos. Szörnyű dolgokat művelt ott. – Az apádként nem lennék képes halálos ítéletet mondani feletted, de abban biztos lehetsz, hogy ha saját akaratodból cselekedtél volna, akkor nem úsztad volna meg három hónapnyi börtönnel. Talán többel sem... – Vagyis örök fogságra ítélte volna, gondolta Loki. De ő akkor számított is erre.

- De honnan tudtad, apám? Még én sem voltam biztos benne...

- Ez a Tesseract aljas képessége. Úgy befolyásolja az elmét, hogy elhiszed, te irányítasz. Nagyon ravasz kis szerkezet – mondta Odin fáradt sóhaj kíséretében. – Eléri, hogy a céljaid az őt irányítóval azonosuljanak, így sajátjaidnak érzed azokat. Azt hiszed, azt kell tenned, amit ők akarnak tőled, hogy te magad vágysz rá...

- De én tényleg vágytam rá atyám..., vágytam hasonlókra már korábban is! Miért vagy benne olyan biztos, hogy nem csak a sötét oldalam erősödött fel?

- Sötét oldal, mekkora baromság! Senkinek nincs több oldala, fiam! Csak egy van, azt pedig az határozza meg, hogy mi lakozik a lelkedben. Te sok mindenen mentél keresztül, de bármi sötétség, amit valaha éreztél, csak felszínes, csalfa érzelem volt. A te lelked más, tisztább, mint gondolod...

- De akkor miért éreztem úgy...

- Néha még önmagunkról is nehéz eldöntenünk, hogy kik vagyunk. Hogy mi lakozik a lelkünk mélyében, azt sokszor elfedhetik a külső hatások eredményeként kialakuló hamis érzelmek. De hidd el fiam, hogy ha a Tesseract az igazi valódat erősítette volna fel, akkor biztosan nem támadtál volna Midgardra...

- De miért vagy ebben ennyire biztos, atyám?

- Mert már kis korod óta melletted vagyok. Bár úgy érezted, nem foglalkoztam veled eleget, annyi időt azért veled töltöttem, hogy megismerjelek. Megismerjelek annyira, hogy a legfontosabbat tudjam rólad...

- És mi lenne az?

- Bár a jötun-öktől származol, az élet és az ártatlanok védelme mindennél fontosabb számodra. – Loki csodálkozva meredt rá. Honnan tudja, hiszen néha még ő is elbizonytalanodott e téren? – Azt hiszed, nem vettem észre, mennyire rossz érzéssel indultál mindig a csatákba, és hogy a mészárlások után neked sosem volt kedved ünnepelni? Fiam, az apád vagyok, jobban ismerlek, mint önmagad. Kár, hogy az utóbbi időben túlságosan is hanyagoltalak...

- Én sosem voltam biztos benne, hogy akarom-e a fényt! Hogy akarok-e jó lenni! Mindig úgy éreztem, nem éri meg...

- De ösztönösen nem álltál le vele!

- De akartam...!

- Mindenki kísértésbe esik néha. A kérdés az, hogy ellen tudsz-e állni?

- ...és nem rég meg is tettem.

- Én pedig láttam a szemedben, hogy azonnal megbántad. Mi másért eresztetted volna el azt a „botot", fiam?

Loki nem tudott mit mondani erre. Nem hitte volna, hogy az apja így a lelkébe lát. De még mindig nem volt meggyőzve arról, hogy ő olyan tisztalelkű lenne. Ez Odinnak is feltűnt.

- Hallgass ide, fiam! – Loki felkapta a fejét. – És válaszolj őszintén!

- Mire?

- A legkevésbé is, de éreztél sajnálatot a jötun-ök irányt, amikor megpróbáltad elpusztítani a világukat?

- Igen – felelte nehezen.

- Tehát mégsem vagy annyira kegyetlen...

- De megtettem volna...

- Tudom, és azt örökké bánnád! ... Az emberek iránt éreztél sajnálatot? – folytatta Odin.

- Szánalmas kis teremtmények csupán...

- Loki!

- De ettől függetlenül éreztem, atyám.

- Volt egy pillanat is, amikor azt kívántad, bár véget vethetnél ennek?

- Több is volt...

- És úgy érezted, hogy meg is tehetnéd? Hogy képes lennél leállni? – Loki elgondolkozott és meglepetten felelte:

- Nem. Nem, atyám. Nem tudtam volna... De ez még nem elég bizonyíték!

- Elég, fiam. Elég, hogy tudjam, önszántadból nem ártottál volna azoknak az embereknek. Mert ha igen, és közben megbánod, akkor képtelen lettél volna folytatni!

Odin ezzel távozott, de a herceg egy ideig még a teremben maradt, a gondolataiba mélyedve. Majd végre sikerült lezárnia magában a dolgot és elindult Kathlin-ért.


	24. Chapter 24

**Talán mégsem késő...**

- Kérdezhetnék valamit? – mondta Kathlin egy idő után.

- Természetesen kedvesem – mosolygott rá Frigga. A kis idő után, amit együtt töltöttek, nagyon megkedvelte ezt a midgardi lányt. Kár, hogy mégsem szerelmes a fiába. De persze még semmi sincs veszve...

- Élt itt egy Kathleen nevű lány, ugye? – Frigga meglepődött a kérdésen. Már jó ideje senkinek sem beszélt Kathleen-ről. De persze nem is lehetett neki, Loki senkitől sem tűrte el, még csak a neve említését sem.

- Igen, még nagyon régen.

- Mesélne róla, kérem! - kérte a királynét. Muszáj volt megtudnia. Annak a lánynak talán valami köze van hozzá... Meg Loki is úgy viselkedik vele, mintha valaki mást keresne benne. Lehet, hogy pont azért, mert arra a Kathleen-re hasonlít? Meg kellet tudnia!

- Nos, tulajdonképpen hasonlítasz rá... – kezdte Frigga. – Még a nevetek is majdnem ugyan az...

- Csak az enyém egy modernebb változat – jegyezte meg a lány.

- És ő még nagyon fiatal volt, amikor itt élt...

...

Frigga elmesélte a lánynak Kathleen történetét, ami lényegébe ugyan az volt, mint amit Brendától hallott két napja, de persze kiegészítve néhány családi történettel. Hogy a kislány mennyire elbűvölő volt, milyen szép meggyvörös haja volt, és hogy mindenkivel mennyire kedvesen viselkedett. Kathlin azonnal rájött, hogy Frigga őt is sajátjaként szerette. „Sosem volt lányom" – jegyezte meg a királyné – „de mindig is szerettem volna egyet".

Kiderült még, hogy Kathleen kivételes erejű boszorkánynak számított, de az itt tartózkodása alatt nem igazán ébredt még rá az igazi erejére. „Aranyos kislány volt csupán" – ahogy Frigga fogalmazott. „Loki próbált tanítani neki valamit, de persze nem túl komoly dolgokat". Ezután még azt is elmondta, hogy Loki és a kislány között nagyon szoros kapcsolat alakult ki. Kathleen nagyon a herceg szívéhez nőtt, Loki szinte saját húgaként tekintett rá. Ezért is akadt ki Loki annyira, amikor nem láthatta többé.

- Mi történt vele? – kérdezte Kathlin.

- Még mi sem tudjuk...

- Tessék?

- Volt egy kis összetűzésünk az elf királlyal... Akkoriban háború dúlt a két világ között, persze az okokról a férjem nem számolt be nekem, ahogy a részletekbe sem avatott be. A lényeg, hogy fegyverszünetet kötöttek, és Odin egy vacsorára invitálta az elfeket, hogy meggyőzze őket békés szándékáról...

- Mi volt azon a vacsorán?

- Sajnos Loki és Kathleen is megjelentek... A férjem hiába győzködte az elfek királyát, az csak nem akart békét kötni, de akkor meglátta a lányt. Valószínűleg nagyon megtetszhetett neki, mert végre kijelentette, hogy hajlandó véget vetni a háborúnak... – Frigga nagy levegőt vett – ha neki adjuk a lányt. Ezt úgy kell érteni, hogy feleségül!

- De hisz akkor még gyerek volt! – csodálkozott Kathlin.

- Igen. De ez a királyt nem érdekelte. Megtetszett neki a lány, és ha egy elfnek megtetszik valami...

- Szóval hozzáadták?

- Eszünk ágában sem volt! De még ha Kathleen idősebb is lett volna, akkor sem tettük volna a beleegyezése nélkül. Viszont nagy nyomás nehezedett ránk. Ha nemet mondunk, akkor folytatódik a háború. Így húztuk az időt. Odin tanácstalan volt, Loki pedig egész este veszekedett vele, amiért egyáltalán megfordult a fejében, hogy elfogadja az elfek ajánlatát...

- És mi történt utána? – Kathlin már tűkön ült.

- Loki dühösen elviharzott és vitte Kathleen-t is magával. Szegény kicsikém nem is érthette, mi folyik körülötte. Az őrök úgy látták, Loki a szobájába vezette, de mikor később apád utánuk küldetett, már nem voltak ott. Egyszerűen nyomuk veszett. Odin az egész palotában kerestette őket, de sehol nem találtak rájuk. Még Heimdall sem látta őket. Az elf király természetesen dühöngött, de mivel nem tudta a dolgot Odinra kenni, végül kénytelen volt megkötni a békét. Loki csak három nap múlva került elő. A szobájában volt, és azt állította, hogy egy percre sem hagyta el azt. Ezt az őrök is megerősítették, viszont a lány nem volt vele.

- Maga szerint mi történt?

- Loki valószínűleg még aznap este elszöktette a lányt. Viszont hogy hova, az örök rejtély marad, mert Loki nem volt hajlandó egy szót sem mondani ezzel kapcsolatban. Ráadásul attól fogva úgy viselkedett, mintha a lány soha nem is létezett volna, és nekünk is megtiltotta, hogy beszéljünk róla. Mivel Alfheim-mal a dolgok elcsitultak, így végül Odin is leállt Loki faggatásával. Tudta, hogy a fiunk olyan makacs, hogy ha nem akar, úgyse mondana semmit. És mivel Heimdall még évekkel később sem akadt Kathleen nyomára, kezdtük azt hinni, hogy bárhova is vitte Loki, már nem él. A fiam persze azután sem tett rá említést, de legbelül úgy érzem, máig gyászolja a lányt.

- És maga? Maga szerint is meghalt?

- Mivel már nem itt él, midgardi léte miatt az öregedés már biztosan elvette az életét. Viszont én abban reménykedem, hogy nem utód nélkül halt meg. Hogy bárhova is vitte Loki, gyermekei születtek és a leszármazottja még ma is élnek. Mert úgy lenne helyes, ha Odin megtarthatná az ígéretét és Midgard védelmére küldhetné Amanda utódját, aki Kathleen erejét örökölte.

- Szóval akkor ön úgy véli, hogy létezhet valahol egy lány, aki a régi midgardi fehérboszorkányok erejével bír?

- Így volt megírva, kedvesem. Nem sokat tudok erről, de Odin elmagyarázta, hogy a midgardi varázshasználóknál mindig a 13. generáció ereje a leghatalmasabb, még olyan is előfordul, hogy közben kivész a varázs a családból. Amanda egy tizenkettediknek számított, ami szintén erős generáció, de Kathleen még nála is hatalmasabbnak ígérkezett. Ha jól számolok, akkor körülbelül most jöhetett el az újabb tizenharmadik generáció ideje, legalábbis midgardi idő szerint.

- De ez akkor azt jelenti, hogy...Kathleen meddig is volt itt?

- Alig több, mint száz évig – jelentette ki Frigga. – A midgardiak 1556-ot írtak, amikor Odin elhozta a lányt és, bár nem vagyok benne biztos, de úgy 1670 körül lehetett, amikor elvesztettük. – Ezt olyan anyai fájdalommal mondta, hogy Kathlin szíve is összeszorul. De akkor eszébe jutott: Lehetséges lenne, hogy ő Kathleen 13. generációs leszármazottja?!

- Lehetséges, hogy Loki a Föld...Midgardra vitte a lányt? – kérdezte Friggát.

- Elképzelhető, hiszen az volt az otthona, és Loki még azután is sokat látogatott oda...De más világokba is eljárt. Loki akkoriban nagyon szeretett utazgatni, így nem volt egyértelműen eldönthető, hogy hová vihette a lányt...

- Értem.

- Tulajdonképpen, ha egy esély lenne rá – szólalt meg Frigga elgondolkozva – azt mondanám, hogy te is Kathleen leszármazottja vagy. Nagyon hasonlítotok külsőleg, csak az ő haja sokkal élénkebb vörös volt, a tiéd inkább bordó...Viszont a szemetek az majdhogynem ugyan az...

- Úgy véli?

- Megdöbbentő hasonlóság! – lelkesedett Frigga. – Érdekes, hogy Lokinak még csak fel sem tűnt...

- Szerintem feltűnt...

- Hogyan, kedvesem?

- Már kezdettől olyan kétértelműen viselkedik velem. Mintha valaki mást látna bennem...

- Valóban? – Kathlin bólintott. – Úgy tűnik, még mindig nem tudta kiheverni annak a szegény kislánynak az elvesztését... – merengett el Frigga.

Kathlin pedig azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon mennyire szerethette Loki azt a lányt. Ha így gyászolja, akkor biztosan nagyon. Nem is hitte volna, hogy a félisten, aki le kívánta igázni a világukat, efféle érzelmekre is képes. Talán erre értette tegnap, hogy a lány nem ismeri eléggé? Talán azért olyan, amilyen, mert régen elvesztett valakit, aki fontos volt neki? Bánatból lenne olyan hideg és zárkózott?

Kathlin nem talált más okot Loki kifogásolható viselkedésére. Mert a családi gondjai nemrég a szeme előtt oldódtak meg, de úgy tűnt, a lelke egy része még mindig szenved valamitől. Valamitől, ami megakadályozza abban, hogy végre önmaga lehessen. A lány ezt akkor vette észre, amikor a herceg reggeli után a szemébe nézett. Azokban a tengerkék szemekben, bár már kevésbé, de még mindig ott ült a korábbi fájdalom és bizonytalanság.

* * *

Kathlinnek igaza volt. Mert bár Loki élete végre jó felé tartott, és a családjával is tisztázódni látszottak a dolgok, valami még mindig zavarta abban, hogy teljesen új szemmel nézzen a világra. Megváltozott a légkör a családban, megváltozott a hozzáállása, de egy valami nem változott. A Kathleen helyén tátongó űr a szívében még mindig ott volt, és bár legtöbbször megpróbálta elterelni róla a figyelmét, a fájdalom vissza-vissza tért.

Tudta, hogy az újrakezdéshez még ezt a dolgot is meg kell oldania valahogy, hogy másképp nincs esélye, mert a gyász újból visszataszítja majd a sötétségbe. De még nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen hozzá. Már több, mint három évszázada nem tudta. Viszont akkor még éltek a lány utódai, akik tartották benne a reményt, hogy Kathleen talán egyszer majd újjászületik egyik leszármazottjában. Ám tizenhárom éve hibázott. Nem volt elég óvatos, és a lányt megölték. Ezt Loki sosem tudta megbocsátani magának, és ez volt, ami végleg visszatartotta a boldogság elérésétől.

Hogy is felejthetne el olyasvalakit, akinek a vérvonala miatta halt ki?! Pedig ígéretet tett! Megígérte a lánynak, hogy vigyáz a gyerekeire, a családjára, ameddig csak él. De elbukott, ahogy sok más dologban is. Ez az, ami Loki-t akkor végleg a sötétségbe taszította. Elszúrta a dolgot a családjával, a bátyjával, de még a lánnyal is, aki – talán egyedül – őszintén szerette. Ami ezután jött, hogy kiderült, a családja nem is az igazi, csak hab volt a tortán. Most az élete kezd újból felépülni, de valami még mindig hiányzik belőle.

Valami, amire talán sosem talál rá. Valaki, aki őszintén szereti. Aki önmagáért szereti. Persze, a szüle szeretik, most már tudja, hogy Odin is. Még az ostoba bátyja is táplál iránta némi érzelmet. De ez nem olyan, mint akkor volt. Ők azért szeretik, mert családtag, mert hosszú ideje vele élnek, és mert ez a kötelességük. Loki viszont valaki olyasvalakire vágyott, aki maga dönt úgy, hogy szeretni akarja őt. Persze, ez talán önző dolog, de a herceg csupán egyvalakivel is megelégedett volna. Valakivel, akivel kölcsönösen megbízhatnak egymásban, aki megérti és elfogadja őt, és akire Loki örökké vigyázna. Kathleen pedig pont ilyen volt. Loki nem igazán hitte, hogy valaha is talál hozzá hasonlót.

Viszont Kathlin-nel találkozva azt hitte, talán tévedett. De aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy mégsem. Kathlin már nem tűnt Kathleen leszármazottjának. Mégis valami arra késztette, hogy ne hagyja figyelmen kívül a lányt. Talán sosem fogják egymást annyira szeretni, mint Kathleen-nel annak idején, de nőként nagyon vonzónak találta. Nem tudta miért, de még így is különösen érdekelte a lány, meg akarta ismerni. Ezek után már mindenképp! Tegnap pedig a nap végére egész jól érezte magát vele. Kicsit lökött a lány, de legalább megpróbálja komolyan venni őt. Talán kezdetnek ez is megteszi...

* * *

Loki és Kathlin kora délután kiültek a nyári ebédlő teraszára. A nap szikrázóan sütött le Frigga kertjére, a virágok csak úgy tündököltek, a gyümölcsfák ágai pedig csak annyi napfényt engedtek a teraszra, hogy elég világos legyen. Még egy kellemes tengeri szellő is fújdogált. Lokiék odakint ebédeltek meg, majd végül Kathlin úgy döntött, ideje megtörnie a csendet.

- Na, hogy ment a gyűlés? – kérdezte a herceget.

- Nem mentünk sehova – válaszolta Loki rezzenéstelen arccal – és remélhetőleg nem is fogunk!

- Jajj, de vicces! – gúnyolódott a lány. – Úgy értettem, milyen volt?

- Így már más...

- Szóval? – nézett rá a lány kíváncsi szemekkel.

- Az hosszú és unalmas – jelentette ki Loki. Kathlin-t ez úgy tűnt, nem elégítette ki. Loki sóhajtott egyet. – Úgy néz ki, a háború talán elkerülhető. A tűzdémonok esetleg hajlanának a megegyezésre, ha valami olyasmit tudnánk nekik ajánlani, ami még Asgard trónjánál is vonzóbb...

- Ez nem tűnik valami reálisnak – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Hát épp ezért volt hosszú. Még így sem tudták eldönteni, mivel lehetne megvesztegetni őket...Unalmas meg azért volt, mert ugyanazokat a dolgokat sorolták fel újra és újra. A harmadik kör után apám úgy döntött, berekeszti a gyűlést. Holnap folytatják...

- Te nem?

- Mivel jelenleg még ötletem sincs, nem tartom fontosnak, hogy órákig hallgassam a harcosok dulakodását...

- Nincs ötleted? Neked? Ezt nehéz elhinni a trükkök istenéről...

- Ez csak egy olcsó midgardi legenda, semmi köze a valósághoz!

- Akkor gyerekeid sincsenek? – kérdezte Kathlin meglepettséget színlelve.

- Ez meg miféle kérdés?! Persze, hogy nem szültem egy rémfarkast, egy óriáskígyót, vagy egy lovat! Apám lovát...! Kész őrület! És még mielőtt megkérdeznéd: Nem! Nem is tudnék lóvá, vagy bármi féle állattá változni! Nőnemű állattá pedig végképp nem! Ezt a baromságot! – tört ki Loki.

- Jól van, nyugi – próbálta Kathlin kicsit lecsillapítani. – Nem kell azért olyan komolyan venni...

- Nem téged tartanak valahol kancává változó istennek, aki „mindig valami rosszban sántikál"!

- Hát valóban, kicsit talán túl sok fantáziát adtak hozzá a skandinávok...

- Még hogy kicsit?! Mikor először olvastam magamról a legendáikban, azt hittem, valaki másról beszélnek. De aztán rájöttem, hogy csak engem hívhatnak így...

- Az durva lehetett... – jegyezte meg a lány együtt érzően!

- Az volt.

- Tudod, van az a mondás, hogy ha híresség vagy, akkor a saját érdekben sose olvasd el a rólad szóló bulvár híreket...

- Akkor még nem létezett ilyen mondás...

- De azért van a legendáinkban igazság, ugye?

- Mire célzol?

- A mágiát és a tüzet azért jól használod, nem igaz?

- Nos, ebben talán nem tévedtek a midgardiak. Bár hogy a tűzhöz miért értek annyira, amikor egy jégóriástól származom, azt még én sem tudom.

- Rejtélyek, rejtélyek...

- Ezt meg hogy érted? – kapta fel a fejét Loki.

- Frigga beszélt nekem Kathleenről... – vallotta be Kathlin. Loki kezdett ideges lenni.

- Nem kellett volna! – jegyezte meg dühösen. – Senkinek sem kéne róla beszélnie!

- De miért nem? – kérdezte a lány ártatlanul.

- Mert már nem él!

- Mi történt vele azon az éjjel?

- Semmi közöd hozzá! Ahogy Hozzá sem!

- Ebben ne légy olyan biztos! – emelte fel a lány is a hangját. Loki mintha elgondolkodott volna.

- Már korábban megbizonyosodtam róla!

- Mikor?

- Ahhoz sincs semmi közöd!

- Mi történt azon az éjszakán, Loki?

- Mondtam már...

- Kérlek! Hova vitted?

- Miért érdekel annyira?!

- Mert...érdekel és kész!

- Ez nekem nem elég! Nincs kedvem róla beszélni...

- Mert szeretted őt?

- Nem a te dolgod!

- Attól még érdekel!

Loki nagyot sóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, Kathlin nem fog leszállni a témáról, amíg ki nem elégíti a kíváncsiságát.

- Igen, szerettem. De meghalt, és így érthetően nem akarok róla beszélni!

- Mert ha valaki meghal, akkor egyszerűbb úgy tenni, mintha soha nem is létezett volna?! Ez a lehető legrosszabb...

Ez már sok volt a hercegnek. Mégis hogy képzeli ez a lány, hogy csak így beleszól az életébe, abba, hogy hogyan kezeli a saját érzéseit?! Felpattant a székről és felborította az asztalt. Ez eddig a bátyja szokása volt. Kathin épp hogy csak el tudott húzódni az útból. Loki ezután dühösen ordibálni kezdett.

- Mégis mi jogon szólsz bele ebbe?! Ha el akarom felejteni, hát elfelejtem! Senkinek semmi köze hozzá! Neked pedig végképp nem! – Ekkor Kathlin-nél is betelt a pohár.

- Ó, szóval semmi közöm hozzá, mi?!

- Semmi!

- Akkor mégis miért teszel úgy, mintha őt látnád bennem!

- Mi van?! – Loki-t mintha meglepte volna a kérdés. Ilyen feltűnő lett volna?

- Mióta megjöttem, kétértelműen viselkedsz velem! Mintha olyasvalakit keresnél bennem, aki nem én vagyok! Csak nem pont Kathleen-re hasonlítok?! Mert, ha igen, akkor szerintem jogom van megtudni.

Loki egy ideig nem bírt megszólalni. Majd úgy döntött, felvilágosítja a lányt. Most már úgy is mindegy...

- De igen. Már szinte ijesztően hasonlítasz rá! Az aurád, a szemed, a viselkedésed...amikor nem vagy éppen egy idióta midgardi...

- Idióta?

- Az. Én meg voltam olyan bolond, hogy azt higgyem, te ő vagy! Vagy legalábbis egy reinkarnációja...

- Az meg mi?

- Nem érdekes. Nem vagy az. Semmi közöd sincs Hozzá, csak külsőleg hasonlítotok...de még úgy sem teljesen!

- És ezért vagy ilyen ellenséges velem? Idegesít, hogy rá emlékeztetlek?

- Pokolian idegesít!

- És csak azért segítesz, mert ez olyan, mintha neki segítenél?! Csak azért törődsz velem?!

Loki mintha kezdett volna kicsit megenyhülni. Talán nem kéne elszúrni a dolgot a lánnyal.

- Részben talán... De nem csak ezért...

- Hát még miért?

- Nem tudom! Talán mert érdekesnek talállak...

- Valóban?

- Ki lenne még olyan idióta, hogy ilyeneket kérdez tőlem?!

- Nem hittem volna, hogy az idiótákra buksz!

- Hát én sem!

- Én viszont nem vagyok az, szóval már megyek is! Jobb lenne, ha keresnél magadnak valakit, aki viszont van olyan idióta, hogy beszélgetni próbáljon veled!

Kathlin fogta magát és dühösen elindult a kert felé, idegesen kerülgetve a fákat. Loki némán bámult utána néhány pillanatig, majd a nyomába eredt.

- Kathlin! Várj!

- Hagyj békén!

- Kathlin!

- Rajtad nem lehet kiigazodni!

- És ez ennyire zavar?!

- Jobban!

- Ne haragudj!

- Már késő! – Tovább vágtatott a fák között, de Loki megragadta a karját és maga felé fordította.

- Hagyjál!

- Kérlek! Csak hallgass végig!

- Minek? Világosan megmondtad, hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni!

- Meggondoltam magam...

- Valóban?

- Most érdekel, vagy sem?!

- Érdekel – vett a lány nagy levegőt.

- Üljünk le! – mutatott egy gyümölcsfa alá. Kathlin némán bólintott, de Loki nem engedte el a kezét, amíg le nem ültek mindketten a fűbe. Talán itt az ideje tovább lépnie Kathleen-en.

...

- Nem akartam hagyni, hogy az elfek elvigyék – kezdte Loki. – Túl fiatal volt még...és meg is mondta nekem, hogy nem akar menni.

- Frigga szerint nem is tudta, mi folyik körülötte...

- Kathleen sokkal okosabb volt, mint bármelyiken gondolták volna. Pontosan tudta, hogy miről van szó. Vagy ő, vagy Asgard. Szörnyű volt nézni, ahogy szenved – mondta Loki olyan beleérzéssel, mintha még mindig látná maga előtt a történteket. – Felvittem a szobámba, hogy kicsit lenyugodjon...

- És utána? Mi történt?

- Könyörgött. Mit tehettem volna? Tudta, hogy ezzel rosszat tesz Asgardnak, és nyomta is a szívét eléggé, viszont nem akart férjhez menni az elf királyhoz. De ki hibáztatná érte? Könyörgött nekem, hogy találjak ki valamit! Ő azt mondta, velem akar maradni. Erre nem volt lehetőség. Viszont megmenthettem őt és Asgardot is. Csak azt kellett elérnem, hogy ne apámat hibáztassák az eltűnéséért. Nem volt más megoldás. Ezt mindkettőnknek el kellett fogadnia.

- Nehéz lehetett...

- Az nem kifejezés. Legszívesebben megfojtottam volna a királyt egy kanál vízben, de persze nem tehettem...

- Hova vitted?

- Csak egy választásom volt. Midgardon kívül sehol sem boldogult volna. Így hát még aznap este elrejtettem magunkat Heimdall elől és megszöktettem.

- De hogyhogy nem vettek észre? A Bifröstöt Heimdall működtette, nem?

- Nem csak a híd, vagy a Tesseract az egyetlen átjáró a világok között – magyarázta Loki. – Számos titkos út vezet a világok között, amikről viszont kevesen tudnak.

- De te gondolom mindet jól ismered...

- Hm, kezdesz kiismerni... Igen. Egy ilyen úton vittem Kathleen-t is. Három napba telt, még megfelelő családot kerestem neki.

- És utána?

- Vissza kellett jönnöm! Nem hagyhattam, hogy gyanút fogjanak, azt meg végképp nem, hogy az elf király tudomást szerezzen a hollétéről.

- És utána meglátogattad? – Loki fájdalmasat sóhajtott.

- Többször is. De ő már nem tudta, ki vagyok...

- Ezt meg hogy érted?

- Így volt a legjobb neki. Nem akartam, hogy hiányoljon...

- De mégis mit tettél?

- Kitöröltem a velem kapcsolatos emlékeit.

- Ezt megteheted?!

- Bárkivel, akinek nem elég erős az aurája, hogy ellenálljon. Varázshasznállókkal nehezen, de Kathleen még fiatal volt.

- De hogy voltál képes...?

- Muszáj volt. Amikor ott hagytam, úgy tűnt, menten összetörik. Azt akartam, hogy boldog legyen. Megérdemelte. De Midgardon még mindig nem voltak kibékülve a különleges emberekkel, szóval mindent elfeledtettem vele. A szüleit, a boszorkányokat, Asgardot, és a mágiát is. Nem is tudott róla, hogy létezik olyan...

- Így akkor nem használhatta az erejét...

- Nem, mert nem tudott róla, és elértem, hogy nem is akarjon. De nem bántam meg. Normális életet élhetett és boldog volt...

- De egyszer megöregedett... – jelentette ki a lány. Loki némán bámult maga elé. Kathlin sejtette, hogy ez fáj a legjobban neki, így nem kérdezte tovább.

- Még azon az estén megígértem neki, hogy vigyázok rá, és a családjára... - magyarázta Loki - bármennyi generáción keresztül. Ő nem tudott róla, de többször is megmentettem az életét, és a leszármazottjai életét is. Mindegyiküket meglátogattam, de persze egyiken sem tudták, ki vagyok. Csak a távolról figyeltem őket és segítettem, ha kell...

- Loki, ez szörnyű lehetett...

- Mit kellett volna tennem? Ha elmondom, azzal csak belerondítok az életükbe.

- Szóval akkor te már háromszáz éve őrzöd Kathleen családját...? Ezt nem gondoltam volna rólad...

- Őriztem – vált jegessé Loki hangja.

- Mi történt? – Loki makacsul hallgatott. Ez az emlék már túl fájó volt, hogy megossza a lánnyal. – Jól van, ne beszélj róla, ha nem akarsz... – mondta a lány megértően.

Percekig ültek néma csöndben, mikor Loki végül erőt vett magán, és megszólalt.

- Elcsesztem. – Kathlin kérdőn nézett rá. – Már Kathleen tizenharmadik leányára vigyáztam...Nálunk így mondják a röviden a tizenharmadik generációs leszármazottat. Szóval amikor megláttam a lányt, olyan volt, mintha Kathleen-t láttam volna újjászületni. Ugyan az a vörös haj és bordó szemek. Nem tudtam ellen állni, és kapcsolatba léptem vele...

- Ezt meg hogy érted?

- Néha, amikor meglátogattam, beszéltem hozzá, megérintettem...Szerintem olyan lehettem neki, mint egy képzeletbeli barát. De a szüleire vigyáztam, hogy ne lássanak meg. Amikor a lány viszont már elég idős lett, hogy ne higgyen a képzeletbeli barátokban, vele is elfeledtettem magamat.

- Nem lett volna egyszerűbb csak bevallani az igazat?

- Ha nem ő az, aki örökli Kathleen erejét, akkor csak fölösleges terhet raktam volna a vállára. Nem, jobb volt így...

- És ha ő volt az?

- Ha ő lett volna, akkor később újból felkerestem volna...

- De valami közbejött, igaz? – Kérdezte a lány a herceg hangvételéből ítélve.

- Mint már említettem, elcsesztem...

- Hogyan?

Ami ezután jött, az kimondhatatlanul kellemetlen érzést keltett Kathlin gyomrában. Úgy érezte, menten elájul Loki beszéde alatt.

- Nyaralni indult a családjával...Törökországba. De valami rohadt terrorista épp azt a város választotta célpontjának, ahol a család megállt pihenni. A szülei és a húga, akire épp úgy kellett volna vigyáznom, bementek a bankba, ahol a robbanószerkezet is volt... – Elcsuklott a hangja. Egy pillanatra megállt, majd fojtatta. – Túl későn érkeztem. A robbanás már elindult...Ha akartam sem tudtam volna bejutni hozzájuk...Viszont a lányt még megmenthettem. Valamiért ő nem ment be velük. Talán evett valamit...nem tudom – Loki érezte, hogy nem sokáig bírja már, így erőt vett magán és gyorsan elhadarta a végét. – A lány életét így még sikerült megmentenem. Viszont súlyosan megsérült, percekbe telt, még rendbe hoztam. Nem is tudom, utána miért hagytam magára...Apám éreztem, hogy hívat, az éjelfekkel vitatkoztak éppen...de ennek nem kellet volna elég oknak lennie. Mire vissza értem, a lány már nem volt ott. Mint kiderült, elrabolták. Egészen Krím szigetéig követtem a nyomokat, de ott véget értek. Egy sikátorban, ahol véres volt a fal. Mi más lett volna a magyarázat? Megölték...

Loki hangja végleg elgyengült, de Kathlin sem tudott megszólalni. Túl sok már ez az egybeesés. Percekig némán bámultak maguk elé, majd a lány megszólalt.

- Magadat hibáztatod...

- Mert talán nem az én hibám?

- Nem.

- Ez már nem változtat semmin!

- De talán igen... – Loki úgy nézett rá, mint aki megőrült. – Hogy hívták azt a lányt?

- ...Úgy, mint téged! De ne hidd, hogy én nem vettem számításba ezt a lehetőséget! – jelentett ki határozottan. – De te nem lehetsz ő!

- Miért olyan biztos ez?

- Emlékszel mi történt a mezőn tegnap?

- Meg akartál győződni valamiről...

- Arról sikerült csal meggyőznöd, hogy nem vagy Kathleen rokona, de még boszorkány sem. Bár így nincs magyarázat az erődre, de ez a helyzet!

- De mi győzött meg?

- Minden midgardi boszorkánynak volt egy anyajegy a hátán. – Kathlin nyelt egyet. Most már biztos... – Egy kör alakú anyajegy, ami félig egy holdat, félig pedig egy napot ábrázolt. Kathleen minden leszármazottja rendelkezett vele, és persze az utolsó lány is... De rajtad nem láttam olyat...

- Ezért lettél olyan csalódott... Azt hitted, az utolsó reményed is elveszett...

- Mert elveszett...

- De ami elveszik, azt még utána megtalálhatják...

- Mire célzol ezzel?!

- Hogy működik ez az emlékezetkitörlő varázslat?

- Miért érdekel? Rajtad már úgy sem tudnám használni...

- Csak érdekel? Előfordulhat olyan, hogy adott emlékek mellett többet is kitörölsz véletlenül?

- Ha nagyon ideges vagyok akkor talán...

- Amikor a 13. lány emlékeit törölted, ideges voltál?

- Tulajdonképpen meglehetősen az voltam.

- Megtörténhetett, hogy kitörölted minden korábbi emlékét?

- Miért akarod tudni?!

- Igen, vagy nem?!

- Igen, lehet...De ha ez volt, nem direkt tettem...

- És az a lány egy Ausztriába költözött román család gyermeke volt?

- Hova akarsz kilyukadni, Kathlin?! – Loki már szinte remegett az idegtől. Nem, az nem lehet...!

- Az volt?

- Az.

Kathlin nagy levegőt vett. Talán meg kéne várnia, még Loki lenyugszik egy kicsit. És ami azt illeti, még neki is emésztenie kell egy kicsit a dolgot. Szóval ő lenne az? A lány, akinek meg kéne óvnia a Földet? Ez olyan nagy felelősségnek tűnik. És Fury-val tulajdonképpen már a „boszorkányüldözés" is elkezdődött. Akarja ő ezt egyáltalán? De most ez nem számít. Meg kell mentenie Natasát, majd aztán dönti el, marad-e.

De még előtte: Lokinak meg kell tudnia az igazat! Talán nemrég a legsötétebb oldalát mutatta a Föld felé, de akkor is joga van megtudni. És Kathlin legbelül úgy érezte, ennyi megpróbáltatás után, még New York ostroma után is megérdemli, hogy visszakapja a reményt. Még ha a remény nem is biztos benne, hogy kedveli-e őt, vagy sem.

- Mi az?! – kérdezte Loki türelmetlenül, mert látta, hogy Kathlin nagyon elgondolkodik valamin.

- Ez most talán, huh, nem is tudom milyen lesz...de...

- Nyögd már ki!

- Az a lány nem halt meg!

- Tessék?! Miből gondolod?!

- Jól sejtetted az elejétől fogva. Én vagyok az – Loki kistányérnagyságú szemekkel bámult Kathlin-re. – Én vagyok Kathleen tizenharmadik lánya.

- Nem! Te nem lehetsz az! Ne is próbálj meg ezzel vigasztalni! – ellenkezett. Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez lehetséges. Hogy ekkora szerencséje lenne.

- Eszem ágában sincs téged vigasztalnom, de ez az igazság!

- Nem lehet az!

- Csak hallgass végig!

- Rendben – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Nem haltam meg azon az estén a sikátorban Krím félszigetén. És biztos, hogy én vagyok az, mert ugyanaz a nevem, a szüleim erdélyiek és még a születésem előtt költöztek Ausztriába, ahol most újra élek...de ez most nem számít... – Loki elképedve hallgatta a lányt. Ilyen nyilvánvaló lenne, és ő nem vette észre?! – Egyszer nyaralni indultunk a családommal Törökországba, de egy robbanásban elvesztettem őket. Nem emlékszem, hogy történt, viszont a fák között láttam elsuhanni egy sötét alakot – Lokira nézett, aki levegőt visszatartva figyelt. – Elraboltak és...de a lényeg, hogy nem emlékszem nyolc éves korom előttre és egy anyajegyem is van, ami csak azért nem látszik, mert nagyon le vagyok barnulva. Gyengém a szoli. De elmondtam volna neked, ha egyszerűen rákérdezel...

- De láttam a vért! Valaki meghalt ott! – tört ki Loki. – És azután sehol sem találtalak!

- Az nem az én vérem volt...

- Akkor kié?!

- Az emberrablóké...

- Nem mondod, hogy te...?!

- Akkor még nem lettem volna képes rá. Viszont valaki más képes volt...

- Kicsoda?! – kérdezte a herceg feszülten. Még mindig nem hitte el, ami vele történik, de abban biztos volt, hogy örökre hálás lesz annak, aki megmentette a lányt. Az ő Kathlinét, aki majdnem annyira a szívéhez nőtt, mint Kathleen egykor. Talán a nevek hasonlósága is a sors játéka...

- Egy lány, vagyis már akkor is nőnek számított. Tizenöt éves volt, de jobban harcolt bármelyik férfinál... – Loki-nak torkán akadt a szó, így a lány folytatta. - Ő volt az, akinek a családja később befogadott és sajátjukként neveltek. Oroszok voltak, mint később kiderült, nyugdíjazott KGB ügynökök... – Loki már nagyon meg akart szólalni, de egyszerűen képtelen volt. A tény, hogy talán még minden helyre hozható jobban megbolondította, mint egy hordó bor. Így a lány folytatta a történetet.

- Botrányba keveredtek és meggyilkolták őket. Ketten maradtunk. Én és a lány, akire azóta a nővéremként gondolok. Legalább annyira szerettük egymást már a kezdetektől, mint ha igazi testvérek lennénk. De szükség is volt rá, mert már csak mi maradtunk egymásnak. Viszont ő már rég nagykorú volt, amikor ez történt, és úgy döntött, bosszút áll a szüleiért. Emiatt sajnos hamar rossz társaságba keveredett és szörnyű dolgokra kényszerítették. ...Ez hosszú, de a lényeg, hogy végül rendeződtek a dolgok, ő pedig csatlakozott az igazságszolgáltatáshoz. Ott volt New York-ban, amikor a Föld ellen vezetted a Chituri-t...

Én is küzdöttem, ahogy láttál is engem, de ő nem tudott rólam. Mindig azt mondta, jobb ha az időközben kibontakozó képességem rejtve marad az emberek elől, mert nem tudnák elfogadni. Szóval titokban voltam ott és utána sem kerestem fel, csak hónapok múltán találkoztunk. De bár vele harcoltam volna, akkor talán megakadályozhattam volna, hogy megsérüljön! Mert ahogy már biztosan sejted, ő az, akiről beszéltem neked. Ő az, akit megmérgezett egy chituri, és akinek a megmentéséért bármit megtennék...

- Hogy hívják?! – vett végre erőt magán Loki, hogy rákérdezzen. Ez a kérdés most döntő fontosságú, hiszen ezt a nőt kell megmentenie. És neki lesz örökké az adósa, amiért megmentette utolsó reménységét, amikor ő már elbukott volna.

Kathlin nagy levegőt vett.

- Talán már ismered őt, és valószínűleg nem igazán kedveled, de ő a fogadott nővérem és...

- Ki az?!

- Natasa Romanov.

...

Loki megrökönyödve bámult maga elé. Nem lehet igaz! Nem! Miért pont ő?! Miért egy bosszúálló?! De nincs mit tenni! Natasa mentette meg Kathlint, szóval akkor az ő adósa lesz. És a legkevesebb, hogy mihamarabb a segítségére siet. Félre kell tennie az önző érzéseit, és arra koncentrálnia, mit is tett a nő az érdekében...Kathlin érdekében. Mert nem maga miatt hálás neki, hanem a lány miatt. A lány miatt, akit mindennél jobban szeretett.

Natasa megmentette azt, ami az életéből eddig hiányzott, a legfontosabbat. A reményt, hogy sikerül betartania a Kathleen-nek tett ígéretét. A lányt, aki, ha nem is fogja úgy szeretni, de annak a leszármazottja, aki először, igazán szerette őt. Vagy, abban az esetben, ha az apja tényleg szerette, akkor, aki először megmutatta neki, milyen is lehet igazán szeretni. És ez az érzés mindent megért. Az volt, ami megmutatta Loki-nak, hogy miért is érdemes élni igazán. Mert hát a csaták őt nem tették boldoggá, mint a bátyját...

Kathleen biztosította abban is, hogy van értelme küzdeni az életért, a mások életéért. Hogy van értelme annak, ami már-már ösztönösen tett egész kicsi kora óta: segített másoknak, még akkor is, amikor hála helyett csak rosszat kapott cserébe. Ha nincs a lány, valószínűleg már sokkal előbb felhagyott volna az önzetlenséggel. De most, hogy újra itt van, talán újra könnyebb lesz a jó úton járnia... Mert Kathlin legalább őrá emlékezteti, és most már nem is bánja ezt!

...

Kathlin eddig izgalommal várta Loki reakcióját, de most már kezdett kínos lenni a csend, szóval felállt és indult volna befelé. Úgy vélte, a hercegnek magányra van szüksége. De Loki arra vágyott most legkevésbé. Végre sikerült megemberelnie magát, és megtennie, amire már régóta vágyott. Érezni Kathlin közelségét.

Felpattant és a lány után vetette magát. Kathlin megfordult a zajra, de már nem volt ideje „védekezni". Loki elkapta a csuklóját, nagy hévvel, de a tőle telhető legnagyobb finomsággal magához rántotta és szenvedélyesen megölelte. Átkarolta a lány vállát és derekát, és olyan szorosan tartotta, mintha attól félne, hogy a lány egyszer csak elveszik a térben.

...

Kathlint meglepte a dolog, és az a hatalmas szeretet, ami a férfi minden rezdüléséből sugárzott, de megértette. Loki most élete egyik legfontosabb részét kapta vissza. Kár, hogy ő nem emlékszik rá, így nem nagyon tudja viszonozni ezt. De talán majd egyszer, ha visszakéri az emlékeit, és ha idővel jobban megismeri a herceget. Most íjból elhatározta, hogy ad egy esélyt Lokinak. Ezek után biztosan.

A lány kezdetben mereven állta az ölelést, de utána ellazította magát és ő is átkarolta Loki derekát. A férfi ekkor a lány nyakára hajtotta a fejét. Tulajdonképpen egész jó volt így ölelni Lokit a kert közepén, a gyümölcsfák alatt az árnyékban. Olyan biztonságot és erőt érzett a karjai között, mint amikor a cellában ölelte meg. De ez most még kellemesebb volt. Most már tudta, hogy a herceg szereti őt, ezért teszi.

...

Loki elmondhatatlan megkönnyebbülést érzett, amikor a lány visszaölelte. Neki az is bőven elég volt, hogy életben van. De most úgy tűnik, talán itt nincs vége a világnak, talán még ennél is lehet több. Mert úgy tűnik, a lány hajlandó jobban megismerni őt. És egy napon talán meg is bocsát neki a korábbi sötét tetteiért, amiket viszont már régen megbánt...

* * *

_**Folytatása következik...hamarosan :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Can it be love?  
**

Tíz perc múlva:

- Loki – szólította meg a herceget Kathlin kibontakozva az ölelésből – el kell mondanunk a szüleidnek.

- Még nem – jelentette ki Loki mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. Tekintetéből olyan erős érzelem sugárzott, hogy Kathlin nem akarta elhinni, ez ugyan az a férfi, aki nemrég emberek életére tört.

- Eleget vártak már – mondta a lány nyugodt hangon.

- Csak még ne most rögtön – kérte Loki kedvesen.

- De miért várnánk vele? – Loki nem válaszolt, csak tiszta, tengerkék szemekkel bámult továbbra is a lányra. – Értem – esett le végül a lánynak. – Szeretnél kettesben lenni velem.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott.

- Háromszáz év... – mondta elmerengve, fájdalmasan. – Néhány napig szeretném, ha csak az enyém lennél.

- Loki...

- Kérlek!

Kathlin nem tudott ellenállni annak a vágyakozó, mély tekintetnek. Felemelte a jobb kezét, és végigsimított vele a férfi fehér arcán. Loki megfogta a csuklóját, amikor a lány keze a nyakához ért.

- Nos?

- Rendben. Kapsz egy hetet – egyezett bele Kathlin.

Szívesen elviccelődött volna vele, hogy a herceg tegnap reggel úgy is kijelentette, hogy a lány már végleg az övé, de ez az ígéret immár nem tűnt aktuálisnak. Tegnap reggel óta sok minden megváltozott, és Kathlin kezdte meglátni Loki jobbik oldalát. Azt az oldalt, ami sajátos és egészen szerethető.

Loki mintha olvasott volna a lány gondolataiban.

- Sajnálom – szorította meg a lány kezét.

- Mit? – kérdezte a lány.

- A tegnap hajnali viselkedésem. És ahogy a börtönnél bántam veled...

- Nem kell elnézést kérned – ellenkezett Kathlin. – Megértem, mennyire bosszantó lehetett, hogy Őt láttad bennem...

- De ez akkor sem kifogás. Durva voltam, pedig megmentettél...

- Már nem haragszom.

- Valóban az ő rokona vagy – mosolygott Loki.

- Meg részben egy idióta midgardi... – vigyorgott vissza Kathlin.

Loki elnevette magát.

- De legalább szórakoztató... – A herceg arcán ravasz vigyor villant.

- Na, arról tegyél le! – emelte fel a hangját a lány.

- Ugyan miről? – vigyorgott tovább Loki.

- Továbbra sem fogsz békén hagyni, ugye?- Loki megrázta a fejét.

- Nekem is kell egy szórakozás – magyarázta halál komolyan.

- Kathleen-nel is ily módon szórakoztál? – vonta kérdőre a lány.

- Ő mókásnak találta – jelentette ki Loki.

- Valóban? – Loki bólintott. – Szóval például az ő ételét is csúszómászókká változtattad, és ő nevetett ezen...?!

- A békás volt a kedvenc trükkje.

- Igen?

- Szerette látni anyám arcát, amikor megcsókolja...

- Fúj, Loki – bokszolt Kathlin viccből a vállába.

- Így volt, na!

- Mindenesetre, nálam mellőznéd az effajta mozgalmas vacsorákat?

- Megnézem, mit tehetek...

Kathlin nagyot sóhajtott, majd a szemeit megforgatva nézett vissza a hercegre.

- És mihez kezdesz most velem?

- Mit szólnál, ha elvinnélek az öbölhöz? – vetette fel a herceg.

- És megint megpróbálsz vízbe fojtani?

- Hmm – gondolkozott el Loki, és már vonszolta is a lányt az istállók felé.

- Várj! – állította meg a lány. – A bikinim a szobámban van...

Loki meglepődve bámult rá.

- Te hoztál bikinit?! – A lány ártatlanul bólintott. – Egy idegen világba készültél behatolni, és bikinit hozol magaddal?! Bele sem merek gondolni, mégis miféle beteges ötlet vezérelt...

Kathlin megvonta a vállát.

- Mindig van nálam bikini.

Loki nagy levegőt vett, és megvárta a lányt a lovaknál.

**...**

Kilovagoltak az öbölhöz, és mint a múltkor, most is remekül szórakoztak. Kathlin aznap délután visszaszerezte gyerekkori emlékeit, boldogan, és kissé szomorúan gondolt vissza a szüleivel és húgával töltött időre. Na és persze azokra a különleges pillanatokra, amikor Loki meglátogatta. Ilyenkor felvidult, mert úgy érezte, most, hogy megtalálta Lokit, mégsem maradt teljesen egyedül. Hogy miután Natasha és Clint végleg összekötik az életüket, azután is marad számára valaki, aki már korábban is az élete része volt.

A hét további napjai is remekül teltek.

Loki nem vett részt a gyűléseken, mivel ötlete még nemigen akadt, így minden idejét a lánynak szentelhette. Kathlin kérésére történeteket mesélt neki a kilenc birodalomról és a lakóikról. Felvilágosította, hogy mi igaz, és mi csupán kitaláció a midgardi legendákból. Kathlin pedig jó tanítványnak minősült. Most mindent megjegyzett, amit a herceg mondott neki.

Ezen kívül rengeteget lovagoltak, bejárták az egész vidéket. Olyan volt ez, mint egy rövid vakáció. Thor nem nagyon, értette, ugyan mit eszik Kathlin az öccsén, de persze nem szólt bele a dologba. Jól elvolt a gyűlések alatti „kis" összezördülésekkel, és esténként a szolgálólányokkal. Lokival nem sok szót váltottak egymással, de ezt egyiken sem bánták igazán.

Persze Loki kis tréfái sem maradhattak el. A varázsló kihasznált minden adandó alkalmat, hogy felbosszantsa a lányt. Az ételek átformálása magától értetődően állandó jelenséggé vált, ám Kathlin harmadszorra már nem is sikított. Erőt vett magán, és elhatározta, hogy Loki ellen fordítja a saját trükkjeit. Miért ne járna neki is a szórakozásból?

Mikor Loki különféle izgő-mozgó dolgokká változtatta a vacsoráját, Kathlin lazán megjegyezte, hogy Loki biztosan eltévesztette a tányért, mert nem ő rendelte ezt a kivételes fogást, és a legnagyobb természetességgel kicserélte a tányérjaikat. A borral hasonlóan tett. Loki persze égett rendesen. Frigga végül felhagyott a fejrázással, és jót mosolygott a fia kellemetlenségén, Odin pedig elismerően nyugtázta Kathlin talpraesettségét. Ami pedig Thort illeti, ő olyan szinten rázkódott a nevetéstől minden étkezés közben, hogy sorban törte székeket, miközben lefordult a földre. Végül a király pár megfontolóra vette, hogy a japánokhoz hasonló alacsony, széket nem igénylő asztalt kéne alkalmazniuk.

De nem csak az étkezések során ment a „cívódás és küzdelem" Kathlin és Loki között. Loki sokszor változtatta a Kathlin zuhanyából folyó vizet jégkockákká, ami után elégedetten hallgatta a lány sikolyait. A lány persze bosszúból felgyújtotta a herceg ruháit, ennek pedig Loki nagy bosszúságára még a védővarázslata sem tudott ellenállni. Szóval, amikor a lány zuhanyzott, a herceg is ment ruhát cserélni. Persze az incidens után mindketten úgy tettek, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

Kathlin-nek Loki további trükkjeire is volt valami elmés válasza, ami idegesítette is nagyon a herceget. Ám pont ezért, egyre nagyobb elismeréssel nézett a lányra. Úgy vélte, emberére talált a kezdetben kicsit hisztis lányban, aki napról-napra jobban beilleszkedett közéjük. A dolog odáig fajult, hogy Lokinak már csak egy titkos fegyvere maradt, amivel megbosszulhatta a Thor előtti szárazra égéseket. Ez pedig nem máshol, mint a lány csiklandósságában gyökerezett.

Amikor pedig nem egymást „szórakoztatták", mélyebb dolgokról is beszélgetni tudtak. Kathlin is kezdte megkedvelni a herceget. Minden perccel közelebb került Loki valódi személyiségéhez, és ez örömmel töltötte el. Tulajdonképpen pont a szivatások miatt nyílt meg előtte olyan könnyen a herceg. Kathlin rájött, hogy Loki valójában nem csak okos és ravasz, de figyelmes, törődő, és bármennyire titkolja is, ösztönösen segít másokon. Jobban értékeli az életet, mint azt bárki gondolná róla. A lány már csak egy dolgot nem értett.

**...**

- Tulajdonképpen miért támadtál a Földre? – kérdezte egyszer a mágust. Délután volt, és a gyümölcsöskertben ültek. Loki nagy levegőt vett.

- Ez bonyolult...

- Ráérek – erősködött a lány. Loki ekkor elmesélte neki az egész történetet, Thor koronázásával kezdődően, a zuhanásán keresztül egészen a Tesseract aljas bűvöletéig.

- Szóval akkor te nem is akartál ártani az embereknek? – kérdezte végül a lány.

- Nem figyelsz! – oktatta ki a herceg. – A Vezér akart ártani nekik, nem én. Én le akartam igázni őket, nem elpusztítani...

- De azt sem igazán, ugye?

- Apám szerint, nem.

- És szerinted?

- Szánalmas kis...

- Loki!

- Vagyis nem tartottam sokra őket...

- Na és az, hogy évszázadokig vigyáztál Kathleen családjára...

- Az más, ők boszorkányok voltak. – Kathlin-t ez nem elégítette ki. – És attól, hogy gyenge, halandó teremtmények, még éreztem némi sajnálatot irántuk. Az élet az élet, nem számít, milyen szánalmas teremtmény kapja...

Kathlin beütött egy embereset a hercegnek.

- Auu! – dühöngött Loki. – Most kivételesen nem az emberekre céloztam.

- Folytasd! – parancsolta a lány.

- Miért? Ha nem, akkor behúzol még egyet, azzal a „kemény" öklöddel – gúnyolódott Loki.

- LOKI!

A herceg elvigyorodott, mire Kahtlin rávetette magát, és percekig birkóztak a fűben, nevetve és szitkozódva. Végül Loki került felülre. Belenézett a lány bordó szemeibe és valamivel visszafogottabban folytatta.

- Élveztem a hatalmat, úgy hiszem. Hogy az emberek letérdeltek előttem, a rettenetet a szemükben. – Kathlin komoly tekintettel figyelte, de nem szólt bele. – De csupán néhány másodpercig. Akkor belegondoltam, milyen kegyetlen vagyok. A gyengéket akarom uralni...miféle gyáva féreg tenne ilyet?!

Kathlin nyelt egyet, és együtt érzően hallgatta tovább. Közben felültek a fűben, egy almafa alatt.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy akkor szánalmasabb voltam, mint ők. De nem tudtam leállni, ahogy apám mondta. A tesseract elhitette velem, hogy én akarom ezt. Miféle abszurd dolog! – rázta meg a fejét felemelt hanggal. - Mihez kezdenék egyáltalán egy bolygónyi halandóval?! Még Asgard trónját sem akartam igazán...

- És Jötunheim elpusztítása? – kérdezett rá a lány.

- Az teljesen más. Dühös voltam a származásom miatt. Egész életemben olyan helyen éltem, ahol megvetik a jégóriásokat, és akkor kiderül, hogy...

- Megértem – mondta a lány.

- Igen? – csodálkozott Loki.

- Igen.

Loki sóhajtott egyet, és folytatta a beszámolóját. Valahogy szüksége volt rá, hogy elmondja a lánynak az igazat.

- A végére már szinte megszakadt a szívem azért a rengeteg halandóért. De mit tehettem volna? Talán nem próbáltam eléggé, de képtelen voltam leállni. Másrészt élveztem, hogy újra megküzdhetek a bátyámmal. És amikor láttam Thor szemében a félelmet... Életében először tartott tőlem...

- A vele való harc elfeledtette az ártatlanokat.

Loki bólintott.

- A bosszúállók – Kathlin-re nézett. – és te, rendbe hoztátok, amit elrontottam. Tulajdonképpen a zöld óriás törte meg a tesseract befolyását is, amikor... úgymond kiverte azt belőlem...

Kathlin elnevette magát.

- A kellemetlen lehetett – kuncogott tovább.

- Leginkább mentálisan – jegyezte meg a herceg. – Éltem már meg nagyobb fájdalmakat is. ...Hé, ne nevess már úgy! Annyira azért nem vicces!

- Egy halandó kiüt egy istent... De, nagyon vicces...

Loki ravaszul elmosolyodott.

- Tudod, hogy mi vicces még?

- Ne – könyörgött a lány, de már késő volt. Loki percekig csiklandozta, majd, amikor a lány végül kifulladva lihegett, gúnyosan megjegyezte.

- Na, kinevetted magad?

- Igen, igen! Csak hagyd abba!

- Abba hagyjam? – tette fel magának Loki a kérdést.

- Még akartál valamit mondani – terelte a témát a lány. – Miután Hulk kiütött...

- Valóban.

- Milyen érzés volt?

- Rossz. Borzasztó. De nem az, hogy vesztettem. És belegondolva még az is inkább csak kellemetlen, hogy tulajdonképpen a bosszúállók mentettek meg... – Nagy levegőt vett. – És mentették meg Midgardot a vezértől...egyenlőre. Megtették, amit nekem kellett volna...

- Megvédeni a gyengéket? – kérdezte a lány, aki addigra elég jól kiismerte Loki-t. A férfi bólintott.

- Világéletemben képtelen voltam hátat fordítani az ártatlanoknak, és most én támadok rájuk? Még a Thorral való vitánk után is úgy éreztem, elvesztem. Hogy nem vagyok önmagam... Ennél nincs borzasztóbb érzés a világon. Amikor a vágyaidat nem érzed a sajátodnak, mintha valaki egészen más lennél... Valaki, akit te magad is megvetsz... – Loki úgy tette, mintha köpne egyet, majd elcsendesedett, és várta a lány reakcióját.

Kathlin meglepetten bámult rá.

- Ez sok mindent megváltoztat – nyögte ki végül.

- Mire célzol? – kérdezte Loki.

- Eddig nem értettem, hogy mégis mi rázott meg annyira, hogy ilyenre vetemedj..., de végül is nem te voltál. El sem tudom képzelni, mennyi szörnyűségen mentél keresztül.

- Most már mindegy – mondta Loki szárazan.

- Nem, nem az! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Miért? Számít talán a cél, efféle eszközök mellett?!

- Nekem számít – jelentette ki Kathlin. – Tévesen ítéltelek meg. Ez nem volt igazságos...

- Jogos volt.

- De tévedtem. Mind tévedtünk. Nem te voltál az ellenség, hanem a Vezér.

Kathlin közelebb húzódott Lokihoz és a szemébe nézett. – Sajnálom.

- Ezt nem sokan mondták még nekem – jegyezte meg Loki.

- Pedig rájuk férne!

- Úgy gondolod?

- Ez a sok féleszű áz harcos... – tört ki a lány. Loki megdöbbenve figyelte. – Annyiszor segítettél már nekik, de hála helyett ők az első adandó alkalommal ellened fordulnak? És még csak a fáradságot sem veszik, hogy megpróbáljanak elfogadni?!

- Kathlin...

- Szerintem nem érdemelnek meg téged – zárta le a vitát a lány.

Loki elmosolyodott. Ezt eddig csak Kathleen mondta neki. Kathlin szájából viszont sokkal valóságosabbnak tűnt.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy megbocsátasz nekem? – kérdezte a lányt.

- Talán.

Elmosolyodtak, ahogy a nap sugarai az arcukhoz értek. Loki ekkor átkarolta a lány, és hagyta, hogy Kathlin a mellkasának dőljön.

- Néha azt kívánom, bár meghaltam volna akkor... – mondta halkan a herceg.

- Nem, annak nem lett volna semmi értelme! – ellenkezett a lány.

- Szerinted nem lett volna jobb, ha sosem jutok el a Földre?

- Valakit úgyis küldött volna a Vezér. De te legalább a mi oldalunkon álltál.

- Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan...

- És szükségem van rád – jelentette ki végül Kathlin. Loki magához szorította a lányt. Nehezen vallotta volna be, hogy neki is legalább annyira szüksége van Kathlin-re, így válaszul csak egy meleg pillantással válaszolt.

Kathlin visszanézett rá. _Tudom._

**...**

Másnap este megosztották a nagy hírt a királyi család többi tagjával. Thor percekig csak némán bámult maga elé, próbálta összerakni a dolgokat a fejében, majd hevesen felkapta Kathlin-t és megpörgette. Frigga egy „én tudtam" kijelentéssel azonnal a lány nyakába ugrott, Odin pedig boldog megkönnyebbüléssel mosolygott magában.

Hatalmas, három napig tartó lakomát rendeztek, amin ettek, ittak, és több napig másnaposak lettek a palota vendégei. Ott voltak Thor barátai, és minden más ismerős, rokon és harcos Asgard minden tájáról. Legtöbben azt sem tudták, mit ünnepelnek, de azért eljöttek, és mulattak egyet. Az ivóversenyt természetesen Thor nyerte.

Kathlin és Loki hamar rájöttek, hogy nem nekik való az efféle durva, harcias mulatság, így általában kiosontak a teraszra beszélgetni, vagy egymást ugratni. Máskor pedig csak jót virulva nézték, ahogy Thor és a harcosok részegen laposra verik egymást. Loki egyszer, amikor a harmadik nap a hangzavar alábbhagyott, még táncolni is felkérte a lányt.

A zene lágyan töltötte be a nagytermet, ők pedig elmerengve keringtek végig az aulán. Kathlin nem is gondolta volna a hercegről, hogy tud táncolni, de az igazság az volt, hogy Loki a harcosokat is megszégyenítő ügyességgel és határozottsággal vezette a lányt. Kathlin egyszerre érezte magát biztonságban Loki karjaiban, és felszabadultnak a tánc közben. Még el sem szédült...annyira.

- Nem is hittem volna, hogy ilyen jól táncolsz – jegyezte meg végül Kathlin.

- Milyen herceg az, aki nem tud? – mosolygott Loki, és be, majd kipörgette a lányt, végül a szemébe nézett. Kathlin közel volt, hogy Loki csábításába essen. A herceg tengerkék szemei egészem elbűvölték. Tovább keringőztek.

- Ez már bűn – jegyezte meg a lány, mikor a zene kicsit gyorsabb, és dallamosabb verzióra váltott. A zenészek úgy döntöttek, feldobják az eléggé másnapossá vált hangulatot.

- Micsoda? – nézett rá Loki a jellemző, csábos vigyorával.

- Hát ez! – Loki felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ilyen csábítónak lenni – szidta a lány. Loki kuncogni kezdett.

- Bagoly mondja! – vágta rá végül a herceg. Ő is különösen vonzónak találta ma este a lányt.

A nap éppen lemenőben volt, narancsos sugarai besütöttek a hatalmas oszlopok között, és melegen simogatták az arcukat. Csak ők ketten táncoltak a jelen lévők közül, de ez cseppet sem zavarta őket. Átadták magukat a zene dallamának, és elvarázsoltan táncoltak tovább.

Loki soha nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer eljön ez a pillanat. Hogy meghitten táncol egy lánnyal, akit kedvel, és aki talán őt is kedveli. És ez talán már valami több. Mert számára most más nő nem létezett, csak Kathlin. A mosolya, a nevetése, a bordó szemei... Jobban kívánta, mint eddig bármikor. Úgy érezte, most bármire képes lenne a lányért. Úgy érezte, nem sokáig bír már ellenállni.

Kathlin nem számított rá, hogy valaha fog többet érezni Loki iránt, mint utálatot. Ennek ellenére már nem csupán megbocsátott neki, és megkedvelte, hanem egészen közel került hozzá. Visszatért az az érzése, amit eddig elnyomott magában. Újra elkezdett férfiként tekinteni a hercegre. A sötét haja, az okos és figyelmes tekintete, vonzó kisugárzása és ravasz mosolya... És ahogy bánik vele – eddig csak bosszantotta, de most igazi nőnek érzi magát mellette.

Kathlin nem bírta tovább. Azért sem, mert látta, hogy Loki is így érez. Csak pillanatok kérdése volt. Loki tört meg előbb, de a lány megkönyörült rajta, és megtette az első lépést. A zene még egy szinttel gyorsabb lett, de ők megálltak a terem szélén, a narancsfényben úszó oszlopok alatt.

Kathlin szinte azonnal átkarolta a herceg nyakát a jobb karjával, és meggyszínű ajkait az övéire helyezte. Loki megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és magához szorította a lányt. Kathlin elmosolyodott a gyönyörtől, amit Loki ravasz ajkai nyújtottak neki.

A herceg egyszer vadul, egyszer finoman, egyszer pedig játékosan csókolta a lányt. Egyszerűen nem tudott betelni vele. Még csodálatosabb érzés volt, mint számított rá. Ahogy érezte Kathlin közelségét, mintha egy hiányzó részét kapta volna vissza.

Néha a lány visszacsókolt, de Loki igyekezett mindig átvenni az irányítást. Mikor épp nem meghitten ölelték egymást, akkor szenvedélyes csatát vívtak. Végül már nem csak csókolták, hanem simogatták is egymás minden felületét.

Loki végigsimított a lány hátán, Kathlin pedig válaszul kielégülten a fekete tincsei közé túrt, majd a herceg arcát simogatta. Loki végül nem bírt magával, és ölbe kapta a lányt. Kathlin összekulcsolta a lábait a férfi derekán, miközben Loki egyik kezével a fenekét fogta, a másikkal pedig a lány derekát ölelte át. A lányt meglepte, hogy a hercegnek milyen könnyedére esik tartania őt.

...

Thor és a harcosok észre sem vették volna, hogy mi történik, ha Volkstagg nem dob be egy kósza megjegyzést két borjú között.

- Hé! Nézzétek már, azok hogy egymásba gabalyodtak – bökött az oszlopok előtt egymást faló pár felé.

Fandral vágott egy grimaszt, Sif felvonta a szemöldökét és még Hogun is valamiféle arckifejezést mutatott. Thor ellenben öklendezni kezdett a megdöbbenéstől a torkán akadó hús miatt. Miután újra kapott levegőt, hitetlenkedve szólalt meg.

- Az ott... – bámult a párra. – Az öcsém?!

- Hacsak nincs valahol egy ikertestvére, akkor... – kezdte Volkstagg.

- Bolond! – tolta le Sif. – Ha lenne, akkor az is Thor öccse lenne... – A villámisten elgondolkozott.

- Szóval akkor most Loki... és ő... CSÓKOLÓZNAK?!

- Jó, hogy végre leesett – mondta Fandral fintorogva.

- Ezt nem értem – vakarta az állát Thor, kicsit visszavéve a hangerőből. – Mit eszik az a nő az öcsémen...

- Tőlem kérded? – nézett Fandral az ég felé.

- Láthatóan mindenét – jegyezte meg Volkstagg, és benyomott még egy fél kenyeret.

- Hogy tudsz ezek után enni? – hitetlenkedett Fandral.

- Mi köze van ennek az evéshez? – szólalt meg Hogun.

- Sif? – nézett a szőke harcos reménykedve a nőre.

- Szerintem aranyosak – jegyezte meg Sif.

- Aranyosak? – csodálkozott Thor.

- Talán Lokinak csak a megfelelő nőre volt szüksége – jegyezte meg a harcosnő, aki az utóbbi időben, hogy kiderült az igazság, kezdte elfogadni a herceget.

- Úgy véled? – kérdezte Hogun.

- Úgy vélem – válaszolta Sif, jelentőségteljesen Thor-ra nézve.

- Mi van? – lepődött meg Thor.

- Semmi – mosolygott Sif. – De talán majd gratulálhatnál az öcsédnek...

- Hm – gondolkodott el Thor, és nagyot harapott egy csirkébe, miközben le nem vette a szemét a párról.

Frigga ezalatt csak boldogan mosolygott magának, hálát adva a sorsnak, hogy a fia mégis talált magának valakit. Ráadásul ezt a lány a nemesek eladósorban lévő lányinál sokkal jobban kedvelte. Odaadó volt, kedves, és nem utolsó sorban, talpraesetten kezelte a herceg sajátos személyiségét.

Odin pedig csak elismerően hátradőlt a székében, egy pohár bor társaságában. Úgy néz ki, Loki mégis csak ért valamit a nőkhöz, ha sikerült meghódítania egy ilyen lányt. Csak remélni tudta, hogy később sem szúrja el.

...

Loki végül lerakta a lányt az oszlopok közötti párkányra, és néhány finomabb csók után elváltak egymástól. A herceg még mindig a lány derekát ölelte, és a lány az övét. Egy ideig némán néztek egymás szemébe. Végül Loki leült a lány mellé, és az ölébe vette a kezeit.

- Akkor mi most...? – kérdezte halkan a lány, miközben elveszett a türkiz szemekben.

Loki mélyen a lány szemébe nézve viszonozta a pillantást. Már egész este készült kimondani, de mindeddig nem volt bátorsága hozzá. Nem, amíg meg nem bizonyosodott róla, hogy a lány is hasonlóan érez iránta. De most már biztos volt benne. Biztosabb, mint bármikor bármiben.

- Szeretlek – mondta végül, kicsit tartva tőle, hogy a lány talán mégsem annyira biztos az érzéseiben, mint ő. De Kathlin az volt. Még maga sem értette, de jobban kívánta Lokit bárminél, és már szinte meg sem tudott volna lenni a férfi közelsége nélkül. A héten nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz.

- Én is szeretlek – válaszolta.

Újból megcsókolták egymást, de most finomabban és lassabban. Végül Kathlin szólalt meg, kicsit csalódottan.

- Loki...

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Loki.

- Azt mondtad, szeretsz...

- És így is van – bizonygatta a herceg.

- De mi lesz velünk, ha ennek vége? Ha megmentetted Natasát? Én nem maradhatok Asgardban...

- Már miért ne maradhatnál? – kérdezte Loki.

- Tegyük fel, hogy nem. Akkor ennyi? Elhagysz, mint annak idején Kath...

- Soha nem hagylak el – ígérte Loki, és csókot nyomott a lány homlokára.

**...**

A másnaposság kiheverése után Odin úgy döntött, Kathlin-nek gyakorolnia kéne a varázserejét. A király eldöntötte, hogy megtartja ígéretét, és új védelmezőt küld Midgardra Kathlin személyében. Persze nem erőltetett semmit, a lány maga is fejlődni szeretett volna. Loki természetesen vállalta az „oktatását", szóval a szivatás kezdődött elölről.

Az érzelmekről, és arról a bizonyos csókról pedig még sokáig nem esett szó. Loki és Kathlin próbáltak visszarázódni a „hétköznapokba", és nem romantikázni a kelleténél többet. Ez pedig abban merült ki, hogy kevésbé durván sértegették egymást, és Loki hagyta, hogy a lány normális körülmények között fogyassza el a reggelijét.

Néha, egy-egy gyenge pillanatukban viszont, amikor kettesben voltak, elcsattant pár csók. Egy ilyen alkalom volt az is, amikor egyik nap vacsora után Kathlin nem bírt magával. A szobája ajtajának lökte a herceget, rámászott, és vadul tépte az ajkait. Loki kezdetben meglepődött ezen a hevességen, de persze vigyorogva fogadta.

Helyzetet cserélt, ő került kívülre, és szinte a falnak szögezte a lányt, miközben végigcsókolta a nyakát és dekoltázsát. Végül újra a száját támadta, miközben Kathlin a hajával játszadozott és a hátát simogatta, nagyokat sóhajtva a vágytól.

Egy idő után Loki ágyán kötöttek ki. Kalandoztak még egymás ajkain egy ideig, nagyokat sóhajtva, de végül Loki szenvedélyét vesztve felült és a háttámlának dőlt. Hagyta, hogy a lány mellé bújjon, de némán bámult a semmibe.

- Valami gond van? – kérdezte a lány aggódva.

- Csak amikor a múltkor kérdezted, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha ennek vége... – kezdte Loki halkan.

- Nem lesz vége! – ígérte a lány.

- Részemről nem – magyarázta Loki. – De mi van, ha számodra megváltoznak a dolgok? Én háromszáz évet vártam rád..., de te nem vártál rám...

- Számít az? – kérdezte Kathlin. – Attól még fontos vagy nekem.

- Meddig? Midgardon engem biztosan nem látnak szívesen – jelentette ki Loki.

- Kit érdekel?

- Mondjuk, a nővéred biztos nem nézné jó szemmel, hogy mi...

- Nem érdekel, mint gondolnak mások! – jelentette ki a lány, és végig simított a herceg arcán. Loki a kezére tette az övét.

- Igazán?

- Engem csak te érdekelsz.

- Olyan biztos vagy ebben? – kérdezte Loki szomorú szemekkel.

- Loki! – szidta a lány. – Miért nem tudod már végre elhinni?!

- Talán, mert már oly sokat kellett csalódnom...

- De annak vége! Én nem foglak elárulni! És elhagyni sem. Szeretlek, és ennek sem Midgard, sem bármelyik másik világ nem állhat az útjába!

Loki elnevette magát a lány kitartásán, és megcsókolta.

- Bárcsak úgy lenne – sóhajtotta végül.

- Nem hiszel nekem?

- Csak az emberek megbocsátásában nem hiszek.

- Én is megbocsátottam.

- De te nem vagy egyszerű ember – ellenkezett Loki.

- Majd, ha megtudják az igazat, másképp vélekednek! – erősködött a lány.

- És ha még akkor sem? – kételkedett a herceg. – Kit választanál, ha... – Nem merte befejezni a mondatot, mert rájött, hogy kegyetlenség volt választás elé állítani a lányt. Kathlin viszont mégis válaszolt, olyan természetességgel, amire Loki nem is számított.

- Loki. Te megmentetted Kathleen életét, lemondtál róla az ő érdekében, és évszázadokig vigyáztál a családjára. Mindezek után pedig az én életemet is megmentetted, számtalanszor. Az emberek kiirtották az őseimet, és velem sem bántak különbül. Bár megakadályozhattam volna..., de a szándék a lényeg. Fury... tudod, hogy mit tett, te pedig rendbe hoztál. – Kathlin Loki szemébe nézett, és a férfira mosolygott. – Szerinted kit választanék ezek után?

- És a nővéred? – kérdezte Loki. Túl szép volt, hogy elhiggye, amit az előbb hallott.

- Ők jól meg vannak Clinttel. Tudod, valójában... – vigyorodott el a lány ravaszul.

- Valójában? – játszadozott el Loki Kathlin egy bordó tincsével.

- Valójában, ha a nővérem rendbe jön..., akkor akár meg is szöknék veled...

Loki sejtelmesen elvigyorodott.

- Vigyázz, mert még szavadon foglak, kicsi lány...

- Akárhova – kontrázott rá a lány.

- Akárhova?

Kathlin gyors csókot adott a hercegnek, amit Loki hálásan fogadott.

- Akárhova!

- Én pedig bármikor szívesen megszöktetlek – jelentette ki Loki. – Ha nem érzed jól magad, ha rosszul bánnak veled – mondta kedvesen, és ravaszul – csak egy szavadba kerül.

- Vigyázz, mert még szavadon foglak – ismételte meg Kathlin a herceg szavait.

- Remélem is! – vigyorodott el Loki, és megcsókolta a lányt.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sziasztok!**_

_**Íme egy újabb fejezet, de nemsokára jön a folytatása is. Ez a kettő még Asgardban játszódik, de az utánuk következő viszont már Midgardon, vagyis egy fejezet erejéig visszatérünk Clinthez és Natasához, utána pedig váltakoznak majd a helyszínek.**_

_**Jó szórakozást! És a véleményeket még mindig szívesen várom!  
**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**A kiképzés folytatódik**

Asgardon szinte repült az idő. Loki elhatározta, hogy nem csak mágiát fog tanítani Kathlin-nek, hanem némi fizikai harcot is. Így a lány számára minden nap egy kiadós futással, erősítéssel, harci gyakorlatokkal, illetve íjászattal és kard- és késvívással kezdődött.

Az első kettővel még nem is volt gond. Kathlin eddig is sokat edzett, és a pusztakezes harcban a karate mozdulatoknak is nagy hasznát vette. Loki általában meg is jegyezte, hogy „nem is rossz egy Midgarditól". Majd az esetek hetven százalékában végül túljárt a lány eszén. A maradék harmincban viszont Kathlin látta el alaposan a herceg baját.

A karddal és késsel már volt némi gond, de Loki természetesen a kiképzés terén nem kegyelmezett a lánynak. Úgy vélte, inkább ő legyen vele kemény, minthogy egyszer majd meglepetés érje. „Jobb három vágás, gyakorlás közben, mint egy élesben" – magyarázta a lánynak. A csaták után természetesen begyógyította a lány sebeit.

Ezután általában megebédeltek, majd jöhettek a varázslatok. Kathlin eddig leginkább erőteljes, harci varázslatokat alkalmazott, ám Loki úgy gondolta, nem ártana néhány apróbb trükköt is megtanulnia. „Néha egy hatalmas tűzoszlop helyett egy kicsiny szikra is eldöntheti a harcot" – mondta a herceg.

Loki továbbá azt is megtanította a lánynak, hogy hogyan használja ki a lehető legjobban az ereje adta lehetőségeket. Hogy miként hajtson végre hatalmas varázslatokat és hatásos támadásokat anélkül, hogy már a harc elején elhasználná minden energiáját.

Kathlin, ahogy belerázódott, egész jó tanítványnak bizonyult. Azonnal megjegyezte az új információkat, és szinte függött a herceg minden szaván. Bár az elején még kicsit hisztizett, és nyafogott, ezt a rossz szokását sikerült elhagynia. Megértette, hogy az edzés lényege az, hogy sokkal rosszabb legyen, mint az a valóságban előfordulhat – így tud csak megfelelően felkészülni az éles helyzetekre.

Loki ezt illetően remek tanárnak bizonyult. Kathlin a kellemetlenségekkel együtt is értékelte, hogy a mágus nem bánik vele kesztyűs kézzel. Rájött, hogy Loki csak az ő érdekében teszi, amit tesz. Ha a herceg mindig, minden sérülése után aggódva odarohant volna hozzá, azzal semmit sem ért volna. Egy igazi harcban az ellenség nem fog leállni vele csevegni. Nem, Loki addig támadta a lányt, amíg az végleg el nem vesztette a harcot, vagy amíg Kathlin-nek sikerült legyőznie őt. Loki kitartásának hála az utóbbi eset egyre gyakoribb lett.

Mindennel küzdöttek – karddal, botokkal, puszta kézzel, varázslatokkal, lóháton, és ló nélkül, amilyen szituáció csak előfordulhat valaha. Kathlin gyorsan tanult, minden nappal jobb lett, és Loki büszke volt magára, amiért ilyen fejlődést ért el a lánynál. Másrészt örült, hogy valaki olyannak adhatja át a tudását, aki mindennél jobban értékeli azt.

Kathlin pedig végtelenül hálás volt Lokinak. Életében először akadt valaki, aki megtanította használni a vele született képességét. Valaki, aki előtt nem kellett titkolóznia, és aki megértette, amikor a mágiáról beszélt.

**...**

Kathlin már egy hónapja és tizenkét napja tartózkodott az Örök Birodalomban, amikor Loki úgy döntött, itt az ideje egy igazán éles harcnak. Ugyanúgy egyedül állt ki a lánnyal, de most a szabályok kicsit megváltoztak.

Az szabály az volt, hogy nincsenek szabályok. A harc „vérre ment", legalábbis addig, míg az egyikük annyira kimerül, hogy már megmozdulni is képtelen. Persze a csata kedvező kimenetele kilencven százalékban Loki-nak volt rendeltetve, a lényeg nem ez volt, hanem a lány kitartásának tesztelése.

Loki már hajnali négykor, előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül kiverte Kathlin-t az ágyból, és kijelentette, hogy van fél perce elkészülni, aztán indulás. A fél percből végül másfél lett, majd a fáradsággal küszködő lány, és a mágus elvágtattak a mező egy megfelelően távol eső, lakatlan részére. Ott a herceg kijelentette, hogy nincs reggeli, sem ebéd, se semmi. A lány addig fog harcolni, amíg bírja, és természetesen, hogy meddig bírja, arról is ő fog dönteni.

- Nincsenek szabályok?! – hitetlenkedett a lány.

- Csak egy szabály van, de ez sokkal inkább javaslat – eresztett meg Loki egy ördögi vigyort. – Maradj életben!

- Hogyan?! – csodálkozott a lány, de a herceg már támadásba is lendült.

- Védd magad! – kiáltotta. Aljasul Kathlin háta mögött termett, és nagyot taszított rajta, minek hatására a lány arccal a földre esett. Fájdalmasan tápászkodott fel, még mindig félálomban. Úgy érezte, ez csupán egy rémálom. De a hideg irgalmatlanság Loki szemeiben azonnal kiverte az álmot a szemeiből.

- Ez nem volt szép! – szólt rá Kathlin dühösen, sarat köpködve.

- Tényleg nem – értette egyet Loki hűvösen. – Bedőltél egy ilyen öreg trükknek...

- De akkor is...!

- De akkor is, mi?! – kérdezte Loki. Kardot rántott, és lesújtott a lányra, mielőtt az feltápászkodhatott volna. Kathlin fél kézzel védte ki a támadást, de már saját kardjának súlya is megterhelő volt a számára. Kétségbeesetten bámult a herceg szemeibe.

- Mi ez az egész, Loki?! Talán valami rosszat mondtam? Vagy tettem... – Loki még erősebben nyomta a kardot, mire a lány keze engedett, de a penge szerencsére ezúttal csak a földet találta el. Kathlin felpattant, de Loki abban a pillanatban elgáncsolta, és újból lecsapott rá. A lánynak sikerült arrébb gurulnia, majd újból felpattannia, de eközben a herceg mély vágás ejtette a karján.

- Loki...! – esett egyre jobban kétségbe a lány.

- Nem tettél semmi rosszat – jelentette ki a herceg. – Sőt, eddig mindent jól csináltál.

- De akkor...

- Eljött az idő, hogy végre megmutasd, mit tanultál – jelentette ki határozottan.

- De miért nem tudtál előtte figyelmeztetni?! – kiabálta a lány, bal kezét vérző vállára szorítva.

- Egy harcosnak talán szokás figyelmeztetnie az ellenfelét? – Kathlin nem válaszolt. – Na, ugye!

- De meg akarsz ölni...?! – tört ki a lányból. Loki ekkor újra támadásba lendült, és lecsapott a karddal. Kathlin kivédte, de Loki erősen nyomta, így a penge vészesen közeledett a lány nyakához.

- Talán igen...talán nem – vigyorodott el Loki. – De a te érdekedben legjobb lesz, ha felkészülsz az előbbire.

- Miért csinálod ezt?

Kathlin azt várta, hogy Loki majd újból megnyugtatja azzal, hogy csak az ő érdekében, de a herceg most nem adta meg neki ezt a reményt. Azt akarta, hogy a lány úgy érezze, az élete valóban veszélyben van. Azt akarta, hogy féljen, hogy megtanulja félteni az életét, és megtanulja legyőzni ezt a félelmet.

- Eljött az idő – kezdte Loki. Egy utolsót lökött a lányon, aki hátra esett. Ezalatt Loki néhány méterrel távolabb varázsolta magát, a lánnyal szembe, majd folytatta, miközben a lány nehézkesen feltápászkodott.

- Mihez? – kérdezte Kathlin bizonytalan hangon. Nem értette, hogy a herceg miért olyan hideg és kegyetlen vele. Máskor is kemény volt, de akkor legalább melegebb. Általában a harc után szenvedélyesen omlottak egymás karjaiba, és néha még egy testközeli mozdulat hatására is elkapták egymás pillantását, majd megragadva a másikat heves csókba kezdtek.

Az eddigi edzések tele voltak szenvedéllyel és izgalommal, de a mostani más volt. Hideg volt, durva, kegyetlen és könyörtelen. Loki szemében most a szeretet és törődés legkisebb szikrája sem látszott. Most úgy tűnt, valóban képes lenne végezni a lánnyal.

- Egy ősi Asgardi szokás – kezdte Loki egy hazugsággal. – A kiképzésed fordulóponthoz ért, most pedig megmérettetsz – jelentette ki fagyos, kegyetlen hangon. – Ha túléled, átmentél, ha nem, akkor nincs helyed a köreinkben! És, mint már mondtam, nincsenek szabályok. Annyi aljas trükköt vetsz be, amennyit nem szégyellsz, de az erkölcseid ellen szóljon, hogy én nem fogom visszafogni magam.

- De Loki, komolyan képes lennél megölni, ha... – rettent meg a lány.

- Mint már mondtam, ha nem vagy alkalmas, akkor nincs helyed többé közöttünk...

- De én nem is innen származom...

- Most már késő! – jelentette ki Loki kegyetlenül, és újra támadásba lendült. Előtte még kijelentette: - Remélem elég volt a bemelegítés, mert ezután nincs megállás!

- Bemelegítés... – csodálkozott Kathlin, mert olyan szerinte nem volt, de már nem tudta befejezni. Loki most egy tőrrel akarta hasba szúrni. Kathli még épp idejében markolta meg a kést, de az így természetesen a tenyerét sértette fel.

Még órákig harcoltak, Kathlin étlen-szomjan, és egyre kimerültebben. Egyszer a lány kerekedett felül, háromszor Loki. Mikor a herceg megunta a fegyvereket, mágiát kezdett alkalmazni – természetesen a legaljasabb, legkegyetlenebb fajtát. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte, ha a lány még az előző támadásától szenvedett, küldte rá a következőt.

Nem sok szót váltottak egymással. Általában Loki sértegette a lány, mire Kathlin visszaszólt valami csípőset, amin viszont Loki nagyképűen elnevette magát. Legbelül viszont nagyon remélte, hogy a lány nem adja fel idő előtt. Remélte, hogy Kathlin elég kemény ahhoz, hogy túléljen egy ilyen csatát – és, hogy elég ravasz.

Mert a mostani harc lényege az volt, hogy elérje, a lány a kitartása mellett az eszét is használja. Hogy olyan helyzetben is boldoguljon, ahol nem elég az erő és a mozgás, hanem ahol csak a legaljasabb, legsportszerűtlenebb dolgokkal tud felülkerekedni az ellenfélen. Erre azért volt szükség, mert Loki tudta, hogy fair küzdelem a valóságban nem létezik. Csak az maradhat életben, aki bármit megtesz az életben maradásáért – még akár a saját elveit is levetkőzi.

Kathlin egyre nehezebben tűrte Loki támadásait, és a herceg minden percben hálát adott az égnek, amikor a lány képes volt újból talpra állni. A lány kezdetben félt és kétségbeesett, de végül a herceg elérte a célját. Kathlin erőt vett magán, és legyőzte a félelmet – magáért, és persze Natasáért. A sebei már szinte égtek, a helyük sajgott, a végtagja elzsibbadtak, őt magát pedig a hányinger kerülgette, de nem adta fel.

Ha ez egy próba, akkor ő bizony nem bukik el! Nem teheti. Loki persze számtalanszor felajánlotta neki, hogy akár egy vágással véget vethet a szenvedéseinek, de lány természetesen nem dőlt be neki. Nem adta fel, Loki megkönnyebbülésére. Tovább küzdött, amíg...

A nap már lemenőben volt. A lányon erőt vette a szomjúság és kimerültség. Loki harmadjára küldött rá zöldes villámokat, de a lány ezt a támadást már nem tudta kivédeni. Túl gyenge volt már, hogy újabb pajzsot húzzon fel, így a villámok eltalálták.

Rosszabb volt, mint számított. Loki támadása nem csupán egy elektromos sokkból állt. Kathlin a másodperc tört része alatt görcsbe rándult a fájdalomtól. A csapás fájt, égetett, csípett, szúrt és döfött a teste minden felületén, de nemsokára olyan lett, mintha belülről akarná szétszakítani a testét.

Kathlin kínlódva rogyott össze, és még másodpercekig forgolódott a földön, de a fájdalom csak nem akart alábbhagyni. És amikor alig fél perc után már úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóságot töltött a pokolban, akkor meghallotta Loki fagyos hangját.

- Kelj fel! – parancsolta szárazan. Kathlin képtelen volt megmozdulni, nyögdécselve fetrengett tovább. – Azt mondtam, kelj fel! – ordította Loki félelmet keltő hangon. – TALPRA!

Kathlin nem tudott. Fájdalmasan könyörögni kezdett a hercegnek, aki csak nem könyörült rajta.

- Ha nem tudod magadtól leküzdeni, én sem segíthetek – jelentette ki Loki hidegen, majd újabb villámokat küldött a lányra.

...

_Itt a vég_ – gondolta Kathlin. A halál már olyan vonzónk és csalogatónak tűnt. Már éppen azon volt, hogy enged a fájdalomnak, hogy feladja a küzdelmet, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra véget vet ennek az elviselhetetlen szenvedésnek... de akkor eszébe jutott valami. És ez a valami kivételesen nem a nővére volt. Csupán egy logikai kérdés.

Ha feladja, akkor vége, meghal – ezzel tisztában volt. De akkor ebből kifolyólag, ha nem adja fel, akkor nincs vége! És tényleg! Eddig nem adta fel, és még nem halt meg. Ezek szerint mindaddig élni fog, amíg folytatja a küzdelmet? Tehát ez lenne a lényeg? Hogy az élet célja a küzdelem, és amíg küzd, addig életben marad, és életben tarthatja azokat, akik fontosak neki?

Nem lehet vége, amíg ő nem akarja úgy, mert ő bizony nem fog beletörődni! Hiszen a hálál is valamilyen megbékélés, vagy mi... A fájdalom pedig nem más, mint valami, ami át akarja verni, elhitetni vele, hogy nem tőle függ. De az igazság az, hogy most csakis tőle függ. És ha legyőzi a fájdalmat, ahogy az már Midgardon is tette, akkor semmi nem állhat az útjába többé. Igen, ezt fogja tenni!

Kathlin elhatározta magát. Nem próbálta meg figyelmen kívül hagyni a fájdalmat, mert az lehetetlen volt, viszont megpróbált beletörődni. Erőt vett magán, felállt, és keményen Loki szemébe nézett.

- Mi van, csak nem adod fel végre? – cukkolta Loki.

- Még nincs vége! – jelentette ki a lány. Mikor ezt kimondta a fájdalom is megszűnt. Loki varázslata biztosan csak addig volt érvényes, míg engedett neki.

- Azt még meglátjuk! – felelte Loki, és folytatta a lány ostromlását. Ám most Kathlin sem volt rest. Kétszer olyan erős falat húzott fel, és ő sem kímélte Loki-t. Amint legyőzte a fájdalmat, már saját sérülései sem hátráltatták többé, nem törődött velük.

Loki elismerően mosolygott magában. Talán tényleg van még remény a lány számára. Remény, hogy Midgardon is helytáll majd, és nem jut a régi boszorkányok sorsára. Nem tudta, Fury újból megpróbálkozik-e a lány megtörésével, de ha igen, már az sem számítana. Ha ő ne tudta megtörni, akkor senki. Így már nem fél annyira attól, hogy szükség esetén egy időre magára hagyja a lányt Midgardon.

...

Kathlin újult erővel támadta a herceget, akin nemigen látszott, hogy kifáradt volna. De ez természetes volt a több évszázados gyakorlat és tapasztalat után. Viszont Kathlin méltó ellenfélnek bizonyult.

A nap már majdnem elérte a horizontot, amikor mindketten úgy döntöttek, ideje véget vetni ennek. Loki végső és elsöprő támadásra készült, de egyvalamit nem vett számításba. Kathlin nem csak egyszerűen jó tanítvány volt, hanem a legjobb – olyan, aki képes saját mesterén is felülemelkedni. Mindent megfogadott, amit a herceg tanított neki.

A legfontosabb pedig így hangzott: „Hosszú és fáradalmas küzdelem helyett a legcélszerűbb minél előbb véget vetni a harcnak. Ha a legkisebb, de biztos esélyed van rá, hogy egy támadással megnyered a csatát, akkor ne hezitálj. Hasznosak a trükkök, de egy mindent elsöprő támadás, ha az tényleg mindent elsöpör, a leghasznosabb. És ha a megoldás a csalásban rejlik is, ne félj bevetni bármit, ami csak eszedbe jut!"

És akkor eszébe jutott: a tűzkövek! Lehet, hogy Lokinál is vannak még, lehet, hogy nála sokkal több, de ezt a kockázatot vállalnia kell. Ha nem sikerül, más esélye úgy sem lenne volna. Most vagy soha! Ráadásul nála a meglepetés ereje. Ha elég gyors lesz, akkor Lokinak esélye sem lesz bevetni saját tűzköveit.

Loki a végső varázslat tervezése mellett, még igyekezett feltartani a lány. Kathlin kivédte a herceg még néhány támadását, majd, mielőtt Loki bármit is megsejthetett volna, elmondta magában a legegyszerűbb, és szerinte legerőteljesebb, leghatásosabb varázsigét – _Inferno!_ – majd az utolsó pillanatban előkapta mind a három tűzkövet, és végső támadást küldött a hercegre. Loki épphogy csak magához tért gondolataiból, de még arra sem volt ideje, hogy Kathlin arcára vessen egy pillantást.

Egy több ezer fokos, sebesen forgó, hatalmas tűzörvény vette körül a herceget, ami egyre közeledett felé minden irányból, majd a lángok hullámként csaptak össze a feje felett, és Loki-t elnyelte a tűztenger. Még épp időben hadart el egy védővarázslatot, hogy életben maradjon, de másra nem volt lehetősége. Kathlin varázserejű tüze felemésztette minden erejét, megperzselte a bőrét, és ruháit, majd mire Lokinak sikerült végre eloszlatnia, addigra annyira kimerült, hogy félájultan, sajgó tagokkal esett a földre.

Nem értette, a lánynak hogyan sikerült ilyen erejű támadást létrehoznia, de azonnal megvilágosult számára, amikor fél szemmel még sikerült egy pillantást vetnie Kathlin öklére. A lány három tűzkőnyi hamut szorongatott. Ekkor nézett csak körül – egy óriási kráter közepén térdelt, ami körül még a mező ötven méteres körzete is porig égett.

- Ravasz...és merész... – nyögte Loki elfúló hangon. – Ezzel biztosra mentél – suttogta a lány irányába, majd elájult, és hátrahanyatlott a kráter földjén.

...

Kathlin megrökönyödve állt a kráter szélén. Győzött? Most komolyan, sikerült felülkerekednie Asgard legendás hercegén? De a győzelemmel járó megkönnyebbülés helyét hamar átvette a döbbenet, és kellemetlen szorongás, amikor a lány körülnézett. Nem lehet...? Ekkora pusztítást végzett volna? De hiszen ez már-már ijesztő!

És akkor meglátta Loki-t. A herceg a kráter alján feküdt, eszméletlenül. Jaj, ne! Csak nem ölte meg?! Az nem lehet! Miért is volt ilyen felelőtlen?! A lány azonnal az eszméletlen, néhol égési sérülésekkel tarkított herceghez rohant. Bár neki is volt pár kellemetlen sérülése, az most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

- Loki? – emelte fel óvatosan a mágus fejét. - Loki! LOKI! – kiabálta a lány kétségbeesetten, miközben megrázta a férfi öntudatlan testét. De a herceg csak nem volt hajlandó magához térni. – Loki, kérlek! – könyörgött a lány. – Loki! Hallod, amit mondok?! Térj magadhoz! LOKI! Kérlek! – A végére már szinte sírva könyörgött szerelmének. – Loki, kérlek! Ne halj meg! Kérlek... Nem teheted ezt velem... – csuklott el Kathlin hangja.

A lány már az őrület küszöbén volt, mikor eszébe jutott még valami. Nem sok ereje marad már, de erre még elég volt. _Aquamenti_ – suttogta, minek hatására a földből kis forrásban víz tört elő. Kathlin a tenyerével többször is mert belőle, majd Loki arcára öntözte – semmi. Kinyitotta Loki száját, és most oda öntötte a vizet, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha lenyelné.

Öt perc után feladta a locsolást, és miután ő is ivott a vízből, más megoldás után kutatott. De nem volt más. Megpróbálta kitapintani Loki pulzusát a csuklóján, de nem érzett semmit, és a mellkasára hajolva sem. De remélte, hogy csak az érzékei gyengültek meg a harc során, és nem Loki szíve állt le.

Kathlin tanácstalanságában dühösen verni kezdte a herceget. Először megpofozta az eszméletlen Loki-t, majd még egyszer, majd mindkét oldalról még kétszer. Semmi. Kathlin még dühösebben ütni kezdte az eszméletlen férfi mellkasát. Nem érdekelte, hogy a páncél az ő kezét is felsérti, minden maradék erejével ütötte-vágta Loki-t, és közben folytatta az ordibálást.

- Loki! Kelj fel, hallod! Nem érdekel, ha nincs kedved, nem érdekel, ha nem akarsz! Akkor is kelj fel! – Loki nem mozdult. – Tudod mit? Nem érdekel! – verte tovább a lány. – Maradj csak így, teszek rá! Nem fogok itt sírni miattad! Tudod miért?! Mert ez az egész a te hibád! Te akartad ezt a harcot, hát tessék! – Kathlin egyáltalán nem kímélte az eszméletlen testet. – Azt akartad, hogy legyek szabálytalan, hát az voltam! A te hibád, ha meghalsz, nem az enyém! Igen, a tiéd, és örülnék is, ha nem látnám többé azt a vigyori képed...! – A lány jó úton halad az őrült felé. Felállt, és köveket kezdett dobálni Lokira.

- Nesze neked! Tessék! Harcot akartál, hát itt van! És ne hidd, hogy hiányozni fogsz! – bőgte Kathlin hisztérikusan. - Mert nem fogsz! Felőlem akár itt is maradhatsz örökre! Te szemét... – Kathlin hangja újból elcsuklott. – Biztosan direkt csinálod! – vádolta az ájult Loki-t. Engem akarsz bosszantani, ugye?! Mindig ezt csinálod! De most nem jött be! – letérdelt és újból felképelte a herceget. – Ébren vagy, nem igaz?! Biztosan jól szórakozol rajtam...! Kelj fel, hallod! Kelj fel, vagy ... – egy pofon jobbról – én – egy pofon balról – keltelek – jobbról – fel! – balról. – Hallod?! LOKI! Azonnal...!

- Elég...ez fáj! – nyögte Loki szenvedő hangon. Kicsit mocorogni kezdett, de a szemét még nem nyitotta ki. Kahlin reflexből lekevert neki még egy embereset. – Azt mondtam, fáj! – morogta Loki jelentősen erőteljesebb hangon. – Hagyd már abba! – kiáltotta erőt véve magán. Ez már a könyörgés és a parancs közötti átmenet volt.

- Loki, hát ébren vagy? – csodálkozott Kathlin. Boldogságtól és megkönnyebbüléstől könnyes szemekkel bámult a hercegre.

- Nem nyilvánvaló? – gúnyolódott Loki fájdalmasan. – És ha még egyszer meg merészelsz ütni azzal a béna lányos öklöddel... – fenyegette meg a lányt, de a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert Kathlin hirtelen rávetette magát, átölelte és megcsókolta. Loki még talán élvezte is volna a dolgot, ha nem nehezedik az amúgy is megviselt testére még a lány súlya is. Fájdalmasan viszonozta a csókot, miközben megpróbálta oldalra lökni a lányt.

- Kathlin, összenyomsz – kapkodott levegő után a herceg.

- Élsz! Életben vagy! – kiabálta a lány, és újból megcsókolta Loki-t, de most már nem nehézkedett rá, hanem fölé térdelt.

- Igen élek – mosolyogta Loki, némi fájdalommal hintve a mesés csók után. – Aggódtál értem? – vigyorgott Kathlinre.

- Hogy aggódtam-e?! – tört ki a lányból. – Meg is ölhettelek volna...!

- Nyugi, kislány – vigyorgott tovább Loki, miközben halkan nyögött párat. – Három tűzkőnél azért valamivel többre van szükség ahhoz, hogy engem megöljenek.

- De akkor is?! Mire volt jó ez az egész?!

- Hát még nem jöttél rá? – nézett Loki a lány szemeibe. Kathlin most is elmerült a férfi tengerkék tekintetében.

- De, talán... de akkor is! Miféle kiképzés volt ez?!

- Nem kiképzés – magyarázta Loki. – Inkább egy kis segítség, hogy megtanulj valamit.

- Ugyan mit?! – adta a hülyét a lány, aki még mindig dühös volt a hercegre, hogy kitette mindennek. - Hogy ne adjam fel?

Loki bólintott.

- Bár a győzelem sosem biztos, még akkor sem, ha a végsőkig kitartasz, ha feladod, akkor mindent elvesztettél – jelentette ki. Kathlinnek egyet kellett értenie vele.

...

- Legyőzted a fájdalmat és a félelmet, nem igaz? – kérdezte Loki kis szünet múlva, sejtelmesen.

- Igen.

- És, hogy le kell győznöd ahhoz, hogy életben maradj, magadtól jöttél rá, nem igaz?

- Igen... – felelte elgondolkozva a lány.

- Ez volt a cél – mosolygott Loki. – Van néhány dolog, amit nem lehet szavakkal megtanítani. Amire magadtól kell rájönnöd. És csak segítettem ebben...

- Szóval nem is öltél volna meg, ha nem győzök...?! – találgatott Kathlin. – Ez az egész „nincs helyed köztünk, ha nem vagy elég jó" duma is csak egy újabb hazugság volt, ugye?!

Loki nem válaszolt, csak elvigyorodott. Már mi más lett volna? Sosem bántaná igazán a lányt.

- Még sértésnek is vehetném, hogy elhitted – incselkedett Kathlin-nel.

- LOKI! – kiáltotta dühösen a lány, és bele boxolt a herceg vállába.

- Auu! – nyafogott Loki színpadiasan. Kathlin ekkor behúzott egy másodikat is.

- Ne gúnyolódj velem!

- De most tényleg – folytatta Loki. – Elképesztő voltál! Három tűzkövet elpazarolni, csak hogy végezz velem...? Ez talán még nekem sem jutott volna eszembe! Szép munka – dicsérte a lányt elismerően. Kathlin elmosolyodott. – De arra számítottam, hogy valami tüzeset tervezel...

- Loki! – szidta a lány viccelődve.

- Büszke vagyok rád – jelentette ki a herceg, és ez most tökéletesen őszinte volt.

- Bizonyítsd be! – követelte Kathlin.

- Hát, ha ezt akarod? – vonta meg a vállait Loki nagyvonalúan, némi sejtelmességgel.

- Ezt akarom!

Lokinak több se kellett. Minden erejét összeszedve felült, megragadta a lány vállait, és félig finoman, félig hevesen hátradöntötte a földön, majd fölé mászott, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Kathlin elmosolyodott. Ajkaik heves játékba kezdtek, miközben a lány átölelte a herceg hátát, és közelebb húzta magához. Loki végül kifáradva dőlt el mellette a földön.

- Na, mi lesz azzal a bizonyítással? – vonta kérdőre Kathlin.

- Nem bírtam tovább tartani magam... – felelte Loki lihegve. A karjai már egész elzsibbadtak.

- Na és?! Gyerünk, folytatni! – húzta a lány tovább.

- Csak pihenjünk egy kicsit – kérte Loki.

- Nincs pihenés! Munkára! – parancsolta a lány. – Addig fogsz csókolni, amíg már levegőt sem kapsz!

- Most bosszút állsz a többhetes szenvedésért? – kérdezte vigyorogva Loki.

- Szerinted? – vigyorgott vissza a lány.

- Akkor lássuk, ki bírja tovább levegő nélkül! – jelentette ki Loki, és újult erővel vetette magát a lányra.

Hosszú percekig csókolóztak és forgolódtak egymáson a Kathlin támadása okozott kráterben, míg már annyira kimerültek, hogy megmoccanni is alig tudtak. Sajgó tagokkal terültek el a földön.

- Nem gondolod, hogy a maradék energiánkat a hazaútra kellett volna fordítanunk? – vetette fel Loki.

- Talán... – merengett el a lány, majd gonosz mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Loki rosszat sejtve nézett rá. – De te majd összeszeded a maradék energiád, és hazaviszel engem!

- Nem kínoztál már meg eléggé? – forgatta a szemeit a herceg.

- Hmm. Két perce még nem úgy tűnt, minta nagyon kínlódnál... – vigyorgott a társára Kathlin.

- Nem hallottál még az édes szenvedés kifejezéséről? – kérdezte Loki.

- Édes? Hazaszenvednél velem? – kérdezte Kathlin ártatlanul.

- Elég volt az édességekből mára – sóhajtotta Loki.

- Akkor mit javasolsz?

- Előtte még lenne egy kérdésem – mondta Loki.

- És mi lenne az?

- Miért folyik rólam a víz, mikor megégtem?!

- Hát az úgy volt, hogy... – kezdte a magyarázkodást a lány.

- Gondoltam – sóhajtotta Loki. – Ha már lehetőséged volt, a vízbefojtást is meg akartad bosszulni rajtam...

- Nem igaz – ellenkezett a lány. – Ugye nem hiszed, hogy...?!

Loki elnevette magát Kathlin zavarán.

- Csak tréfálok. Jól esett az a kis víz. - Kathlin megint Loki vállába öklözött. – Egyszer tényleg meg kéne tanítanom téged rendesen ütni – jegyezte meg Loki gúnyosan. A válasz újabb ököl lett. – Határozottan meg kéne tanítanom...

Elfeküdtek még egy kis ideig, mialatt lement a nap, és közeledett a szürkület.

...

- De most komolyan? Ennyire aggódtál értem? – nézett Loki a behorpadt páncéljára.

- Elmondhatatlanul – válaszolta Kathlin, majd átkarolta Loki mellkasát, és kékeszöld szemeibe nézett. – És még annál is jobban.

Loki megsimogatta a lány arcát.

- Hát tényleg ennyire szeretsz engem? – kérdezte.

- Hiszen tudod...

- Most már igen – mosolyodott el a herceg, és magához húzta a lányt, hogy gyors csókot nyomhasson az ajkaira. – Ugye tudod, hogy sosem ártanék neked?

- Most már igen – ismételte meg a lány a mágus szavait, elmosolyodva.

- Jobban szeretlek, mint valaha bárkit – mondta Loki halkan, mire Kathlin a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és megölelte.

- Akár csak én – suttogta a lány.

...

- Azt hiszem, az éjszakát már itt töltjük – jelentette ki Loki néhány perc múlva. Kathlin legördült róla és mellé feküdt, de a herceg kezét nem eresztette el.

- Nem veszélyes ez? – kérdezte a lány.

- Te fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte Loki.

- Nem.

- Én sem. Nincs más választásunk. ...Ha csak... – szólalt meg kis idő múlva.

- Ha csak...? – csillant meg a remény Kathlin szemében.

- Ha csak valaki nem jön értünk – jelentette ki Loki, aki paták dobogását hallotta meg. – Csodálkoztam is, hogy a támadásod után senki sem kíváncsiskodott errefelé...

- Ilyen gyakoriak erre az efféle tűzörvények? – kérdezte Kathlin.

- Egyáltalán nem. Éppen ezért nem értem, apám miért nem küldött valakit.

- Talán úgy véli, megint csak a te kezed van a dologban – jelentette ki a lány.

- És tulajdonképpen nem is téved nagyot – értette egyet Loki, fájdalmasan vigyorogva. – A kezem, a lábam, mindenem benne volt...

Most Kathlin-en volt a sor, hogy elnevesse magát, de Loki is nevetett vele együtt. Valahogy annyira rájuk jött a nevetőgörcs – talán a sok feszültség levezetésének céljából – hogy már-már kínlódva fetrengtek a kráter alján. Kathlin a hasát fogta, Loki pedig a földet verte.

- Ez...annyira...kínos – nyögte Loki, de nem tudott leállni.

- Még...te...beszélsz? – kérdezett vissza Kathlin. – Még csak...nem is...te...

Észre sem vették, hogy időközben két ló fékez le a kráter szélén.

...

- Ez meg...? – kérdezte Thor felvont szemöldökkel az odalent forgolódókat bámulva.

- Az ott az öcséd és a csaja?! – kérdezte Volkstagg hasonló megdöbbenéssel.

Még Odin küldte Thort fogadott fia, és Kathlin keresésére, mivel már reggel óta nem látta őket, és kezdett aggódni. Loki ugyanis nem említette neki, hogy táborozni mennének. Persze Odin nem akart rögtön utánuk küldetni, de Frigga aggódását nem bírta tovább elviselni.

Thor természetesen nem akart egyedül menni, de társai közül csak nagyétkű barátját tudta rávenni a nem éppen rövidnek ígérkező műveletre. Már vagy egy órája látták a tüzet, de csak most jutott eszükbe, hogy talán nem bozóttűzről volt szó...

- Mit történt itt?! – vakarta meg az állát a villámisten.

- Szerintem ezek ketten nagyon jól szórakoztak – jegyezte meg Volkstagg.

- Szórakoztak?! – kiáltotta Thor! – Én felkutatom értük az egész birodalmat, ők meg csak szórakoznak?! – dühöngött.

- Azért ne ess túlzásokba – csitította vörös szakállú barátja. – Még csak a mezőt és a várost jártuk körbe...

- De felkutattam volna – ellenkezett Thor.

- És most? – nézett barátja a még mindig röhögő párra.

- Mindjárt a körmükre nézek! – jelentette ki Thor, és elindult feléjük. A biztonság kedvéért – Kathlin-ék biztonsága miatt – Volkstagg is követte.

...

- Thor...te vagy az? – kérdezte Loki. Végre sikerült abbahagyniuk a nevetést, de a szemük még mindig könnyes volt. Loki kezdetben csak homályosan vette ki bátyja alakját a szürkületben.

- Én vagyok, öcsém! – hangzott fel Thor öblös hangja.

- És én is! – csatlakozott Volkstagg lelkesen.

- Mi tartott eddig? – vonta kérdőre Loki a bátyját.

- Mi tartott eddig?! – dühöngött Thor. – Mi a fenét műveltek itt?!

- Mit számít az?! – terelte a szót Loki. – Segítesz hazamenni, vagy nem?

- Hazamenni? – csodálkozott Thor. – Hogyan?

- Szerinted, ha tudnánk járni, akkor miért lennénk még midig itt? – kérdezte Loki a nyilvánvalót.

- Mert elkapott a röhögő görcs? – tette fel Volkstagg.

- Nem egészen – szólt közbe Kathlin. – Sokat küzdöttünk, aztán kiütöttem Loki-t, azt hittem meghalt, de nem, szóval bosszút álltam rajta, amiért megijesztett, meg az egész miatt, de a végére már egyiken sem tudtunk felállni – hadarta a lány.

- Kiütötted Lokit? – vigyorgott Volkstagg a bajsza alatt.

- Azt hitted, meghalt? – döbbent meg Thor.

- De élek, szóval hajlandó lennél végre segíteni! – követelte Loki.

- De mégis mi történt?! – akadékoskodott a villámok ura.

Loki már válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, de Kathlin közbeszólt.

- Ráküldtem egy tűzörvényt – jelentette ki kurtán.

- Akkor ez itt a te műved? – döbbent meg Volkstagg.

- Bocsika – mondta a lány, kicsit összehúzva magát.

- Szerintem ez ...király! – lelkesedett Volkstagg.

- Szerintem meg veszélyes – szögezte le Thor. – Loki, mégis hogy taníthattál ilyesmit neki?! – vonta kérdőre az öccsét.

- Azt számításba sem veszed, hogy egyedül találta ki? – kérdezett vissza Loki.

- Rólad van szó, úgyhogy nem – jelentette ki Thor.

- Kathlin, mond meg neki! – fordult a herceg a lányhoz, de segítséget, azt nem kapott.

- Nos... – kezdte a lány sejtelmesen – Loki mutatta meg, hogyan kell hatásosabbá tenni a varázslatokat, ő tanította a varázsigét, ő adta a tűzköveket, és bár a tűzre magamtól gondoltam, ő kényszerített rá, hogy használjam.

- Ez nem fair! – küldött Loki egy gyilkos pillantást a lány felé.

- Nem kéne ilyen hatalmas varázslatokra tanítanod egy fiatal lányt! – oktatta ki Thor az öccsét, majd elgondolkodott. – De legalább most te láttad kárát, és nem más...

- Nem ártanék senkinek! – szólt közbe Kathlin.

- Nem kell védened! – ellenkezett Thor. Kathlin úgy döntött, most már mégis ideje lenne megvédenie mesterét.

- De nem csak az ő hibája...

- Felőlem lehettek mindketten hibásak! – jelentette ki Thor nagyvonalúan.

- Indulnunk kéne – emlékeztette őket Volkstagg.

- Igazad van – értette egyet Thor. – Megsérültél? – intézte a kérdést nem meglepően Loki helyett Kathlin-hez.

- Kicsit... – nézett a lány a testén elhelyezkedő számos vágásra, amikbe most kezdett el visszatérni a fájdalom.

- Gyere, segítek – ajánlotta fel Thor, és ölbe kapta Loki szerelmét. Kathlin átkarolta a nyakát. Egész kellemes volt a villámisten izmos karjai között. Thor elindult vele felfelé, a lovak irányába.

- Viszlát, Loki – cukkolta Kathlin a herceget, visszapillantva Thor háta felett. A trónörökös erre csak eleresztett egy kuncogást, majd megkönyörült a szitkozódó öccsén.

- Barátom! – fordult Volkstagg-hoz. – Segítenél az öcsémnek?

- Persze – felelte a szakállas, és Lokihoz sétált. – Na, gyere, te égett fa! – viccelődött kedvesen, és kezet nyújtott Loki felé. A herceg nagy nehezen felemelte a sajátját, és hagyta, hogy a harcos felrántsa a földről. Volkstagg ezután átvetette Loki karját a vállán, és segített neki feljutni a lejtőn.

Mikor a lovakhoz értek, a vörös harcos felpattant, majd valahogy felügyeskedte maga mögé a herceget is. Thor és Kathlin már rég a nyeregben voltak. A szőke férfi maga elé ültette a lányt, és egyik karjával átkarolta, másikkal a kantárt fogta.

- Indulhatunk? – kérdezte Thor, némi lelkesedéssel. Régen volt már, hogy egy hölgyet tudhatott maga mellett a nyeregben.

- Felőlem? – vont vállat Volkstagg. – Csak vacsorára hazaérjünk!

- Hát persze – jegyezte meg Loki gúnyosan. Kathlin kuncogni kezdett, majd Thor elindította a lovát és gyors vágtába kezdtek a palota irányába.

- Jól kapaszkodj! – vetette hátra a vörös harcos Loki-nak, majd mikor az kényszeredettem átkulcsolta a nagydarab férfi derekát, Volkstagg is elindította a lovát, és Thor-ék nyomába eredtek.

Kathlin élvezte a vágtát Asgard jóképű trónörökösének ölében, Loki viszont egész úton azon törte a fejét, hogy vajon hogyan bírja el ez a két szegény ló két ilyen hústorony, mint Thor és Volkstagg súlyát. Végül arra jutott, hogy bármelyik pillanatban összeeshet alattuk, így már előre felkészült a fájdalmakra. A ló összerogyása végül nem következett be.

**...**

- Hívok egy gyógyítót – ajánlotta fel Thor, miután ő és Volkstagg Loki szobájáig kísérték a herceget és Kathlint.

- Nem szükséges – jelentette ki Loki, nagy meglepetést okozva.

- Nem? – döbbent meg a lány.

- Alig állsz a lábadon... – csodálkozott Volkstagg.

- Nem, mert tudok egy jobb megoldást – jelentette ki a herceg.

- Hát, ha ezt akarod... – fontolta meg Thor.

- Ezt – felelte Loki. – Köszönjük a segítséget – jelentette ki a herceg, és miután biccentette egyet Thor és Volkstagg felé, kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját, jelezve, hogy most már távozhatnak.

- Hát akkor viszlát a vacsoránál, öcsém! – mondta Thor, és barátjával elindultak a folyosón.

- Én is köszönöm – szólt még utánuk Kathlin.

- Nagyon szívesen – mosolygott vissza rá Thor.

...

- Ha az öcséd köszönetet mond, akkor ott már tényleg valami baj lehet... – jegyezte meg Volkstagg, amikor hallótávolságon kívülre értek.

- Talán később felajánlom még azt a gyógyítót – válaszolta Thor.

...

- Gyere! – szólt Loki a lánynak, és kitárta neki a szobaajtót.

- Lehet, hogy előbb le kéne zuhanyoznom – jegyezte meg a lány.

- Éppen azért – erősködött Loki. – Fürödni fogunk!

Kathlin furán nézett rá, eddig még nem fürödtek együtt. De hát miért is ne? Kicsit azért bizalmatlanul foglalt helyet Loki ágyán, amíg a herceg nagyban keresett valamit.

- Loki – szólította meg a lány.

- Igen?

- Miért nem kérted a gyógyítót? Talán már visszatért az erőd...

- Nem eléggé.

- Akkor?

Loki odasétált a lányhoz, leült mellé, és kezébe vette az övét.

- Kathlin. Hidd el, meggyógyítanálak, de most egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá...

- Tudom – sóhajtotta a lány. – És is megtenném neked. De akkor...

- Viszont, ha elfogy a varázserő, akkor jöhetnek a régi jól bevált módszerek... – jelentette ki sejtelmesen Loki.

- Miféle módszerek?

- Gyorsabbak, mint a gyógyító. – Kedvesen Kathlin szemébe nézett. – A varázserő nem csak személyekben fordulhat elő. Számos tárgy és dolog képes megkötni, amit aztán később fel lehet használni – magyarázta a herceg.

- Igen, említetted már – bólogatott a lány.

- Egy ilyen dolgot kerestem most is.

- Tehát már meg is van? – kérdezte meglepetten a lány.

Loki elmosolyodott, majd hirtelen a tenyerében termett egy narancs nagyságú, hosszúkás, csiszolatlan, szögletes, opálos fehér kristály.

- Meg – felelte.

- És mi ez? – faggatta Kathlin.

- Vízben feloldódik...

- És meg kell inni?

- Nem.

- Akkor?

- Hagynád végigmondani? – kérdezte Loki kissé idegesen.

- Igen!

- Úgy fejti ki a hatását, ha érintkezik a testfelülettel...

- Tehát akkor a fürdővízbe tesszük? – vonta le a következtetést a lány.

- Eltaláltad!

- Jól van. Akkor ki megy először? – próbálkozott Kathlin. Valahogy nem érezte magát még készen erre az együtt fürdésre, még ha igen jól hangzott is.

- Van egy kis gond... – kezdte Loki.

- Micsoda?

- Csak egy van belőle.

- Törjük ketté! – javasolta a lány.

- Nem lehet. Úgy elveszti a hatását – ellenkezett Loki.

- Akkor majd felváltva fürdünk. Mehetsz először te, aztán...

- Hm. – mondta Loki. – Csak nem félsz?

- Én ugyan nem! – vágta rá a lány.

- Mindenesetre célszerű lenne egyszerre bemennünk a vízbe, hogy a hatás egyaránt érjen minket...

- Egyáltalán mi ez a hatás? – kérdezte Kathlin. – Varázserőt ad?

- Nem – rázta a fejét Loki. – Egyfajta gyógyvizet hoz létre.

- Oh.

- Szóval, mi legyen? – kérdezte vigyorogva a lányt.

- Átmegyek a bikinimért... – kezdte Kathlin, mire Loki vigyora még szélesebb lett. Számított rá, hogy a lány majd beijed. De Kathlin most olvasott az arcáról, és új elhatározásra jutott. Nem hagyja, hogy megint Loki győzzön! – De tudod mit? Inkább nyisd meg a vizet!

- Már kész van! – jelentette ki Loki. – Megnyitottam, amikor megérkeztünk.

- Hát akkor... – felelte Kathlin sejtelmesen, majd könnyedén levette a csizmáját, és a zokniját, majd Loki őszinte meghökkenésére a farmerját és a pólóját is.

Ma sportosan öltözött. Loki nem értette, hova tűnt hirtelen a lány szégyenlőssége, így mereven bámult rá. Kathlin már ott állt előtte fehérneműben. Elmosolyodott Loki zavartsága láttán.

- Most meg mi van? – kérdezte a herceget. – Nem mintha nem láttál volna még így a strandon!

Loki nem tudott megszólalni, csak tovább méregette a lányt. Eddig is úgy vélte, hogy a teste tökéletes, de most...egyszerűen lenyűgöző. Ha csak megérinthetné...

- Segítenél kikapcsolni? – fordított neki hátat a lány, a melltartójára mutatva. Loki levegő után kapkodott. Ez most tényleg megtörténik?! Óvatosan megérintette a lány bársonyos bőrét, majd szó nélkül kikapcsolta a pántot. A lány beleremegett hideg érintésébe.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott Kathlin, majd még mindig háttal állva Lokinak kivette a kristályt a kezéből, és elindult a fürdő felé. – Hoznád a törülközőket? – hajolt hátra a válla felett. Loki akkor ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy azonnal rá vesse magát, de uralkodott az érzelmein. Megszólalni viszont még mindig képtelen volt. – Igyekezz! – tette még hozzá Kathlin, és eltűnt a fürdőben.

Loki amilyen gyorsan csak tehette, ledobálta a ruháit – az alsóját, biztos, ami biztos, magán hagyta - majd felkapott két törülközőt és követte Kathlin példáját. A lány a körülbelül kétszer kétméteres fürdőmedencébe vezető lépcső előtt állt, egy szál rózsaszín bugyiban, most is háttal a hercegnek. A körülbelül derékig érő vizet szemlélte, a kristály még mindig a kezében volt.

Mikor meghallotta, hogy Loki közeledik, lassan megfordult. Loki, bár már elmondhatatlanul kíváncsi volt a lány melleire, szinte hátraesett a látványtól. A látványtól, ami több mint mesébe illő volt. Azt hitte, csak álmodik. Aztán a lány végigmérte a szemével, és megadta a kegyelemdöfést.

- Ruhában fogsz fürdeni? – kérdezte a herceget.

- Te igen? – kérdezett vissza Loki.

- Nem – felelte a lány, majd beledobta a kristályt a vízbe, és a rózsaszín ruhadarabhoz nyúlt.

- Mire vársz? – kérdezte Loki.

- Csak utánad! – jelentette ki a lány. Loki még váratta, majd megszólalt.

- Hölgyeké az elsőbbség – vigyorogta.

Kathlin erre csak lazán megvonta a vállát. Most, vagy soha! – döntötte el magában.

- És az uraké a gyávaság – jelentette ki. Hagyta, hogy a rózsaszín bugyi lecsússzon a lábain majd, amikor a földre ért, kilépett belőle, és besétált a vízbe. Közben egyszer sem fordult meg, így a hercegnek csak hátulról sikerült megcsodálnia a testét. – Na, mi lesz? – kérdezte Lokit immár elmerülve a vízben annyira, hogy a keblei is csak alig látszottak ki.

Loki újból megdöbbenve kapkodott levegő után. Mi van ezzel a lánnyal? – csodálkozott, de legbelül bejött neki ez a nagy lazaság és merészség a részéről. Lehet, hogy ő jobban fél ettől a dologtól, mint a lány? De nem számít, nem fog meghátrálni. Másra sem vágyott, mint hogy magához ölelje Kathlin meztelen testét a vízben.

Ledobta az utolsó ruhadarabját is, majd Kathlin nagy „ohó"-zásának közepette besétált ő is a vízbe. Máris érezte a kristály gyógyhatását, ahogy a lábaiba visszatért az erő. Ő is elmerült a vízben.

- Ezt tényleg használ! – jegyezte meg a lány. Az ő sérülései is begyógyultak már.

- Én megmondtam – jelentette ki Loki. Már ő is majdnem tökéletesen rendbe jött. Csak a fején volt még néhány sérülés. Le akarta öblíteni a vízzel, de Kathlin kielőzte.

A lány a herceg mellé lépett, és egyik kezét Loki vonzó arcára tette, a másikkal pedig lemosta a sérüléseit. Loki nem bírta tovább. Mikor a lány befejezte, ő is megérintette Kathlin gyönyörű arcát. Szinte egyszerre fogták meg a másik kezét, majd ösztönösen közelebb húzódtak, és megcsókolták egymást.

Loki átkarolta a lány derekát, Kathlin pedig Loki nyakát. Végül Loki leült a medence szélén kialakított, a vízszint közepénél elhelyezkedő párkányra, Kathlin pedig szorosan mellé, a lábait a herceg ölébe rakva. Loki vágytól fűtve simogatta a meztelen lábakat, a lány pedig szinte elolvadt a lágy érintésektől. Mindketten élvezték a másik testének közelségét, annyira, amire nem is számítottak volna.

- Szeretlek – mondta most Kathlin először.

- Én is szeretlek – válaszolta Loki, és újból megcsókolta a lányt.

...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ebben a fejezetben megjelenik egy kis Loki-Sif párosítás is, aminek még lesz folytatása, de persze nem nagyon komoly. Csak azért, mert szerintem van bennük lehetőség, és nem nagyon adnak nekik esélyt.**_

_**Jó szórakozást!**_

_**april45**_

* * *

**Ötletek és fejlemények  
**

...

Jó ideig elvoltak a fürdőben, amikor valaki kopogott a szobaajtón. Kopogott?! Szinte már-már verte az ajtót a végén.

- Ki lehet ez a barom?! – tört ki Loki-ból. Ez a halálra ítélt éppen élete egyik legszebb pillanatában zavarta meg.

- Nem ismerős a stílusa? – kérdezte Kathlin jelentőségteljesen.

- Egyáltalán nem – füllentette Loki. – Én csak a te ajtódat verem, nem az enyémet - tette még hozzá. Kathlin rosszalló pillantást küldött felé. A kopogás még mindig nem maradt abba.

- Mit tegyünk? – kérdezte a lány.

Loki nagyot sóhajtott.

- Már úgy is ideje lenne kimásznunk – mondta.

- Hát jó – egyezett bele a lány.

Kikászálódtak a kellemes, meleg vízből és törülközőért nyúltak, majd, mivel a dörömbölés még mindig nem hagyott alább, és félő volt, hogy rájuk törik az ajtót, úgy döntöttek, megnézik, ki a fene lehet az.

- Mit akarsz?! – vágta ki Loki a szobája ajtaját egy szál törülközőben. Nagy megdöbbenésére Thor helyett egy hasonlóan meglepődött Fandral-lal találta magát szembe.

A szőke harcost még Thor küldte, hogy emlékeztesse az öccsét, hogy nemsokára vacsora, és a mai vacsora különösen fontos, mert a barátai – Fandral, Volkstagg, Hogun és Sif is hivatalosak. Ma úgymond zártkörű politikai megbeszélést fognak tartani a királyi családdal, némi magánélet belekeverésével. Ez egyfajta Odinson szokás volt.

Fandral nagy szemekkel bámult Lokira.

- Mi van?! Te nem szoktál fürödni?! – gúnyolódott vele a herceg.

- Én, ö... – motyogta Fandral.

- Miért jöttél? – ismételte meg Loki.

- Ja, igen! – tért észhez a harcos. – Thor küldött, hogy emlékeztesselek, hogy a mai vacsora nemsokára kezdődik, pontosan fél óra múlva, és szeretné, ha mindenképp megjelennél... – hadarta.

- Ott leszek – jelentette ki Loki. – Viszlát! – csapta volna rá az ajtót, de akkor Kathlin utat engedett a kíváncsiságának, és ő is kinézett, szintén egy szál törülközőben, ami a mellei köré tekerve alig ért le a feneke alá.

- Ki az? – kérdezte a lány, majd meglátta a harcost. – Á, szia Fandral!* – mosolygott. – Mi járatban?

*Kathlin még az első héten ismerkedett meg Thor barátaival, amikor a villámisten bemutatta őket egymásnak.

Szegény harcos kezdetben alig jutott szóhoz a megrázkódtatástól. Loki és Kathlin, törülközőben, együtt, meghitt hangulat...ezek ketten csak nem...?

- Hát...ti...meg?! – csodálkozott a harcos.

- Fürödtünk, mint láthatod! – mondta Loki a legnagyobb természetességgel.

- De...egyszerre?!

- Ja – válaszolt most a lány, mosolyogva. – Szabad ország, nem?

- Gondolom... – bámult rájuk értetlenül a harcos, majd lassan hátrálni kezdett. – Akkor ne feledd, fél óra! – vetette még oda nekik, majd elsietett. Olyan kellemetlen volt ez a helyzet. Másrészt: mégis mit szeret az a lány Lokiban?! Már alig várta, hogy elújságolja a megdöbbentő tényeket a barátainak. Vagy talán mégsem kéne? Loki valószínűleg kinyírná érte. Úgy döntött, inkább tartja a száját... amíg bírja.

- Most nézd meg! – szidta Loki játékosan a lányt. – Pusztán a tested látványával elüldözted!

- Szerintem inkább te üldözted el! – vágott vissza a lány.

**...**

_Ülésrend az ovális asztalnál: Odin az asztalfőn, a többiek körben, balján Frigga, mellette Kathlin, Loki, Thor, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, és Volkstagg Odin jobbján._

A vacsora kezdetben szokásos hangulatban telt. Thor, Odin és a harcosok sokat politizáltak, Frigga (remélhetőleg) leendő menyét, Kathlint tartotta szóval, Loki pedig néha-néha hozzátett valamint bátyja mondanivalójához, és kivételesen nem élte ki fantáziáját senki ételén. Végül Odin megelégelte az eredménytelen diskurzust, és Lokihoz fordult.

- Fiam – kezdte.

- Igen, atyám – fordult felé Loki. Sejtette, hogy miről lesz szó.

- Hova tűntetek Kathlin-nel ma reggel? – kérdezte az öreg ártatlanul.

- Csak egy kicsit gyakorolni – enyhített Loki a tényeken.

- Na és ahhoz a tűzvészhez a mező kellős közepén van valami hozzáfűznivalód?

- Nem igazán...

- Loki! – szólt rá az apja.

- Csak annak a bizonyítéka, hogy Kathlin tényleg Amanda utódja... – magyarázta Loki. Odin megcsóválta a fejét. Már éppen készült kioktatni a fiát a sötét mágia veszélyeiről, amikor Kathlin közbevágott.

- Elnézést kérek, uram – mondta a lány. – Délután nagyon elragadtattam magam.

- Hát, végül is senkinek nem esett baja... – enyhült meg a király.

- Csak Lokinak... – kuncogott magában Volkstagg. Vele együtt nevetett Thor és Fandral is, utóbbi nemrég szerzett tudomást a trükkmester szó szerinti leégéséről. Sif és Hogun csak magukban mosolyogtak.

- Fogjátok be! – dühöngött Loki.

- Valóban, fiam? – kérdezte Odin.

- De ugye nem esett semmi komoly bajod? – aggódott Frigga, fölöslegesen.

- Nem számít – ellenkezett Loki. – Semmi komoly...

Odin vállat vont. Ő tudja, és végül is az ő hibája.

- De mégis hogy volt képes ez a fiatal lány ekkora erejű varázslatot létrehozni? – faggatta Odin tovább kisebbik fiát. Loki helyett Kathlin válaszolt.

- Tűzköveket használtam... – magyarázta. Odin, Frigga, és Lokin kívül mindenki kérdőn volta fel a szemöldökét.

- Hogy micsodát, kedvesem? – csodálkozott Odin.

- Tűzköveket... – ismételte meg a lány.

- Még sosem hallottam olyanokról – mondta a király, és a harcosok is egyetértően bólogattak. – Talán valami Midgardi...

- Nem, atyám – vágott közbe Loki. – Tulajdonképpen nagyrészt Vannheim-ból származnak.

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy ez is csak egy újabb trükköd, fiam – sóhajtotta Odin.

- Mik azok a tűzkövek, Loki? – kérdezte Sif.

- Nem lényeges... – magyarázta Loki, aki nem szívesen adta volna ki a kövek titkát.

- Felelj, öcsém! – parancsolt rá Thor. Kathlin noszogatóan meglökte a mellette helyet foglaló herceget. Loki nagyot sóhajtva fogott bele.

- Ritka...de talán mégsem annyira ritka kristályok, amelyek leginkább Vannheim-i meteoritok belsejében találhatóak. Az elemi szerkezetükben hatalmas energia van elraktározódva, amit könnyedén fel lehet használni varázslatokhoz...

Mindenki nagy figyelemmel és érdeklődéssel hallgatta Lokit. Végül Volkstagg közbeszólt.

- Úgy érted, tűzvarázslatokhoz?

- Mindenfajta varázslathoz – mondta Loki. – Tűzkőnek én neveztem el őket a kinézetük miatt...

- Elneveztél egy követ... – jelentette ki Fandral.

- Ez rád vall, öcsém – mondta Thor.

- Miért, te hívtad volna neve-nincs-kőnek?!

- Fiam – vágott közbe Odin. – Thor valószínűleg arra célzott, hogy megtartottad magadnak a varázskövek titkát.

- Úgy véltem, itt más úgysem venné hasznát – kezdte Loki, majd hirtelen mély gondolkozásba esett.

- Attól még megemlíthetted volna – jegyezte meg atyja, de a herceg már máshol járt.

- Mi ütött belé? – érdeklődött Fandral.

- Szerintem megkattant – súgta vissza neki Volkstagg.

- Azt már egész régen – jegyezte meg Thor, mire Sif erőteljesen gyomron vágta.

- Mi van?! – vonta kérdőre a harcosnőt a villámok ura.

- Az öcsédről beszélsz – sziszegte Sif.

Loki végre úgy tűnt, visszatért az élők közé, azonnal Kathlin felé fordult, és megragadta a vállait.

- Mi történt?! – csodálkozott a lány.

- Te egyszerűen zseni vagy! – kiáltotta a herceg! – Egy kivételes zseni! Nem is értem, hogy nem jutott ez eddig eszembe?! – rázta a fejét hevesen.

- Talán mert magaddal voltál elfoglalva? – vetette fel Fandral, de Sif felé is mérges pillantásokat küldött.

- Nem, nem erről van szó! – ellenkezett Loki.

- Hát akkor? Miről van szó, öcsém? – kérdezte Thor.

- Megvan a megoldás...!

- A megoldás... – morfondírozott Volkstagg, majd nagyot harapott egy borjúcombba.

- Mire? – nézett Sif a hercegre.

Loki kivételesen fel volt dobódva, az arca csak úgy sugárzott.

_Remélem nem most határozta el, hogy megkéri a lány kezét_ – gondolta magában Fandral.

- Atyám! – fordult felé a herceg.

- Igen, Loki? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a Mindenek Atyja.

- Tűzkövek!

- Igen? Mi van velük?

- Hát nem nyilvánvaló?! Rajtam kívül nem hiszem, hogy sokan tudnának róluk. A vánokat hidegen hagyják a meteoritok, máshova pedig nem zuhannak ilyen aszteroidák. A muspellek sem tudhatnak róla... – hallgatott el sejtelmesen.

- Mire célzol, Loki? – kérdezte Thor.

- Ez egyértelmű! – jelentette ki Sif. – Loki úgy gondolja, hogy a démonok megfelelő mennyiségű tűzkőért cserébe hajlandóak lennének békét kötni. Igazam van? – nézett a hercegre. Loki bólintott.

- Ahogy Sif megmondta, ez lehet a megfelelő tárgyalási alap. A belőlük származó energiával a tűzdémonok képesek lehetnek városokat építeni a pusztában és a hegyeik között is... – magyarázta Loki.

- Következésképpen nem lesz szükségük Asgard területeire – szólalt meg Hogun is.

- Nem is rossz – jegyezte meg Fandral – egy trükkmestertől.

Loki elmosolyodott.

- Nos, atyám? – fordult Odin felé.

- Elsőre jó ötletnek tűnik – merengett el Odin. Frigga kedvesen mosolygott, amolyan „büszke vagyok rád, fiam" arckifejezéssel. Ő mindig is tudta, hogy Loki épp annyira a szívén viseli Asgard sorsát, mint a bátyja.

- Mégis hogy néz ki egy ilyen varázskő? – kérdezte Thor.

- Épp van egy nálam – vigyorodott el a mágus rejtelmesen, majd a zsebébe nyúlt.

- Hát persze – forgatta a szemeit Sif, viccelődve.

- Itt is van! – jelentette ki Loki. A tenyerében egy citrom nagyságú, csiszolt gyémánt alakjára emlékeztető, vörös kő volt. Az asztalnál ülők izgatottan bámulták.

- Hagy nézzem! – kiáltotta Thor, és kikapta a követ öccse kezéből.

- Thor! – szidta Loki. – El is kérhetted volna! – oktatta ki.

- Kérem – jelentette ki Thor félvállról, de tekintetét már a számára aprócska kristály foglalta le. Lenyűgöző volt. Sima, fénylő felület, langyos érintés, és a belsejében mintha narancsos-vöröses tűz égne. – Ez...elképesztő – jelentette ki.

- Ha a villámok urát megbűvöli egy aprócska kavics... – sóhajtotta Volkstagg.

- ...Akkor itt már valami jelentős dologról lehet szó – fejezte be Fandral.

- Megnézhetem? – kérdezte Sif, aki Thor mellett ült. A villámisten átnyújtotta a kristály a nőnek. – Gyönyörű – jegyezte meg Sif, majd átadta a követ Hogun-nak.

A harcos vetett rá egy gyors pillantást. A kő őt is lenyűgözte. Fandral következett.

- Hát...én nem vagyok varázsló – kezdte. Sif kuncogni kezdett. Fandral és a mágia olyan távol álltak egymástól, mint Asgard és Hellheim. – De ez kivételes varázscuccnak tűnik – fejezte be a szőke harcos.

- Én is úgy vélem – értett egyet Volkstagg, amikor a kő elért hozzá. – Szép követ találtál, Loki – jegyezte meg a vörös harcos.

Loki elmosolyodott. Jól esett neki, hogy végre sikerült lenyűgöznie a többieket.

Volkstagg Odinhoz fordult.

- Királyom? – nyújtotta felé a vörös kristályt.

Odin elvette a tűzkövet, és alaposan szemügyre vette. Kicsit méregette, megforgatta, majd Lokihoz fordult.

- Minden más esetben dühös lennék rád, fiam, hogy eltitkoltad előlünk ezt a felfedezést...

- De most, kedvesem? – kérdezett rá Frigga.

- De most még jól is jöhet, hogy a tűzkövek titka nem jutott ki a birodalomból – magyarázta Odin.

- Úgy véled, atyám? – kérdezte Loki óvatosan.

- Úgy vélem. Köszönettel tartozom neked, fiam, a nagyszerű ötletért!

- Örülök, hogy segíthettem – vigyorgott Loki.

A vacsora hátralévő részében Odin elhatározta, hogy másnap útnak indul egy csapat Vannheim-ba, és összeszednek annyi tűzkövet, amennyit csak bírnak. Bár a Bifröst még nem volt készen, a vánoknak volt egy hasonló szerkezete, amivel ugyan nem voltak hajlandóak intergalaktikus tömegközlekedést lebonyolítani, de a királyuk tartozott Odinnak, így bele fog egyezni, hogy oda- és visszaszállítja az áz küldötteket. Azt, hogy milyen körülmények között fognak tárgyalni a démonokkal még nem sikerült eldönteniük – először csak szerezzék meg a köveket.

A küldöttségnek természetesen tagja lesz Loki, aki a kövek egyetlen szakértője, Thor – természetesen, Sif, és a három harcos, és további áz harcosok, akik segítenek a meteoritok megbontásában, és a kövek cipelésben.

...

- Sif, egy percre! – fordult Loki a harcosnőhöz. A vacsora véget ért, és a nő a többiekkel együtt távozni készült. Sif kissé meglepetten fordult a herceg felé.

- Igen, Loki?

- Menjünk egy csendesebb helyre – javasolta a mágus. Sif gyanúsan méregette, majd beadta a derekát.

- Mutasd az utat!

Loki egy közeli folyosó lakatlan részére vezette.

- Nos? – kérdezte a nő.

- Szeretnék tőled egy szívességet kérni – jelentette ki a herceg.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte Sif, félig mosolyogva. _Hogy Loki tőle kér szívességet..._

- Biztosan tudod, hogy egy ideje már tanítom Kathlint harcolni... – kezdte a herceg.

Sif elmosolyodott.

- A mai eset után ez szerintem mindenki számára nyilvánvalóvá vált – jegyezte meg a nő.

- Szeretném, ha a mágián kívül más területen is megállná a helyét – magyarázta a herceg.

- Igen? – nézett a szemébe Sif kíváncsian.

- Tanítottam neki kardvívást, hogy hogyan bánjon a tőrökkel, meg ilyesmi... – mondta, majd nagy levegőt vett. Ezt még eddig nem vallotta be magának sem, de most itt az ideje. – De, mint te is tudod, nem én vagyok a birodalom legjobb karforgatója.

- Azért olyan rossz sem vagy – vigyorgott Sif.

- Rossz, nem. De ilyen téren én már nem tudok újat tanítani neki...

- Szóval, azt szeretnéd, ha...?

- Azt szeretném, ha Kathlin az egyik legjobbtól tanulna – jelentette ki Loki jelentőségteljesen, Sif őszinte meglepetésére. Nem hitte volna, hogy a herceg egyszer ilyet mond majd neki.

- Kire célzol? – mosolygott sejtelmesen Sif. Élvezte, hogy kicsit kéretheti magát. Loki pedig ezúttal szívesen belement a játékba. Rájött már, hogy a hölgyek körében néhány bókkal mindennél többet érhet el.

- Nos, mivel te Asgardban mindenkinél jobban bánsz a karddal és egyéb fegyverekkel... – magyarázta Loki vigyorogva. – Megtennéd, hogy tanítasz Kathlin-nek néhány mozdulatot?

- Úgy érted, tanítsam meg trükkök nélkül boldogulni? – vigyorgott Sif.

Loki vállat vont.

- Csak tanítsd meg arra, amiben jó vagy – jelentette ki. – Megtennéd? – tette még hozzá udvariasságból.

- Hmm, nem is tudom – húzta Sif. – Talán...

- Oh, ne bosszants már! – kérte Loki.

- Hát, ha már ilyen szépen kéred – ironizált a harcosnő – hát legyen!

- Szóval, tanítod?

- Szívesen! – mosolygott Sif. – Örömömre szolgál, hogy növelhetem a nők számát a harcosok körében.

- És lenne még valami.

- Igen, Loki?

- Szeretném, ha már holnap kezdenétek. Nem akarom egyedül hagyni napokra, amíg Vannheim-ban leszünk, szóval...

- Azt szeretnéd, ha itt maradnék helyetted? – vonta le a következtetést a nő.

- Azt. Igen.

- Nos, rendben van – vágta rá a nő. – Úgy sincs túl nagy kedvem kavicsokra vadászni! De Thor-nak te magyarázod meg, hogy miért nem megyek! - kötötte ki.

- Természetesen – egyezett bele Loki. - Köszönöm, Sif – mondta, és távozni készült, amikor a nő úgy döntött, megteszi, amit már régen meg kellett volna.

...

Még évszázadokkal előbb történt, amikor Sif azért küzdött, hogy női harcosként elfogadják. Az újoncok mérkőztek meg egymással a harcosok arénájában, természetesen csak azok, akik engedélyt kaptak rá. Thor kapta a feladatot, hogy eldöntse, ki érdemel meg egy esélyt, és ki nem. Loki csupán társaságként volt kénytelen mellette állni, és hallgatni bátyja mondanivalóját.

Mikor Sif került sorra, a villámok istene reflexből megeresztett egy kuncogást, majd hazaküldte a nőt a tűzhely mögé. Sif viszont nem vette magára a sértést, keményen nézett a szőke férfi szemébe, és kitartóan követelte a neki kijáró jogos esélyt. Thor már épp készült végleg elküldeni, amikor Loki odasúgott neki valamit. Egy rövid, de jelentőségteljes mondatot, amit Sif is meghallott.

„Ne a külső alapján ítélj!" – jelentette ki Loki, és ezzel minden eldőlt. Thor kénytelen volt az öccse határozottsága miatt adni egy esélyt a nőnek, amit Sif természetesen alaposan ki is használt. „Ugye megmondtam!" – suttogta oda még Loki bátyjának, amikor a harcosnő kiütötte összes ellenfelét. „De honnan tudtad?!" – csodálkozott Thor. „Csak nézz a szemébe." – zárta le Loki a vitát. Ő már az első pillanatban megérezte, hogy a nő megérdemel egy esélyt.

...

- Loki, várj! – szólt utána a nő.

- Mi az? – kérdezte a herceg.

- Én is szerettem volna megköszönni!

- Micsodát? Hogy megszabadítottalak a kavicsoktól? - vigyorodott el Loki.

- Azt, hogy annak idején kiálltál értem. Talán nem miattam tetted, de akkor is hálás vagyok érte. Ha te nem szólsz az érdekemben Thornál, akkor most nem lehetnék az, aki vagyok – vallotta be a nő.

- Az lennél, aki vagy – jelentette ki Loki. – Csak nem a megfelelő helyen.

Azzal a herceg fogta magát, és eltűnt a félhomályban. Legbelül nagyon jól esett neki, hogy a nő kifejezte háláját, de persze ő nem volt az érzelgősség híve, így inkább távozott.

...

A harcosnő kezdetben meglepetten, majd magában elmosolyodva bámult utána. Loki, az Loki marad, de ő akkor is hálás lesz neki.

Sif eddig is megértette a herceget, olyannak született, amilyennek – a trükkök mesterének, nem tehetett róla. Csak elfogadni nem tudta – idáig. De most már sikerült. Hiszen Loki épp olyan különc, mint ő. Ő azért, mert nő, Loki pedig azért, mert varázsol.

És, ami azt illeti, a sok bosszúság mellett a herceg sokszor húzta már ki őket a csávából. Talán indokolatlanul voltak vele kemények. Talán tévesen ítélték meg. Hiszen Loki sosem tett a női mivoltára megjegyzést, és mindannyiuk életét megmentette többször is. Legközelebb, ha visszatérnek, a társainak is megemlíti ezt – határozta el.

Loki megérdemli, hogy végre ne csak Thor különc öccseként nézzenek rá.

**...**

Másnap Loki és társai elindultak Vannheim-ba, de előtte a herceg még csókkal búcsúzott Kathlin-től, és megemlítette, hogy talált valakit, aki folytatja vele a kiképzést.

- Kemény lesz, de kedvelni fogod! – jelentette ki Loki.

- Ha te mondod – hagyta rá a lány, és visszacsókolta. – Vigyázz magadra!

- Viszlát, kicsi lány – köszönt el Loki, és a harcosokkal eltűntek a Vannheim-i Bifröst-höz hasonló szivárványhíd fényében.

...

Kathlin a palota déli udvarán várta új tanárát. Loki említette neki, hogy itt beszélte meg vele a találkozót. Egyszer csak Sif lépett ki az oszlopok közül, majd elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a lányt. Már most élvezte, hogy valaki hozzá hasonlónak – azaz egy nőnek – adhatja át a tudását.

- Sif, szia! – köszöntötte Kathlin meglepetten.

- Jó reggelt, kislány! – mosolygott a nő, és Kathlin tudta, hogy csak viccből nevezte „kicsi"-nek.

- Hát te?

- Loki kért meg, hogy tanítsalak – jelentette ki Sif.

- Szóval te leszel az új mesterem? – kérdezett rá Kathlin. Tulajdonképpen izgalmasnak tűnt, hogy egy nőtől tanulhat. Valószínűleg Sif olyan praktikákat is megoszt majd vele, amit csak egy nő tud alkalmazni.

- Mester? – ízlelgette Sif a szót. – Ez tetszik! – mosolyodott el. – Azt hiszem, mi ketten jól kijövünk majd!

...

- Szóval, mit tanultál eddig, mondjuk a kardvívásról? – kérdezett rá Sif.

- Hát, Loki mutatott nekem vagy harminc féle vágást, illetve szúrást... – magyarázta Kathlin.

- Rendben – felelte Sif. – Akkor most megtanulunk harcolni!

- De hát eddig is harcoltunk... – csodálkozott a lány.

- Kathlin – kezdte Sif – volt egyetlen olyan alkalom is, amikor Loki nem vetett be semmilyen trükköt? – kérdezett rá mindentudóan. A lány elgondolkodott.

- Tulajdonképpen..., ha belegondolok, nem. Még az íjászatnál sem tudta megállni.

- Loki azt mondta, szeretné, ha mutatnék neked néhány mozdulatot – mondta Sif – de én tudom, hogy nem csak erről volt szó. Loki szeretné, ha olyasmit tanítanék neked, amit ő képtelen...

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte Kathlin kíváncsian.

- Trükkök nélkül harcolni, mágia nélkül küzdeni... – Kathlin figyelmesen hallgatta újdonsült mesterét - Loki a trükkök mestere, nem bírja ki, hogy ne használjon mágiát. De ki hibáztatná érte? – kérdezte Sif. - Ilyennek született, a vérében van. De szerintem úgy véli, számodra van még esély – mosolygott a lányra. – Valószínűleg azokra a helyzetekre szeretne felkészíteni téged, amikor a varázslat nem használ.

- Nem használ?

- Biztosan úgy véli, lehetnek olyan helyzetek, amikor a te általad használt varázserőt nem tudod alkalmazni, vagy nem lenne elég erőd hozzá. Nem vagyok benne biztos, Lokin kiigazodni kész útvesztő.

- Nekem mondod? – mosolyodott el Kathlin.

- Egy biztos, a herceged szeretné, ha varázslat nélkül is boldogulnál... És abban igaza volt, hogy ebben én valóban segíthetek neked – jelentette ki Sif.

- Hát akkor – kezdte Kathlin. – Köszönöm, hogy rám áldozod az időd.

- Ezt az áldozatot szívesen hoztam – mosolygott Sif a lányra.

...

- Te tulajdonképpen kedveled Lokit, igaz? – kérdezte Kathlin kis idő múltán.

Sif elgondolkodott.

- Sokáig nem tudtam őt elfogadni – vallotta be végül. – De Loki valójában sokat tett mindannyiunkért, úgyhogy szerintem ideje lenne más szemmel néznünk rá.

- Ő csodálatos férfi – mondta Kathlin. – Csak kevesen veszik a fáradságot, hogy megismerjék.

- Most már én is tudom – mosolyodott el Sif. – De te is sokat segítettél neki, ugye tudod?

- Én? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Jó hatással vagy rá. Mióta veled van, a rossz trükkök előfordulási aránya nagyban lecsökkent.

- Inkább csak másra fordult – jegyezte meg Kathlin.

- Mire célzol?

- Rám. – Sif felvonta a szemöldökét. – Szerinted ki szokott reggel sikongatni, mert jég folyik a zuhanyból? – kérdezte Kathlin ártatlanul.

- Úgy tűnik, valaki sohasem változik – mondta Sif, majd elnevették magukat. – De egyébként, szerintem jó kis pár vagytok ti – tette még hozzá.

- Ez kedves tőled.

...

Kathlin és Sif hosszú napokig gyakoroltak, és ezalatt Sif-nek is el kellett ismernie, hogy a lány kiváló tanítvány. Figyelmes, tanulékony, és udvarias volt. Kathlin is értékelte és tisztelte a nőt. Sif kemény volt, maximalista, és ezzel együtt nagyszerű tanár.

Jól kijöttek ők ketten, a végére már-már barátnőkként csevegtek el az edzések után. Kathlin a Midgardi nőkről mesélt neki, Sif pedig néhány Asgardi praktikát osztott meg vele.

Sif végül is nagyon hálás volt Lokinak, hogy összehozta Kathlin-nel. Végre akadt valaki, aki nő, és akivel egyszerre ketten is megmutathatják a férfiaknak, hogy mennyivel jobb harcosok bárkinél.

...

Vannheim-ban ez idő alatt minden rendben ment. A vánok nem igazán érdeklődtek a mágia, tehát a varázserejű kövek iránt sem. Még hálásak is voltak, hogy az áz harcosok megszabadítják virágos mezőiket a ronda meteoroktól. Csak a zajt kifogásolták, amivel a meteoritok szétvágása, ütése, baltázása, és vésése járt, meg persze a Thor pörölye által keltett szélvihart. Ők művészlelkek voltak, nem díjazták a kicsapongó életmódot.

Lokiék csapata jól haladt. Öt nap alatt minden égből pottyant kődarabból kiszedték a tűzköveket, a hulladékot pedig a vánok kérésére eltakarították. A hatodik nap megrakott zsákokkal és szekerekkel búcsúztak szíves, illetve rákényszeredett vendéglátóiktól – mivel az ázok a királyi palotában való megszállásnál nem adtak alább. Odin még aznap nagy mulatságot szervezett a küldetés sikerét megünnepelni kívánván.

...

A vacsorára természetesen Kathlin, Sif, és az otthon maradt harcosok is hivatalosak voltak. Kathlin, csak úgy, mint annak idején Kathleen, azonnal Loki nyakába ugrott, és üdvözölte az „ő hősét".

- Hiányoztam? – vigyorgott Loki.

- Még szép! – csókolta meg Kathlin.

- Remélem nem okozott sok gondot – nézett Loki a közelben mosolygó Sif-re.

- Épp ellenkezőleg – jelentette ki Sif. – Remekül szórakoztunk!

Összekacsintottak Kathlin-nel.

- Lemaradtam valamiről? – kérdezte Loki.

- Csak egy kis női szövetkezésről – vigyorgott Kathlin.

- Kezdek félni... – jegyezte meg Loki gúnyosan.

- Azt jól is teszed, trükkös – vette oda neki Sif. A küldetés iránti elismerése jeléül megérintette a herceg vállát, majd elindult megkeresni Thort. Loki örömmel vette, hogy a harcosnő immár elismeri társának, majd magához szorította kedvesét.

- Nekem is hiányoztál - mondta Kathlin-nek.

...

Elkezdődött a vacsora. Mint ahogy várható volt: harcias zenével, ivó- és evőversennyel, sok nevetéssel és összezördüléssel, félrehúzódó-csókolózó párokkal és néhány normális körülmények között társalgó személlyel. Ez utóbbiak, Odin, Frigga, Sif, Kathlin és Loki egy oldalsó asztalnál foglaltak helyet, ahol a herceg épp a Vannheim-i érdekességekről tartott beszámolót.

Egy idő után viszont Thor is csatlakozott a csevegőkhöz. Épp egy „kocsmai verekedés"-ből szabadult el, a haja összeborzolva, ruháján sörfolt éktelenkedett.

- Bármiről is van szó, Thor – kezdte Loki reflexből – nincs kedvem beszállni az ostoba verekedésbe!

- Nem is kell, öcsém – mosolygott Thor. – Beszélgetni jöttem!

Ezen mind meglepődtek.

- Te? Beszélgetni? – kérdezte Sif felvont szemöldökkel.

- Igen, én! – válaszolta Thor. – Mi olyan meglepő ezen?! Tán nem tudok beszélni?!

- Hagyjuk – mondta Loki.

- Fiam, foglalj helyet! – kérte Frigga. Thor lehuppant Kathlin és Loki közé, utóbbi „nagy" örömére, és felkönyökölt az asztalra.

- Miről van szó? – kérdezte tőle Odin.

- Olyan csodálatosak ezek a vacsorák, nem? – kérdezte Thor a többieket.

- De, végtelenül – gúnyolódott Loki.

- A harcosoknak biztosan – mondta Kathlin békítően. – Ők nagyon jól érzik magukat!

- De még mennyire – mosolyodott el Sif az asztalon birkózókra, és a mellettük nyugodtan étkezőkre és piálókra pillantva.

- Egy ilyen lakomán – folytatta Thor – mindenki egyenlőnek érezheti magát. A harcosok, akik között ellentétek vannak, itt elhagyják azokat, és együtt mulatnak.

- Dulakodnak, mint az állatok – vágott közbe Loki.

- Barátian összemérik az erejüket két ital közben – javította ki a bátyja. – Az teljesen más!

- Igen? – gúnyolódott Loki.

- Igen. Bár tőled nem is várom, hogy megértsd.

- Nem is kell – ellenkezett volna tovább Loki, de Kathlin nem hagyta neki.

- Loki, hagyd már békén! Neki ez sokat jelent!

Sif elvigyorodott a jeleneten, Loki pedig duzzogva harapta el a mondat végét.

- Köszönöm, Kathlin – mondta Thor. – A harcosoknak egy ilyen esemény valóban sokat jelent. Hosszú távra szóló barátságok köttetnek ilyenkor – mosolygott az éppen marhát faló Volkstagg, a sarokban hölgyeket csábító Fandral, és a terem közepén egyszerre három másik férfival küzdő Hogun felé.

- Hova akarsz kilyukadni, Thor? – kérdezett rá Sif. Thor elvigyorodott, majd Odinra nézett.

- Gondolkodtam, atyám! – jelentette ki.

- Te, gondolkodtál? – vágott újból közbe Loki gúnyosan, de most Sif és Kathlin egyszerre rúgták bokán, szóval hamar elhallgatott. – Folytasd, bátyám – mondta visszafogottabban, majd gyilkos pillantásokat küldött a két nő felé. Szóval ellene szövetkeztek? Ezt még megbánják! – határozta el, de a haragja ezúttal hamar elpárolgott.

- Szóval gondolkoztam... – folytatta Thor.

- Miről? – kérdezett rá Odin.

- Mondom mindjárt!

- Rendben, fiam – szólt közbe Frigga is. Thor nagy levegőt vett.

- Hagynátok már végre szóhoz jutni? – tört ki Kathlin-ből.

- Persze, természetesen – bólogatott a királyi pár.

- Szóval gondolkoztam, és... – kezdte harmadszorra Thor.

- Oh, egek! – tört ki most Lokiból. – Nyögd már ki!

- Nyögném, ha hagynátok! – ellenkezett Thor.

- Én nem hagyom...?! – akadt ki Loki.

Sif kínjában elkuncogta magát, majd Kathlin is csatlakozott hozzá, végül Thor, Loki és a szülők sem bírták ki nevetés nélkül. Mikor jól kinevették magukat, Thor kihasználta a csendet, és elmondta végre.

- Rendezzünk egy lakomát! Mármint a tűzdémonoknak! – Odin kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét, de a többiek izgatottan fordultak a villámisten felé. – A muspellek is harcos nép. Szerintem jól éreznék magukat egy ilyen mulatságon. Te mondtad egyszer nekem, atyám, hogy egy démon bizalmát elnyerni legkönnyebben egy akkor lehet, ha sikerül megnevettetni...

- Mondasz valamit – jegyezte meg Loki, aki nem bírta felfogni, hogy miért nem neki jutott előbb eszébe az ötlet. Előbb Kathlin, most meg a bátyja. Kezd kijönni a formából...

- És ha egy kis szórakozás után megfelelő hangulatba kerültek – tette hozzá Sif – akkor felhozhatjuk nekik a kristályokat.

- Remek ötlet, fiam! – dicsérte Odin. Sif és Kathlin is hevesen bólogattak.

- Na, ugye? – kérdezte Thor vigyorogva.

- Be kell ismernem, Thor – szólalt meg Loki is – most megleptél.

- Ez volt az egyik cél – veregette meg Thor az öccse vállát.

- Hé, csak óvatosan – kérte Loki viccelődve, mire mind újból elnevették magukat.

...

- De mivel biztosítod, hogy a démonok vezetője is jól érezze magát? – kérdezett rá Odin. – A harcosokat könnyű megvenni egy kis étellel és itallal, de a hangsúly a királyon, vagy a fián van, ha éppen őt küldi.

- Erre is van egy tervem – jegyezte meg Thor büszkén.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte a változatosság kedvéért most Loki a bátyját egy tervről. Thor elmosolyodott.

- Biztosítjuk, hogy egy percre se unatkozzon. Ahhoz az asztalhoz invitáljuk meg, amelyiknél mi is ülünk, és a teljesség kedvéért a barátaim is csatlakoznak hozzánk – jelentette ki a szőke harcos.

- És ez miért is lesz ez olyan felettébb szórakoztató? – kérdezett rá Sif.

- Ha Kathlin és az öcsém egy asztalnál ül, akkor ott senki sem unatkozik – jelentette ki Thor vigyorogva, jelentőségteljesen a szüleire pillantva.

- Ez így igaz – mosolyodott el Odin.

- Egyet kell értenem – bólogatott Frigga is.

- Te már csak tudod, Thor... – célzott Kathlin a temérdek rommá tört székre.

- Úgy tűnik, egyszer még a te trükkjeidnek is hasznát vesszük – jegyezte meg Sif, Lokihoz fordulva, majd viccelődve megbökte a herceget.

- Örömmel állok szolgálatotokra! – jelentette ki Loki színpadiasan.

- Viszont az sem ártana, ha ezúttal „kicsit" eltúloznátok a dolgokat – tette hozzá Thor Kathlinre, majd az öccsére kacsintva. Odin és Frigga egyetértően bólintottak.

- Számíthatsz rám – mosolyodott el Kathlin sejtelmesen.

- És rám is – mosolygott vissza Kathlinre a herceg.

- Most az egyszer nem bánom, ha kiéled a fantáziádat a vacsorán – intézte Odin Loki-hoz.

- Abban nem lesz hiány – jelentette ki Loki. – A barátaid is kívánnak csatlakozni a fantázián gyümölcseihez? – fordult Thor-hoz.

- Hm – gondolkozott el Thor. – Sif nem hiszem – mondta végül.

- Oh, engem ne félts! – kacsintott Sif Loki-ra.

Loki megvonta a vállát.

- Rajtam ne múljék a béke! – vigyorodott el.

...

Odin még aznap este üzent a muspellek királyának, és meginvitálta őket egy héttel későbbre, egy hatalmas, háromnapos lakomára. A válasz már másnap megérkezett. A démonok elfogadták a meghívást. A király és a fia is csatlakozni kíván a mulatókhoz, és hoznak még száz harcost is magukkal, továbbá a király unokahúga is velük tart, akinek szülei sajnálatos módon néhány éve elhunytak.

**...**

Másnap megkezdődtek az előkészületek, de azért nem borult fel teljesen a palota hétköznapi élete. Loki immár Sif és Thor segítségével folytatta Katlin kiképzését, és a négyes harcokban mindenféle párosítás előfordult. Bár a leggyakoribb a Sif-Kathlin kontra Loki-Thor volt, ahol a két nő nagy arányban kerekedett felül a közös nevezőt nehezen találó fivéreken. De hát mit lehet tenni két harcias nő ellen?

Mind a négyen jól szórakoztak, Thor is örült, hogy Sif rávette, hogy újból együtt gyakoroljon az öccsével. A hét leforgása alatt egész közel kerültek egymáshoz – mármint Thor és Loki, és meglepően a vereségekkel együtt is jól szórakoztak. Ráadásnak pedig Kathlin-nek is sikerült elintéznie, hogy a Sif-Thor, Loki-ő párosítás is gyakori legyen, mert szerinte a nőt és a villámok urát egymásnak teremtették. Titkon nagyon szurkolt, hogy barátságnál valami több is legyen közöttük. Az ilyen párosításoknál a döntetlen, hosszú harcok voltak a leggyakoribbak.

Végül eljött a nap, amikor megnyílt az ég, és egy tűzszínű résből a Muspellek tűzokádó sárkányok hátán bevonultak Asgardba.

* * *

**_A következő fejezetben, ahogy említettem, már Clint és Natasa fognak szerepelni, és még néhányan a Midgardi stábból - köztük valaki, aki még ebben a ficben nem szerepelt, de sokak kedvence._**

**_Kérlek kommenteljetek!_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sziasztok!**_

**_Most visszatérünk a Földre egy fejezet erejéig. A ott hagytam abba, hogy Kathlin már egy hónapja van távol, és kiderült, hogy nagy valószínűséggel boszorkány. Most már egy hónapja és két hete van távol, és a fejezet végével elérünk a két hónapig - pontosabban 59 napig. Ha valaki nagyon számolja, akkor annak írom, hogy Asgardban a sztori egy hónap 26 napnál (56 nap) maradt abba, de még erre rájön majd a 3 napos mulatság, szóval kijön az 59 ott is. És azt még megsúgom, hogy még a bűvös 60-as előtt fog valami nem tervszerű történni... ;)_  
**

**_Jó szórakozást ehhez is!_**

**_april45_**

* * *

**Növekvő indulatok  
**

Ezalatt Midgardon...

SHIELD, Központ.

Clint Barton idegesen sóhajtott egyet. Negyvennégy nap. Kathlin negyvennégy napja hagyta el a Földet, és azóta semmi hír róla. Talán csak egy – két hete kiderült, hogy a lány boszorkány. Meglepő, vagy nem, ezzel most nem sokra mennek. _Jaj, Kathlin, hol maradsz már? _– sóhajtotta Barton újból, majd felnézett az égre.

Az íjász a külső fedélzet tetején ült. Most épp nem a levegőben tartózkodtak, hanem az Indiai Óceánon „pihentek". Natasának eddig még semmi nyoma. Már mindent bevetettek, a legmodernebb műszereket, műholdas keresést, de Natasa úgy tűnik, megszabadult mindenféle elektronikus eszközétől. A SHIELD emberei sem látták sehol.

Clint abban reménykedett, hogy ha Kathlin visszatér, ő majd több sikerrel jár a keresésben. Nick Fury viszont a lány helyett valaki más segítségét vette számításba.

...

- Ezt nem mondja komolyan?! – értetlenkedett Clint, amikor az igazgató megosztotta vele az elképzeléseit. – Már miért járna Ő több sikerrel, mint mi?!

- Egy próbát megér – jelentette ki Fury. – Talán mázlija lesz, mint általában.

...

Egy hét múlva a legújabb fejlesztésű vadászgép landolt a központ fedélzetén, majd egy nagyon elfoglalt, kivételes intelligenciával, és új hírekkel rendelkező milliomos a híd felé vette az irányt. De még mielőtt elérte volna a célját, nagyobb megdöbbenés talált rá a folyosón, mint amit ő készült okozni a rá várakozóknak.

- Coulson!? – ordította a férfi. – Hát ez nem lehet igaz... – bosszankodott magában. – Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna Amszterdamban elfogadni azt a hála sütit... Biztosan csak hallucinálok – fogta meg a fejét. – A halott ügynök szelleme kísért e falak között – folytatta, hangosan társalogva önmagával.

- Stark? - szólította meg az ügynök. Tony Stark újból a fejéhez emelte a kezeit, és a halántékát kezdte masszírozni.

- Távozz szellem...azaz hasis... – De az ügynök szelleme csak nem akart távozni, eloszlani, vagy köddé válni, hanem újból megszólította.

- Stark? Jól érzi magát?

- A fene ezekbe a modern drogokba! – dühöngött Tony. – Ez már túlságosan is valóságos...

- Tony! Figyelj ide! – kérte Coulson immár sokkal közvetlenebb hangnemben. Nem készült fel rá, hogy idő előtt találkozik a férfival, de hát ilyen az ő szerencséje. Egyedül kell boldogulnia a helyezettel – azaz megmagyarázni a playboy-barát milliomosnak, hogy miért nem New York-ban tartózkodik, tíz méterrel a föld alatt.

- Én vagyok az, Tony – folytatta az ügynök. – Nem haltam meg...

Tony szemében a remény egy kis szikrája csillant meg, de amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is oszlott. Védekezően maga elé emelte a jobb kezét.

- Nem beszélek zombikkal – jelentette ki. – Távozz innen, élőhalott...!

- Jó ég, Stark! – kiáltott fel Coulson. – Te tényleg be vagy állva...

- Csak egy kicsit... – mondta Tony szédelegve.

- Figyelj rám! Lokinak nem sikerült megölnie! Nem haltam meg! Fury úgy hitte, ha hazudik nektek a halálomról, azzal lendíthet az akción...de nézz csak rám. Élek!

- Élsz? – kérdezte Stark elmerengve. Talán nem is inkább a drog, hanem a sokk volt az, ami megnehezítette számára a gondolkozást.

- Élek – jelentette ki az ügynök. – Sajnálom, hogy csak most tudhattad meg...

- Hát azt sajnálhatod is! – vágta rá a milliomos, most már valamivel határozottabb hangon.

- Tony... – próbálta Phil megakadályozni a közelgő dührohamot.

- De miért?! Miért nem mondtátok el?! Hónapokig gyászoltalak...tulajdonképpen abba sem hagytam...

- Tony, meg kell értened, hogy...

- Miket beszélsz?! Már hogy érteném meg?! Fury már megint a bolondját járatta velem! – tört ki Stark. – És ez.. ez...! – bámult az ügynökre. – Miért?! – kérdezte már-már hisztérikusan.

- Stark! Higgadj le! – kérte Barton, aki éppen akkor csatlakozott a kétfős társasághoz.

- Higgadjak le?! – dühöngött Tony. – Komolyan?! – Az íjász épp ellenkezni készült, de Tony nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. – Te végig tudtál róla, igaz?! – vonta kérdőre bosszúálló társát. – Igaz?! Te és Natasa...! – elharapta a mondat végét.

- Natasát hagyd ki ebből! – parancsolta Clint idegesen.

- Tony – szólította meg újból Phil. – Nem kérhetem, hogy bocsáss meg, de kérlek, koncentráljunk most a fontosabb dolgokra...

Stark megenyhülni látszott. Végül is Coulson él, és ez a lényeg. Fury-n meg majd bosszút ál, ha eljön az idő. Ironikus lesz, hogy pont azon fog bosszút állni, aki Bosszúállóvá tette...

- Jól van – sóhajtotta Tony, megnyugvást erőltetve magára.

- Fury a hídon vár – tudatta Clint.

- Induljunk! – javasolta Coulson, és baráti gesztus gyanánt átkarolta Tony-t, hogy irányba fordítsa. Tony eldöntötte, hogy duzzogni fog még egy ideig, de ennek hatására nem bírta tovább.

- Egyébként – fordult az ügynök felé néhány lépés után – Örülök, hogy nem haltál meg. ...Hiányozna, hogy mindig minden dolgomba beleüsd az orrod – jelentette ki, kissé gúnyosan, de a hangjából azért kiérződött a megkönnyebbülés és törődés majdnem barátja iránt.

- Köszönöm, Stark, ez kedves – válaszolta Coulson, csak részben ironikusan.

...

- Stark! – szólította meg Fury a férfit, mikor a kis társaság elérte a hidat.

- Fury – felelte Tony.

- Remélem jó híreket hozott – jelentette ki Fury, figyelmen kívül hagyva a szerény tényt, hogy Tony épp most szembesült Coulson ügynök életben létével.

- Előbb magyarázatot várok! – követelte a milliomos.

- Senkinek nem tartozom magyarázattal! – zárta le Fury a vitát.

- Hát persze – duzzogott Tony.

- A híreket! – követelte Fury. Tony nagyot sóhajtott.

- Van egy jó hírem... – magyarázta a férfi – és egy rossz. Melyikkel kezdjem?

- A jóval! – vágta rá Barton.

- Azt hiszem, megtaláltam Romanov ügynököt... – kezdte a milliomos.

- Csak azt hiszi?! – vágott közbe Fury.

- Javris szerint Tibetben van, de ugye a műszerekóim hibavalószínűsége csak tart a nullához, sosem érheti el azt... – magyarázta Tony, de a mondat második fele már senkit nem érdekelt.

- Tibetben? – kérdezett rá Coulson.

- Tibetben – ismételte Tony. – Egy buddhista szerzetescsoport kötelékében...

- De Natasa ortodox! – ellenkezett az íjász.

- Biztos áttért... – vont vállat Tony.

- Vagy a bűneiért próbál vezekelni – vetett fel Coulson.

- Az nem számít, mit keres ott! Ott van, és kész! – szögezte le Fury. – Mi a másik hír? – fordult Tony-hoz.

- Próbáltam, de – sóhajtott egyet – még Bruce segítségével sem tudtam megtalálni az ellenszert – vallotta be Tony.

- Bannert is bevontátok?! – értetlenkedett Clint.

- A Bosszúállók összetartanak – magyarázta Tony. – Talán valami baj van azzal, hogy mindannyian szeretnék megtalálni Romanov ügynököt?!

- Nem, dehogy – felelte Clint. – Csak nem értem, mi értelme volt? Hiszen Kathlin majd elhozza az ellenszert...

- Ki az a Kathlin? – kérdezte Tony. Barton és Coulson már válaszra is nyitották a szájukat, hogy egymás szavába vágva elmagyarázzák a férfinak az egész történetet, de Fury közbe szólt.

- Erre most nincs idő! – jelentette ki az igazgató. – Majd útközben csevegnek! Indulás!

- Igenis – válaszolta Coulson, és egy nagyobb vadászgép felé terelte Tony-t és Clint-et.

...

- Értesítettem a Kapitányt! – jelentette ki Tony már a levegőben. – A központban fog ránk várni, mire visszaérünk. Holnap pedig Bruce is megérkezik.

- Helyes – válaszolta Fury. – Ha az a lány visszatér, szükség is lesz rájuk...

- Várjon! – vágott közbe most Stark. – Azt hittem Natasa miatt gyűlünk össze, hogy együtt kitaláljunk valamit...

- Azért is – hagyta rá az igazgató.

- Szóval akkor most elmagyarázná valaki, hogy ki az a rejtélyes lány, aki miatt Fury ennyire aggódik?! – követelte Tony.

- Persze... – fogott bele Clint és Phil egyszerre...

- Ez így nem lesz jó – jegyezte meg Phil. – Kezd inkább te, én pedig majd befejezem.

- Rendben – egyezett bele az íjász, és belefogott a történetbe, ami ki is tartott, amíg odaértek.

...

Barton elmondta Natasa történetét kulcsszavakban a kezdetektől, majd Natasa és Kathlin történetét, Svalbardot, a központban történteket és a jogar elrablását – amire a milliomos csak megjegyezte, hogy jellemző a SHIELD-re, hogy ezt is elszúrták, de Fury csúnyán nézett, szóval befogta.

Utána Coulson vette át a szálakat. Mesélt a boszorkányokkal kapcsolatos felfedezésekről, és a bizonyítékokról, amik arra utalnak, hogy Kathlin lehet Amanda és Kathleen leszármazottja, az, akinek a kivételes hatalom rendeltetett.

- Szóval – fogott bele Tony, aki még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy higgyen-e az ügynök elméletének, vagy ne – azt állítjátok, hogy Romanov ügynök fogadott húgocskája ellopta a fegyvert, amivel Thor „édes" kisöccse majdnem elpusztította a világunkat?!

Fury, Coulson és Clint kényszeredetten bólintottak.

- És ez a lány – folytatta Tony – egy állítólagos boszorkány nemzetség nagy erejű leszármazottja most Asgardban van, hogy segítséget kérjen a legnagyobb ellenségünktől?! – Újabb bólintások. – Ti vagy túl sok filmet néztetek...Vagy megint k#rva nagy szarban vagyunk! – tört ki Tony-ból.

- Tisztában vagyunk a helyzettel... – kezdte Fury, de Clint beleszólt.

- Kathlin sosem tenne semmi olyat, amivel ártana a világunknak – jelentette ki.

- De bármit megtenne a nővéréért, nem igaz? – kérdezett rá Tony az íjász története alapján.

- Igaz – sóhajtotta Clint.

- Hiszen a jogart is elvitte, pedig láttam rajta, hogy nem igazán önszántából teszi – kontrázott rá Phil.

- Mennyi akkor annak az esélye – folytatta Stark – hogy ez a lány ránk szabadít egy Asgardi hadsereget...?

- Thor szövetséget kötött a Földdel – ellenkezett Coulson.

- Akkor annak, hogy a drágalátos szövetségesünk kisöccsét is magával hurcolja?! El tudom képzelni, hogy bármit megígérne Lokinak egy kis segítségért cserébe...! – idegeskedett Stark.

- Thor nem hagyná veszélybe sodorni az embereket... – magyarázta Phil.

- És ha a tudta nélkül jönnek vissza?!

- Ezzel a lehetőséggel is számolunk! – jelentette ki Fury.

- Oh – esett le Tony-nak. – Szóval ezért kért meg, hogy szóljak a többieknek?!

- Uram, ez igaz? – kérdezett rá Clint is.

- Ha Loki visszatér, a legjobb, ha időben felkészülünk! De ha csak a lány jön vissza, akkor sem árt egy kis segítség – magyarázta az igazgató.

- De mondtam már! – folytatta Clint. – Kathlin nem jelent fenyegetést magukra!

- Ezt nem tudhatjuk – ellenkezett Fury. –És azok után, hogy elvitte a jogart...

- Azok után mi?! – tört ki Bartonból.

- Fury szeretné, ha alaposan kihallgatnánk a lányt – vallotta be Coulson.

- Na, de...?! Nem volt nektek elég a múltkori alkalom?! Nem te mondtad Phil, hogy kínzással nem megyünk semmire?! – kiabálta az íjász. Tony inkább kimaradt ebből a vitából.

- Én továbbra is ellenzem az erőszakot – védekezett Phil. – Célszerűbb lenne valahogyan elnyerni a lány bizalmát...

- De ha magától nem beszél, valamivel ösztönöznünk kell! – vágott a szavába Fury. – Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy akár New York, akár Barentburg megismétlődjön valahol!

- Fury csak biztosítékként szeretné a csapatot a helyszínen tudni – folytatta Coulson.

- Ezt megnyugtató - ironizált Tony.

- De előfordulhat, hogy a Bosszúállóknak kell megfékezniük a lányt, illetve lehetséges „vendégeit" – fejezte be Fury.

- Szóval ez a... Kathlin tényleg olyan veszélyes, mint amilyennek beállítják? – fordult Tony Clinthez. Az íjász sóhajtott egyet.

- Én már elmondtam a véleményem, de ha azt akarod tudni... – Barton Stark szemébe nézett. - az ereje valóban veszélyes. Tűz, jég, robbanások...mint egy fantasy-ban. Nem is értem, Natasa miért nem osztotta meg velem... – rázta a fejét.

- Ha már itt tartunk – jegyezte meg Coulson – milyen messze vagyunk még?

- Húsz perc - állapította meg Tony.

...

Nagy nehezen – természetesen Stark segítségével – sikerült landolniuk Tibet egy szűkös fennsíkján. Phil, Tony és Clint Natasa keresésére indultak, mialatt Fury őrizte a gépet, és felvette a Tanáccsal a kapcsolatot.

A kis csapat már három órája járta a szűkös, sziklába vájt ösvényeket, és kutatott át minden imahelyet és kápolnát, mikor végre találtak valamit. Egy nagyobb templomhoz érkeztek, ami egy - szinte szabályos körben elhelyezkedő hegycsúcsok által szegélyezett - laposabb terület közepén helyezkedett el.

Beléptek a templomba...és amint körülnéztek a sziklából faragott belső térbe, azonnal meglátták: egy vörös hajkorona, ami egy keleti oltárszerűség előtt térdel.

- NATASA! – kiáltotta Barton azonnal.

A nő rémülten fordult a bejárat felé. Nem hitt a szemének. Talán képzelődik?! A templom bejáratánál három ismerőse várakozott: Stark, Coulson, és Clint! Már régen lemondott róla, hogy élete hátralévő részében újra látja barátait.

Bár az ő döntése volt, már ezerszer megbánta azóta. De mégis kitartott mellette, mert úgy hitte, őket kíméli ezzel. Most azonban hálát adott az égnek, hogy úgy hozta a sors, mégsem kell egyedül meghalnia...

- Clint... – suttogta maga elé Natasa halkan.

Az íjásznak több se kellett. Amint meglátta kedvese arcát berontott a templomba és, nem törődve néhány szerzetes rosszalló pillantásával, Natasához rohant. A nőnek még felállni sem volt ideje, Barton letérdelt mellé, és magához szorított.

- Kedvesem – suttogta a nő fülébe – el sem tudom mondani, mennyire aggódtam érted...

- Sajnálom – mondta Natasa, és megcsókolta a férfit. – Sajnálom...

- Ilyet többé soha ne csinálj! – kérte a férfi. Natasa megrázta a fejét.

- De ha szeretnék, akkor sem lenne már alkalmam rá... – sóhajtotta a nő. – Clint – köhögött néhányat – már úgy érzem, két hetem sincs hátra...

- Ne! Ne is mondj ilyet! – ellenkezett az íjász, miközben magához szorított szerelmét. – Megoldjuk valahogy!

- Hogyan? – sóhajtotta Natasa erőtlenül. – Már felállni is nehezemre esik...

- Kathlin már elment az ellenszerért...

- MICSODA?! – tört ki a nőből, de a hevességtől újabb köhögő-roham jött rá. Ekkorra Coulson és Stark is odasiettek hozzájuk. Coulson segített az íjásznak felsegíteni a nőt, és két oldalról tartották. Kivezették a templomból, mert nem akartak jelenetet, majd leültették egy sziklapadra.

Tony nem bírta tovább.

- A drágalátos húgocskád elvitte a jogart, és elhúzott, terv szerin Asgardba, hogy segítséget kérjen a legnagyobb ellenségünktől – közölte szárazan a tényeket.

- Kathlin Lokihoz ment?! – rémült meg a nő.

- Nem lehetett volna még durvábban rázúdítani ezt?! – forgatta a szemeit Coulson.

- Ne aggódj, kedvesem – próbálta nyugtatni Clint. – Minden rendben lesz...

- Már hogy lenne?! – idegeskedett Natasha.

- Igaza van – értette egyet Tony. – Már semmi nincs rendben...

- STARK! – ordított rá Coulson és Barton egyszerre. Muszáj neki még jobban felizgatnia Natasát?!

- Mi van?! – ordított vissza Stark.

- A húgom a vesztébe rohan! Az van! – kiabálta Natasa. – Clint, Phil! Hogy engedhettétek...?!

- Próbáltam... – kezdte Phil.

- ...De egyszerűen nem lehetett megállítani... – vallotta be Clint. – Hisz te is tudod, hogy ha valamit a fejébe vesz...

- Vajon kire ütött? – gúnyolódott Stark, de ezzel Bartonnál betelt a pohár, és szabad kezével bevert egyet a milliomosnak. Tony majd hátraesett az ütéstől, aminek hatására végre befogta.

- Ez hatásos volt... – jegyezte meg Coulson. – De ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni, ugye tudod? – fordult az íjászhoz.

- Teszek rá!

- Kathlin ezt nem fogja megúszni – szólalt meg Natasa újra, kétségbeesetten. – Nem fogja! – kiáltotta. – És ez az én hibám... – csuklott el a hangja. – Miattam fog meghalni... – egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. – Pont ezért nem akartam, hogy...!

- Kedvesem, nyugodj meg – kérte Barton.

- De hogy kérhetsz ilyet...?! – ellenkezett a nő, de újabb roham jött rá.

- Indulnunk kéne, mielőtt késő lesz – jegyezte meg Coulson.

- Induljunk – értett egyet Barton.

- Hova? – nyögte a nő.

- Haza megyünk – karolta át Clint szerelmét, és Coulson ügynökkel együtt elindultak a gép felé.

- Haza?

- A központba – magyarázta Phil. – Kathlin az ígérte Barton ügynöknek, ha megvan a gyógyír, ott találkoznak.

- Még az sem biztos, hogy túléli... – ellenkezet a nő.

- Biztos vagyok benne – jelentette ki Coulson.

- Miért? – kérdezte Natasa, halványreménnyel a szemében.

- A húgod kitartóbb, mint gondolnád – jegyezte meg. – És amíg vakációztál – váltott játékosabb hangnemre – addig kiderítettem pár érdekességet róla.

- Micsodát?

- Kathlin boszorkány – jelentette ki Cint.

- Hát nem is vámpír – forgatta a szemeit Natasa.

- Nem, tényleg boszorkány – erősködött az íjász.

- Egy tizenhatodik századi legendás boszorkány leszármazottja – tette hozzá Phil. – És bizonyítékunk is van rá, hogy egyik őse Asgadban töltött valamennyi időt. Nem tudjuk, mikor került vissza a Földre, de legalább abban reménykedhetünk, hogy az ázok nem ellenséget látnak majd benne.

- Bárcsak így volna – sóhajtotta Natasa. – Ha bármi baja esik, akkor én...!

- Nem fog! – ígérte meg Clint, és Phil is bátorítóan mosolygott rá.

Stark ezalatt némán ballagott utánuk, és azon gondolkozott, hogy visszavágjon-e az íjásznak, vagy ezúttal tényleg elvette-e a sulykot. Mert utóbbi esetben viszont megérdemelte, amit kapott, és jobb lesz, ha meghúzza magát. Végül arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy akár jogos volt az a jobbhorog, akár nem, Natasától inkább elnézést kér. Nem tehet a húgáról. Így még mielőtt felszálltak volna, Tony a nőhöz fordult.

- Natasa, sajnálom. Barom voltam – jelentette ki.

- Az vagy, Stark – válaszolta a nő. – De nem haragszom rád. Kathlin valóban felelőtlen és makacs tud lenni, ha a szeretteiről van szó. Én kérek elnézést, ha miattam a legkisebb mértékben is veszélybe sodorta a Földet...

- Most nem gondolj erre – kérte Barton.

- De tudnotok kell, hogy ő senkinek sem ártana egyébként – magyarázta Natasa szenvedélyesen.

- Hiszek neked – mondta Tony, és felsegítette a nőt a gépre. Clint és Phil egy ülésbe segítették, majd felszálltak. Fury még tárgyalt a Tanáccsal, így csak tíz perc múlva csatlakozott, hogy üdvözölje az elveszett ügynökét.

...

- Romanov ügynök! – szólította meg a nőt Fury. – Végre megvan!

- Elnézést kérek a kellemetlenségért – mondta a nő.

- El van nézve – lepett meg Fury mindenkit a válaszával. – A lényeg, hogy rendbe jöjjön.

- Ez rendes magától, uram – jegyezte meg Clint.

- Köszönöm, Nick – mondta Natasa is. – Ha rajtam múlna...

- Most ne is gondoljon erre! – kérte az igazgató kedvenc ügynöknőjét.

- Igaza van – simított végig Coulson a nő karján.

Natasa nehézkesen sóhajtott.

- Megpróbálom...

...

- Uram – szólalt meg Natasa kis idő után, Fury-hoz fordulva.

- Igen?

- Mit tervez tenni a húgommal, ha visszajön? – kérdezte a nő óvatosan. Clint és Coulson nagy levegőt vettek. Ha Natasa fülébe jut, hogy Kathlint megkínozták...

- Kathlin veszélyes képességgel rendelkezik – fogott bele Fury. – Ha ez nem is lenne elég a...

- De sosem ártana senkinek... – ellenkezett azonnal Natasa. – Ő a húgom, és...

- Már megtette – jelentette ki Fury hidegen. – Barentburg, Genf...

- De azok az emberek a maffia tagjai voltak...

- És ki tudja, hogy nem támad-e ártatlanokra?!

- Uram, kérem... – kérte Barton.

- Kathlin eltérített egy szervezeti vadászgépet, betört a kutatóbázisra és hatástalanított egy egész osztagot! – folytatta Fury.

- De csak a nővére érdekében – szállt be most a vitába Coulson is.

- Nem utolsó sorban pedig elvitte Loki fegyverét, és ki tudja, miféle szerzetekkel tér majd vissza...

- Nem hozna veszélyt a Földre – védte Natasa.

- Miért olyan biztos ebben? – nézett a szemébe Fury.

- Uram, hiszen kijelentette, hogy ő nem szándékozik ártani nekünk – ellenkezett Clint is. – Phil, te is hallottad!

- Hallottam – fordult Phil is Fury-hoz.

- Mit hallott, Coulson? – kérdezte Fury.

Coulson nagy levegőt vett, majd mikor Barton bólintott, Natasa vállára tette a kezét, és elmondta.

- Kathlin is ott volt New York-ban, ő maga mondta...legalábbis utalt rá, és végzett a chituri egyharmadával...

- Mégis honnan veszik ezt?! – hitetlenkedett Fury.

- Magának nem furcsa, hogy csupán négy helyszínen küzdöttünk a szörnyek ellen, mégsem jutottak ki a városból?! – kérdezte Barton.

- Kellett lennie egy erőnek, ami magához vonzotta őket – tette hozzá Coulson. – Eddig nem voltam benne biztos, hogy igazat beszél...

- A Manhattan híd lerombolásáért ugye még mindig nem találta meg a felelőst? – szállt be Stark is a vitába. Kezdte kevésbé utálni ezt a Kathlin-t.

- Még nem... – merengett el Fury.

- Kathlin azt mondta, a híd nem ok nélkül pusztult el – folytatta Coulson. – Több száz chituri-t temetett maga alá.

- Na, ne... – kiáltott fel Stark. – A lány lerombolt egy egész hidat?!

- Nagyon valószínű – mondta Clint.

- Natasa – fordult felé Fury – képes lehetett erre?

- Azt hiszem, igen – felelte a nő.

Fury elgondolkozott egy időre, és a feszült csendet senki nem merte megzavarni.

- Nagy hibát követett el azzal, hogy nem szólt a húgáról korábban – jelentette ki végül.

- Féltettem a SHIELD reakciójától, talán jogosan – vágta rá Natasa jelentőségteljesen.

- De akkor is jobb lett volna! – erősködött Fury.

- De hiszen hallotta! A mi oldalunkon áll – magyarázta a nő.

- Állt – helyesbített Fury. – Nem tudhatjuk, mit tervez, ha visszatér...

- Maga mit tervez vele?! – tette fel a kérdést újból a nő.

- Összehívtuk a Bosszúállókat – jelentette ki Fury. – Ha a lány visszatér, kihallgatjuk és kérdőre vonjuk...

- De ugye nem tervezi erőszakkal...? – rémült meg a nő.

- Ezzel már elkéstél – csúszott ki Coulson száján.

- Micsoda?! – hüledezett Natasa.

- Ha nem működik együtt, akkor kénytelenek leszünk bármit bevetni – mondta Fury határozottan. – Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy a Föld újból veszélybe kerüljön...

- De – ellenkezett a nő.

- Nem fogadok el ellenvetést! Senkitől sem! - tette hozzá, mert látta, hogy Coulson és Barton heves ellenkezésre készülnek. Az íjásznak idő közben sikerült Kathlin oldalára állítania az ügynököt.

- Uram, kérem... – könyörgött Natasa. – Hagy beszéljek vele majd én először...

- Még meggondolom – válaszolta Fury.

...

- Hogy értetted, hogy már elkéstem vele – fordult Natasa Phil-hez. Az ügynök nagyot nyelt.

- Fury elbeszélgetett a húgoddal egy ideig, mielőtt ő a bázisra ment – kezdte Coulson valamit enyhítve a tényeken, de Natasa rögtön a dolgok mögé látott.

- Nick! Hogy tehetted?! – kiáltotta.

- Szükséges cselekedet volt a biztonság...

- Fájdalmat okozott a húgomnak! – tört ki a nőből. – Ezt soha nem fogom megbocsátani...

- Csak meg kell értenie, hogy...!

- Maga megőrült! – folytatta Natasa. – Ez nem biztonságos volt, hanem kockázatos! Maga szerint ezek után hajlandó lesz szóba állni bármelyikükkel is?!

- Az ő érdekében remélem – válaszolta Fury.

- Nincs értelme – jelentette ki a nő. – Csak kérem, ne bosszantsa fel még ennél jobban is! Csak bízza rám, és Clintre – könyörgött a nő.

- Mondtam már, még meggondolom! – zárta le Fury.

- Uram, talán tényleg érdemes lenne... – szólt bele Phil.

- Uram kérem – csatlakozott Barton is.

- Mindenképpen meg kell győződnünk a lány békés szándékáról. Ha máshogy nem megy, akkor kényszerítjük! Vita lezárva!

- Ez jól kezdődik – jegyezte meg Stark, aki eddig némán hallgatta diskurzust.

- De még mennyire – sóhajtotta Phil, szintén ironikusan.

- Clint? – fordult szerelme felé Natasa. – Ugye nem hagyod, hogy újból bántsák Kathlint?

- Nem, dehogy! Esküszöm! - ígérte az íjász, bár tudta, hogy Fury ellen semmi esélye.

- Lefogadom, hogy már egyébként is kutya baja – tette hozzá Phil, hogy megnyugtassa a nőt.

- Remélem – sóhajtotta Natasa. Ő nem tudta, hogy a Fury által okozott sérülések milyen komolyak voltak. Erről még barátai sem számoltak be neki, az ő érdekében.

...

Központ.

Coulson és Barton a szobája felé kísérték Natasát, Stark követte őket, Fury pedig elvált tőlük, és a híd felé vette az irányt.

- Natasa – rohant a kis csapat felé Steve.

- Kapitány! – köszöntötte Phil és az íjász egyszerre. Steve biccentett egyet feléjük, majd a nőhöz fordult. Coulson éltben maradásáról őt már az akció után tájékoztatták. Csak Starkot valamiért elfelejtették...

- Natasa, hogy érzed magad?! – kérdezte aggódva a szőke férfi.

- Steve? Inkább nem válaszolnék – eresztett meg a nő egy fájdalmas mosolyt – de örülök, hogy látlak.

- Én is – mosolygott rá a szőke férfi.

- Most már menjünk! – jelentette ki Clint. – Viszlát, Steve!

- A hídon találkozunk! – jelentette ki Coulson, és Bartonnal tovább kísérték Natasát.

- A hídon – intett a Kapitány. – Gyógyulj meg! – kiáltott a nő után.

- Kapitány! – szólította meg a férfit Tony, aki már nem kísérte a nőt tovább.

- Stark! – köszöntötte a katona. – Hívtál, hát itt vagyok. De miért ilyen ideges mindenki, és mi történt Natasával?! Mondtad, hogy veszélyben van, de ez...? – kérdezte. – Megmagyaráznád, hogy mi folyik itt?!

- Ez egy hosszú történet – fogott bele Stark nagyot sóhajtva. – Gyere cimbora – karolta át a Kapitányt – megbeszéljük egy csésze kávé mellett!

- Stark! Én nem iszom kávét..

- Akkor tea! – vágta rá a milliomos. – Nekem meg whisky!

- Induljunk – adta be a derekát a Kapitány. – De egy óra múlva a hídon kell lennünk...

- Egy óra megteszi – zárta le Tony a vitát, és az ebédlő felé vezette társát. – Te ugye nem hiszel a boszorkányokban? – kérdezte útközben.

- Már hogy hinnék? – csodálkozott Steve.

- Nos, barátom, a helyzet az, hogy most le kell romboljam eme illúziódat...

...

- Natasának van egy húga?! – értetlenkedett Steve. – Aki BOSZORKÁNY?! ÉS ELLOPTA A JOGART?!

- Jep – bólintotta Tony. – Én is hasonlóan reagáltam...

- Mégis hogy történhetett ez meg?!

- Tőlem kérded? – vont vállat Tony.

- Ez egyszerűen...

- Elképesztő?

- Borzalmas – vágta rá Steve.

- Szerintem a tény, hogy boszorkányok valóban léteztek inkább érdekfeszítő – ellenkezett Tony.

- Szerintem meg egy katasztrófa... – jegyezte meg Steve.

- Tudod, mi az igazi katasztrófa?! – kérdezte Tony kissé ingerülten.

- Mi?!

- Az, ha ez a lány idehozza Lokit! És azok után, amit Fury művelhetett vele, én már nem is csodálkoznék rajta...

- Reméljük a legjobbakat – mondta Steve.

- A remény hiú ábránd – jegyezte meg Tony.

- Kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint Loki...

- Befogtam!

...

A kis csapat – Coulson, Stark, Barton és Steve - összegyűlt a hídon, Fury pedig részletes beszédbe kezdett arról, hogy mire számíthatnak, és mire kell felkészülniük. Végül a Bosszúállókat is bevonta a beszédbe, és arra jutottak, hogy egyelőre mindenki a központban marad, amíg Kathlin megérkezik – mert Clint biztos volt abban, hogy visszatér – és majd akkor eldöntik, hogy hogyan tovább. Egy biztos: mindenképpen kérdőre vonják a lányt a történtekért, de csak akkor alkalmaznak erőszakot – Clint ellenkezése ellenére is – ha Kathlin merőben hallgat, és veszélyezteti az ártatlanok biztonságát.

Másnap Bruce is csatlakozott hozzájuk, így immár öt Bosszúálló – köztük négy harcképes – tartózkodott a SHIELD erődjében, és persze a világ legjobb ügynöke (Coulson). A társaság kezdett összerázódni, Coulson-nak élve még eredményesebben sikerült összemelegítenie őket, mint halva. Így nem veszekedtek annyit, és kisebb küldetéseket teljesítetek, de utána mindig visszatértek. Natasa állapota viszont rosszabbodott, hiába próbálkozott Stark és Banner bármivel. Már az ágyból is alig tudott felkelni. Valaki mindig vigyázott rá.

Egy hét után Barton már közel volt hozzá, hogy feladja a reményt. Kétségbeesve, ingerülten vágtatott ki a tetőre, ahol dühösen ütött-vágott bármit, amit a keze ügyébe akadt. Coulson viszont észrevette, amint kirohan, és jó barát lévén azonnal utána indult.

- Clint! Nyugodj meg! – kérte az ügynök.

- Nem! – ellenkezett az íjász, és még egyet ütött a falba.

- Kárt teszel magadban – könyörgött Coulson. – Kérlek! Higgadj le!

- Hagyj békén, Phil! Itt már semmit sem tehetsz - csuklott el a hangja. – Egyiken sem...

- Clint... – szólította együtt érző hangon Phil.

- Mondtam már! Hagyj magamra!

- Hogy valami őrültséget tegyél? Nem – jelentette ki Coulson. – Nem hagylak egyedül!

- Miért nem?! – tört ki az íjászból. – Hiszen ez az egész az én hibám!

- Miket beszélsz?!

- Ha én nem vagyok, Loki nem jut ki a központból, nem szerzi meg az irídiumot..., nem történik meg semmi a szörnyűségekből...

- Nem voltál önmagad – ellenkezett Phil. – És egyébként sem tőled függött...

- Az nem számít, akkor is benne voltam...! – vádolta tovább magát Barton. Már szinte remegett a feszültségtől. Arra készült, hogy betör egy meglehetősen vastag ablakot, de Coulson még épp időbe kapta el a karját.

- És most sem vagy magadnál! – jelentette ki. – Mi haszna ennek a hisztinek?! – nézett az íjász szemébe.

- Engedj! – követelte Barton, de Coulson erősen tartotta. Az íjász megpróbálta kirántani a karját Coulson fogásából, eredménytelenül. – Phil!

- Nem, amíg észhez nem térsz! – jelentette ki, és egy padszerűséghez vezette barátját. Barton ellenkezett ugyan, de Coulson akarata a dühénél erősebbnek bizonyult. – Üljünk le! – mondta az ügynök, és szinte lerántotta magával Bartont a padra.

- Mióta vagy te erősebb nálam?! – értetlenkedett Clint.

- Mióta hagyod, hogy az indulataid befolyásoljanak – jelentette ki Coulson, a napi néhány óra edzést nem említve. Sokan nem tudták róla, hogy bár mindig nyakkendőben jár, a kezdetektől fogva jiu-jitsu-zik.

- Mit akarsz?! – kérdezte Barton idegesen.

- Csak azt, hogy uralkodj magadon! Mindannyiunkat megvisel, ami történik, de mind megküzdünk az érzelmeinkkel. Nem fair a társaiddal szemben, hogy azt hiszed, te csak úgy törhetsz-zúzhatsz kedved szerint, amikor ők miattad direkt visszafogják magukat... – magyarázta az ügynök.

- De akkor mégis mit vársz tőlem?!

- Csak azt, hogy viselkedj férfiként, és ne kiszámíthatatlan tinédzserként.

- Ideges voltam! – ellenkezett Barton. – Valahogy le kellett vezetnem a feszültséget...

- Ott van az edzőterem – oktatta ki Coulson.

- Tudom - sóhajtotta az íjász. – Sajnálom, Phil – enyhült meg végre. Az ügynök együtt érzően sóhajtott.

- Nem a te hibád volt – mondta Coulson kedves hangon, New York-ra utalva - és senki sem hibáztat téged. De ez van, meg kell birkóznunk vele – nézett határozottan Clint szemébe. – Csapatként.

- Együtt temetjük el, vagy mi?! – tört ki Barton újra.

- Nem temetjük el! – jelentette ki Coulson. – Hinnünk kell benne, hogy Natasa nem hagy el minket újból...

- Mióta vagy te ilyen nagy hívő?! – gúnyolódott Clint kétségbeesetten.

- Mióta van miben hinnem – mondta Coulson egyszerűen, majd testvériesen az íjász vállára tette a kezét. – És neked is így kéne tenned.

- Mi okom lenne rá? Ötvenkilenc napig hittem, hogy Kathlin visszatér, és még régebb óta, hogy Natasa túlélheti ezt... – elcsuklott a hangja. Phil megszorította a vállát, hogy éreztesse, mellette áll. – Az már majdnem két hónap... Kezdem azt hinni, hogy már sohasem fog visszatérni. Ha nem tér, az is az én hibám...

- Fejezd már be! – kérte Phil. – Nincs értelme magadat hibáztatnod, azzal nem jutunk előbbre!

- Nem mindegy?!

- Nem.

- Miért?

- Mert a barátod vagyok, Clint, és nem hagyom, hogy tönkre tedd magad! – jelentette ki Coulson határozottan. – Egy csapat vagyunk, együtt ezt is átvészeljük. Nem hagyom, hogy elemésszen a düh és kétségbeesés! Natasának szüksége van rád! Mindannyiunknak!

- Szükségetek? – csodálkozott Clint. – Eddig azt hittem, és vagyok a leggyengébb láncszem, akinek még szuperereje sincs...

- Szupererő? Mit számít. Éppoly fontos vagy, mint bárki más, talán még fontosabb is. Valaki, aki a dolgok mögé lát. Ne hagyd elveszni ezt a képességed.

- Mire célzol?

- Te is belenéztél Kathlin szemeibe, mielőtt belépett az átjáróba, nem? – kérdezte az ügynök.

- De igen...

- És mit láttál?

- Soha nem adja fel Natasát – jelentette ki Clint. – A tekintete azt mondta, hogy visszatér, bármi áron...

- Akkor ideje lenne hinned az utolsó boszorkány akaratában – tanácsolta az ügynök.

- Az utolsó?

- Ha más is lenne, arról biztosan tudnánk – magyarázta Coulson.

- Talán.

- Natasa megmenekül, ígérem.

- Megpróbálom elhinni – sóhajtotta Barton.

- Kezdetnek az is elég – mosolyodott el Coulson.

- Köszönöm, Phil – mondta Clint végül. – Köszönöm, hogy mellettem állsz...még ezek után is...

- Erre valók a barátok – jelentette ki Coulson, majd amolyan testvériesen magához vonta az íjászt. Barton visszaölelte, miközben elpárolgott belőle a maradék idegesség is.

- Köszönöm – suttogta.

- Úgy érzem, már nem is kell sokat várnunk a kisasszonyra – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Kathlin... – sóhajtotta Clint.

...


End file.
